Geração Condenada
by Barlexa
Summary: No tempo dos Marauders, duas irmãs são separadas pela rivalidade entre Slytherins e Gryffindors e têm que aprender a viver num mundo para o qual não estavam preparadas. (Alteração no formato dos capítulos)
1. Recomeço Escolar

**Geração Condenada  
****Escrito por Sofia e Xana**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Se a história e as personagens originais fossem nossas, não seriam tão maltratadas. O Remus nunca teria passado 12 anos sozinho, o Pettigrew nunca teria traído os Potters e o Sirius, certamente, nunca teria ido para a prisão por crimes que não cometeu.

Tudo aquilo que reconhecem pertence a J. K. Rowling, génio da literatura inglesa, que adora fazê-los sofrer e a nós com eles. Morgan e Julia pertencem, logicamente, a elas próprias.

**Feedback:** Muito apreciado. Digam tudo aquilo que acham. Praises, flames, tudo é bem aceite desde que seja justificado.

**Resumo: **No tempo dos Marauders, duas irmãs são separadas pela rivalidade entre Slytherins e Gryffindors e têm que aprender a viver num mundo para o qual não estavam preparadas.

**Timeline:** Durante os anos dos Marauders na escola. Quarto ano, especificamente.

**Notas: **Não inclui informações reveladas em _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix, _por uma questão de enredo e porque ainda estamos em fase de negação.

**Dedicação:** Sirius Black, quem mais? (Yes, I'm still in denial...)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1  
**Recomeço Escolar**

Morgan olhava para o comboio, absolutamente maravilhada. Apesar de já não ser a primeira vez que o via, mas sim a quarta, não conseguia parar de olhar para ele daquela forma. À sua volta, dezenas de crianças dos primeiros anos despediam-se dos pais com lágrimas nos olhos. É sempre difícil deixar aqueles de quem gostamos mas, durante a guerra, o medo de os perdermos torna-se muito maior. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso, não agora.

Reparou noutras pessoas do seu ano e ao ver quem eram, praguejou em silêncio. Não queria problemas logo no primeiro dia. Os terríveis _Marauders_ aproximaram-se e, ao passarem por ela, empurraram-na para o lado, como se não tivessem espaço suficiente para passar. Morgan tropeçou na mala que estava a seu lado, desequilibrou-se e caiu redonda no chão, ouvindo as gargalhadas gerais.

Levantou-se, com um olhar feroz, humilhada logo no primeiro dia por Sirius Black. Como o detestava.

— Não me olhes assim, _querida_... — começou Black. O seu olhar era frio, insensível. — Não queres arranjar problemas aqui, pois não? Ainda nem chegamos ao castelo. Aí é que as coisas vão aquecer, Slytherin.

O primeiro instinto de Morgan foi pegar na varinha, que estava na bolsa do manto. Mas, ao aperceber-se que Black estava a tentar provocá-la, de modo a causar-lhe problemas no início do ano lectivo, acalmou-se, pelo menos exteriormente. Agarrou na pesada mala e afastou-se deles, furiosa, enquanto ouvia mais gargalhadas atrás de si.

Entrou numa das carruagens, transportando a mala até um dos compartimentos. Em seguida, fechou a porta com toda a sua força, ao mesmo tempo que gritava para as paredes:

— Estúpidos Gryffindor!!!

Atirou-se para um dos bancos, suspirando de desespero. Não compreendia aquelas atitudes. Não compreendia o motivo porque tinham que estar sempre em conflito uns com os outros. Ela nunca lhes tinha feito nada e, no entanto, desde o primeiro dia de aulas, era posta de lado, como se não fizesse parte daquele mundo.

Tudo porquê?

Porque o Chapéu Seleccionador a tinha posto em Slytherin. Tudo por causa de uma equipa, de um nome... Desde esse dia que sofria constantes humilhações por parte de Sirius Black e o resto dos _Marauders_: James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

A irmã, Julia, muito pelo contrário, tinha sido aceite de imediato. Tinha passado no "teste", era uma Gryffindor. Julia era uma rapariga trabalhadora, estudiosa, óptima aluna, a preferida de todos os professores. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, conseguia ser simpática, divertida, quebrar regras de vez em quando, e isso fazia com que toda a gente gostasse dela.

Contudo, ela desistira de uma parte dessa atenção pela irmã. Detestava a forma como Black e o seu grupo a tratavam. E por isso, começou a detestá-los também. Julia conhecia a irmã e sabia que ela não merecia ser tratada daquela maneira.

Mas não era só ela que pensava assim. Lily Evans, a melhor amiga de Julia e também Gryffindor, não suportava o que aqueles rapazes faziam a certas pessoas apenas por não gostarem delas, e, no caso de Morgan, simplesmente por ser uma Slytherin. Isto juntou-a a Julia e a Morgan, e as três passaram a ser objecto das "brincadeiras" dos _Marauders_. Apesar de tudo, elas davam-se muito bem, e sempre que podiam estavam juntas.

A este grupo juntou-se, um pouco mais tarde, Severus Snape, o melhor amigo de Morgan. Também ele fazia parte dos Slytherin e tinham começado a falar numa aula de Poções, em conjunto com os Gryffindor.

Durante as aulas, não era permitido grupos com elementos de casas diferentes, e Morgan vira-se obrigada a juntar-se a um Slytherin, enquanto que a irmã ficava com Lily. Mas Severus, como ela depois descobriu, era excelente em Poções e essa aula acabou por torná-lo num dos seus melhores amigos.

Black tinha lançado um balão explosivo para dentro do caldeirão dela, fazendo com que toda a zona à volta dele se enchesse de um líquido viscoso e esverdeado. Severus ofereceu-se para ajudar Morgan a limpar tudo, e eles rapidamente se tornaram inseparáveis.

Algum tempo depois, já Severus era objecto de situações humilhantes por parte dos _Marauders. _Isso levou-o a juntar-se às outras raparigas, criando o seu próprio grupo. A missão era simples: Vingança! Os quatro não iriam deixar aquelas brincadeiras sem resposta, e criavam também situações embaraçosas para os Gryffindors.

Mas o facto de Morgan e Severus andarem com Gryffindors também os afastou dos restantes Slytherins. Nunca, desde a criação de Hogwarts, Gryffindors e Slytherins se tinham tornado amigos. E com uma _muggleborn_ no grupo, ainda por cima. Era um ultraje para ambas as equipas, fazendo com que Julia, Morgan, Lily e Severus estivessem sozinhos naquela guerra.

E assim se passaram os três anos, numa luta constante entre os dois grupos. Agora, os _Marauders_ tinham começado em grande o quarto ano lectivo. Mas eles não se ficariam a rir por muito mais tempo, ela estava certa disso.

Morgan pensava sobre tudo isto, sozinha no compartimento, quando a porta se abriu, e Severus Snape apareceu. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da rapariga, que se levantou imediatamente, correndo para abraçar o melhor amigo. Severus envolveu-a nos seus braços, com um ar de preocupação. Ao separarem-se, finalmente expressou o seu desassossego.

— Estás bem? — pergunta suavemente. — Pareces acabada de sair de um vulcão. Ou melhor... pareces um vulcão pronto a entrar em ebulição.

E de facto, parecia. Com os cabelos em desalinho, flutuando à volta da cara ao sabor do vento, que entrava pela janela aberta do compartimento, e a face vermelha de raiva e fúria, Morgan parecia um animal selvagem, pronto a atacar. Quem não a conhecesse bem ficaria completamente petrificado pelo fogo dos seus olhos, mas Severus Snape não era qualquer pessoa. Severus conhecia-a melhor do que a si próprio e imediatamente reconheceu a dor por detrás daquela máscara de cólera.

Black tinha "atacado" de novo. O problema não era ele, ou as suas estúpidas "brincadeiras", mas o ódio entre Slytherins e Gryffindors, ou entre Slytherins e as outras equipas. Para o resto da escola ser Slytherin significava seguir Voldemort. Cada um era julgado não por aquilo que era, ou pelos seus actos, mas pela casa a que pertencia. Gryffindors eram os Aurors, sempre do lado do bem. Slytherins eram Devoradores da Morte, a reencarnação do mal.

Poucos segundos passaram. Morgan preparava-se para responder quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Separando-se com um salto, eles olharam em volta embaraçados, tentando parecer inocentes.

— Apanhados! — exclama Julia sorrindo, ao entrar no compartimento seguida por Lily.

Severus, ainda um pouco corado, pegou nas malas das duas raparigas e trouxe-as para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltou-se então para as duas raparigas recém chegadas. Lily e Julia ainda riam do que tinha acontecido, sussurrando comentários que só as duas pareciam entender.

— Com que então, menina Julia...

— Sim, Severus? — perguntou inocentemente.

Ele abanou a cabeça, revirando os olhos e sentou-se num dos bancos, o mais longe possível de Morgan. Isto ainda serviu de pretexto para mais sussurros e risinhos da parte das duas raparigas.

Morgan encolheu os ombros, ligeiramente corada, e focou o olhar na janela, sem observar muito bem o que se passava lá fora. Julia sorriu e foi ter com ela, abraçando-a. Lily também a seguiu, mas sentou-se no banco à beira das duas, olhando para Morgan com um sorriso de simpatia.

— Já soubemos o que passou... Pena que não tivéssemos estado lá contigo... Eles nem teriam ousado olhar-te — disse Julia, de sobrolho franzido.

Ao ouvir isto, Severus levantou-se logo, com um ar espantado.

— O que aconteceu? Não me digas que aqueles parvos dos _Marauders_ fizeram alguma coisa logo no primeiro dia!

Lily levantou-se e pôs os braços à volta dos ombros de Severus, tentando acalmá-lo. Aquele tipo de situações revoltavam-no profundamente e ele tinha muita dificuldade em controlar-se.

— Sev, relaxa. Eles vão pagar bem caro tudo o que fizeram. Especialmente aquele James Potter.

— Potter? — perguntou Severus espantado. — Pensei que tivesse sido o Black.

— E foi — respondeu Julia. — Mas sabes como é a nossa Lily. A sua grande paixão sempre foi, e será, o famoso e rico James Potter.

— Julia!! — Lily gritou indignada. — Ainda continuas com esses disparates? Sabes muito bem o quanto eu odeio o James Potter.

— Cheira-me que esse ódio vai terminar em casamento — Julia brincou.

Severus engoliu em seco e tentou rir-se da expressão de choque de Lily.

— E tu, Julinha, com o charmoso Sirius Black! — Morgan decidiu entrevir.

Julia abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir articular qualquer palavra ou som. Lily pôs-lhe a língua de fora e Morgan sorriu inocentemente. Brincadeiras deste tipo eram mais que frequentes entre o grupo. Severus, não sendo do tipo de ficar de fora de discussões tão importantes, decidiu meter a sua colherada.

— Já que estamos a planear casamentos...

— Vais pedir a minha mana em casamento! Finalmente. Parabéns Sev. Parabéns maninha — interrompeu Julia, como sempre.

Morgan corou, mas Severus não pareceu nada embaraçado.

— Julia, Julia... Depois da décima vez deixa de ser engraçado. Eu ia abençoar o casamento entre Morgan Welling e Remus Lupin, claro. Assim vocês casam todas com melhores amigos.

Olhando para a expressão no olhar das três raparigas, ele rapidamente decidiu mudar o tema de conversa. Com 14 anos, achava-se novo demais para morrer, e três contra um era um verdadeiro suicídio.

Fizeram planos de vingança, contaram histórias do Verão, discutiram o trabalho de casa e os livros para o novo ano, falaram sobre a guerra e os medos de cada um, e muito mais. Enfim, renovaram o pacto de amizade eterna e lealdade completa e quando se aperceberam, já estavam a chegar à estação de Hogsmeade.

O comboio começou a abrandar, ouvindo-se o chiar dos travões em todas as carruagens. Com um último apito, a máquina parou e as portas abriram-se.

Logo de imediato, dezenas de crianças saíram do comboio, entusiasmadas pelo novo ano que se aproximava. Depressa se gerou uma confusão tremenda, com os prefeitos de cada casa a gritarem pelos alunos do primeiro ano, tentando em vão reuni-los.

Malas circulavam por todo o lado, aumentando ainda mais o ambiente caótico, os mantos esvoaçavam ao sabor frio e gélido do vento nocturno. Finalmente, os prefeitos conseguiram juntar todos os alunos do primeiro ano e levaram-nos para os barcos, de forma a poderem passar o lago e chegar ao castelo.

Julia espreitou pela janela, constatando que já estava tudo mais calmo, agora que o primeiro ano tinha sido organizado. As carruagens esperavam pelos restantes alunos, tendo já algumas avançado em direcção ao castelo, transportando os segundos anos.

Virou-se então para os amigos, que estavam a vestir o manto e a colocar o chapéu sobre a cabeça, falando entre si sobre o facto de terem crescido no Verão. Observou-os por momentos, já preparada e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Como é que pessoas tão diferentes tinham uma amizade tão unida como a deles? Apesar da exclusão social de que eram alvo por parte dos restantes alunos, não trocariam a sua amizade por nada.

Sorriu novamente e comentou: — Meninos, já deve estar tudo à nossa espera. Era melhor irmos indo, não acham?

Lily calou-se subitamente, olhando-os com os olhos muito abertos. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de chegar atrasada onde quer que fosse. Era um pensamento vergonhoso, e só lhe apetecia bater com a cabeça numa parede por tamanha falta de responsabilidade. Deu um salto e pegou na mala, arrastando-a para o corredor, ao mesmo tempo que gritava:

— Mas de que raio estão vocês à espera? Não têm vergonha de chegarem atrasados?! Estamos no quarto ano, não nos podemos desleixar!

Julia, Severus e Morgan olharam-se entre si, com um ar divertido. Ao fim de uns segundos, encolheram os ombros e pegaram também nas suas malas, seguindo Lily até fora do comboio.

Quando lá chegaram, já estavam a embarcar os quartos anos e eles correram para uma das carruagens, rindo das suas figuras, a arrastar as malas pesadas.

Finalmente chegaram ao castelo e subiram as escadas em grande entusiasmo, até à entrada. Estavam ansiosos por saber qual seria a nova música do Chapéu Seleccionador, se haveria novos professores, qual seria o discurso de Dumbledore...

Logo à entrada, tiveram de se separar. Lily e Julia seguiram para a mesa dos Gryffindor, enquanto que Morgan e Severus se dirigiram à mesa oposta, sentando-se frente a frente na ponta da mesa dos Slytherin.

Mal se tinham sentado, a porta do Grande Salão abriu-se, e a Professora McGonagall entrou, seguida pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Eles seguiram-na quase até ao fundo do salão, e ela alinhou-os de frente para os outros estudantes, com os professores atrás.

Olhando à sua volta, eles observavam tudo com um ar de encanto, sussurrando entre si, como se tivessem acabado de entrar num sonho e tivessem medo de acordar.

McGonagall, entretanto, tinha já colocado o banco em frente à mesa dos professores e apressava-se a pousar o Chapéu Seleccionador em cima deste.

O silêncio encheu rapidamente a sala. Curiosos, os novos alunos olhavam uns para os outros, tentando adivinhar como a cerimónia iria ser feita. Um movimento súbito do Chapéu fez com que olhassem para ele e viram um rasgão junto da aba abrir-se como uma boca enorme e este começou a cantar:

_Era eu ainda um jovem chapéu  
__Quando quatro feiticeiros me abordaram  
__Pediram-me para me juntar a eles  
__Numa escola que mais tarde formaram_

_Nesta escola de magia e feitiçaria  
__Ambiciosos, os quatro fundadores  
__Criaram as suas próprias casas  
__De acordo com os seus valores_

_Gryffindor do lado dos corajosos  
__Valentes e de cabeça no ar  
__Não medem as suas acções  
__Atiram-se sem pensar_

_Ravenclaw, buscando inteligência  
__Empenho e responsabilidade  
__Consideram-se acima dos outros  
__Abusam da sua habilidade_

_Hufflepuff, os mais desastrados,  
__Tratam todos com extrema simpatia  
__Não têm problemas com ninguém  
__Vivem sempre numa enorme alegria_

_Slytherin, perspicazes e astutos  
__Com vontade de poder  
__Julgados do lado do mal  
__Utilizam incorrectamente o seu saber_

_Para escolher os alunos,  
__Aqui estou eu para ajudar  
__Ponham-me na vossa cabeça  
__Que eu digo-vos onde vão ficar._

Todos aplaudiram entusiasticamente quando ele acabou a canção e ele fez uma vénia a cada uma das quatro mesas, ficando quieto logo a seguir. A professora McGonagall, após desenrolar uma enorme folha de pergaminho, disse aos alunos do primeiro ano:

— Quando eu chamar o vosso nome vocês sentam-se no banco e põem o Chapéu. Depois do Chapéu anunciar a vossa equipa vão sentar-se na respectiva mesa.

Todos os alunos começaram a tremer, nervosos. Encostaram-se uns aos outros, enquanto esperavam ansiosamente pela sua vez de se dirigir ao banco e colocar o Chapéu sobre as cabeças.

A professora McGonagall começou:

— Graham Bell.

Um rapazito magro, alto e moreno, a tremer dos pés à cabeça por ser o primeiro aluno a ser chamado, dirigiu-se ao banco e sentou-se, colocando o Chapéu na cabeça. Passados uns tempos, o Chapéu gritou: _RAVENCLAW!!! _etoda a mesa dessa equipa vibrou, enchendo o Grande Salão de gritos entusiasmados.

Logo de seguida, e sem esperar muito tempo, McGonagall continuou...

— Emma Cauldwell.

Uma rapariguinha pequenina aproximou-se do banco e sentou-se, sendo imediatamente escolhida para os Gryffindor. Outros alunos foram chamados, todos muito nervosos, e Laura Dobbs, Stewart Guerin e Eleanor Kent, tornaram-se Hufflepuff, Gryffindor e Slytherin, respectivamente.

Julia olhava para os alunos, sem dar muita atenção à distribuição. O seu olhar estava desfocado e concentrado num só ponto, a irmã. Lembrava-se, como se tivesse sido no dia anterior, da sua própria selecção. Ainda sentia aquele aperto no coração ao ver Morgan sentada numa mesa diferente da sua.

_Morgan e Julia entraram no Grande Salão juntas, rodeadas por alunos do primeiro ano, como elas. À sua beira, encontrava-se um rapaz muito tímido, de cabelo quase branco e uns olhos cor de avelã, muito franzino e com um ar fraco. Tinha vindo com elas no compartimento da carruagem, mas não abrira a boca uma única vez._

_Do outro lado estava outro rapaz, Sirius Black. De cabelos negros como o carvão e olhos azuis como um céu sem nuvens, já devia ser conhecido por praticamente todos os alunos, pois comportava-se com um extremo à vontade._

_Tinham também compartilhado a viagem com uma rapariga ruiva, Lily Evans. Falaram durante o tempo todo, nervosas pelo facto de não conhecerem ninguém. Depressa se tornaram amigas e prometeram que mesmo que ficassem em equipas diferentes, nunca se separariam. E ali estavam elas, à espera que o Chapéu acabasse a canção e fossem chamadas para o colocar na cabeça._

_Os primeiros alunos começaram a ser chamados e iam-se dirigindo para a casa que o Chapéu gritava. Julia lembrava-se apenas de alguns alunos que foram seleccionados e, na sua maioria, Gryffindors._

— _Sirius Black _—_ chamou a professora McGonagall._

_O rapaz, todo despachado e acenando às pessoas conhecidas durante o caminho até ao banco, sentou-se confiante, colocando o Chapéu na cabeça, com um sorriso. Quase de imediato, o Chapéu gritou com toda a força: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"_

_A mesa dos Gryffindor encheu-se de palmas e gritos, acolhendo Sirius Black com grande entusiasmo._

_Outros alunos se seguiram, até que chegou a vez de Lily, que avançou num passo decidido, apesar de por dentro estar a tremer de nervosismo. O Chapéu também não demorou muito tempo a escolher a equipa e, com um grito, mandou-a para os Gryffindor._

_Lily levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindor, radiante. Tinha-lhes dito no comboio que após ter lido vários livros sobre Hogwarts, incluindo o tão famoso «Hogwarts, uma história», achava que a equipa que melhor se adaptava à sua personalidade era Gryffindor. E estava certa._

_A mesa aplaudiu a sua chegada e a professora McGonagall prosseguiu. Vários alunos foram seleccionados para Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff e Julia começava a ficar impaciente._

— _Remus Lupin — chamou a professora McGonagall muito devagar, como se as palavras lhe custassem a sair._

Estranho_, pensou Julia, _de todos os nomes que chamou, foi a primeira vez que ela agiu assim. Porquê?_ Curiosa, olhou em volta, tentando descobrir quem ele era. Ao seu lado, o rapaz com cabelo cor de areia aproximou-se do banco, cabisbaixo. A professora McGonagall pegou no Chapéu Seleccionador e, sem olhar para ele, colocou-o na sua cabeça, afastando-se rapidamente._

"_GRYFFINDOR!!" Gritou o Chapéu imediatamente após ser colocado._

_Ele levantou-se, e sem tirar os olhos do chão, dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindor, passando mesmo em frente da professora McGonagall._

_Intrigada, Julia observou McGonagall com atenção. Tinha ficado pasmada com a sua reacção àquele particular aluno e, uma vez mais, a professora agiu como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa, ao dar um passo para trás rapidamente, quando ele passou por ela ao dirigir-se para a mesa._

_O salão ficara completamente silencioso, e todos observavam Remus a sentar-se. Ninguém aplaudiu. Só quando Sirius Black, sentado à frente dele, lhe estendeu a mão e se apresentou com um grande sorriso, é que os sussurros começaram, e a selecção continuou._

_Ao seu lado, Morgan deu-lhe uma cotovelada. — O que é que achas que se passou? _—_ perguntou._

— _Não sei _— _Julia respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. _— _Foi muito estranho... Acho que ele esconde qualquer coisa. Mas ela não foi nada simpática, foi quase como se estivesse a anunciar a toda a gente para se afastar dele por ele ser perigoso._

— _Pelo menos já sabemos o nome dele _— _Morgan comentou, com os olhos ainda fixos em Remus._

_A selecção tinha prosseguido e vários alunos pertenciam já a Slytherin. Morgan e Julia continuaram a falar, distraídas, não ligando aos nomes que se seguiram. De repente, ouviu-se um estrondo, alguém a espatifar-se no chão e, espantadas, olharam à sua volta, tentando saber o que se tinha passado._

_Não precisaram de perguntar, a resposta era bastante óbvia. No chão, caído mesmo em frente à professora McGonagall, com o nariz quase encostado aos sapatos dela, estava um rapazito gordo e desastrado, de cabelos muito loiros e encaracolados, e com a cara vermelha de embaraço._

_Sussurros percorreram o salão, todos comentando a triste figura que Peter Pettigrew _— Ah, Já viste que nome?_ — fizera. Até McGonagall olhava para ele com simpatia, ajudando-o a levantar-se e a sentar-se no banco, colocando-lhe o Chapéu em cima da cabeça._

_Pareceu ficar horas ali sentado, todos a olharem-no fixamente, à espera da miserável equipa que o teria como membro. Quando todos pensavam que talvez ele não pertencesse ali, o Chapéu faz finalmente a sua escolha: "Gryffindor." Não gritou, não o disse com entusiasmo mas com a resignação de alguém que aceita o seu destino._

_Mais murmúrios percorreram o Grande Salão, enquanto ele se dirigia para a sua mesa, olhos brilhando de entusiasmo por pertencer àquela que era considerada a melhor casa de Hogwarts. Ninguém batia palmas, mas ele não se importou. Sentou-se ao lado de Remus, tentando atrair a atenção dos dois rapazes._

_Abanando a cabeça, McGonagall continuou. Todos prestavam a máxima atenção, não querendo perder um espectáculo como o do aluno anterior, caso se tornasse a repetir._

— _James Potter._

_Na mesa dos Gryffindor, Sirius Black levantou-se com um salto.— Hey Jamie, aguenta-te aí! Já falta pouco. — disse-lhe com um grande sorriso._

_Corado, James Potter aproximou-se da professora McGonagall muito embaraçado. Típico do Sirius fazer aquela manifestação toda só para chamar a atenção._

— _Psst... Já viste o cabelo dele? Ele já não se deve pentear há anos — Julia comentou com a irmã, que riu baixinho._

_De facto, o cabelo de James era muito invulgar. Negro como o carvão, era mantido ao comprimento das orelhas e estava todo no ar. Dava-lhe um ar selvagem e perigoso, o que contrastava com os seus olhos castanhos, escondidos atrás de um par de óculos redondos muito simples._

_James sentou-se, pôs o Chapéu e segundos depois era escolhido para os Gryffindor. Sirius, que tinha permanecido em pé durante o tempo todo em que ele era seleccionado, correu a abraçá-lo, sob o olhar austero da McGonagall, murmurando frases sem sentido ao ouvido do melhor amigo._

_À volta deles ouviam-se fragmentos — divertido... vão ver... invisível... comida... — e muitas outras coisas difíceis de apanhar devido à velocidade com que Sirius falava._

_James, contudo, pareceu entender e, apesar de envergonhado por estarem todos a olhar para eles, sorriu e os dois caminharam para a mesa dos Gryffindor, com os braços de cada um nos ombros do outro._

_Todos os alunos riram do comportamento de Sirius, certos que os sete anos seguintes iriam ser muito interessantes e divertidos. O seu lema parecia ser regras-existem-para-serem-quebradas, o que prometia um grande espectáculo._

_Depois do show Black/Potter, a selecção ficou muito mais aborrecida. Vários alunos foram seleccionados para as várias casas, nenhum com particular interesse para Julia, e ela dedicou-se a admirar a beleza e grandiosidade do Grande Salão. Tinha crescido entre histórias sobre a magnificência daquela escola, mas agora que a via, compreendia que palavras não chegavam para descrever aquele lugar tão especial._

_Mal recebera a sua carta de admissão, correra, mais a irmã, à biblioteca, para lerem tudo o que encontrassem sobre a história de Hogwarts, das equipas, dos fundadores, dos fantasmas..._

_Estar ali, naquele lugar mágico, prestes a ser seleccionada era um sonho tornado realidade. E já faltava tão pouco para pertencer à sua equipa, para começar um novo capítulo na sua vida, onde poderia ser ela própria, sem se preocupar com as opiniões dos pais ou da sociedade, ou com aquela maldita guerra._

_Estava completamente mergulhada nos seus pensamentos, que quando se apercebeu, apenas faltavam três alunos serem seleccionados. Ela, a irmã e outro. _

_Ele tinha cabelo muito preto, pelos ombros, que lhe escorria pela cara abaixo, obstruindo a visão completa da mesma. Os olhos eram escuros como a noite, observando tudo e todos, e sobressaíam naquela face pálida como o mármore, sinal das poucas vezes em que teria visto a luz do sol._

_Estava vestido todo de preto e mantinha-se a um canto, escondido nas sombras, com uma expressão fria no rosto. Mas os seus olhos... Aqueles olhos negros mostravam tantas emoções, escondiam tantos segredos..._

_Julia ansiava saber mais sobre esta estranha personagem, as razões por detrás de tanta solidão. Olhou para a professora McGonagall, esperando o nome que ela se preparava para chamar._

— _Severus Snape — chamou McGonagall, franzindo as sobrancelhas em sinal de reprovação._

_Snape! Os olhos de Julia alargaram-se com espanto. De todos os nomes que poderiam ser, tinha logo de ser aquele. Os pais dela nunca iriam consentir numa amizade entre eles, ela sabia disso. Mas ele parecia tão interessante, muito mais cativante que aquele Black qualquer coisa que só sabia exibir-se. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, atraída para ele como uma abelha para o mel._

_Ele aproximou-se do banco lentamente, como se caminhasse sobre o ar, o manto flutuando atrás dele. Sentou-se e colocou o chapéu, esperando o veredicto final._

"_SLYTHERIN!!" Gritou o Chapéu Seleccionador com entusiasmo._

_Severus levantou-se, tirando o Chapéu, e um pequeno sorriso encheu a sua face por instantes. Julia não pode deixar de reparar no quanto ele era bonito quando sorria, e prometeu a si própria que o faria sorrir mais vezes._

_Toda a mesa dos Slytherin aplaudiu, e Severus dirigiu-se para lá, passando mesmo em frente a Julia. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se, e por momentos pareceram ver a alma um do outro. Depois, ele continuou o seu caminho, deixando-a a perguntar-se a si mesma o que raio se tinha passado._

— _Mana!! — sussurrou Morgan, olhando-a de forma estranha. — Sabes quem ele é? O que raio é que se passou?_

— _Agora não posso, é a minha vez. Eu explico-te mais tarde._

_Morgan não pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, mas não teve escolha. Severus sentara-se na mesa, e o salão estava silencioso outra vez. McGonagall olhou para o pergaminho e continuou com a selecção._

— _Julia Welling._

_Julia aproximou-se da professora McGonagall, sentindo os olhos de todos presentes no salão a observarem-na. Pareceu-lhe demorar séculos a chegar até ao banco. Sentou-se e colocou o Chapéu na cabeça, perguntando-se como seria a selecção feita. Esperou._

— _Hum... — disse uma voz ao ouvido dela — que temos aqui? Muito corajosa, vejo. Talento e inteligência... Lutas até ao fim por aquilo que acreditas... Queres provar o que vales, mas pensas no bem dos outros acima do teu.. Onde é que eu te vou pôr?_

_Agarrada ao banco, de olhos fechados e muito concentrada, Julia repetia sem parar — Põe-me em Slytherin... Slytherin, por favor..._

— _Queres Slytherin, hem? — ouviu novamente a vozinha. — Será por causa daquele teu amigo?_

_Mordendo o lábio inferior, Julia sentiu-se corar._

— _Receio que Slytherin não seja lugar para ti ­­— o Chapéu continuou. — Um grande destino espera-te, pequena. Para isso precisas de estar onde pertences, junto dos que pensam como tu. Quando ao teu amigo... Acho que estarem em diferentes equipas não será um obstáculo, não achas?_

Não sei_, Julia pensou._

— _Não te preocupes... Tudo acontece exactamente como está previsto. Com todas as tuas características só podes ser..._

"_GRYFFINDOR!!" Gritou o Chapéu entusiasticamente._

_Julia ouviu toda a mesa dos Gryffindor aplaudir, e tirou o Chapéu, pousando-o outra vez no banco. Pareceu-lhe vê-lo sorrir levemente para ela, como se lhe dissesse para ser forte que tudo iria correr bem, mas imediatamente esqueceu a ideia absurda._

_Caminhou para sua nova equipa num passo decidido, sem pestanejar, e quando se sentava, reparou que alguém a observava na mesa oposta à sua. Levantando ligeiramente a cabeça, o seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Severus Snape._

_Ele acenou-lhe ligeiramente com a cabeça, e ela sorriu involuntariamente. Estavam em casas completamente opostas, inimigas desde o tempo dos fundadores e, apesar de não se conhecerem, acabavam de se cumprimentar respeitosamente. O que estaria a acontecer no mundo..._

_Viu a expressão de espanto no rosto da irmã pelo canto do olho, e voltou o olhar para ela, tentando transmitir-lhe força com o pensamento. Ela era a última a ser seleccionada e isso seria capaz de pôr qualquer um com os nervos à flor da pele._

_Ao vê-la instalada, McGonagall olhou para Morgan e prosseguiu._

— _Morgan Welling._

_Ela aproximou-se do Chapéu rapidamente, querendo acabar o mais rápido possível com aquilo. Sentou-se, e pondo o Chapéu, esperou._

_Agora que sabia como a selecção era feita, Julia estava curiosa em saber o que a irmã estaria a ouvir. Quais seriam as suas características? Ficaria ela também em Gryffindor?_

_Ao aperceber-se da hipótese de poderem ficar separadas, Julia sentiu o coração apertar-se dentro do peito. Nunca se tinha separado da irmã por mais de algumas horas. Estavam habituadas a partilhar tudo, desde o quarto onde dormiam, livros e brinquedos, até aos mais íntimos segredos. E se ficassem separadas?_

_O Chapéu parecia estar a fazer uma análise muito profunda. Cada segundo que passava era uma eternidade para Julia, que se sentia cada vez mais longe da irmã. Paranóia. Pura e simples._

_Mas não era. Quando o Chapéu gritou as palavras que ela mais receara ouvir, não soube como reagir._

"_SLYTHERIN!!"_

_Julia, ainda em estado de choque, observou a irmã a tirar o chapéu, entregá-lo à professora McGonagall e caminhar até à mesa dos Slytherin, que alternavam os olhares entre as duas gémeas, agora separadas pela rivalidade entre as suas casas._

_Morgan, não parecendo importar-se com os olhares dos outros, sentou-se no canto da mesa dos Slytherin, dois lugares à frente de Snape. Julia pareceu finalmente cair em si, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Não sabia o que pensar._

_Por um lado, sentia-se perder a irmã, a sua companheira de sempre, para as rivalidades entre casas. Os olhares depois da selecção tinham sido bastante óbvios. Mas por outro lado, sentiu uma inveja tão grande invadir-lhe o peito, um sentimento de fracasso a apoderar-se dela, porque a irmã tinha conseguido exactamente aquilo que ela tinha falhado. Ficar em Slytherin._

_Mas não, não podia pensar assim. A irmã não tinha culpa, ela sabia disso. E imediatamente se envergonhou de ter pensado semelhante coisa sobre a sua irmã, sangue do seu sangue. Não era justo, até porque a irmã estava sozinha. Ela tinha a Lily, já tinha feito uma amiga._

_Durante o resto do banquete, não disse uma única palavra. Lily pareceu entender, e comeram as duas em silêncio. Não se riu das piadas que Black dizia, tentando animá-la, e encolheu os ombros quando James lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem._

Não, é claro que não está tudo bem!!,_ apeteceu-lhe gritar. Mas não o fez. Aquelas pessoas não tinham obrigação de aturar o seu mau humor, e ela detestava fazer cenas e ser o centro das atenções._

_Depois do discurso do Dumbledore, foi com os outros alunos do primeiro ano para a torre dos Gryffindor, recolhendo imediatamente para o dormitório. Não viu a irmã até à manhã seguinte, quando veio tomar o pequeno almoço no Grande Salão. Não lhe disse nada sobre o pedido que tinha feito ao Chapéu Seleccionador, não valia a pena..._

— Julia? — a voz de Lily trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Tinha recordado durante muito tempo, já só faltavam seleccionar três alunos.

— Pensando no teu casamento, amiga?

— O quê? _— _olhou para Lily e ela piscou-lhe o olho. _— _Desculpa... estava distraída.

— Pois, eu reparei. Algum problema? _— _perguntou, preocupada.

— Não, estava só a pensar na nossa selecção.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que entendia. Julia voltou a concentrar-se na selecção actual, prometendo a si própria que não se iria distrair em mais viagens para a terra das memórias.

— Owen Madley — chamou a professora McGonagall.

Owen era loiro e tinha olhos azuis esverdeados. Ao contrário dos que tinha observado, aproximou-se do banco muito confiante, e pôs o Chapéu na cabeça. Pelos vistos havia sempre um Sirius Black em cada geração.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" Gritou o chapéu, e ele correu para a mesa da sua equipa.

Os últimos dois alunos a serem seleccionados foram Malcolm Valenti e Orla Whitman, Slytherin e Ravenclaw respectivamente. _Finalmente acabou_, pensou Julia, _este ano parecem ser muitos mais._

McGonagall levou o Chapéu e o banco do salão, e Dumbledore levantou-se. Todos se calaram, imediatamente.

— Para todos vocês, bem-vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts, escola de Magia e Feitiçaria — Dumbledore disse, de braços abertos e olhos brilhando. — Como se costuma dizer, primeiro o prazer e só depois o dever... Por isso, toca a empanturrar!

— Finalmente!! — gritou Sirius Black da mesa dos Gryffindor. — Já não sentia o estômago.

Gargalhadas soaram no Grande Salão, e a comida apareceu. Depois de encher o prato com um pouco de tudo, Sirius olhou para os amigos. Estavam sentados na ponta da frente da mesa, James ao lado de Sirius, Remus na frente deste e Pettigrew ao lado de Remus, na frente de James.

— Continuando a nossa conversa — disse Sirius enquanto mastigava o seu empadão de carne. — digam-me lá, como vão em relação às raparigas? Muitas conquistas este verão?

James abanou a cabeça, revirando os olhos em sinal de desespero. Aquele Sirius era sempre a mesma coisa. Mas que tema embaraçoso! Podia esperar até chegarem ao dormitório, mas não... Tinha de ser mesmo ali no Grande Salão, para toda a escola ouvir. Não que ele estivesse interessado em saber com quantas raparigas os amigos tinham andado durante as férias, mas sim para se gabar da quantidade delas que conseguia ter.

Suspirou ao ver a cara de Remus e, uma parte dele, teve pena do amigo. Sabia que ele não tinha muita facilidade com as raparigas, talvez devido a ser o que era. Faltava-lhe confiança em si próprio, tinha medo da reacção dela se descobrisse que ele era um lobisomem. Eles bem lhe diziam que se ela gostasse mesmo dele não se afastaria dele só por causa daquilo, mas de nada adiantava. Não tinham conhecido uma única namorada de Remus durante aqueles três anos de escola.

Peter, com a sua face rechonchuda e um bocado mais moreno do que o costume, tom que não condizia nada com o seu cabelo loiro, quase amarelo, saltitou logo no banco, entusiasmado. Estas manifestações de alegria eram muito habituais no rapaz, que tentava sempre estar à altura dos amigos.

— Vocês nem imaginam! Este verão, enquanto tive de férias com os meus pais, conheci uma prima linda! Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, corpinho bem constituído, tudo no sítio certo, nas proporções certas! Uma beleza! Fui-me aproximando dela e, lá para a segunda semana, começamos a andar! Nem vos conto... Uma delícia de rapariga.

— Aposto que tinha para aí uns 10 anos para aceitar andar contigo... — comentou Sirius em voz alta, encolhendo os ombros. Tentava ter paciência com Peter, mas havia limites! Sempre a inventar coisas para se gabar... Se não fosse o James, já o tinha posto de parte.

Gargalhadas soaram de todos os lados, ao ouvirem o comentário de Sirius. Peter fez um ar magoado e calou-se, concentrando-se na comida que tinha no prato, sem fazer qualquer esforço para a comer. Às vezes Sirius conseguia ser mesmo mesquinho...

James lançou a Sirius um ar severo, fazendo-o sentir-se culpado. Pronto, tinha excedido mais uma vez os limites... mas Peter conseguia sempre irritá-lo.

— Hum... Não teve lá muita piada, confesso... — disse-lhe, tentando parecer sincero.

James aproveitou o momento para desviar a conversa, mostrando uma lista que tinha feito durante as férias, com ideias para partidas para pregaram à Evans, às Welling e ao Snape. O ambiente desanuviou imediatamente. Se era coisa que nunca faltava a James era imaginação. Todos riram, até Remus, que parecia finalmente em casa.

Sirius olhou para James como se o Natal tivesse vindo mais cedo. Pegando na lista, seleccionou logo as suas preferidas, planeando logo as vitimas de cada uma e a altura certa para as pregar. Os outros _Marauders _sabiam que agora era impossível recuperar a atenção dele. Sirius parecia perdido num mundo à parte, como se já imaginasse a expressão na cara de Welling... _Ah, Julia iria pagar!_ Os olhos azuis brilhavam de entusiasmo e parecia ter perdido o apetite.

O banquete estava no fim e o resto da comida dos pratos e da mesa desapareceu. O professor Dumbledore levantou-se mais uma vez e o salão ficou num silêncio total.

— Agora que já comemos e bebemos, tenho alguns notícias para vos dar sobre o ano escolar que começa — anunciou. — Os alunos dos primeiros anos ficam a saber que a floresta proibida é, como o nome indica, proibida a todos os alunos. Aproveito para o lembrar a alguns alunos antigos.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam na direcção de Sirius Black e James Potter que se limitaram fazer um sorrisinho malandro enquanto acenavam com a cabeça, como se estivessem contentes por não serem esquecidos.

— O senhor Filch, o encarregado, pediu-me também para vos recordar a todos que não deve ser utilizada magia nos corredores, entre as aulas. E para finalizar, os desafios de Quidditch terão início na segunda semana deste período. Todos os que estiverem interessados em jogar pela sua equipa deverão contactar Madame Hooch.

— E agora, antes de irmos dormir, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — gritou entusiasmado. Os sorrisos dos outros professores ficaram imediatamente parados.

Era sempre uma experiência irreal o início de cada ano lectivo com aqueles _Marauders _como alunos. Todos os anos preparavam um espectáculo diferente.

Dumbledore fez um pequeno gesto com a varinha, e uma longa fita dourada saída de lá de dentro, ergueu-se bem alto sobre as mesas e, serpenteando, transformou-se em palavras.

— Escolham a vossa melodia — disse. — E comecemos!

E todos os alunos, menos os Slytherins, que nunca se humilhariam daquela forma no meio de toda a gente, juntamente com Dumbledore e alguns dos professores, cantaram:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, infalível, Hogwarts  
__Ensina-nos, por favor  
__Quer sejamos já velhos e calvos  
__Ou jovens em pleno vigor_

_Nossas mentes precisam de ser  
__Repletas de coisas interessantes  
__Pois estão vazias e cheias de ar  
__Como balões gigantes._

_Ensina-nos o que tiver valor  
__Faz-nos lembrar paz e tormenta  
__Dá o teu melhor, enche por favor  
__Toda a nossa massa cinzenta!_

Os alunos terminaram o hino em alturas diferentes. Por fim, quando o último aluno acabou o último verso, os quatro _Marauders_ levantaram-se, e subindo para cima da mesa (Pettigrew e Lupin um pouco relutantes) posicionaram-se ao lado uns dos outros, os braços nos ombros do companheiro do lado, e começaram a cantar o hino da escola. A melodia que escolheram foi... _We are the champions._

A escola toda observou-os de boca aberta, como que petrificados, e até o Julia estava impressionada. Balançando-se de um lado para outro, fazendo pleno uso dos pulmões, eles eram o verdadeiro retrato de felicidade, e a música escolhida não podia ser mais apropriada.

Quando eles terminaram, o salão encheu-se de aplausos, e eles fizeram a sua vénia teatral, descendo da mesa em seguida. Os professores, esses tiveram atitudes diferentes.

Os olhos de Dumbledore não conseguiam brilhar mais e a sua expressão era de divertimento. McGonagall parecia comovida, tendo-se esquecido até de tirar pontos por terem subido para cima da mesa. O professor Flitwick continuava a bater palmas, só faltando mesmo levantar-se e gritar "Bravo! Bravo!" a plenos pulmões.

— Ah! A música — disse por fim Dumbledore, limpando olhos. — É uma magia para além da que fazemos aqui. E agora são horas de ir para a cama. Toca a andar!

Os primeiros anos seguiram os prefeitos das suas casas, e os alunos mais velhos levantaram-se pouco depois. Julia e Lily seguiram um pouco atrás dos _Mar_a_uders_, que iam rindo e fazendo comentários para um pedaço de pergaminho que estavam a ler.

Segundo tinham ouvido durante o jantar, era uma lista de partidas que Potter tinha elaborado. As mãos de Julia desejavam tocar naquela lista, ela ansiava saber o que era tão divertido para os fazer rir assim... _Mas também,_ pensou, _eles riem-se sempre por tudo e por nada, têm sempre motivos para andar bem dispostos. Conseguem sempre sair ilesos de todos os problemas em que se metem._

Tinham chegado ao retrato da Dama Gorda e, depois de dizerem a senha, entraram para a sala comum dos Gryffindor. Os quatro rapazes sentaram-se imediatamente nos sofás à frente da lareira, e Lily seguiu para o canto habitual das duas raparigas, situado o mais longe possível dos diabinhos de Gryffindor.

Julia, porém, caminhava muito lentamente, como se estivesse à espera de alguma coisa. Black escolheu esse momento para se levantar e, passando o mais colado possível a Julia, esfregando-se literalmente nela, tentou ir para as escadas que davam para o dormitório dos rapazes do quarto ano.

— Hey!! — gritou Julia vermelha de raiva. — Vê lá por onde andas. Parece que não tens espaço suficiente...

— Welling, o mundo é pequeno demais para nós os dois. Aliás... Duvido que o universo inteiro chegasse para impedir que a tua presença imunda me incomodasse — disse ele irritado. Era considerado o "deus grego" das raparigas, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, em todas as casas, e o seu ego não o deixava aceitar que não tinha qualquer efeito sobre Julia Welling.

Julia olhou-o com desdém. Mas pareceu ter subitamente uma ideia, porque os seus olhos imediatamente brilharam e ela lançou-lhe um sorriso tímido e um pouco brincalhão.

Sirius sentiu que a sua boca se abria e percebeu que devia parecer um peixe fora de água, mas estava admirado demais para se preocupar. Welling tinha...

Ela aproximou-se dele lentamente, como se o estivesse a observar por inteiro, e quando estava mesmo colada a ele, olhou-o nos olhos, a mão dela tocando levemente a dele, parando para agarrar suavemente a lista que ele se preparava para guardar no dormitório.

Durante segundos, nada aconteceu. Depois, Julia puxou a lista com toda a sua força, correndo para o dormitório das raparigas quando o conseguiu. Sirius pareceu acordar de repente do hipnotismo dos olhos de Welling e correu imediatamente atrás dela.

— Welling, eu mato-te!! — gritou. — Dá cá isso!

Lily e os outros _Marauders_ estavam indecisos entre correr para ajudar os amigos, ir observar a cena ou desatarem a rir. Decidiram-se por um misto das três, correndo para observar a cena e rir da figura dos amigos.

Era conhecimento geral que Julia e Sirius eram a melhor fonte de divertimento conhecida na terra. Quando aqueles dois se confrontavam, era impossível alguém ficar indiferente ou infeliz.

No dormitório, Julia erguia a mão com o pergaminho no ar, acenando a Black com ele, com um grande sorrisinho na cara. Sirius, por outro lado, estava furioso. Parecia com vontade de a matar com as suas próprias mãos.

Uma cama separava-os. Julia estava de um lado, encurralada contra a parede. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria ter que devolver a lista, que nem sequer tivera tempo de ler. Mas ver a _reacção_ de Sirius tinha tido muito mais piada...

Sirius preparava-se para a "atacar". Com os cabelos pretos todos em desalinho, num penteado que rivalizava com o do próprio James Potter, olhos brilhando de raiva, parecia um daqueles cães que atacam quando alguém perturba o sossego do seu lar.

Julia teve nesse momento a ideia de pegar fogo ao pergaminho, desejando incitar ainda mais aquele rapaz a quem tão poucos conseguiam provocar reacção. Mas algo lhe disse que se o fizesse estaria a passar a barreira invisível entre o perdoável e o imperdoável, sim porque toda a gente sabia a importância que Sirius dava às partidas, e a ideia de arranjar um inimigo por causa de uma coisa tão insignificante era absolutamente abominável.

— Relaxa, _querido_ — disse com uma voz irritantemente doce. — Não sabia que era capaz de provocar uma reacção assim tão forte em ti... E isto tudo por causa de um simples pergaminho com uma lista de partidas idiotas. Imagino como seria se eu tentasse provocar outro tipo de reacção...

Sorriu sugestivamente, piscando-lhe o olho. Em seguida, estendeu-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho e caminhando para a porta, reparou que todos a observavam. Riu-se para Lily, acenando-lhe para entrar, e segurando na porta, olhou para Black.

Apertando o pergaminho na mão direita, ele praticamente voou para fora do dormitório, lançando-lhe olhares de ódio. Julia fechou a porta, e dirigiu-se para a cama, deitando-se de barriga para cima. Lançando um olhar para Lily, suspirou.

— Este ano promete ser interessante — comentou, os olhos a fecharem-se de cansaço. Segundos depois adormeceu, e só acordou no dia seguinte.


	2. De Volta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2  
****De Volta a Hogwarts**

Morgan acordou sobressaltada, ouvindo a sua própria voz a gritar: "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!". Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo a face com as mãos. Estremecia convulsivamente, suores frios percorriam-lhe o corpo.

Já não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, acordar a meio da noite depois de mais um pesadelo. Nunca contava a ninguém o que se passava durante a noite, não sentia necessidade de relatar um pesadelo estúpido. Sim, porque era sempre o mesmo. Desde que viera para Hogwarts que tinha aquele pesadelo.

Levantou-se, ainda a tremer e, vestindo o roupão, saiu do dormitório, descendo as escadas até à sala comum. Sentou-se ao pé da lareira, com os joelhos encostados ao peito, embalando-se para trás e para a frente.

Sentiu as lágrimas queimarem os seus olhos, teimando em não as deixar cair por uma coisa tão inútil. _Foi só um pesadelo, Morgan... Nada daquilo é real._

Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho, de o relacionar com a realidade do que tinha visto quando tinha 11 anos. Nunca contara nada a ninguém. E agora aquele sonho, pesadelo para ser mais exacto, não parava de se repetir na sua cabeça, como que um presságio do que estava para acontecer.

_Mais uma explosão acabava de ser fazer ouvir perto do local onde Morgan se encontrava. Gritos ecoavam por todos os lados, só se viam pessoas a correr em todas as direcções, com um ar assustado e as roupas todas desalinhadas._

_Morgan estava escondida atrás de um barril de pó de Floo. Nunca se tinha sentido tão aterrorizada na vida, não sabia da irmã, não via ninguém conhecido, ninguém a ajudava. Diagon Alley estava num caos autêntico e ela não sabia para onde se dirigir._

_De repente, viu-os... Ali estavam eles, com aqueles capuzes a tapar-lhes a face, aqueles mantos negros, que lhes davam um ar ainda mais imponente. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao mesmo tempo que os via dirigir-se ao seu local. Aninhou-se ainda mais, de forma a poder-se esconder totalmente, mas sabia que eles vinham ao seu encontro. Estava paralisada de medo, quase nem conseguia respirar. Um frio congelava-a por dentro, toda ela tremia._

_Sabia que não lhes podia fugir... Eles tinham-na visto, sabiam precisamente onde ela se encontrava. O tempo parecia ter parado. Morgan não ouvia nada, a não ser o bater do próprio coração, misturado com a respiração acelerada. O medo apoderava-se dela, assim como um sorriso se apoderava da face de um dos Devoradores da Morte, que com a proximidade, se conseguia avistar._

_Sem aguentar mais a pressão, Morgan levantou-se e desatou a correr na direcção oposta dos Devoradores da Morte, entrando num beco escuro, estreito e húmido. Olhou para trás e viu-os a perseguirem-na. Continuou a correr, a correr, até que avistou ao fundo uma saída, uma luz. Ao se aproximar, deu conta que a luz provinha de várias varinhas._

_Horrorizada, parou no meio da viela, com um grito sufocado na garganta. Estava ali um conjunto de pessoas, todas amontoadas, umas já caídas no chão, outras com a boca aberta de profundo terror. Entre elas, Morgan pôde avistar Julia, Lily e Severus, recuados num canto, abraçados, como se se tentassem consolar com o destino que iriam ter._

_Em frente a este grupo, e detentores de varinhas, encontravam-se mais Devoradores da Morte, que exerciam uma espécie de brincadeira perversa com as pessoas, lançando-lhes feitiços que as faziam gritar de dor. Pareciam esperar algo, e enquanto isso iam-se divertindo dessa maneira._

_Morgan correu na direcção dos amigos, puxando as pessoas para o lado, tentado chegar até eles. Mas pelo caminho esbarrou contra os pais, que a pararam._

— _Morgan, sai já daqui, salva-te enquanto podes, foge! Nós ficamos bem, simplesmente sai daqui! Corre!_

_A rapariga ficou estática, parada no mesmo sítio, com lágrimas nos olhos..._

— _Eu não posso fazer isso... Não vos posso abandonar assim, aqui, sozinhos... Não têm a mínima hipótese contra eles! _— _sussurrou, as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara a baixo._

— _E não és tu que vais fazer a diferença, Morgan... Vai! Foge!_

_Julia corria agora ao seu encontro, seguida de Severus e Lily. Ao mesmo tempo, tentavam desviar-se dos feitiços lançados pelos Devoradores da Morte, correndo o mais depressa possível até Morgan, todos com um ar aflito._

_Uma voz ecoou na cabeça de Morgan. Ouviu uma voz grave e fria sibilar algumas palavras, viu três feitiços idênticos atingirem Julia, Severus e Lily pelas costas. Tudo se passou em câmara lenta, como num filme posto em slow motion. Depois, tudo à sua volta parou, e ela permaneceu imóvel, como que petrificada, vendo os corpos caírem no chão, sem vida. Tinham o olhar vago, a expressão congelada num grito que permaneceria para sempre sem ser ouvido._

_Passaram alguns segundos até Morgan se aperceber do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ia-se virar para os pais, de forma a pedir ajuda, socorro, quando mais dois feitiços foram ouvidos ali perto. Sem querer presenciar a cena que se seguiria, gritou com todas as suas forças, caindo de joelhos no chão, com aquela voz assustadora a rebentar-lhe a cabeça "Avada Kedavra"._

Morgan fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente pela face. Não podia contar aquilo a ninguém. Simplesmente não podia. E ficou ali, sozinha, encolhida ao pé da lareira até o dia nascer.

* * *

O dia amanheceu cinzento, tristonho. Quando os primeiros raios de luz entraram pela pequena janela do dormitório, Remus levantou-se. Não precisava de dormir muito; estava habituado a dormir menos em casa.

Dirigiu-se para a casa-de-banho dos rapazes, aproveitando as primeiras horas do dia para tomar um bom banho quente e relaxado. Voltou enrolado numa toalha e aproximou-se da mala, situada aos pés da cama, tentando remexê-la em silêncio.

Pegou no único manto que possuía, comprado em segunda mão e já muito pequeno nas mangas e curto nos pés, e suspirou. Não sabia como se iria safar só com um manto durante o ano todo. Teria que pensar em alguma coisa.

Preparava-se para voltar para a casa-de-banho, quando ouviu sussurros vindos do canto do dormitório, da cama de James. Parou por momentos, admirando um dos seus melhores amigos, e arriscou um segundo olhar na direcção da cama de Sirius.

Ainda lhe custava acreditar que eles o tivessem aceite tão prontamente, sem dúvidas ou hesitações. Passados três anos, ainda se perguntava o que teria feito para merecer amigos tão fieis e dedicados como Sirius Black e James Potter. Não se achava digno da amizade deles, tinha tentado racionalizar com eles tantas vezes...

Lembrava-se de quando o tinham confrontado no final do primeiro ano, querendo saber as razões do seu desaparecimento. Fora durante uma manhã de Primavera particularmente fria... Tinha ficado aterrorizado. Pensava que o iriam abandonar, que nunca mais o iriam querer ver. Estava enganado. Eles tinham-se mostrado muito compreensivos; eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia desejar.

— _Remus, precisamos de falar._

_Estavam todos no dormitório, a vestir-se lentamente para irem tomar o pequeno almoço. Não havia pressas porque era fim-de-semana. Naquele momento, Sirius, James e Peter rodeavam o pobre rapaz, que naquela manhã estava com um ar ainda mais fraco e cansado do que o habitual._

_Acabara de passar por uma noite particularmente terrível e dolorosa e atrasara-se demais na enfermaria. Quase tinha chegado ao dormitório ao mesmo tempo em que os outros acordavam, mas conseguira utilizar o resto das suas forças e arrastar-se o mais depressa possível para a cama._

_Os três rapazes olhavam para Remus com um ar sério, de sobrolho franzido. Já tinham reparado, durante os primeiros meses de aulas, no desaparecimento nocturno do seu companheiro de dormitório e tinham finalmente decidido enfrentá-lo._

_A decisão não tinha sido fácil e encontrar momento para o fazer ainda menos. Remus parecia encontrar sempre maneira de escapar à conversa. Mas não naquele dia... Não havia fuga possível._

— _S-sim...? _—_ gaguejou Remus, já com o pânico a demonstrar-se na sua voz._

_Morria de medo que eles descobrissem o seu segredo e se afastassem dele. Todos o tratavam tão bem, como um deles, como um verdadeiro amigo. Não queria perder essa amizade. Faria tudo, mesmo mentir, para a manter, porque ao menos assim não se sentiria tão sozinho._

— _Onde estiveste esta noite? _—_ perguntou James com um ar calmo, mas voz determinada._

_Remus engoliu em seco. Já tinha resposta preparada para aquilo, tudo combinado previamente com Dumbledore no caso de surgirem situações destas. Dizer que a Professora McGonagall o tinha chamado por causa das notas dos trabalhos._

_Mas custava-lhe ter de mentir os amigos, não conseguia fazê-lo e olhá-los nos olhos sem que eles percebessem que era uma mentira. Era muito mais fácil fugir à conversa, adiar aquele momento... Mas não havia escapatória possível, não naquele dia._

— _Hummm... Eu... Ermmm... Depois eu conto-vos... Agora estamos atrasados para... _—_ mas foi interrompido por um suspiro desesperado de Sirius._

— _É fim-de-semana, Remus! Por amor de Deus! Porque raio tentas tu fugir à conversa?! Não confias em nós?! _—_ James pôs uma mão sobre o braço de Sirius para o tentar acalmar._

_Tinha chegado a hora... Já não havia saída, ia ter de lhes contar tudo e ia perdê-los. Ia ficar sozinho outra vez. Por alguns momentos durante aqueles meses tinha pensado que poderia finalmente ter amigos sem se preocupar com o que era. Mas pelos vistos, a vida não estava mesmo do lado dele._

_Com lágrimas nos olhos, apesar de tentar com todas as suas forças contê-las, olhou para os amigos. O seu olhar deteve-se em cada um deles, como que guardando aquele momento eternamente na sua memória. Ganhando coragem, suspirou e confessou de uma só vez:_

— _Sou um lobisomem._

_Fechou os olhos, não querendo ver a reacção dos amigos àquela declaração. Tinha ficado muito corado e as mãos contorciam-se nos bolsos, sem parar.. Todo ele estava num estado de nervosismo tal que parecia a pontos de explodir._

_Mas em vez de ouvir gritos abafados de espanto e passos a afastarem-se rapidamente, sentiu um braço a rodeá-lo e a puxá-lo contra o corpo de alguém. À sua volta só se ouviam risos e ao abrir os olhos viu James com um sorriso tranquilizador. Quem o abraçara fora Sirius que palrava agora sem cessar sobre "Animagus, alcunhas e noites sem fim"._

_Remus abanou a cabeça para afastar aquela imagem, duvidando da realidade do momento. Aquilo não estava a acontecer... Ou será que estava?_

_Sirius tinha-o largado e pulava agora em cima da cama, entusiasmado com a revelação. Remus, ainda com uma expressão aparvalhada, observava-o e aos outros dois amigos, Peter com um ar ligeiramente receoso e James, de sobrolho franzido._

_Tentou prestar atenção ao que Sirius estava a dizer, para perceber melhor esta reacção da parte deles._

— _Não percebem?? É tudo muito simples! O Remus não pode continuar a passar sozinho estas noites! Precisa de companhia! E quem melhor que nós? Sim, devem-se estar a perguntar: como, sem corrermos o risco de sermos atacados? É Fácil! Transformamo-nos Animagi__1__ e pronto! Problema resolvido! Todos ficam contentes e é diversão garantida!_

_Remus não podia acreditar naquilo... Animagi! Companhia naquelas noites tão solitárias e dolorosas... Seria fantástico! Mas será que eles fariam mesmo isso por ele? Mereceria ele tanto afecto, tanta preocupação e atenção?_

— _Ouvi dizer que a transformação em Animagus dói muito... _—_ balbuciou Peter, com uma voz tremida._

_Sirius conteve um impulso de lhe saltar em cima. Mas que afirmação mais parva!!! Que é que importava a dor se iam ter a possibilidade de fazer algo em grande pelo seu amigo?_

— _Eu preocupava-me mais em **como** o vamos fazer... _—_ disse James, mais para si próprio, numa voz pensativa._

_O corpo de Remus tremeu todo e os olhos dele humedeceram-se, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior, ao tentar controlar-se. James e Sirius agora olhavam-no, preocupados. Tentando conter as lágrimas, Remus fechou os olhos, ainda mal acreditando no que lhe estava a acontecer._

— _Vocês... vocês têm certeza do que estão a fazer? — perguntou com voz rouca. — Não precisam... Eu--_

— _Claro que temos a certeza!!! — Exclamaram ambos ao mesmo tempo. — Tu és nosso amigo, e nós gostamos muito de ti. Vamos tornar as transformações uma das melhores partes da tua vida!_

_Pouco a pouco, o coração de Remus voltou a bater normalmente, e um pequeno sorriso teimava em aparecer-lhe no canto da boca. Olhou os amigos durante muito tempo, ora Sirius, ora James, e até mesmo Peter, que apesar de lhe lançar vários olhares invejosos de tempos a tempos, também era seu amigo._

_Ao ver Remus mais calmo, Sirius voltou à carga, fazendo já montes de planos para as saídas nocturnas, as transformações em Animagi, e como arranjar os livros necessários, sem dar tempo aos outros de dizer sequer uma palavra. James, mais calmo, encarregou-se de tomar nota das melhores ideias, aproveitando aquela fase inspiradora para proveito posterior. Remus, ainda meio abananado, limitava-se a observá-los, sem conseguir parar de sorrir estupidamente._

_Tudo estava bem no mundo, porque não haveria ele de sorrir?_

_Sentiu uma mão tímida tocar-lhe no ombro levemente, e voltou-se para Peter, que mordia o lábio inferior, e tentava parar de tremer._

— _Desculpa aquilo de há pouco... Eu... Hum... — Peter tentou balbuciar, mas sem grande êxito._

— _Pete, não te preocupes, a sério. Não precisas de te transformares em Animagus, se não quiseres. Eu compreendo._

— _Não é isso... Eu disse aquilo, mas... Eu não me importo de me tornar Animagus, se isso significa que não tens que sofrer sozinho... Eu tenho medo, muito medo... Mas acho que fui escolhido para Gryffindor por alguma razão, certo?_

_Remus não conseguiu conter-se. Com um sorriso radiante, abraçou Peter com força, murmurando vezes sem conta "Obrigado... Não sabes o que isso significa para mim..."._

_Sirius e James tinham sido fantásticos, e Remus amava-os por isso. Mas a reacção de Peter tinha-lhe tocado fundo no coração. Ele estava disposto a suportar uma transformação muito dolorosa (e quase impossível para feiticeiros adultos) por ele, só para o ajudar._

_Remus tinha a certeza que não merecia metade do que eles iriam fazer por ele. Mesmo assim, não conseguia negar o que eles lhe ofereciam tão abnegadamente, sem qualquer proveito próprio._

_Com o braço nos ombros de Peter, conduziu-o para junto dos outros Marauders, que abriram espaço para eles se sentarem._

_Naquela noite, nenhum deles dormiu. Passaram a noite a planear, decidindo começar o mais rapidamente possível a recolher material sobre Animagi na biblioteca. A partir desse dia, os Marauders passaram a ter mais um segredo. Nos anos que seguiram a Revelação, as tardes e as noites foram passadas a estudar livros da Secção Restrita, com um único objectivo: Tornarem-se Animagi._

Abanando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos do passado, Remus tentou concentrar-se no presente. Olhou para o relógio e, reparando que eram quase oito horas, decidiu acordá-los. Não seria bom chegaram atrasados logo no primeiro dia de aulas.

James, que sempre tivera sono leve, estava acordado em segundos. Sirius, porém, foi outra história.

Remus chamou-o várias vezes, abanando-o gentilmente e depois com mais força. Era sempre engraçado ver a reacção dele mal acordava, repetindo vezes sem conta que ainda estava a dormir e que tudo era apenas um sonho, tentando ele próprio convencer-se de que não precisava de acordar.

Finalmente, e meia hora depois, admitiu a derrota e lá se levantou, praguejando baixinho contra "aqueles idiotas que os torturavam logo às 9h da manhã".

James, que entretanto tinha ido tomar o seu banho matinal, entrava agora no dormitório completamente a pingar, esbarrando-se contra Sirius que, ainda meio ensonado, não o tinha visto.

Os dois rapazes caíram ao chão, um para cada lado, e Sirius pareceu finalmente acordar.

— Hey Jamie, desculpa lá. Sabes como eu sou logo de manhã — disse-lhe embaraçado.

Remus riu-se. Sirius Black, de pijama, completamente despenteado e cheio de sono era comum logo de manhã. Sirius Black, em todas as situações anteriores mais o embaraço que lhe corava as faces de um rosa que lhe era pouco característico, era hilariante.

— Sirius, é melhor despachares-te... Já são 8h30 e ainda temos de ir tomar o pequeno-almoço... — apressou-o Remus.

O rapaz, ainda com os olhos semicerrados devido ao sono, começou a correr de um lado para o outro, da casa-de-banho para o quarto, pois esquecia-se sempre de alguma coisa na mala. De vez em quando ouviam-se murmúrios desesperados, sobre as tarefas que ainda tinha que fazer.

— ...não posso ir com o cabelo neste estado... e a barba... olhem-me só para estas olheiras...

James e Remus olhavam-se entre si e riam-se das figuras do amigo. Começaram a vestir-se, de forma a não se atrasarem mais. Ao mesmo tempo, iam chamando Peter, que continuava enfiado debaixo dos lençóis, a mandar vir com eles por o acordarem tão cedo.

Sirius saiu do WC a correr, com uma toalha em volta do corpo e com a varinha na mão, a fazer a barba à pressa.

— Não acredito nisto! Todo desarranjado logo no primeiro dia. Uma vergonha enorme! Porque é que não me acordaram mais cedo?!

Peter já se tinha levantado, encontrando-se sentado na borda da cama, de olhos fechados, quase a dormir em pé. Não parecia preocupado com o facto de faltar às aulas e, como prova disso, caiu para o lado, enterrando novamente a cabeça na almofada.

James comentou com Remus o estado deprimente do manto deste e ofereceu-se para lhe emprestar um dos seus. Remus abanava a cabeça com um sorriso, recusando com gentileza. Eles já tinham feito tanto por ele; tinham feito demais. Não podia aceitar a oferta de James, mesmo sabendo que o amigo oferecia com a melhor das intenções, não por pena, mas por se preocupar com o seu bem estar.

James encolheu os ombros, olhando na direcção de Sirius, como que dizendo que tinha tentado. Ambos sabiam que Remus se sentia mal quando faziam alguma coisa por ele, não se achando digno de amor ou amizade.

Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para a primeira aula, e ainda tinham de ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Remus e James estavam prontos. Peter ressonava no quentinho dos lençóis, dormindo profundamente. Sirius...

Bem, Sirius tentava pôr o aftershave e o desodorizante ao mesmo tempo, tentando ganhar tempo, mas sem grande sucesso. Por fim lá conseguiu, dedicando então a sua atenção ao cabelo molhado, que lhe caía sobre os ombros. Penteou-o delicadamente, durante uns cinco minutos, até que James, completamente impaciente e quase a subir pelas paredes, lhe gritou para se despachar. Sirius amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, e começou a vestir-se.

Farto de esperar pelo amigo, James, que estava com Remus à porta do dormitório, entrou e, agarrando-o no braço, arrastou-o para fora.

— Sirius, já chega! — gritou-lhe de mau humor. — O que é demais é erro.

— Hey, sabes muito bem que não gosto de andar desarranjado — respondeu-lhe Sirius, encolhendo os ombros.

Os três correram até à sala comum, Sirius a vestir-se pelo caminho, recebendo olhares divertidos de alguns alunos mais velhos, que não tinham aulas ao primeiro tempo.

Pegando no horário do quarto ano, repararam que as duas primeiras horas eram poções com os Slytherin. _Fantástico!_ O dia estava a começar lindamente.

Saíram da torre dos Gryffindor, Remus e James liderando uns bons metros à frente de Sirius, que apertava a camisa e vestia o manto, tentando manter o passo dos amigos.

Usaram uma das passagens secretas do castelo, situada dois corredores depois do retrato da Dama Gorda, saindo mesmo em frente da entrada para a cozinha.

Sirius aproveitou o momento para endireitar a roupa e dar os últimos retoques ao cabelo, usando como espelho o vidro de uma janela. James lançou-lhe um olhar feroz; Remus riu-se, divertido. Não conheciam ninguém mais vaidoso que Sirius Black. Ele ficaria horas à frente do espelho, se os amigos deixassem.

Fazendo cócegas à pêra do retracto, entraram e foram recebidos com tanta comida que dava para um regimento. Tinham ficado amigos dos elfos domésticos da cozinha no ano anterior, quando descobriram a entrada para a mesma. Pegando num prato com torradas, um pouco de sumo e fruta, saíram novamente, prometendo voltar brevemente para conversar.

Exactamente 2 minutos e 30 segundos para o toque. Comeram pelo caminho, usando mais algumas passagens para o encurtar. Agradeceram a todos os Deuses e mais algum por conhecerem o castelo tão bem. Era impossível chegar-se da torre dos Gryffindor aos calabouços em menos de 20 minutos e eles tinham passado pela cozinha antes.

Chegaram à porta da sala exactamente 30 segundos antes das 9 horas. Ofegantes, tentaram controlar a respiração.

— Vês, James, conseguimos chegar a tempo — disse-lhe Sirius a sorrir. — Não percebo qual era a pressa toda.

James tentou lançar-lhe um olhar assassino, falhando completamente, e Remus abanou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

Olharam em volta, reparando que já quase todos os alunos se encontravam à porta, prontos para começar o novo ano. O olhar de Sirius cruzou-se com o de Welling, que lhe lançou um beijo, piscando-lhe o olho. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando controlar a sua fúria.

Lily ria baixinho da provocação da amiga, enquanto que Severus e Morgan olhavam ora para uma, ora para outra, e algumas vezes para Black, tentando perceber o que raio se passava.

O professor de poções, Daniel Orpheus, Chefe da Equipa do Slytherin, um homem alto e loiro, com olhos de uma cor entre o azul-claro e o verde, possivelmente uma mistura de ambos, pôs fim a toda a conversa, abrindo a porta da sala de aula. Era um homem severo e rigoroso, mas justo, e as opiniões sobre ele dividiam-se.

Todos os alunos o seguiram para dentro da sala, em silêncio. Aquele professor era dos poucos a conseguir ter aquele efeito. Impunha um respeito enorme, com a sua expressão austera e decisões firmes, e todos sabiam que naquela aula não deviam abusar da sorte.

Julia e Lily, ainda a rirem-se baixinho de Black, seguiram para uma das mesas, pousando os livros. Foram seguidas por Severus e Morgan, que mantinham um ar confuso e que se sentaram na mesa situada à frente da das amigas.

— Importam-se de nos dizer onde está a piada? — sussurrou Severus para Lily, inclinando-se um pouco para trás.

Lily deu-lhe, rapidamente, um safanão no braço, fazendo-lhe sinal para se calar, ao mesmo tempo que lançava um olhar ao professor, com profunda admiração. _Era sempre a mesma coisa!_ Todos as raparigas suspiravam pelo professor de Poções. E logo ele, Severus, tinha de se ver rodeado por três verdadeiras fãs.

Baixou a cabeça, olhando para o livro que tinha na sua frente, não aguentando o olhar que Lily deitava a Orpheus. Revoltava-o intensamente aquela situação, todas as suas amigas caídinhas por aquele homem bonito quando era ele que passava horas a ensinar-lhes as verdadeiras técnicas para fazer boas poções.

Irritava-o particularmente a devoção de Lily naquelas aulas, só mesmo para agradar ao Prof. Claro que isso lhe permitia estar mais tempo com ela, nas aulas extra, mas mesmo assim, era a Orpheus que ela tentava impressionar e não a ele. Não que precisasse de o fazer, ela só por si já era perfeita.

Mas não conseguia parar de sentir aquilo, aquela revolta para com o professor, que nem sequer tinha culpa do que acontecia. Ele, Severus, é que era um parvo por querer que Lily olhasse para ele da mesma forma que olhava para Daniel Orpheus. _Porquê?_ Ele nunca o admitiria, mas tudo isto se devia aos ciúmes...

De repente, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no ombro, chamando-o baixinho, com carinho. A sua primeira reacção ao toque foi de se afastar, de se proteger, mas depressa percebeu a familiaridade da pessoa que o tocava. _Julia._ Conheceria o seu toque entre todos os do universo. Ela tinha sido a primeira a provar-lhe que nem todas as pessoas são iguais, que havia esperança no mundo.

Levantou o olhar do livro, e os seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os dela. Sentiu que ela o analisava, que lhe lia a alma como se fosse um livro aberto. E era. Para Julia tudo sobre Severus era visível; dor, tristeza, solidão, desejos, sonhos...

— Já estamos a preparar a poção — disse-lhe, com um sorriso terno. — Aposto que não tinhas reparado...

Ele agradeceu-lhe naquele meio sorriso que lhe era característico, mostrando-lhe o quanto apreciava o facto dela não ter comentado o que se passava com ele. Julia encolheu ligeiramente os ombros, enquanto voltava para o lado de Lily, não dando grande importância ao que tinha feito. Ela era assim, fazia as coisas por estarem certas, não para ser agradecida ou recompensada.

Após ir buscar o material ao armário, sentou-se no seu lugar, preparando maquinalmente a poção. Sabia-as todas de cor; conseguia prepará-las todas de olhos fechados. Relembrava quando tinha sido apresentado a Julia, o quão importante ela tinha sido nos primeiros anos que estivera em Hogwarts e o quanto ainda era.

_Severus suspirou desesperado, ao ver Morgan deitar pela terceira vez consecutiva a quantidade errada de asas de morcego. Voltou a deitar a poção fora e colocou o caldeirão à frente da rapariga, que não sabia o que dizer de tanta vergonha que sentia._

— _Desculpa, Severus... Eu... Eu... — gaguejou Morgan, quase à beira das lágrimas._

— _Está tudo bem, não tem problema. Hás-de aprender com os teus erros... Nem que fiquemos aqui a tarde toda! _— _tentou consolar a amiga, não conseguindo deixar de reparar nas verdadeiras semelhanças entre ela e a irmã gémea._

_Desde o primeiro dia que se tinham visto, na selecção, que pareciam não conseguir tirar os olhos de cima um do outro. Queria falar com ela, conhecê-la, poder finalmente aliviar aquela ansiedade que sentia sempre que a via._

_Tinha a certeza que ela pensava o mesmo, notava-se no olhar... Quando os seus olhos o fixavam parecia vê-lo por completo, mesmo todos os seus segredos mais profundos. Sentia que havia uma ligação muito forte entre os dois, mas não tinha coragem de pedir a Morgan que os apresentasse._

_Mas o seu desejo foi concedido mais depressa do que ele imaginara. Ali estava ela, na porta da sala onde se encontravam, nos calabouços, com o olhar brilhante, como sempre, o cabelo em perfeito estado de harmonia com o olhar e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, já habitual na sua face._

_Os seus olhares cruzaram-se novamente e, de repente, pareceu que toda a sala tinha desaparecido... Não havia mais nada, só ele e Julia. Num universo paralelo, em que eles estavam sozinhos, cada vez mais próximos um do outro, a contemplar todos os mistérios que cada um trazia na alma._

_Sem darem conta, começaram mesmo a andar em direcção um ao outro, sem se aperceberem da presença de Morgan. Esta olhava-os surpresa, admirada com o que se estava a passar entre os dois._

_De repente uma rapariga exactamente igual a Julia atravessou-se na sua frente... Pensou que só poderia estar a ver mal, que só podia ser efeito de alguma coisa que tinha comido... _Mas por um lado, duas Julias até nem era má ideia

Mas calma... Uma estava de verde...

_Tentou focar o olhar e apercebeu-se que essa rapariga era Morgan. Os seus olhos abriram-se descomunalmente e passaram rapidamente para Julia, para se certificar de quem era quem... _Aquele olhar..._ Sim, era mesmo Julia, de vermelho..._

_Abanou a cabeça para afastar da mente o pensamento de duas Julias, ao mesmo tempo que se apercebia que Morgan começara a falar... Ou seria Julia?_

— _Mana! Finalmente estamos os três juntos! Muito bem, agora já vos posso apresentar _— _avançou a largos passos até aos dois, já muito próximos um do outro e colocou um braço em volta de Julia. _— _Severus, esta é a minha famosa irmã, Julia, de quem já ouviste falar imenso... Mana, este é o Severus e nem vale a pena dizer mais nada..._

_Severus e Julia pareceram acordar de um transe e estremeceram um pouco, como que voltando à realidade. Olharam-se meio envergonhados e, ao mesmo tempo que Severus estendia a mão para a cumprimentar, Julia inclinou-se para a frente e deu-lhe dois beijos, um em cada face. Severus corou._

— _Realmente, mana... Finalmente tenho a hipótese de conhecer o teu querido Severus... Muito prazer _— _disse a sorrir para o rapaz, que continuava corado, mas ainda de olhos pregados na face de Julia._

— _Julia... _— _Severus sussurrou._

_Continuava a olhá-la, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos seus. Ficaram a olhar-se muito tempo, Morgan observando-os sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Finalmente, Julia pareceu cair na realidade, lembrando-se do objectivo da sua visita. Focando a sua atenção na mochila, remexeu-a, procurando alguma coisa. Tirou de lá um livro sobre transfiguração, que Severus reconheceu como pertencente a Morgan, e virou-se para a irmã._

— _Esqueceste-te disto junto com as minhas coisas e as da Lily. Pensei que pudesses precisar... _— _disse-lhe, entregando-lhe o livro._

_Um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto da irmã, e esta suspirou, aliviada._

— _Eras tu que o tinhas? _—_ perguntou. _—_ Que bom! Pensei que o tivesse perdido ou que o tivessem roubado. Nem sabes como me sinto bem..._

_Julia riu-se ligeiramente, e Severus não pode deixar de reparar na beleza daquele som, que saíra tão naturalmente._

— _Ai mana, só não te esqueces da cabeça porque é fisicamente impossível. _—_ brincou. _—_ Então e o vosso estudo, está a ser produtivo?_

_Morgan grunhiu, acenando-lhe com a cabeça na direcção dos restos das tentativas falhadas para a resolução da poção._

— _Sou horrível, Julia! Não consigo acertar uma. E ainda só estamos a fazer as básicas, se não sei estas nunca terei hipótese com as outras._

— _Disparate! _—_ gritou-lhe logo Severus. _—_ Não precisas dramatizar. Tenho a certeza que com mais um pouco de treino consegues realizá-las sem qualquer problema._

_Julia deu umas palmadinhas no ombro da irmã, virando-se em seguida para ele._

— _Se o talento dela para Poções for tão grande como o meu, desejo-te muita paciência. Vais precisar. Se compensar às outras, talvez a minha média não note grande diferença._

_Severus olhou-a de uma forma estranha, tentando ganhar coragem para sugerir aquilo que poderia vir a ser o seu melhor sonho tornado realidade. Passar tempo com Julia. Sozinhos, de preferência._

— _Se quiseres... _— _disse, indeciso. _— _posso dar-te explicações. Percebo um pouco de Poções, nem é nada complicado._

— _Um pouco!! _— _Morgan interrompeu-o. _— _È um ultraje dizeres isso assim, Severus. Aposto que sabes mais que os do quinto ano, mais, quem sabe._

_Julia sorriu-lhe outra vez, aquele sorriso que lhe era tão característico quando olhava para ele, que ele sentia-se tentado a designá-lo seu._

— _Não te importas? Eu ia adorar. E fazia-me tanto jeito..._

— _Claro que não me importo. Se importasse não tinha perguntado. Podes vir com a Morgan, assim explico-vos às duas. Não é incomodo nenhum._

— _Perfeito! _— _Julia exclamou. — Bem mana, já estou muitíssimo atrasada. Vemo-nos depois. Até à próxima, Sev..._

_Voltou-se e correu para fora da sala, parando para sorrir mais uma vez para Severus. Tantos sorrisos em tão pouco tempo, estava-se a tornar mesmo um hábito. Ele limitou-se a vê-la partir, ali, parado no meio da sala, observando por fim a sombra dela desaparecer por completo do seu ângulo de visão._

_Ela chamara-o Sev..._

_Nunca ninguém o tinha chamado assim, de forma tão carinhosa. Sentiu uma alegria imensa no peito, algo que não conseguia explicar. Nunca tinha pensado ser possível sentir-se assim tão feliz, livre de preocupações, como se a vida valesse mesmo a pena ser vivida. Mas, naquele momento, todas as dúvidas que tinha foram esquecidas._

_Julia aceitara ser ensinada por ele; ia passar a vê-la todas as tardes. Isso era a única coisa que importava. Com este pensamento, voltou-se para Morgan, determinado em fazê-la terminar a poção._

— Severus, cuidado!! — ouviu alguém gritar de repente.

Olhando para a poção que estava a preparar, reparou que estava quase a adicionar as pernas de rã, que provocariam uma enorme explosão se fossem colocadas antes do sangue de dragão.

Levantou a cabeça, e o seu olhar cruzou-se novamente com o de Julia. Os seus lábios formaram um "obrigado" silencioso e voltou novamente a atenção para a poção, prometendo a si próprio que não se iria distrair novamente.

Ao lado de Julia, Lily observava Severus pelo canto do olho. Estava muito preocupada com ele. Desde o início da aula que estava distante, perdido no seu mundo, para o qual ninguém tinha a chave, tirando talvez Julia, que parecia saber tudo o que se passava com ele e todos os seus pensamentos.

Não conseguia deixar de ter ciúmes daquela intimidade que eles partilhavam, daquela compreensão mútua que se estabelecera entre os dois. Não conseguia explicar porquê; sabia que devia ficar feliz por Severus ter alguém que conhecia todos os seus segredos e que estava disposta a fazer tudo por ele.

Mas, uma parte de si, desejava secretamente ser essa pessoa. Não percebia porquê. Sabia que apenas gostava de Severus como amigo; sabia que para ele ela era perfeita.

Mas havia qualquer coisa misteriosa em Severus, qualquer coisa que o tornava diferente de todos os outros rapazes, e Lily ansiava por conhecer aquela alma doce e solitária por completo.

Sabia que estava a ser egoísta, que se se aproximasse dele apenas o iria magoar, porque não correspondia ao que ele sentia, mas ansiava por se entregar a ele, por se esconder nos seus braços e esperar que ele a protegesse de todo o mal que a perseguia...

Deu o toque para a segunda hora, e Lily pareceu finalmente cair em si. Não se podia distrair assim, principalmente em Poções. Que vergonha!! Voltou a concentrar-se na poção à sua frente, tentando esquecer o que se passava à sua volta.

Foi então que a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Pettigrew caiu para dentro da sala. Imediatamente todos os alunos se voltaram para ver o que se passara. Alguns riram às gargalhadas; outros simplesmente abanaram à cabeça e voltaram para a poção que estavam a realizar. Peter Pettigrew era, provavelmente, o aluno mais desastrado da escola; as suas quedas já não eram novidade para ninguém.

Orpheus, que se encontrava a supervisionar a poção de Morgan, como fazia em todas as aulas desde o acidente do balão explosivo, voltou o olhar para o resto da turma.

— Isto é que é um entrar cheio de classe... Bons olhos o vejam, Mr Pettigrew... Vejo que continua na mesma...

Peter levanta-se, ainda meio ensonado e com a cara corada de embaraço. O professor lançou-lhe um olhar severo, e abanou a cabeça. Não havia nada a fazer com aquele rapaz.

— Desculpe professor — disse em voz baixa, fitando os pés. — Adormeci. Não vai tornar a acontecer.

— Para teu bem, é bom que não volte a acontecer — o olhar dele, voltou-se para o quadro. — As instruções para a poção estão no quadro. Pode começar. No final, espero um resultado satisfatório. Ah, e 20 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor.

Todos os Gryffindor lançaram olhares de ódio a Pettigrew e ele foi sentar-se, cabisbaixo, ao lado de Remus, que o olhou com simpatia, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro. _Resultado satisfatório, realmente, _Lily pensou divertida. Dizer que Peter era péssimo a poções era um grande eufemismo.

Todos se voltaram a concentrar nas suas poções, mas para ela a aula parecia infindável. Levantou a cabeça para observar a sala, que estava cheia de caldeirões fumegantes com poções de todo o tipo de cores, cheiros e espessuras. Era uma poção com um grau de dificuldade acima da média, sendo possivelmente a mais complicada que jamais tinham realizado numa aula.

Altura de acrescentar mais um componente. A poção de Lily tornou-se preta, muito próxima do azul escuro que era suposto ficar, e ela deu-se por satisfeita. Olhando para todas as outras, verificou que a de Julia tinha uma cor muito próxima à sua, a de Morgan estava azul clara, e só a de Severus possuía a cor perfeita. Ele era mesmo um mestre em poções.

Claro que ela sabia que só conseguia ter um resultado tão bom a poções por causa de Severus; as aulas extras que ele lhe dava, juntamente com Julia e Morgan, eram a razão pela qual ela conseguia realizar as poções quase perfeitamente.

Os outros alunos não tinham tanta sorte. A sala de aula parecia um arco-íris, repleta de cores que iam desde o verde alface ao rosa florescente. À medida em que se acrescentava os ingredientes, as cores iam ficando cada vez mais vivas, os cheiros mais intensos. Só alguém com algum talento a poções saberia qual o ingrediente que anularia os efeitos dos outros e conseguiria assim, tentar consertar a poção.

Duas mesas à frente de Lily, Black acabara de adicionar a garra de morsa e agora a sua poção borbulhava, deitando um cheiro intenso a vomitado. Ele levou imediatamente a mão aos olhos, que ficaram muito vermelhos e inchados em segundos. Todos tinham parado para observar Sirius. Ele saltitava ora num pé, ora no outro, lágrimas a escorrem-lhe a fio pela cara abaixo.

O professor pareceu alarmado. Estava sempre ocupado demais a observar Morgan, nunca notava o que se passava com os outros alunos. Ela estava na sua lista negra.

Ao lado de Sirius, James observou a sua poção mudar de vermelho-sangue para cinzento-escuro, e começou de imediato a soluçar. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar, e a classe inteira estava indecisa entre rir-se às gargalhadas, ou preocupar-se com a poção que estavam a fazer. No fim, a vontade de se rirem foi mais forte, e gargalhadas sonoras podiam ouvir-se nos corredores dos calabouços.

— Miss Welling, leve os seus companheiros de equipa à enfermaria... — ordenou o professor com voz grave. — É uma pena que as lesões não sejam mais graves. Assim talvez aprendessem a lição...

— Mas professor — tentou desculpar-se Julia. — A minha poção...

— Já está terminada, e tenho a certeza que a sua companheira de carteira terá o maior prazer em enfrascá-la por si e limpar o seu caldeirão, não é verdade miss Evans?

— Sim, senhor — Lily respondeu em voz baixa.

Entretanto, os soluços de James passaram. Sirius, pelo contrário, parecia cada vez pior. O seu estado era lastimoso. Agora tinha a cara tão inchada. que era praticamente impossível reconhecer-se quem era.

Julia suspirou, e vendo que Potter já não precisava de cuidados médicos, aproximou-se de Black. Ajudando-o a caminhar, arrastou-o até à porta. Quanto mais depressa se visse livre dele, melhor. Ele não estava em condições de protestar, não podendo fazer nada senão tentar acompanhá-la.

Lily observou a saída dos dois com um sorriso. Julia nunca iria mudar. _Ainda bem_, pensou. Após colocar a poção dela no frasco, e escrever o nome e a data no rótulo, começou a limpar o caldeirão da amiga. A sua poção ainda demorava mais alguns minutos.

De repente, lembrou-se de Morgan. As aulas de poções eram sempre um verdadeiro pesadelo para ela; o professor estava sempre sem cima dela, literalmente. Desde o incidente com Black no primeiro ano que ele a tinha sempre debaixo de olho, com medo que ela fosse provocar mais alguma catástrofe. Quem visse, não acreditaria que ela era Slytherin.

Morgan tremia. A sua poção estava azul claro; ela nunca se conseguia concentrar devidamente com o professor a respirar para o seu pescoço. Tinha-lhe um medo terrível, não conseguia compreender a admiração que todas as raparigas de todas as casas sentiam por ele. Sim, ele era um pão, mas isso não fazia com que fosse menos assustador.

Lily resolveu ajudá-la. Apenas precisava de uma desculpa; alguma razão para o chamar. Humm... A poção. Preto em vez de azul-escuro. Teria que servir.

— Professor? — chamou.

Ele levantou os olhos da poção de Morgan e levantou a sobrancelha, encorajando-a a continuar. Era especialmente atencioso para alunos aplicados e com algum talento.

— Podia chegar aqui, um momento?

Daniel pareceu espantado. Lily era, afinal, uma das suas melhores alunas. Deixou Welling por instantes; a rapariga não teria tempo de aprontar alguma em tão pouco tempo, certo?

Não tinha a certeza. Na última vez tinha demorado meses a limpar a sala de aula; anos depois, ainda não se encontrava como era antes. Mas não podia negar um pedido de ajuda de um aluno, principalmente de alguém tão aplicado e estudioso como Lily Evans.

Severus, tentando ajudar Morgan, ia acrescentando vários componentes à poção. O azul-claro tornou-se azul marinho, uma das cores possíveis para a poção. Morgan lançou-lhe um sorriso agradecido que ele retribuiu.

Entretanto, o professor voltava. Olhou a poção e voltou os olhos ora para Morgan ora para Severus, mostrando-lhes que sabia o que se tinha passado, mas não disse nada.

Tocou para o final da aula; os alunos limparam os caldeirões e saíram da sala. Lily aproximou-se de Morgan e Severus e juntos saíram da sala. Caminharam lentamente, prolongando o momento até à separação. Lily contava a cena entre Julia e Black; os outros dois mal conseguiam conter as lágrimas.

Antes de darem por isso, já estavam na entrada para os calabouços, onde tinham que se separar. Combinaram encontrar-se mais tarde na biblioteca e afastaram-se, Lily para a sala de Encantamentos e os outros dois para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Sirius estava no céu. Sim, só podia ser isso. Sentia-se a flutuar; não sabia o que tinha acontecido. A última coisa de que se lembrava era da aula de poções, tudo o resto estava desfocado.

Sabia que tinha desmaiado à saída da sala; a dor tinha ficado impossível de suportar. Agora apenas sentia a cara inchada; devia parecer um monstro. Quase sorriu da ironia. Sirius Black desfigurado. A escola iria realmente divertir-se às suas custas.

Abriu os olhos devagar, não querendo acordar daquele sonho. Não se atreveu a mexer-se; permaneceu imóvel, sentindo-se ser carregado por alguém. Ouviu murmúrios: "Estúpido... Fez de propósito, aposto! Ai, ele vai ver... Só existe para tornar a minha vida num inferno..." Welling... Julia. Era ela que o carregava, como um fardo, um peso.

Durante instantes, não soube o que fazer. Indeciso entre fechar os olhos outra vez e continuar a sonhar, continuar a ser transportado pelo corpo quente e macio de Julia, ou protestar, defender a sua honra, mostrar-lhe que tinha sido um acidente e que ele estava inocente. Como se atrevia ela a duvidar?

Sentiu a raiva que se apoderara dele na noite anterior reaparecer. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de ser ajudado por ela, não quando ela apenas o fazia por ordens do professor. Não sabia a razão da sua obsessão por Julia; era como se alguma coisa o atraísse para ela, como íman atraí o ferro.

Desde o primeira dia em que se tinham visto, na altura da selecção, que ficara fascinado por ela. Por aqueles olhos castanhos, cor de chocolate, que possuíam um brilhozinho de rebeldia (_tão diferentes dos da irmã!_), aquele cabelo castanho-claro que reluzia ao sol, o sorriso que dava toda a gente, sem descriminações...

Abanou a cabeça ligeiramente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Julia Welling odiava Sirius Black. Sirius Black odiava Julia Welling. Não havia nada a fazer, nada podia mudar esse sentimento.

A culpa era sua, ele sabia disso. Tinha iniciado a luta de pranks entre os dois grupos. Tinha começado aquela guerra infernal, e uma parte de si ainda se orgulhava disso. Tinha atirado a amizade de Julia pela janela fora, tudo por causa de uma estúpida rivalidade entre Gryffindors e Slytherins.

Ainda tinha bem presente na memória o momento em que tinham começado a falar, logo na primeira noite. Tornaram-se amigos rapidamente, sentiam-se bem um com o outro. E nos dias que se seguiram, ainda se tinham aproximado mais...

_A sala comum dos Gryffindor estava deserta. O único sinal de luz era o fogo que crepitava na lareira, transmitindo calor e aquecendo a torre. Sirius desceu as escadas do dormitório e sentou-se num dos sofás mais próximo das chamas. Era a sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, a primeira de entre as muitas da sua jornada na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria._

_Sentia-se numa excitação tremenda; o dia tinha voado e ele mal dera por isso. Estava finalmente em Hogwarts, com James, um sonho tornado realidade. Juntos na mesma equipa, no mesmo dormitório, frequentariam as mesmas aulas. James era o irmão que ele sempre desejara ter e os próximos anos prometiam ser os melhores da vida dele._

_Tinha também conhecido Remus; muito calado e tímido, parecia tão frágil e tão sozinho que Sirius sentia uma grande vontade de ser seu amigo, de o confortar nos momentos difíceis, de lhe mostrar que a vida não era tão cruel como aqueles olhos cor de avelã pareciam pensar._

_Havia também a gémea... Julia. Possuía qualquer coisa misteriosa, algo que o fazia dizer a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça, e que normalmente era completamente ridícula. Sentia necessidade de se exibir perante ela, de mostrar tudo aquilo que era e mesmo o que não era..._

_Sorriu ligeiramente, lembrando-se das palavras de James. Mal tinham subido para o dormitório, ele tinha-o encostado à parede, fazendo-lhe montes de perguntas. James estava sempre atento a tudo à sua volta, e, obviamente, notara o seu nervosismo e vontade de agradar. Mais ninguém notara; decerto pensavam que ele era mais um menino mimado à procura atenção._

_Subitamente, ouviu uma porta a abrir-se, alguém a sair de um dormitório, a porta a fechar-se outra vez, passos no corredor, movimento nas escadas... Desviou o olhar das chamas, voltando-se na direcção do ruído. Ao fundo das escadas, vestindo um pijama amarelo claro com ursinhos vermelhos e cinzentos, e de livro na mão estava... Julia, em toda a sua glória. O cabelo comprido estava preso em rabo de cavalo; os pés descalços._

_Quando o viu, Julia parou._

— _Oh.. Não sabia que estavas aqui... Hum... Posso ir embora, se quiseres..._

_Sirius atarantado, levantou-se de um salto, gritando muito depressa "Não!!". Depois, apercebendo-se de como tinha reagido, corou, olhou para o chão e múmurou: — Podes ficar, se quiseres..._

_Julia abanou a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente do seu embaraço._

— _Não te importas? Se quiseres ficar sozinho eu posso ir embora — perguntou-lhe._

_Sirius respirou fundo, concentrado em não fazer figura de estúpido. Aproximou-se dela lentamente, tomou-lhe uma das mãos e puxou-a para um dos sofás. Espantada, ela não teve tempo de reagir, deixando-se levar até perto do fogo. Sentaram-se muito perto um do outro, em silêncio, contemplando as chamas._

_Minutos passaram._

— _Não conseguia dormir — disse-lhe Sirius subitamente, em voz baixa. — Isto é tudo tão fantástico, mal consigo acreditar que estou aqui. Desde criança que não penso noutra coisa e, mesmo agora, receio que seja tudo um sonho, e tenho medo de acordar..._

— _Bem, Sirius Black — ela respondeu-lhe, em tom de brincadeira. — Se quiseres, posso-te beliscar..._

_Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

— _Nahh... Acho que prefiro continuar na ignorância, muito obrigado._

_E a partir dali foi tudo tão simples, as palavras pareciam sair naturalmente, formando frases tão coerentes e verdadeiras que Sirius esqueceu a razão do seu nervosismo inicial e começou a ver Julia de uma forma diferente._

_Naquela noite, quando se despediram, combinaram encontrar-se novamente na noite seguinte, e assim aconteceu..._

Julia, alheia a estes pensamentos, continuava a caminhar na direcção da enfermaria. O corpo de Black, apesar de estar sob o efeito de um feitiço, começava a pesar-lhe sobre as costas. _Que vontade de o deixar aqui..., _pensava. Mas não o podia fazer.

Tinha medo de piorar ainda mais a situação entre os dois, não queria chegar ao ponto em que já não se pudessem ver à frente. Apesar de todas as suas discussões, de todas as diferenças, Julia continuava com esperanças de recuperar a velha amizade que os ligara outrora. Não que fosse dar o braço a torcer! Nunca na sua vida deixaria que Sirius Black passasse à sua frente!

De qualquer maneira, tinha de encarar aquilo como uma obrigação. O professor Orpheus tinha-lhe pedido para levar Black à enfermaria e era isso que iria fazer. Tudo o que precisava era fazer de conta que não era Sirius Black que estava ás suas costas, mas sim outra pessoa qualquer... Sim, era uma óptima ideia! Outra pessoa... Severus! Ele estava magoado e tinha de o levar rapidamente até à Madame Pomfrey.

Auto-convencendo-se de que era Severus que carregava, assustou-se quando olhou para trás, ao sentir movimento, e deparou com os olhos azuis de Black profundamente imersos nos seus.

Sentindo-se invadir por uma súbita raiva, parou no meio do corredor e atirou-o, literalmente, para o chão. Como o corpo dele estava mais leve devido ao feitiço a que estava sujeito, Sirius não se magoou muito, levantando-se de imediato, ainda com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Ficaram parados durante uns tempos, a olharem-se nos olhos, a fúria a borbulhar no seu interior, prestes a explodir. Foi Julia quem começou primeiro, disparatando por tudo e por nada, sem se conseguir controlar.

— Eu não acredito nisto!! Tu és impossível! Tiveste este tempo todo acordado, a gozar com a minha cara, e eu feita estúpida a levar-te com todos os cuidados até à enfermaria!! Eu devo ser mesmo idiota! Como é que me pude rebaixar tanto?!!!

— Xiii... Ouve lá, fala baixo... _— _disse Sirius, numa voz sussurrada, levando as mãos à cabeça. _— _Parece uma galinha, não se cala... Irra...

— Eu não posso acreditar no que estou a ouvir! Sempre que abres a boca só pioras a situação! Que perda de tempo! Nem sei para que me dou ao trabalho de falar contigo! Estás cada vez pior!

— Oh pá... Não queres falar, não fales. Até fazes melhor em não falar. Só me dás dores de cabeça.

Julia, decididamente, estava escandalizada com Sirius. Ela esforçava-se por pôr as diferenças à parte, mas ele ainda piorava mais a situação! Como é que tinham chegado àquele ponto?

— Sirius Black... Tu vais-te calar agora mesmo, antes que essa tua cara fique ainda mais nojenta!

Sirius ficou logo alarmado. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi de se ver a um espelho e de se esconder antes que alguém o visse naquele estado. Mas depois começou a pensar no que Julia tinha dito.

De certa forma, nenhum dos dois tinha razão. Ele não tinha fingido, tinha mesmo desmaiado. Mas ela tinha razão num ponto, ele piorava cada vez mais a situação dos dois. Não que fizesse de propósito. Mas a vontade de desafiar e não admitir que lhe passassem à frente era maior.

— É melhor ires para a aula, Welling... Eu cá me arranjo...

— É óbvio que vou para a aula! Era o que mais me faltava, ter de te acompanhar à enfermaria depois de tudo o que me disseste!

E com isto, virou-lhe costas e dirigiu-se, ainda a resmungar entre dentes, para a sala de Encantamentos, no segundo andar.

Sirius ficou para trás, mantendo um olhar indiferente, mas maldizendo-se por dentro, por ser tão casmurro. Detestava ter de fazer aquilo a Julia, mas já não havia maneira de voltar atrás. Era muito tarde. E mesmo que quisesse voltar atrás, Julia nunca aceitaria. Ela detestava-o, vira-o nos seus olhos.

Encolheu os ombros, convencendo-se a si próprio que aquele problema não se resolveria apenas por pensar nele, e continuou o caminho até à enfermaria, já no corredor seguinte.

* * *

Já passava das 18h45 e Sirius ainda não tinha regressado da enfermaria. Tinha passado lá o dia todo, e James já começava a ficar preocupado, sem conseguir ter informações sobre o amigo.

Remus tentava constantemente assegurar-lhe que o amigo estava óptimo, que a Madame Pomfrey conseguia curar tudo e todos, que daí a pouco Sirius entraria pela porta do dormitório, ou pelo salão adentro, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como habitual.

Já fartos de esperar e sabendo que não podiam chegar atrasados ao jantar, começaram a descer, Remus e Peter sempre a tentar consolar James, que caminhava cabisbaixo.

Durante todo o jantar, James não tirou os olhos da porta, mal tocando na comida. Sentia a sua preocupação aumentar cada vez mais, uma inquietação enorme, um aperto na barriga. Talvez não tivesse motivos para se sentir assim, mas o facto é que não conseguia deixar de se perguntar porque é que Sirius se estaria a demorar tanto. O ferimento dele não parecia grave, decerto que se curaria em pouco tempo. Portanto não percebia a ausência de Sirius ao longo do dia todo.

Remus e Peter trocavam olhares inquietos também, porque começavam a impacientar-se. Realmente, Sirius já devia ter chegado. E se a preocupação de James sempre tivesse fundamento?

O jantar acabou e todos recolheram aos seus dormitórios. Quando chegaram ao seu quarto, James foi directamente à sua mala, abriu-a e tirou o manto da invisibilidade.

— Vou até à enfermaria... Já passou muito tempo! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa!

Remus suspirou, já não sabia o que dizer. Era verdade que não era normal, mas também não deviam preocupar-se assim, sem motivos. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa grave, já lhes teriam comunicado. Bem... Pensando bem, tinha sido a Welling, a Julia, que o tinha levado à enfermaria... E se ela lhe tivesse feito alguma coisa? Lançado um feitiço que o pusesse num estado ainda pior?

— Sim, também estás a pensar na Julia... Meu deus, não imagino o que se terá passado entre eles. Cá para mim, foi ela que aprontou alguma... — sussurrou James.

Já tinha pensado naquela hipótese, sim. Mas não queria admitir que Julia fosse capaz de fazer algo, naquela situação. Sirius estava indefeso, e por muito que ela o detestasse, saberia conter-se e respeitá-lo.

De repente ouviu-se um estrondo enorme, fora do quarto, nas escadas. Os três correram para a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente e deparando com um Sirius todo sorridente, a acenar lá para baixo.

— Está tudo bem, meninas... Foi uma pequena distracção, tinha-me esquecido deste degrau... Sabem como é... A memória falha às vezes... — dizia ele, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e a piscar o olho.

Mas mal se virou, os amigos repararam que algo não estava bem. Sirius tentava conter as lágrimas ao máximo custo. Caminhou cheio de estilo até dentro do quarto, atirou-se para cima da cama e soltou um gemido.

— Auuuuuu..... — disse, agarrado ao tornozelo.

Os amigos partiram-se a rir, aliviados. Sirius estava de volta.

James correu para a cama, sentou-se nela e atirou o manto à cabeça de Sirius. Remus entrou dentro do quarto, deixando Peter no corredor, ainda a acenar às raparigas do andar inferior. Só mesmo Peter para se aproveitar do momento...

— Então rapaz? Conta-nos lá o que se passou? Isto são horas de chegar? — perguntou James, curioso.

Sirius respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, endireitando as costas... Já estava farto de estar deitado, doía-lhe o corpo todo, estava cheio de fome... Se tivesse sorte, James teria qualquer coisa para ele comer.

— Bem... Na verdade, a Madame Pomfrey disse que eu podia sair logo no fim da manhã...

James abriu a boca, incrédulo. O que é que lhe teria levado tanto tempo a chegar à sala comum?? Se ele já tinha saído ao fim da manhã...

— Só que... Ao ver-me ao espelho, cheguei à conclusão que não poderia sair da enfermaria naquele estado! Se vocês me vissem... Cristo...! Estava cheio de ligaduras, a minha cara estava feita num bolo! Já imaginaram o estado em que ficaria a minha reputação depois disto? Que vergonha... Preferi ficar lá até poder tirar aquelas ligaduras todas e estar 100% restabelecido.

Remus até deixou cair o livro que tinha ido buscar, de tanto se rir.

— Isto não me está a acontecer! Eu aqui a morrer de preocupação e o menino todo preocupado com o visual! Sirius Black, tu matas-me!!!!

Sirius tentava-se proteger da melhor forma que podia, resmungando entre dentes que ainda estava debilitado, para terem dó dele, que não tinha tido culpa. Pegou na almofada e ficou muito sério de repente, fitando o branco da fronha com um ar pensativo.

— Que se passa, Sirius? — perguntou James, de novo com um ar preocupado.

— Bem... Esta manhã... Tive uma discussão com aquela Welling outra vez... O raio da miúda não desiste...

James desviou o olhar para Remus, trocando um aceno cúmplice. Por muito que Sirius tentasse disfarçar, eles sabiam muito bem que Julia lhe tocava bem fundo no coração.

— O que aconteceu? – quis saber James, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius, na cama.

— Oh... Nada de mais, a sério. É ela que é uma parva, pensa que eu faço sempre as coisas todas de propósito, tá sempre a acusar-me de tudo...

James sorriu um pouco. Sirius Black, preocupado com o que Julia Welling tem para dizer contra ele. Wow.... O ferimento devia ter chegado ao cérebro...

Peter encolheu os ombros com um ar nada surpreso.

— Ora, qual é a novidade? Isso é o pão nosso de cada dia...

Remus pigarreou e aproximou-se dos amigos, com um olhar malicioso. Realmente aquela situação não era nada normal, Sirius a demonstrar assim tão abertamente os seus sentimentos em relação a Julia?? Nahhh, algo estava errado...

— Sirius, meu amigo... Só tenho uma coisa a dizer... Quem desdenha quer comprar... — Remus tentou manter um ar sério ao dizer isto, mas teve de fugir imediatamente ao ser atingido com uma almofada na cabeça.

— Eu vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isto, Remus!! Para teu bem!!!! — gritou Sirius com os olhos fora de órbita, as veias do pescoço proeminentes.

James só se ria, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas. Até já estava a ficar com dores de barriga. Quando olhou para Peter, então, ainda lhe apeteceu rir mais. O pobre rapaz olhava de uns para os outros, com um olhar confuso. Certamente não tinha percebido a boca.

Sirius deitou-se, amuado, e passadosan uns tempos cada um foi para a cama, apagando as luzes. Apesar de ainda ligeiramente chateado, Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar que Remus tinha razão. Por muito que negasse, Julia mexia com ele.

_Arghhhh, porquê a Julia??? No meio de tanta mulher, tinha logo de ser aquela rapariga!!!!_

E com este pensamento, fechou os olhos e preparou-se para uma bela noite de sono, ainda com o estômago a fazer barulhos esquisitos, da fome que tinha.


	3. Um dia de Doidos

**Capítulo 3  
Um dia de Doidos **

Segunda-feira, 9 de Setembro de 1974. Uma semana havia passado desde a chegada dos alunos a Hogwarts para mais um ano escolar, e, lentamente, a rotina começava a instalar-se.

Os alunos do 4º Ano, especialmente Slytherins e Gryffindors, estavam ansiosos por qualquer pretexto para armarem confusão. Depois daquela primeira aula fora do normal de Poções, todas as outras lhes pareciam demasiado monótonas e alguns Gryffindors, especialmente um certo Sirius Black, estavam praticamente a subir pelas paredes.

Tinha passado o resto do primeiro dia fechado na enfermaria e, na manhã seguinte, ainda todo dorido, tinha sofrido mais uma humilhação por parte de Julia Welling. Os professores, esses estavam cada vez piores.

A McGonagall tinha-lhe dado um sermão enorme, simplesmente porque se esquecera de fazer o trabalho de casa, e a professora de Herbologia parecia ter engolido a enciclopédia. O Binns, esse pelo menos nunca mudava. Até os primeiros anos sabiam que era uma boa altura para porem o sono em dia.

A tarde fora passada a planear a vingança e a jogar _Exploding Snap_ com James. Mas, tudo o que é bom acaba sempre depressa demais e, quando deu por ela, já era quarta-feira. Encantamentos até tinha passado relativamente rápido mas Defesa tinha sido um pesadelo. Desde o 1º Ano que o professor não o podia ver à frente e, naturalmente, sempre que podia fazia-lhe a vida num inferno.

Adivinhação tinha sido, de longe, a mais divertida de sempre. Ele e James tinham passado as férias de Verão a pensar em acidentes e mortes desastrosas para "preverem" o futuro de cada um deles, como a professora tinha mandado para trabalho de casa e quando leram o seu trabalho na aula Trelawney tinha ficado muito comovida. Com lágrimas nos olhos, tinha-lhes dito que era preciso muita coragem para aceitar um futuro cheio de tragédia e dor e, depois de lhes ter dado um grande abraço, deixara-os sair uma hora mais cedo.

A tarde fora novamente dedicada à diversão. Enquanto Remus fazia o trabalho para Defesa ("Depois, quando ele tirar meia dúzia de pontos aos Gryffindor, vais-te arrepender de não os teres feito a horas."), ele e James tinham montado nas vassouras e jogado Quidditch um-contra-um.

Tinham chegado super cansados à aula de Astronomia e, azar dos azares, acabaram por adormecer enquanto observavam Marte e a posição dos planetas do sistema solar. Escusado será dizer que, no final da aula, a professora estava praticamente a fumegar.

Sirius, sempre charmoso, ficara para o fim à saída dos alunos e, pedindo desculpa, lançara-lhe um brilhante sorriso. Depois, olhando para o céu, murmurara: "Sirius está menos brilhante esta noite...". A professora Sinistra abanou a cabeça com ternura. Todos sabiam que Sirius era o seu aluno predilecto, talvez por ter o nome de uma estrela. "Então Sirius devia ir dormir. Tenho a certeza que o brilho voltará após uma boa noite de sono..."

História na quinta-feira tinha sido... História. Fazia um aluno perguntar-se porque raio é que ainda ninguém se tinha lembrado de exterminar os duendes e acabar de vez com tanto sofrimento. Três anos a ouvir falar neles e nas suas estúpidas guerras era o suficiente para levar qualquer aluno à loucura.

Quinta-feira revelara-se então a tortura da semana. História, Poções e Herbologia. Sirius bem tinha tentado fazer explodir a sua poção novamente, mas sem grande sucesso. Depois, bem se esforçara para tropeçar nas escadas, mas havia sempre alguém que o segurava. Herbologia acabou mesmo por esturricar lhe os poucos neurónios que se dedicavam ao estudo.

Sexta-feira!! Sirius teria dado graças a Gryffindor, se a sua primeira aula do dia não fosse Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. Assim sendo, Remus estivera certo, e Sirius perdeu mais uns 20 pontos para Gryffindor. Mas em Transfiguração as coisas começaram finalmente a correr bem. Sendo a sua melhor disciplina, não precisava de estudar e a Professora McGonagall sempre tivera um fraquinho por ele, o que fazia com fosse o melhor aluno da turma, juntamente com James.

Finalmente a semana aproximava-se do fim. Cuidados Com As Criaturas Mágicas mostrara-se fascinante, e fora uma das poucas aulas que ele não queria que acabasse. À noite, voltaram a ter Astronomia, a última aula da semana. Desta vez, não querendo zangar a professora, mantivera-se sempre atento, ganhando alguns sorrisos e pontos para os Gryffindor. No céu, Sirius voltava a brilhar.

O fim-de-semana passara sem ele dar por isso. Entre dormir até tarde, almoçarem na cozinha na hora do lanche e passarem o resto da tarde no dormitório com os livros sobre as Transformações em Animagus, quando deu por ela, já era outra vez segunda-feira. Mas, para Sirius, esta não iria ser uma segunda como as outras. Finalmente iria vingar-se de Julia Welling.

* * *

O dia amanheceu claro e sem nuvens, como no Verão. O sol entrava pela janela do dormitório, iluminando a cara de um dos seus ocupantes. James mexeu-se, espreguiçou e abriu os olhos lentamente, um de cada vez.

Demorou alguns segundos a focar a visão, reparando imediatamente em Remus, que dormia profundamente na cama em frente da sua. Ao lado deste, também todo enrolado no quentinho dos lençóis e ressonando relativamente alto, estava Peter. James sorriu para consigo e voltou o olhar para a cama do melhor amigo. Sirius estava...

Acordado.

Pasmado, James olhou para o relógio, esfregou os olhos, olhou para o relógio novamente e beliscou-se. Só podia estar a sonhar. 7h da manhã. Talvez o relógio estivesse atrasado, e já fosse mais tarde. Sim, só podia ser isso. Sirius acordara, apoderara-se da casa-de-banho para poder tomar o seu banho de 30 minutos descansado, e depois viria acordá-los, pedindo mil desculpas por ser tão tarde.

Concentrando-se, podia ouvir a água do chuveiro a cair, e Sirius a cantar no duche. _A cantar??!! Mas que raio... Será que ele bateu com a cabeça em algum lado enquanto dormia?_, pensou, sem conseguir acreditar no absurdo de toda aquela situação.

Sentou-se e, empurrando os cobertores para os pés da cama, preparou-se para se levantar. O barulho da água do chuveiro deixara de se ouvir e, segundos depois, Sirius, assobiando, entrou no quarto enrolado numa toalha.

Quando o viu, um grande sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto, e ele dirigiu-se ao armário, tirou as roupas que ia vestir, e aproximou-se da cama do amigo, sentando-se. James limitou-se a olhar para ele, pasmado.

— Jamiee!! Bom dia! Está um lindo dia, não achas? — perguntou-lhe enquanto se vestia. — Vá, toca a levantar porque hoje não podemos chegar atrasados a nenhuma aula, e estou mortinho por começar este dia maravilhoso.

James, ainda de boca aberta e cada vez mais confuso, olhou-o horrorizado. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa muito grave ao seu grande amigo de infância, era a única explicação. Algo de muito sério se passara durante a noite.

— Siri?? Estás bem? Acho melhor irmos à enfermaria... — disse muito lentamente, como quem fala para uma criança pequena. — Até faltarias a Poções, lembras-te? A aula que temos logo as 9h da manhã de segunda-feira com os Slytherin a quem desprezas completamente.

Agora era a vez de Sirius parecer confuso.

— Porque é que eu iria querer faltar a Poções? Além disso, sinto-me muito bem. Hoje vai ser, de facto, um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

— Mas Sirius... Tu não estás... Quer dizer... Sentes-te mesmo bem?

— James, deixa-te de coisas e levanta-te. Irra que há dias em que não te entendo. — levantou-se, e caminhou novamente para a casa-de-banho, parando na porta. —Acorda o Remus, sim? Ainda tenho centenas de coisas para aprontar...

Dito isto, deu meia volta e entrou no WC, deixando James a olhar para a porta com uma expressão aparvalhada. Sirius voltou às cantorias e James abanou a cabeça, tentando focar os pensamentos. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à cama de Remus, que ainda dormia.

— Remus... Remus acorda — chamou enquanto abanava o amigo. — O Sirius não está bem, não sei o que se passa...

Remus levantou-se num salto, acordando imediatamente.

— O quê? — perguntou com voz ainda ensonada. — O que é que aconteceu? Ele ontem estava bem...

— Não sei Remus, não sei mesmo. Ele está muito estranho — James começou a andar de um lado para o outro no meio do quarto, hábito que tinha quando estava muito nervoso.

— Mas onde está ele? — O olhar de Remus percorreu todo o quarto, parando primeiro na cama vazia de Sirius e depois no relógio da mesinha-de-cabeceira, que marcava as 7h15. — Por Merlin, James!!! São sete da manhã!!

Antes de James ter tempo para responder, a porta da casa-de-banho abriu-se novamente e Sirius, agora já vestido e com a barba feita, entrou novamente no quarto.

— Ahh, Remus, vejo que já estás de pé. Muito bem! — disse, batendo uma palma. — Não podemos chegar atrasados, por isso é bom que se despachem. Senão terei que ir sem vocês.

Depois, pegou na escova do cabelo, e começou a penteá-lo, muito calmamente, para o desensarilhar todo. Remus olhou para James com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto, e este acenou-lhe com a cabeça e encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, sendo assim vou-me arranjar — James pegou na toalha e nos produtos de higiene e dirigiu-se também ele para a casa-de-banho. — Pelos vistos o dia promete.

Remus, que continuava a observar Sirius a cuidar dos cabelos como se fossem uma preciosidade, pareceu cair em si e foi acordar Peter, que talvez conseguisse chegar a tempo pela primeira vez em todos os anos que passara em Hogwarts.

Quando Sirius terminou de se pentear, prendeu o cabelo no seu habitual rabo-de-cavalo e, depois de pôr metade do frasco de _Boss_ _Bottled_, virou-se para Remus.

— Bem, ainda tenho que preparar umas coisas... — explicou ao amigo. — Vemo-nos ao pequeno-almoço, sim?

Antes de Remus ter tempo para responder, já estava a sair do dormitório, de livros na mochila à tiracolo, mãos nos bolsos e a assobiar _"Sex Bomb"_, deixando Remus a perguntar-se se Julia lhe teria pregado alguma partida.

James saiu nesse momento da casa-de-banho, ainda com um ar meio abalado. Remus comunicou-lhe as palavras de Sirius e James encolheu os ombros, como que dizendo que não podia fazer mais nada por ele. Os dois vestiram-se em silêncio, sem mais demoras, estando prontos pouco tempo depois.

Quando desceram até à sala comum, perto das 8h da manhã, já quase todos os alunos se encontravam acordados e a preparar-se para mais uma semana de aulas, mostrando-se surpresos por verem os _Marauders_ já de pé e prontos para o pequeno almoço.

Encontraram Sirius sentado a meio da mesa dos Gryffindor, rodeado de raparigas, que pareciam encantadas por ele ter decidido tomar o pequeno-almoço com elas. Sentaram-se ao lado dele e observaram-no ao pormenor, tentando descobrir o que é que ele tinha.

— Hey rapazes — disse ele finalmente, cansado de todos aqueles olhares inquiridores. — Está tudo bem, ok? Sinto-me perfeitamente bem, não bati com a cabeça em lado nenhum, não comi nada estragado, ninguém me lançou nenhuma maldição. Parem de se preocupar, está bem?

James e Remus trocaram olhares entre si.

— Então, se não te aconteceu nada, porque é que estás assim tão... tão...

— Feliz?

— Sim!! — exclamou James. — Deixaste-me mesmo preocupado, Siri.

Sirius sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de excitação. _Ahh, os prazeres da juventude..._, pensou, relembrando mentalmente todos os detalhes da sua _prank_. Depois, aproximando a cara da dos seus melhores amigos, sussurrou-lhes:

— Estejam atentos hoje, durante a aula de Encantamentos. Vão perceber logo o porquê de toda a minha excitação — e olhou para Julia, que sentada ao lado de Lily parecia prestes a matá-lo, ficando ainda pior quando ele lhe sorriu de forma provocante.

— O quê?!! — James não podia acreditar naquilo que estava a ouvir. — Então quer dizer que a tua atitude... toda a minha preocupação... foi tudo por causa de uma simples--

— Não, James!! — Sirius interrompeu-o, quase aos berros. Depois, muito mais baixo, continuou: — Não é uma simples _prank_. Vai ser uma vingança inesquecível. Finalmente aquela miúda vai perceber que quem brinca com o fogo queima-se, esperem só.

Terminaram o pequeno-almoço em silêncio e, pela primeira vez desde que tinham descoberto as cozinhas, dirigiram-se para os calabouços pelo caminho utilizado por todos os alunos, que demorava uns bons vinte minutos.

* * *

Decididamente, aquele não era um dos melhores dias para Julia. Tinha passado uma noite terrível, estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme e ainda por cima tinha de aturar os estúpidos dos _Marauders_ o dia inteiro, começando logo às 9h da manhã! De facto, nada podia piorar aquele dia, tinha quase a certeza disso.

Era um daqueles dias em que daria tudo para ficar na cama, não ser obrigada a ver a irritante luz solar que parecia compenetrada em tornar toda a gente alegre demais e divertida.

As conversas nos corredores, caras sorridentes e olhos brilhantes sem razão aparente, tudo serviu para abespinhar Julia ainda mais e, quando chegou ao Grande Salão, estava completamente insuportável e pronta para descarregar toda a sua frustração em alguém.

Lily, sentindo o vulcão prestes a explodir, não lhe dissera uma única palavra depois do habitual "Bom dia!" e caminhava com ela em silêncio, esperando uma altura mais favorável para intervir.

No entanto, uma surpresa aguardava-as no Grande Salão. Sentados na mesa dos Gryffindor estavam Black, Potter e Lupin, o primeiro dos quais parecia estar a ter uma grande dificuldade em parar de sorrir absurdamente.

Julia sentou-se o mais longe possível do três e do grande grupo de raparigas que estavam sentadas à sua volta e começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço o mais rápido possível. Não conseguiria sair dali tão depressa como gostaria.

Os _Marauders _pareciam estar a discutir qualquer coisa, talvez uma _prank_ qualquer a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Black. Cerrando os dentes, tentou ignorar os sorrisinhos cínicos que ele lançava na sua direcção, e quando este sussurrou qualquer coisa aos outros dois, não aguentou mais e, pegando na mochila, saiu disparada do Grande Salão, deixando Lily sentada na mesa estupefacta, a olhar para a porta que ainda abanava.

Julia desceu as escadas para os calabouços, e continuou a correr na direcção da sala de Poções. Quando virou a esquina, esbarrou-se contra um corpo alto e forte, que imediatamente a segurou, puxando-a para si e impedindo-a de cair para trás. Ela olhou para cima, deparando-se imediatamente com um par de olhos negros, que brilhavam divertidos.

— Julia, Julia... Se te queres atirar a mim, não precisas de me cair nos braços. Pensei que já tivéssemos esclarecido esse aspecto...

— Ora Severus, sai mas é da frente que hoje não estou para brincadeiras — ela ordenou-lhe, enquanto o empurrava para o lado e se preparava para continuar a correr.

Severus abanou a cabeça, sorrindo para consigo.

— Ui... Temos tigreza hoje, estou a ver — piscou-lhe o olho, atirando-lhe um beijo à La Black. — Ruge pra mim, vai...

Julia voltou-lhe as costas muito depressa, gritando algo que se pareceu muito com "Vai vomitar lesmas!" e continuou o seu caminho em direcção à sala de Poções, agora mais furiosa que nunca.

Santa paciência!! Mas que raio fizera ela para merecer tudo isto??! Ainda nem 9 horas da manhã eram e já se tinha chateado com toda a gente e armado uma cena no Grande Salão. Se continuasse assim não iria sobreviver até ao final do dia.

E, a meio da aula de Poções, nem pôde acreditar no seu azar... Quando dissera que o dia não lhe podia correr pior, devia ter mordido a língua. O dia acabara de começar...

Surpreendentemente, a aula estava a correr muito bem para o professor Orpheus, e todos pareciam partilhar o mesmo sentimento. Estavam todos muito calmos, o que lhes proporcionava uma certa paz para se conseguirem concentrar e relaxar ao fazer a poção, que era de um nível relativamente acessível.

A poção de Julia borbulhava lentamente, com vapores a formarem-se no topo do caldeirão. Não estava completamente perfeita, feito para já só conseguido por Severus, mas encontrava-se lá perto. Só lhe faltava juntar as _Asas de Morcego_ para acabar a poção. Depois era só deixar ferver durante 10 minutos enquanto mexia lentamente no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio e estaria pronta.

Diminuiu um pouco o lume e pegou na caixa dos ingredientes, reparando imediatamente que o frasco de A_sas de Morcego_ estava vazio. Praguejou entre dentes. Devido a tantas aulas extra de explicação com Severus, utilizava sempre muitos mais ingredientes do que os outros alunos e, estupidamente, esquecera-se de verificar o stock.

Voltou-se para Lily com a intenção de lhe pedir o ingrediente emprestado, mas reparou imediatamente que o frasco dela também se encontrava vazio.

E agora? Que fazer?

O professor Orpheus ficaria muito desapontado se lhe pedissem algum ingrediente e elas não se davam bem com mais ninguém. Morgan e Severus tinham-se sentado do outro lado da sala, uma imposição do professor de modo a separar as duas casas e tentar impedir as _pranks_ e distracções.

Que frustração!! Como haveriam de arranjar as _Asas de Morcego_ sem o professor saber? Lily olhou para ela com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. O tempo de adicionar o último componente esgotar-se-ia em breve e a poção ficaria arruinada.

Lily engoliu em seco e voltou-se para a mesa de trás, onde Black e Potter se encontravam a finalizar a sua poção. Potter olhou-a com desdém, preparando-se para começar a mandar bocas ou até insultá-la, quando Black levantou os olhos do seu caldeirão, onde a sua poção borbulhava delicadamente e, sorrindo sem malícia, deu uma cotovelada ao companheiro de carteira.

— Está uma manhã fantástica, não achas? — perguntou a Lily, enquanto mexia a poção segundo as instruções. — Precisas de alguma coisa?

Lily sentiu a boca a abrir, fazendo todos os possíveis para a manter fechada, e a força do olhar de Julia na sua nuca. Não tendo outra solução, a pergunta de Black caíra mesmo do céu.

— Descobrimos agora que não temos _Asas de Morcego_ — respondeu no tom de voz mais neutro que conseguiu. Só Deus sabia o quanto lhe estava a custar ter que depender do pior dos _Marauders_ para alguma coisa. — Será que--

— Ah, é só isso. Pensei que fosse alguma coisa mais grave — interrompeu Black imediatamente, não a deixando continuar. Depois, pegou no frasco que estava em cima da mesa e estendeu-lho. — Toma. Usem o que precisarem. Já acabei a poção e não preciso de mais.

Julia voltou-se para trás como um relâmpago. Potter olhava para Black com cara de estúpido, talvez perguntando-se se teria que internar o seu melhor amigo em São Mungos, e Lily tentou acalmá-la com o olhar, como se dissesse que precisavam muito do último componente, para não estragar tudo.

E Black!! O idiota teve a lata de lhe sorrir, como se fossem todos amigos, ajudando-se mutuamente. Julia estava prestes a explodir. Só Merlin sabia o quanto lhe apetecia apertar as mãos naquele pescoço, vê-lo deixar de respirar e com uma expressão de pânico no rosto, os braços a mexerem-se sem sentido, a cara a ficar roxa, os olhos sem vida...

— Obrigada — acabou por dizer, engolindo a raiva que sentia e reconhecendo aquela batalha como perdida.

E ele sorriu ainda mais, voltando-se novamente para a poção para finalizar o seu trabalho. Como o detestava! Ai se pudesse...

Mas Lily percebera o seu conflito interior, o quanto lhe custava rebaixar-se para Sirius Black, o quanto lhe doía ter que aceitar a sua ajuda. Pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros, confortando-a, e ambas terminaram a poção em silêncio.

Quando tocou, os alunos limparam os caldeirões e enfrascaram as suas poções, pousando-as na secretária do professor à saída da sala de aula. Julia acabou de mexer o conteúdo do seu caldeirão, cerrando os dentes ao reparar que não tinha a sua qualidade habitual. _Será que nada corre bem neste dia miserável?_

Quando se aproximou da mesa do professor de Poções, reparou em Sirius Black, ainda com aquele sorriso infernal espetado na cara, que colocava a sua poção com todo o cuidado, como se fosse algo muito precioso, junto das dos outros alunos.

Mas não foi isso que cativou a atenção de Julia. O que a fez morder o lábio até sair sangue e alguma coisa quebrar dentro dela foi o facto da poção estar quase tão perfeita quanto a de Severus, que era o melhor dos melhores a poções. Por mais que tentassem, nem Julia nem Lily conseguiriam algum dia atingir a perfeição de Severus, e ver Sirius Black muito perto disso tinha sido um grande balde de água fria.

Julia sentiu-se como se tivesse acabado de ser esbofeteada várias vezes, podia imaginar o calor a rosar-lhe as faces e o olhar de troça de Black, que parecia existir com o único propósito de fazer a vida dela num inferno. Furiosa e de orgulho ferido, atirou a sua poção para a mesa e saiu disparada da sala.

Sabia que estava a dramatizar, que era só uma simples poção, Black tivera apenas muita sorte e ela estava num daqueles dias em que mais vale não sair da cama. Tentou acalmar-se, não valeria a pena andar a descarregar as suas frustrações em pessoas que não tinham culpa nenhuma do que acontecera.

Ouviu passos a correrem ao seu encontro e Lily parou ao seu lado, completamente esbaforida. Abanou a cabeça ternamente, entregando-lhe a mochila que deixara na sala de Poções. Que faria ela sem Lily?

— Obrigada — murmurou, um pouco embaraçada. — Este não é mesmo um dos meus melhores dias. Tudo parece estar a correr mal...

Caminharam ambas em silêncio para a sala de Encantamentos, no terceiro andar. A maior parte dos alunos já se encontravam na sala, e elas sentaram-se nos seus respectivos lugares, tirando os livros, pergaminhos e penas.

Ouviram-se risadas no corredor e os _Marauders_ entraram na sala, conversando animadamente. Black sentou-se na carteira ao lado da delas, Potter ao lado dele e Lupin atrás. Pettigrew estava mais uma vez atrasado, mas isso já era habitual.

O professor Flitwick começou a aula, explicando a teoria do Feitiço de Expulsão, e os alunos começaram a tirar notas, fazendo algumas perguntas sobre os vários factos, às quais ele tentou responder.

A primeira hora passou rapidamente. A segunda parte da aula era a parte prática e o silêncio que reinara durante o discurso do professor dera lugar a sussurros e pequenas conversas entre alguns alunos, enquanto encostavam as secretárias à parede e tiravam as almofadas do armário.

Sirius, aproveitando toda aquela confusão, pegou na varinha e, piscando o olho a James e Remus, aproximou-se de Welling. Ela encontrava-se no canto e revia os apontamentos mais uma vez, talvez para conseguir ter sucesso à primeira.

— _Cadere Animis_ — murmurou Sirius, observando um jacto de luz cor-de-rosa sair da extremidade da sua varinha e atingir Julia no peito, que abriu muito os olhos, horrorizada.

Julia cambaleou para trás, apoiando-se numa mesa para não cair. Sirius olhou em volta e, reparando que ninguém se tinha apercebido do que se passara, voltou para junto dos dois _Marauders_. Sem lhes dar tempo para fazerem perguntas, disse-lhes apenas:

— Observem. Este dia vai ficar na história.

Quando já estava tudo preparado, os alunos começaram a praticar. Lily e Julia, que tinham dominado o feitiço logo à primeira, divertiam-se agora a brincar com a almofada, usando o feitiço para jogarem ao jogo dos dez passos, enquanto os _Marauders_ tentavam explicar a Peter, que tinha chegado na segunda hora, tudo o que Flitwick tinha falado.

Sirius aproveitou para começar a por em prática a segunda parte do seu plano engenhoso, _expulsando_ a sua almofada contra as costas de Julia, de modo a parecer um simples acidente.

Naquele instante todos pareceram parar, e todas as cabeças se voltaram para ver a reacção dela, mesmo as dos Ravenclaw, que detestavam brincadeiras nas aulas. Julia virou-se e o seu olhar encontrou o de Sirius. Depois, pegou na almofada e _expulsou-a_ para ele, dizendo simplesmente:

— Para a próxima tem mais cuidado, sim?

Nenhum Gryffindor podia acreditar naquilo que estava a ouvir. _Julia Welling_ tinha sido relativamente simpática para _Sirius Black_. Depois de tudo o que acontecera na aula de Poções e ao pequeno-almoço, ela tinha-o tratado normalmente, como se ele fosse apenas um companheiro de equipa. O mundo ia acabar, tinham a certeza disso. Até os Ravenclaw estavam espantados, entreolhando-se entre si, e sussurrando que ela devia estar enfeitiçada.

Lily, ao lado de Julia, não sabia o que pensar daquela atitude da amiga. Julia tinha ficado muito melhor humorada de repente, como aquelas chuvas passageiras que acabam ao fim de 10 minutos e o céu volta a ficar completamente limpo. E agora aquela atitude para com Black, tão imprevista e preocupante... _Será que ela está a tramar alguma?_, interrogou-se. _Não seria a primeira vez..._

Decidida a descobrir o que se estava a passar, começou a observar Julia mais atentamente, tentando reparar em todos os pormenores.

Minutos depois, o choque foi ainda maior. A almofada de Black voltou a atingir Julia nas costas, que se virou imediatamente para trás, já um pouco irritada, procurando o culpado. Mas, quando o seu olhar caiu sobre Sirius novamente, a sua expressão suavizou e ela lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, para horror geral da turma.

— Tu outra vez? Com problemas num feitiço tão simples, hem? — perguntou-lhe, enquanto se aproximava do local onde ele se encontrava. — Parece-me que a única maneira de deixar de ser atingida é mesmo ajudar-te com o encantamento...

Lily teve que se segurar para não cair, enquanto James observava toda a cena de boca aberta e Remus começava a ter uma ideia do objectivo do feitiço.

— Como queiras — respondeu-lhe Sirius encolhendo os ombros, fazendo os possíveis e impossíveis para não se desatar a rir como um louco.

Todos os alunos já tinham desistido de trabalhar e observavam agora toda a interacção entre os dois rivais. Até o professor Flitwick estava curioso e tentava ver tudo disfarçadamente.

Julia colocou a mão direita sobre a de Sirius, corrigindo-lhe a posição da varinha, explicou-lhe o movimento da mão necessário para o Encantamento de Expulsão e os dois gritaram: "_Ablegatio!_", fazendo com que todas as almofadas da sala fossem projectadas para a parede à sua frente.

Os sussurros pararam imediatamente, toda a sala ficou imersa num silêncio de cortar à faca. Alunos e professor olhavam, pasmados e com uma expressão de choque, para Sirius e Julia, que pareciam tão surpresos como todos os outros. Nunca na sua vida tinham experimentado um feitiço com tanto poder, nem imaginavam que eram capazes de o fazer com toda aquela força.

No meio do silêncio, a voz de Remus fez-se ouvir, num tom entusiasmado:

— James! Consegui! Consegui! — dizia ao mesmo tempo que puxava a manga do manto do amigo. — Viste a minha almofada? Foi direitinha à parede!

Mas James continuava boquiaberto, com o olhar fixo em Sirius e Julia.

— Eu não vi isto — repetiu várias vezes, sem conseguir acreditar no que se tinha passado.

— Eu sei!! — exclamou Remus excitado. — Finalmente conse--

Remus parou de repente, reparando no silêncio que se apoderara da sala e em todos os olhares focados em Sirius e Julia, que ainda estavam parados no meio da sala, a mão de Julia ainda sobre a de Sirius, os olhos fixos nas almofadas caídas contra a parede.

O som da campainha soou, trazendo-os de volta ao presente, e todos os alunos piscaram os olhos várias vezes, como se estivessem a acordar de um transe. O professor Flitwick, ainda um pouco abananado, levantou-se com dificuldade, tentando apanhar os livros que lhe serviam de banco do chão.

— M-muito b-bem... Vin-vinte pontos-s para os Gr-Gryffindor — disse a muito custo. — Po-podem sair. Eu arrumo t-tudo.

Os alunos entreolharam-se e começaram a arrumar o material nas mochilas. O professor tremia. Sirius pareceu acordar de repente e abanou a cabeça, afastando-se de Julia e pegando na mochila. Remus suspirou, um pouco desiludido, e virou-se para James, que encolheu os ombros e cerrou as sobrancelhas. Peter dava pulinhos de excitação e deu uma palmadinha nas costas de Sirius, dizendo:

— Wow, Sirius! Foi espectacular. Faz outra vez...

Julia continuou parada no mesmo sítio, o olhar ainda fixo em Sirius, observando todos os seus movimentos até ele sair da sala com um brilhozinho esquisito nos olhos. Lily, deixando para outra altura a análise da situação, pegou nas duas mochilas e tentou atrair a atenção de Julia, que pareceu acordar de repente, focando os olhos na mesa dos _Marauders,_ onde o livro de Black ficara esquecido.

Antes de ter tempo de a chamar novamente, já Julia pegara no livro e corria agora até à porta, chamando por ele a plenos pulmões, deixando-a especada no meio da sala, com as duas mochilas na mão e o rosto a contorcer-se de irritação.

* * *

Segunda-feira.

Morgan simplesmente detestava as segundas-feiras. O tempo demorava a passar, parecia que o dia se prolongava eternamente. Cada segundo que passava parecia séculos, embora o tempo passasse mais depressa nas horas em que estava com a irmã.

Começar com Poções logo às 9h da manhã depois de uma noite muito mal dormida era um pesadelo. Aturar os Gryffindors e as suas gracinhas estúpidas numa aula de Poções era um verdadeiro inferno. Respirar o mesmo ar que o dos _Marauders_ era **quase** pior que um beijo de um _Dementor._ Quase. E para piorar, havia a terrível presença do professor Orpheus... Ainda hoje não conseguia controlar o terror que aquele homem lhe provocava.

Mas pelos vistos não havia mesmo nada a fazer. Poções parecia destinado a ser partilhado com os Gryffindor e as aulas tinham sempre aquela tendência para serem as primeiras do dia, muito propício a pequenas explosões, o que mostrava perfeitamente o humor maquiavélico de Albus Dumbledore.

Morgan grunhiu, abriu um olho de cada vez, voltou a fechá-los e tapou a cabeça com os cobertores. _Hoje não é segunda-feira. Não tenho que me levantar, _pensava repetitivamente, tentando tornar os pensamentos em realidade.

Ouviu as companheiras de dormitório levantarem-se, a água a correr no chuveiro, o roupeiro a abrir-se e roupas a roçarem em corpos. Como sempre, ninguém lhe disse uma única palavra, mas após quatro anos a ser desprezada, Morgan já estava mais que habituada àquele tratamento. Permaneceu quieta na cama, ignorando-as, e só se levantou quando os seus passos se afastavam no corredor para a Sala Comum.

Vestiu-se mecanicamente, tentando convencer-se que não queria saber da amizade delas para nada, que, de acordo com um ditado qualquer muggle, mais valia estar só do que mal acompanhada. Mas uma parte de si ainda guardava uma esperança inocente e sem fundamento de que qualquer dia elas iriam mudar e começar a tratá-la como um ser humano.

Após se ter arranjado e arrumado tudo, pegou na mochila e saiu para o corredor que conduzia à Sala Comum. Sabia que já era tarde, não ia ter tempo de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ficava sempre à espera que o dormitório ficasse vazio para se levantar e depois andava sempre a correr.

O corredor estava deserto, o que não era nada de estranhar visto que todos os Slytherins eram muito pontuais e as aulas estavam quase a começar. Todas as portas para os outros dormitórios estavam fechadas, mostrando mais uma característica específica da casa das serpentes. Desconfiança.

Chegou à Sala Comum rapidamente, onde Severus, sentado numa poltrona, esperava por ela. Morgan sorriu-lhe apologeticamente, suspirando, e deu graças a Miranda Goshawk por Severus Snape. Todas as manhãs, sem falta, esperava por ela na Sala Comum, não a deixando ficar sozinha se o pudesse evitar.

Em cima da mesa à sua frente estava um copo de sumo de abóbora e um prato com bolinhos de maçã. Ele lançou-lhe um daqueles olhares impenetráveis, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o prato, e ela preparou-se para mais um sermão, por se ter atrasado tanto.

Mas ele não disse nada, limitou-se a olhá-la enquanto se sentava em frente dele e tomava o pequeno-almoço o mais rápido possível. O silêncio da Sala Comum começa a tornar-se incómodo, e ela desejava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse para a insultar por o fazer chegar sempre em cima do limite do toque e andar sempre a correr.

— Não dizes nada, hoje? — perguntou por fim, já impaciente.

Ele ergueu-lhe uma sobrancelha, tentando conter um sorriso.

— Que queres que diga? Por mais vezes que eu repita o meu discurso matinal não há maneira de aprenderes e seguires os meus concelhos... Não vale a pena andar a cansar-me não achas?

Ela sentiu imediatamente um friozinho na barriga, culpando-se por fazer Severus pensar que o que dizia não era importante o suficiente para ser ouvido.

— Sev... Não é isso, sabes que não é. Simplesmente... — Abanou a cabeça, sem saber como continuar.

— Não podes deixar que elas controlem a tua vida — disse enquanto se ajoelhava em frente da poltrona e punha as mãos sobre as dela. — Não vale a pena ficares assim. Não por este tipo de pessoas, sabes disso. Eu sei que custa...

Morgan deu-lhe um grande sorriso, abraçando-o. Depois levantou-se, deixando a louça em cima da mesa, e pegou novamente na mochila dizendo:

— Tens razão. Tens sempre razão. Elas não merecem sequer que eu pense nelas. Vamos?

Severus levantou-se também, e juntos caminharam até à entrada da Sala Comum. O relógio marcava as 8h45. Caminharam rapidamente para a sala de Poções, conversando animadamente sobre os trabalhos de casa de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, a aula que iriam ter a seguir.

Passaram pelos _Marauders_ no corredor, e pararam imediatamente de conversar, pondo uma expressão fria no rosto e olhando em frente. Black, no entanto, voltou-se para cumprimentá-los, sorrindo como se fosse fim de semana ou as aulas tivessem sido canceladas.

— Bom dia! Então, vamos a levantar esse astral. O dia está fantástico, é preciso aproveitar! — Sorriu novamente, os olhos brilhando de felicidade, e continuou o seu caminho, deixando o resto dos _M_a_rauder_s a olhar para ele de boca aberta e Severus e Morgan petrificados no corredor.

Abanando a cabeça para tentar voltar à realidade, Morgan e Severus entraram para dentro do calabouço, onde se situava a sala de Poções. Não podiam acreditar no que se tinha passado, Black devia estar a tramar alguma. Até mesmo Potter e Lupin estavam espantados, o que não era nada normal.

Não... Algo de errado se estava a passar. E Morgan nem queria ver o que estava para acontecer.

Como sempre que pensava no assunto, na rivalidade entre os dois grupos, sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si, o calor a alastrar-se pelo corpo todo. Por muito que tentasse, não compreendia a necessidade de todas aquelas _pranks_ estúpidas, nem porque tinham de se tratar assim tão mal. Mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza, não fora ela que começara a luta, não era ela que iria acabar com ela.

A aula começou e, para espanto total de Morgan, correu sem incidentes de qualquer espécie! Aliás, nunca uma aula correra tão bem ao professor Orpheus. Decididamente, Morgan estava a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho e não descansou até ao fim da aula, altura em que entregou a sua poção são e salva.

E qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver a poção de Sirius Black perfeitíssima, quase tão boa como a de Severus, pousada na secretária.

No entanto, não se admirou quando Julia passou por ela a praguejar entre dentes. Dava para perceber que estava em dia "não" e o facto da poção de Black ser melhor que a sua era suficiente para a deixar pior que estragada. Tinha a certeza que se Julia pudesse escolher, preferiria mil vezes tomar um dos piores xaropes de Madame Pomfrey do que ter que passar por aquela humilhação. Até o tomaria em dose dupla!

Rindo-se para si própria das atitudes da irmã, viu-a sair disparada da sala, deixando para trás uma Lily carregada de livros e com um ar apalermado.

— Isto hoje não está a correr nada bem... Parece praga! — e olhou intencionalmente para os _Marauders_, que conversavam animadamente a um canto.

E com isto, saiu da sala, correndo para apanhar Julia antes que ela decidisse matar um dos alunos do 1ºAno apenas por este se atravessar no seu caminho na hora errada.

Morgan e Severus acabaram de arrumar tudo e saíram da sala também, dirigindo-se até à aula seguinte. Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. Não era propriamente uma das disciplinas preferidas de Morgan, mas que era útil, lá isso ela tinha que admitir que era.

A aula correu como todas as outras aulas de Defesa. Teoria, prática. Nesta aula específica tinham treinado como criar uma protecção contra o Feitiço de Petrificação e após diversas tentativas a pares, Morgan e Severus tinham conseguido bons resultados e até alguns pontos para os Slytherin.

Portanto o dia para Morgan até nem estava a correr muito mal. Na verdade, começava a pensar que aquela segunda-feira até poderia vir a ser agradável, sem nenhum problema, sem nenhuma discussão.

Mas, assim que chegou à porta da sala de Encantamentos, onde ela e Severus deveriam encontrar-se com Julia e Lily para depois seguirem para o exterior, a sua opinião mudou drasticamente. Agora podia afirmar com toda a certeza, algo de errado se estava a passar. Algo de **muito** errado.

— Por Slytherin... Que raio...? — Severus balbuciou, sem poder acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

Ele e Morgan tinham acabado de chegar à Sala de Encantamentos, pensando encontrar as duas companheiras à sua espera para seguirem caminho logo de seguida, mas o cenário que os esperava fora completamente imprevisível.

— Sirius! Sirius! Espera! Esqueceste-te do livro! — Julia correu na direcção de Black o mais depressa que conseguiu, passando por Severus e Morgan sem sequer os cumprimentar.

Logo de seguida, Lily apareceu toda esbaforida à porta da sala, olhando incrédula para Julia.

— Julia Leanna Welling! Volta já aqui! Nem te atrevas a fazer o que estás a pensar! Não me obrigues a lançar-te uma maldição! — gritava Lily, tratando-a como se fosse sua mãe.

Julia entregou o livro a Black, sob os olhares estupefactos de Severus e Morgan e ignorando os comentários de Lily, e corou quando o rapaz lhe sorriu e agradeceu pela simpatia. Suspirou quando Sirius virou costas para continuar o caminho, e depois voltou para a sala, enfrentando os amigos com um sorriso.

— Então? Vamos para a próxima aula?

Severus estava parvo. Ainda naquela manhã, duas horas atrás, para ser mais exacto, ninguém a podia aturar e agora estava tudo bem! Alias, "bem" não era exactamente a palavra certa. Na verdade, tudo estava **muito** mal! Julia Welling, a sua melhor amiga, líder do grupo "odeio-o-Sirius-Black-vamos-embaraça-lo?", estava praticamente a babar-se por ele.

E, completamente horrorizado, viu Julia seguir pelo corredor, a fazer uma espécie de coreografia, a cantar _Britney Spears_! Que Slytherin o ajudasse, que ele não se estava a sentir nada bem.

Olhou para Lily, à procura de explicações, ao mesmo tempo que levava uma mão ao peito, em sinal de profundo horror. Mas Lily estava tão chocada quanto ele. Com os olhos muito abertos e a mão sobre a boca para abafar um grito, segurava-se com a outra mão em Morgan, para não cair redonda no chão, tal era o seu espanto.

Morgan, essa abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ouvia as gargalhadas dos outros alunos no corredor e via como Julia cantava cada vez mais alto, conforme ia recebendo mais atenção. Na verdade, para além do choque de ver a irmã agir daquela maneira, também ela começava a sentir vontade de rir.

— _My loneliness is killing me and I, I must confess, I still believe, I still believe. __When I'm not with you I lose my mind, so give a sign, hit me baby one more time!_ — Julia cantava, dançando de um lado para o outro do corredor, esfregando-se nas paredes, agarrando-se às armaduras, metendo-se com os ocupantes dos quadros.

E, no meio daquilo tudo, num tom baixo e rouco, como se lhe custasse a sair o som, a voz de Severus ouviu-se:

— Ai que o meu coração não aguenta uma desgraça destas...

Morgan não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, disfarçando logo a seguir com um ar sério, para os amigos não pensarem que ela estava a gozar com a cara deles. Por fim, achando que aquela situação já estava a ir longe demais, agarrou nos braços de Lily e de Severus e arrastou-os pelo corredor, atrás de Julia, que continuava a sua encenação, como se no mundo só existisse ela e aquele corredor.

— _Oh baby, baby... How was I supposed to know that something wasn't right, yeah..._

Pelo caminho, Lily e Severus pareceram recuperar do choque, e Lily contara aos outros o que tinha acontecido na aula, a súbita e estranha mudança de humor de Julia, o feitiço, o comportamento de Black, a reacção do professor, etc.

— _Oh baby, baby... I shouldn't have let you go..._

Morgan e Severus ficaram aparvalhados. Depois de discutiram a situação, os três chegaram à conclusão que Julia devia estar sob o efeito de um feitiço, algo muito forte e provavelmente ilegal.

Mas o quê? Tinham que descobrir, não podiam deixar Julia a comportar-se daquela maneira, em breve ela passaria a ser um perigo para si própria e para os outros, quem sabe.

Tinham chegado ao exterior. Julia, ainda seguindo à frente deles, estava já mais calma, limitando-se a suspirar de vez em quando e a olhar o céu e a natureza de forma enternecida. Os outros, trocando olhares entre si, tentaram apressar o passo, de forma a ficarem mais próximos dela.

A meio do caminho, porém, Julia parou. Antes de lhes dar tempo para fazerem perguntas, baixou-se e colheu um malmequer da borda do caminho, colocando-o no cabelo, para o enfeitar. Depois, voltou-se para eles, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

— Está um dia perfeito, não acham? A vida é simplesmente bela, temos que a aproveitar o máximo possível... — e continuou a andar, como se caminhasse sobre nuvens, de cabelos ao vento e com um brilhozinho enigmático nos olhos.

— Onde é que eu já ouvi isto hoje? — murmurou Morgan, achando que toda aquela atitude por parte de Julia estava a ultrapassar todas as barreiras do aceitável.

Na verdade, todos eles concordavam que Sirius Black tinha ido longe demais. Julia estava completamente fora de si, e se continuasse assim por muito mais tempo a situação ia ficar incontrolável. Decididamente, aquele ia ser um loooongo dia.

* * *

Quando chegaram junto dos outros alunos repararam imediatamente em duas coisas. Primeiro: num campo, vedado com uma rede, estavam as criaturas mais horrorosas que alguma vez tinham visto.

Segundo: ninguém notara a sua chegada, 15 minutos atrasados, e estavam todos círculo à volta de Pettigrew, que se encontrava coberto de queimaduras de vários graus. Tudo dava a entender que tinha caído (só Merlin sabia como) para dentro da vedação, onde todos aqueles "bonitos" animais o tinham feito sentir em casa.

Aproximaram-se da multidão, um pouco preocupados com as consequências que um simples descuido poderia ter.

— Chamam-se _Explojentos _— Lily ia explicando aos amigos. — Vêem a cauda? De vez quando saltam de lá faíscas e elas explodem. Se não se souber lidar com eles podem ser muito perigosos, basta olhar para o desastre ambulante.

Morgan e Severus olharam as criaturas com desdém. Nenhum deles gostava de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, achavam uma grande perda de tempo aprender a cuidar de animais com os quais nunca iriam lidar na vida. Julia, no entanto, pareceu fascinada.

Aproximou-se da rede, com a mão esticada e o olhar perdido no vazio, e os outros observaram, horrorizados, um _Explojento_, com a cauda a faiscar, aproximar-se de Julia, que estendeu a mão, para lhe fazer uma festa. ("_Explojentos _bonitos!!")

Severus correu, agarrando nela pela cintura e puxando-a para trás. Caíram ambos redondos no chão, Julia por cima de Severus, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Mas Severus estava farto daquela situação. Levantou-se num salto e, sem esperar que ela se levantasse, perdeu a cabeça.

— Mas tu tas parva? Por acaso sabes o que te podia ter acontecido? Às vezes parece que não pensas!! — e continuou a falar, cada vez mais depressa, gesticulando com os braços, que ainda tremiam. Depois, caiu de joelhos na frente dela, abraçando-a com muita força. — Oh Julia, tu matas-me!

Julia retribuiu o abraço, com um misto de culpa e confusão no rosto, como se não soubesse muito bem porque é se havia de sentir culpada.

Morgan e Lily olhavam dos _Explojentos_, para Julia e de seguida para Peter, que estava nesse mesmo instante a ser transportado para a enfermaria. Não podiam acreditar que Julia tinha agido tão irracionalmente, lançando-se para cima daquela criatura horrorosa e perigosa, como se apenas tratasse de um cãozinho adorável. E o que mais as surpreendia era o olhar confuso dela, inocente, como se não tivesse acontecido nada demais, como se a sua vida não tivesse estado em perigo.

Severus ajudou-a a levantar-se e dirigiram-se todos para a beira dos outros alunos, que se encontravam à volta da Professora Grubbly-Plank.

— Vá, meninos. Todos para aqui que já perdi muito tempo de aula com aquele desastrado. Espero que a partir de agora todos tenham cuidado e me poupem trabalhos deste tipo — disse num severo e um pouco preocupado.

O resto da aula decorreu normalmente, com Severus sempre a chamar Julia à realidade, que não parecia nada ela própria: olhos brilhantes, fixos no céu sem nuvens e a acariciar suavemente o cabelo. De vez em quando, olhava para o lugar onde se costumava sentar Sirius, que se encontrava vazio pois os _Marauders_ tinham acompanhado Peter à enfermaria, e suspirava profundamente, com um ar triste.

Morgan já não podia aturar aquilo. No início até tinha tido piada, mas agora estava-se a tornar um exagero. Começou a pensar em todas as mudanças de Julia, no que Lily lhe tinha dito e, de repente, uma ideia começou a formar-se na sua cabeça.

Uma ideia que a levava até um feitiço, um dos muitos que se encontravam no seu livro "Guia Prático e Completo para Aprender Todos os Feitiços Possíveis e Imaginários", um presente de aniversário de Julia. Começou a visualizar os efeitos do feitiço e tudo coincidia com as alterações de Julia.

— Já sei! — gritou enquanto arrumava tudo rapidamente na mochila pois já tinha tocado.

Agarrou no braço de Severus que, surpreendido, se deixou levar, e começou a correr rapidamente em direcção ao castelo, enquanto berrava para Lily, que tinha ficado para trás com Julia, que olhava para eles com cara de parva. Na verdade, naquele dia, a sua expressão era sempre igual, estava sempre completamente surpreendida com tudo.

— Nós já vamos ter convosco ao Grande Salão! Acho que descobri o que se passa com a Julia! Vemo-nos já! — gritava Morgan ao mesmo tempo que desaparecia da vista de Lily.

Julia pareceu acordar de repente, e sem dar tempo a Lily de reagir, pegou na mochila e começou a dirigir-se para o castelo em passo apressado.

— Vamos Lily!! — gritou para a amiga um pouco irritada, que se encontrava a tirar algumas dúvidas com a Professora Grubbly-Plank. — Não estás preocupada com o Peter? Coitadinho. Eles já devem estar no Grande Salão...

Lily piscou os olhos, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Uma Julia simpática e sonhadora era uma coisa. Mas uma Julia preocupada com os _Marauders_, Pettigrew neste caso, era completamente assustador. Com sorte, Morgan saberia resolver o problema rapidamente e tudo estaria em breve terminado.

Pedindo desculpa à Professora, e depois de a assegurar que Julia estava apenas a passar por uma fase complicada, correu na direcção da amiga, seguindo-a até ao Grande Salão.

* * *

Julia dirigiu-se rapidamente para o Grande Salão, seguida de perto por Lily, que tentava acompanhar-lhe o passo. Nos corredores, alunos dos primeiros anos paravam para observar a cena: Julia quase a flutuar no ar, seguindo um rasto invisível, como se estivesse a ser atraída por uma força magnética. Mas ela não via nada nem ninguém. A única coisa importante era chegar ao Grande Salão, matar finalmente saudades de Sirius Black.

Mas uma surpresa desagradável esperava-a na mesa dos Gryffindor. Os lugares dos _Marauders_ encontravam-se desertos, os pratos vazios e limpos e a comida nas travessas ainda por tocar.

Julia parou no meio do salão, perdida em sem saber o que fazer. A sua expressão mudara radicalmente, passando de sorridente e alegre para completamente miserável em questão de segundos. Virou-se para Lily, que a observava silenciosamente e, após murmurar "perdi o apetite", saiu disparada do salão, deixando-a, mais uma vez, especada a olhar para a porta, que se fechou com um estrondo.

O salão encheu-se imediatamente de sussurros, comentários ao comportamento de Julia e discussões sobre o que se passara entre ela e Sirius na aula de Encantamentos. Lily suspirou, abanando a cabeça àquela reacção tão típica, a sede de fofocas e os comentários sobre a vida privada das pessoas. Pegou em duas maçãs da mesa dos Gryffindor e saiu do salão, com o objectivo de procurar Julia antes que ela se metesse em mais sarilhos.

Foi encontrá-la sentada encostada à porta da Enfermaria, de joelhos colados ao peito e a cabeça pousada sobre os mesmos. Suspirou novamente, aproximando-se em silêncio e baixando-se na frente dela. Fez-lhe uma festa na cabeça, pondo-lhe a mão no queixo e levantando-o para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

Os olhos de Julia estavam muito vermelhos e inchados e pareciam completamente perdidos. Quando reparou em Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um novo mar de lágrimas que se aproximava e atirou-se para cima dela, abraçando-a com muita força.

— Oh amiga... Que se passa contigo? — perguntou-lhe Lily, sem saber o que fazer. Custava-lhe muito ver Julia naquele estado, cheia de variações de humor e com atitudes completamente inacreditáveis. — Não sei o que fazer para te ajudar...

— Quando cheguei cá ele já não estava... Senti-me tão perdida Lily. Parecia que o mundo tinha acabado — murmurou Julia contra o ombro da amiga. — Sinto-me tão estúpida!

— Shhh... Vai ficar tudo mais claro, vais ver.

Deu-lhe uma maçã e levantou-se, trazendo Julia consigo. Limpou-lhe os olhos com as mãos e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, decidida a mudar de táctica.

— Agora vamos para as aulas e vais esquecer por um bocado aquilo que te preocupa. Depois eu ajudo-te a caçar aquele idiota que se dá pelo nome de Sirius Black, combinado?

Julia sorriu-lhe brilhantemente e, pegando-lhe na mão, puxou-a até à porta. As duas raparigas caminharam em silêncio até à porta da sala de Aritmancia, permanecendo sempre muito próximas e só se voltando a separar no final da aula, para irem para Estudos Muggles e Estudo das Runas, respectivamente.

* * *

**Latim, traduções literais:  
  
**_'Cadere Animis'_ (perder o coração)  
_'Ablegatio'_ (mandar embora, expulsar)

* * *

Goshawk, Miranda: Autora dos Livros de Feitiços e Encantamentos dos Primeiros Anos.  
  
Plumpton, Roderick: Seeker da Equipa de Quidditch Inglesa. Recorde britânico da captura mais rápida da snitch: três segundos e meio!


	4. O Desenlace da Prank

**Capítulo 4  
****O Desenlace da Prank**

Julia corria pelos corredores, esbaforida, cheia de pressa para chegar à sala de Estudo das Runas, onde encontraria Lily. Tinham ficado de se encontrar ali às 17h, mas ela atrasara-se mais do que o previsto, pois parara em frente a uma armadura para dar um jeito ao cabelo, que parecia ter vida própria.

Estava ansiosa por aquele momento desde a hora anterior, desde que Lily lhe prometera que após as aulas iriam procurar Sirius. Passara a aula toda a sonhar, a pensar em Sirius, cheia de saudades do seu sorriso, do seu perfume, do seu cabelo... Daqueles olhos azuis lindos como o céu do melhor dia de Verão...

Perdida no mundo das nuvens, Julia caminhava pelo corredor, de olhar fixo no chão, carregada com os livros da aula anterior. Estava quase a chegar à sala quando, de repente, bateu bruscamente contra o corpo de outra pessoa.

Já era a segunda vez naquele dia mas, ao contrário daquela manhã, ninguém a segurou e ela desequilibrou-se, sentindo-se cair para trás ao mesmo tempo que tentava não deixar cair os livros.

Claro que tentar segurar-se e aos livros provou ser uma tarefa impossível e Julia acabou por cair de cu no chão, com os livros em cima dela. Folhas de pergaminho espalharam-se por todo o lado, o boião de tinta partira e manchara os cadernos que transportava na mochila, a pena estava partida em duas...

Julia olhava para aquilo tudo com um sentimento de impotência e desespero crescentes. Outrora ter-se-ia levantando e disparatado com o culpado de tudo aquilo mas naquele momento sentia-se à beira de um precipício, como se aquela tivesse sido a última gota a encher um copo já a transbordar. Os olhos brilhantes com as lágrimas que se esforçava por conter, vaguearam por toda aquela destruição, como se ela representasse a sua própria vida.

De repente, uma sombra abateu-se sobre ela fazendo-a aperceber-se, pela primeira vez, da presença da pessoa com quem chocara. O perfume com que sonhara durante as últimas aulas envolveu-a como dois braços que a rodeavam para a abraçar.

Com os olhos subitamente brilhantes, Julia abriu os lábios num sorriso o ouvir a voz que a deixava completamente extasiada.

— Estás bem? Não te magoaste? — Sirius tentava disfarçar o riso ao ver as figuras que aquela miúda Welling fazia por sua causa.

Julia levantou o olhar e mergulhou por completo naqueles olhos azuis, perdendo-se neles por momentos, entrando numa espécie de transe. Todo o seu corpo manifestava satisfação, euforia e, num único movimento, atirou-se para os braços do seu Deus, para grande espanto de Sirius, que se desequilibrou e caiu para trás, com Julia por cima dele.

Alguns alunos do 3º ano viraram naquele preciso momento a esquina e, ao verem aquele espectáculo, estacaram boquiabertos. _Julia Welling abraçada e deitada sobre Sirius Black?_ Algo estava errado e, ou eles muito se enganavam, ou aquilo tratava-se de mais uma _prank_.

Refeito da surpresa, Sirius tentava agora não se rir ainda mais. O plano estava a correr às mil maravilhas, ainda melhor do que ele esperava. Aquele estava a ser o melhor dia da sua vida!

— Ui, ui... A gata está assanhada hoje... — sussurrou ao ouvido de Julia, que corou e escondeu a face no pescoço dele.

Sirius riu-se e, ao mesmo tempo que lhe passava as mãos pelas costas, num movimento carinhoso, levantou as costas do chão e sentou-se, ficando com ela sentada no seu colo. Os dois permaneceram parados durante segundos, rodeados de livros, pergaminhos e tinta, não conseguindo parar de olhar um para o outro.

— Cheiras tão bem, Siri... — suspirou Julia por fim, completamente apaixonada, quase com coraçõezinhos a saltarem-lhe dos olhos.

O corredor encheu-se de gargalhadas dos alunos que tinham ficado a assistir à cena. Tentado ele próprio conter o riso e ao mesmo tempo manter um sério, Sirius virou-se para eles, enxotando-os.

— Que foi? Nunca viram? Vá, toca a seguir caminho!

Eles olharam uns para os outros, indecisos entre ficar a ver a cena e levarem com a irritação de Sirius ou sair dali para fora e perder o que seria, sem dúvida, o momento do mês. Suspirando, decidiram não tentar a sorte e acabaram por se ir embora.

Quando se encontravam finalmente a sós, Sirius levantou a cabeça de Julia ternamente e parou uns momentos ao ver aqueles olhos, tão brilhantes, na sua direcção. No olhar dela podia ver todo o "amor" que ela sentia por ele e quando ela começou a fazer-lhe festinhas na face, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, só lhe apeteceu que o tempo parasse, que aquilo não fosse efeito de um feitiço, mas sim a pura realidade.

Deixando-se levar por estes pensamentos, inclinou-se sobre a face de Julia, que fechou os olhos lentamente. Ele próprio lhe fez uma festinha na face, sorrindo ao ouvi-la ronronar baixinho. Continuava a abraçá-la com um braço, puxando-a para bem perto de si, gostando do contacto de ambos os corpos. Inclinou-se mais um pouco sobre Julia e os seus lábios estavam prestes a tocar os dela, quando, de repente, uma sombra enorme se abateu sobre ambos.

A única coisa que sentiu a seguir foi um par de braços a puxá-lo com uma força enorme e as costas a baterem contra a parede fria e dura. Quando abriu os olhos para ver quem era o desgraçado que ousava fazer-lhe semelhante coisa, só viu um punho fechado a dirigir-se à sua cara, atingindo-o em cheio no nariz com uma força brutal.

Sirius ouviu um estalo enorme e sentiu uma dor aguda, ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão ao nariz com lágrimas nos olhos, constatando que estava partido. Quando sentiu o sangue a escorrer como jactos de água pela cara abaixo e o viu empapar-se no manto meio aberto entrou em pânico, lágrimas de fúria a caírem-lhe pela face.

— Nunca mais te aproximes dela! Ouviste bem? Se lhe tocares mais uma única vez, nem imaginas o que te acontece! Dou cabo de ti! — a voz de Severus ecoou por todo o corredor. Não perdendo tempo, ele levantou o punho novamente, ainda tremendo de toda a raiva que sentia, para esmurrar Black novamente.

Julia, que ficara no chão com um ar meio aparvalhado e sem perceber muito bem o que tinha acontecido, levantou-se num salto, atirando-se para cima de Severus, apesar das tentativas frustradas de Morgan de a segurar.

— Mas que pensas tu que estás a fazer? Deixa-o em paz! Não tens o direito de te intrometer na minha vida! — e com isto pregou uma grande chapada na cara de Severus, que se viu obrigado a largar Sirius para se proteger dela.

Julia continuava a atacar Severus, puxando-lhe os cabelos, o manto, as orelhas, tudo o que via à frente. Estava possessa, não acreditava que tinha sido interrompida no melhor momento da sua vida!!! Sentia-se tão frustrada que só lhe apetecia matá-lo!

Sirius, esse, estava caído no chão a gemer cheio de dores e a resmungar entre dentes contra o seu agressor, que ia pagar bem caro. O sangue não estancava e o manto já estava ensopado, bem como a sua mão. Olhou em volta e viu Morgan mais afastada, com a mão sobre a boca, com um ar impotente e sem saber o que fazer.

Tanto Morgan como Severus tinham vindo a correr desde a Biblioteca para avisarem Lily de que os efeitos do feitiço pioravam drasticamente à medida que o tempo ia passando. Mas, ao chegarem perto da sala, depararam-se com aquela cena e, sem que Morgan tivesse tempo de fazer fosse o que fosse, já Severus tinha atacado Black. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi ir ter com Julia, para ver como ela estava.

Só que também Julia se atirou a Severus e agora estavam os três à pancada, a insultarem-se uns aos outros fortemente e ela estava assustada, sem saber como os separar, nem como sair daquela situação. Tomando uma decisão rápida, correu para os três, enquanto gritava por Lily, que se encontrava ali perto, à espera deles.

Afastou Severus de Black, pois sabia que ele se conseguia desembaraçar facilmente de Julia. Meteu-se entre eles os dois, fazendo um esforço por esquecer que quem estava a defender era Sirius Black, a última pessoa que ela ajudaria de livre vontade.

Ao ver Severus distraído a manter Julia quieta, virou-se para Black com um ar muito sério. Viu que o aspecto dele não era nada bom, apesar de continuar a resmungar contra tudo e todos.

Baixou-se ao nível dele e tirou-lhe a mão do nariz, tentando avaliar os estragos. Havia sangue por todo o lado e a mão dela ficou imediatamente ensopada naquele líquido vermelho. Ele olhou para ela, desconfiado das suas intenções e isso revoltou-a ainda mais.

O olhar de ambos cruzou-se e naquele momento toda a raiva que sentia por ele veio ao de cima. Não o iria ajudar, ele não merecia sequer que o tivesse protegido da fúria de Severus.

— Espero que isto te sirva de lição, Black... — praguejou entre dentes, numa tentativa de esconder o ódio profundo que sentia por ele.

De repente ouviram-se passos apressados no corredor e Lily surgiu, com toda a sua preocupação estampada no rosto e respiração ainda ofegante. Atrás dela vinha Potter, que parou em frente da cena, petrificado com a visão do melhor amigo coberto de sangue dos pés à cabeça. Ambos tinham tido aulas juntos e provavelmente tinham estado sozinhos à espera dos amigos.

Severus parecia finalmente ter tomado conta da situação, deixando Julia no chão, toda despenteada e esbaforida. A roupa de ambos estava num tal estado de desordem que pareciam acabados de sair de uma viagem em Pó de Floo bastante atribulada.

Severus virou-se novamente para Sirius, encontrando Morgan na sua frente. Com um gesto brusco, tentou afastá-la, mas ela permaneceu no mesmo sítio, tentando convencer-se que aquilo era o mais acertado a fazer.

— Sai-me da frente, Morgan... — sussurrou ele, numa voz que meteria medo a muita boa gente. Mas não a ela.

Morgan cruzou os braços, demonstrando nitidamente qual a sua opinião em relação àquele assunto. Não deixava transparecer o seu medo interior perante a reacção de Severus, que podia ficar ainda mais furioso e depois quem apanharia seria ela.

Lily, que ao chegar ao corredor parara especada e de olhos muito abertos, agiu rapidamente ao ver Julia levantar-se, com uma força renovada, para atacar Severus. Segurou-a com toda a sua força, mantendo-a afastada dos outros dois, que pareciam gatos de pêlo eriçado.

James pareceu cair em si e correu para Sirius, tentando aliviar os estragos. Aliviado por constatar que se tratava apenas de um nariz partido, ajudou-o a levantar-se, antes que arranjassem mais problemas. Mas Sirius parecia ter recuperado as forças ao ver o grande amigo de infância e, mal se levantou, atirou-se contra Severus, levando Morgan pelo caminho.

— Pensas que tenho medo de ti?? Hum?? Não tenho!! Anda cá, que vês o que te acontece!! — Sirius lançou um grito de guerra, sem pensar nas consequências graves que aquilo poderia trazer.

Naquele momento, Remus virou a esquina, já de varinha na mão. Tinha ouvido os gritos deles a alguns corredores de distância e viera o mais rapidamente possível. Ao ver Sirius coberto de sangue percebeu logo que alguém do outro grupo já se encarregara de ajustar contas. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi ver Welling, aquela dos Slytherin, a afastar Snape de Sirius, enquanto James se encarregava deste último.

— Por Merlin!! Mas que raio de circo é este?? — gritou, já a passar-se com aquilo tudo.

Ninguém lhe respondeu e, como se estivessem todos combinados, três gritos soaram, lançando um feitiço aos três causadores daquela confusão toda.

— _Stupefy!_

— _Stupefy!_

— _Stupefy!_

Julia caiu no chão, feita estátua, atingida pelo feitiço de Lily. Severus, que fora apanhado desprevenido por Morgan, ficara na mesma com aquele ar feroz, de quem está pronto para atacar e, mesmo inofensivo agora, continuava a meter medo ao susto. Sirius, a varinha de James ainda apontada na sua direcção, parara de boca aberta, a gritar para Snape, e o sangue estancara finalmente.

— Exibicionistas... — sussurrou Remus, enquanto olhava para a varinha, com um ar infeliz.

Lily olhou em volta, subitamente nervosa. Tinham de se esconder o mais rápido possível, antes que fossem apanhados por alguém. Usar magia fora das aulas era proibido e o castigo devia ser horrível. Só de pensar que teria de confrontar Filch ficava maldisposta.

Fazendo um sinal a Morgan, ambas as raparigas começaram a arrastar Julia e Severus para dentro de uma sala vazia, sendo seguidas por James, que carregava um estático Sirius. Remus encarregou-se de apanhar os livros, cadernos e pergaminhos do corredor, arrumando tudo na mochila de Julia e limpando todos os vestígios da presença deles do corredor. Depois, entrou também ele na sala, onde os outros o aguardavam. Mal a porta se fechou, as perguntas choveram de todos os lados.

— Que raio se passou?

— Que aconteceu ao Sirius?

— Porque estava a Julia a atacar o Severus?

Morgan pôs um fim àquilo, com um "Silêncio!". De seguida, começou a contar o que tinha visto mal chegara ao corredor até ao momento em que Remus aparecera.

— E ainda não aconteceu o pior! Isto não foi nada comparado com o que pode acontecer se não arranjarmos maneira de Julia ficar parada durante as próximas... — Morgan olhou para o relógio, de modo a confirmar as horas. — ...6 horas e 30 minutos.

Lily andava de um lado para o outro, completamente apavorada. Este dia estava-se a tornar um pesadelo, só hoje já tinha infringido mais regras que em toda a sua vida. E olhar para a cara de Potter, tão calmo, encostado à parede, ainda a fazia sentir pior.

— E o que é que vai acontecer a seguir? — perguntou James, numa voz relaxada, apesar do tom de preocupação.

— Bem... — Morgan começou a andar pela sala, a enrolar o cabelo nos dedos, uma mania que tinha quando estava nervosa. — Eu e o Severus fomos à Biblioteca saber mais detalhadamente quais os efeitos, primários e secundários, do Feitiço de Atracção. Digamos que o que vimos não nos agradou nem um bocadinho. É um feitiço que aumenta a produção de hormonas sexuais, de tal modo que ao fim das 12 horas de duração, a vítima pode ter feito o possível e o impossível para atingir a satisfação.

Enquanto dizia isto, Morgan tentava evitar olhar para os outros, sentindo-se corar.

— O problema disto tudo é que o feitiço só é recomendado para adultos. Estão a imaginar, um adolescente já tem as hormonas sempre no auge, com este feitiço... Os efeitos vão ser piores.

— Mas... e contra-feitiço? Poção? Não havia nada para combater o feitiço? — perguntou Remus, torcendo as mãos, em estado nervoso.

— Esse é outro dos problemas. O feitiço é _non-reversus_, o que quer dizer que não há hipótese de pôr fim a isto tudo. Só que eu e o Severus conseguimos pensar em algo que talvez resulte. É uma forma de atenuar os efeitos. Vínhamos agora mesmo ter com a Lily para lhe pedirmos para manter Julia fora do alcance de Sirius ou mesmo fechada num quarto, quando nos deparamos com aquele espectáculo.

— Argh! Eu sabia que isto não ia dar certo... — suspirou Remus, desesperado.

— Ah! Então tu sabias! E não disseste nada! — gritou Lily, já a passar-se.

Gerou-se novamente mais confusão enquanto Remus se tentava defender do ataque verbal de Lily e esta só disparatava por tudo e por nada, quase a entrar em estado de hiper nervosismo.

— Calou tudo! Irra, mas que palhaçada! — gritou James, pondo um ponto final na discussão. — Eu digo-vos o que vamos fazer. Evans, tu levas a Welling para o dormitório e não a deixas sair de lá! E só tiras o feitiço quando a porta estiver bem trancada. Welling, tu levas o Snape para onde quer que seja, tratem de fazer algo para dar à tua irmã...

— Ermm... Uma poção _Draught of the Living Death_ deve ser bastante eficaz se for feita por alguém muito competente... — sussurrou Morgan entre dentes.

— Eu e o Remus vamos com o Sirius à enfermaria — continuou James, ignorando Morgan. — Porra, não percebo porque estamos a discutir uma coisa destas! As maiores divergências são entre o Sirius e a Julia. Se algum deles exagerou, nós temos de nos juntar e resolver o problema da melhor maneira. Vá, vamos mas é embora. Não adianta chorar depois da _snitch_ já ter sido apanhada.

E com isto, pegou em Sirius às costas e dirigiu-se para a porta, seguido de um Remus ainda meio abananado.

— A costa está livre, podem sair atrás de nós... — avisou James.

Morgan e Lily entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros. Cada uma delas pegou em Severus e Julia (Morgan teve de pôr um Feitiço de Insuflamento em Severus para o conseguir carregar) e seguiram todos, cada para o seu lado, empenhados em cumprir a sua missão.

* * *

Lily estava cansada, completamente a suar e totalmente farta de toda aquela situação. Tinha chegado finalmente ao dormitório, depois de ter carregado Julia desde o corredor perto da Sala de Runas até à Torre dos Gryffindor, e estava capaz de dar o seu dedo mindinho por um bom banho quente e algumas horas de sono.

Respirou fundo e pousou Julia na cama cuidadosamente, atirando com as duas mochilas para um canto, sem a menor preocupação com os livros e outros materiais. Caiu exausta na cama, prometendo-se apenas uns minutos de descanso antes de enfrentar a fera.

Quando já estava mais calma, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, trancando-a com todos os encantamentos que conhecia e mais alguns. Em seguida, tirou a varinha de Julia do manto desta e escondeu-a dentro da sua mala, como medida de precaução.

Voltou para junto da cama de Julia, erguendo a varinha e preparando-se para acordar a amiga, sem saber muito bem qual a reacção que ela iria ter.

— _Ennervate!_

Julia abriu os olhos repentinamente, saltando da cama e olhando em volta, imediatamente pronta a atacar.

— Severus, seu animal!! Eu mato-- — Julia calou-se subitamente, olhando em volta à procura dele. Os olhos dela percorreram todo o dormitório, até se fixarem em Lily, que a olhava receosa. — O que é que fizeste? Onde está o Sirius?

Lily piscou os olhos, um pouco espantada com a primeira preocupação da amiga. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que Julia estava sob o efeito de um feitiço perigosíssimo e que podia ter consequências muito graves e era tudo culpa de Sirius Black. Pensando bem, um nariz partido não era nada comparado com o que ele merecia. A única coisa que a consolava era saber que quando o efeito passasse e Julia voltasse ao normal Black se iria arrepender de ter nascido. Julia encarregar-se-ia disso.

Um sorriso malicioso começou a aparecer-lhe no rosto, ao pensar na reacção que a amiga iria ter de manhã. Seria um espectáculo inesquecível, podia apostar. Mas tinha que se deixar de pensamentos pouco importantes e concentrar-se na fera de Gryffindor antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

Julia ainda continuava parada em frente da cama, olhando para ela de uma forma muito estranha. Parecia estar a tentar lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido, tentava recordar aquilo que não tinha podido saber por experiência enquanto estava sem sentidos.

— Julia... — começou Lily muito devagar. — Foste atingida com o Feitiço de Atracção por Black, e é por isso que te estás a sentir tão confusa. O Severus e a Morgan estão a fazer uma poção para te ajudar.

Julia pareceu acordar de repente e olhou para Lily com tanto ódio no olhar que ela quase estremecia. Engolindo em seco, Lily tentou continuar as explicações, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa já Julia estava quase colada a ela, prestes a atacar.

— Estás a insinuar que os meus sentimentos não são reais?!! Quem és tu para saberes aquilo que eu sinto? Quem é que vos deu autorização para se meterem na minha vida?? — Julia gritou-lhe, de olhos muito abertos e cara cada vez mais vermelha. Estava completamente possessa e Lily começava a temer a sua segurança. — Vocês têm é ciúmes porque ele gosta de mim!! Toda a escola atrás dele e ele quer estar comigo!

Mais rápida que um relâmpago, Julia correu para a porta, tentando abri-la. Quando constatou que esta estava fechada, procurou a varinha no manto, sem grande sucesso.

— Que raiva!!! Deixa-me sair!! Vais-te arrepender tanto!! — Gritava a plenos pulmões, dando murros com toda a força na porta, que parecia prestes a desmoronar-se.

Mas a raiva passou rapidamente, e ela caiu no chão completamente desamparada, as lágrimas a inundarem-lhe a face, e os gritos deram lugar a soluços.

— Deixa-me sair Lily, por favor... Preciso de estar com ele... — e continuou a soluçar, escondendo a cara nas mãos e murmurando coisas sem nexo para si própria.

Lily ficou novamente sem saber o que dizer. Como naquela manhã na entrada da enfermaria, Julia parecia estar a sofrer fisicamente por estar afastada de Black, e custava-lhe muito vê-la naquele estado de desespero e dependência.

— Vá lá Julinha, não fiques assim. O mundo não vai acabar. Tens muito tempo para o veres e estar com ele — Aproximou-se dela, fazendo-lhe festinhas no cabelo e tentando acalmá-la.

— Prometes? — Perguntou Julia com vozinha de criança, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para cima com olhos cheios de esperança.

Lily respirou fundo mais uma vez. Santa paciência, parecia estar a fazê-lo muitas vezes naquela segunda-feira dos diabos. Tudo por causa daquele idiota-que-não-servia-para-nada!! A vontade de lhe partir alguma coisa nunca fora maior.

Tomou-lhe uma das mãos e puxou-a para cima, abraçando-a em seguida. Julia deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar todos os impulsos que lhe ordenavam para se satisfazer com Sirius Black. — Prometo. Palavra de escuteira.

Julia não conseguiu controlar o riso que se escapou ao recordar algumas expressões Muggles que tinha aprendido na aula daquele dia. As duas raparigas foram interrompidas pelo bater do relógio, que anunciava as 18h00. Faltavam apenas 60 minutos para o jantar e elas pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma luta bastante atribulada, o que por acaso até nem estava muito longe da verdade.

— Bem, temos que nos arranjar. Importas-te que eu use a casa-de-banho primeiro? — perguntou Lily enquanto tirava um conjunto de roupas lavadas do armário e um novo manto.

— Não, não, podes ir. Mas não demores muito, ok?

Lily respondeu-lhe afirmativamente e fechou-se na casa-de-banho, preparando tudo para tomar um banho rápido. Ainda estava um pouco preocupada com Julia, não sabia até que ponto podia confiar nela enquanto estava naquele estado. Teria mesmo que se despachar, porque mais vale sempre prevenir que remediar.

Quando já estava pronta, vestiu-se e enrolou o cabelo numa toalha, saindo para o quarto. Julia encontrava-se sentada em na cama, as pernas a balançarem-se na borda e um olhar enigmático estampado no rosto. Parecia estar a planear alguma e Lily tomou nota para a vigiar ainda de mais perto.

Assim que a viu, Julia correu para a casa de banho, carregando as roupas dela embrulhadas num manto e Lily franziu o sobrolho. Definitivamente, ela estava mesmo a tramar alguma.

Enquanto ela se aprontava, penteou o cabelo e tirou todos os livros da mochila, arrumando tudo impecavelmente na sua mesinha-de-cabeceira, só deixando de fora aqueles cujos trabalhos de casa ainda precisa de fazer. Toda esta história com Julia estava a fazer com que se atrasasse na matéria. (O que no caso de Lily significava que só estava duas semanas avançada em relação aos outros alunos.) Teria que compensar muito bem no dia seguinte.

Julia saiu do WC toda arranjada e com um sorrisinho muito diabólico nos lábios, como se soubesse algum segredo muito importante e quisesse provocar todos os que não sabiam.

— Vamos? — perguntou enquanto abria a porta.

Lily levantou-se e seguiu-a para fora do dormitório e até à Sala Comum, rezando para todos os Deuses e mais algum para pedir ajuda naquele momento tão difícil. Iria ser um longo jantar, até podia apostar.

* * *

Finalmente tinha chegado a hora do jantar! Julia já estava farta de ficar trancada num quarto, com a roupa impregnada do perfume de Sirius, sem o ter nos seus braços. Ia resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Enquanto Lily estivera na casa-de-banho tinha magicado um plano infalível. Tinha a certeza que daria certo!

Mal entrou no Grande Salão avistou-o sentado na mesa, com Potter e Lupin. Os seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso maroto, revendo mentalmente todos os pormenores do plano, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para o seu lugar. Lançou um beijo a Sirius que encolheu os ombros e saltou uma gargalhada, dizendo:

— Olá para ti também, Julia...

Julia sentou-se ao lado de Lily com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e dedicou-se por fim a comer o puré de batata e coelho estufado que tinha na sua frente.

_Desta não escapas, Siri..._

James fez um sinal a Lily para que ela controlasse Julia o máximo de tempo que pudesse, até eles estarem bem longe dali. Não queria chamar a atenção dos professores para aquilo. Quanto menos as pessoas desconfiassem, melhor.

Julia observou a interacção entre os dois pelo canto do olho, franzindo a testa ao ver o olhar de cumplicidade que ambos trocaram. Andavam a tramar alguma. Lembrava-se que antes de perder os sentidos tinha visto ele, Lily e Lupin aparecerem no corredor. Deviam ter conspirado contra ela enquanto ela estava fora de si, só podia ser isso. Iam tentar afasta-la de Sirius, mas teriam uma grande surpresa. Nada nem ninguém a afastariam do seu amor, do seu grande desejo.

Sentia Lily a observá-la atentamente, como se esperasse que todos os seus segredos lhe fossem revelados. Voltou-se para ela, tentando parecer o mais inocente e despreocupada possível, sorrindo-lhe um pouco.

— Lily... O Sirius está a olhar para mim, não está? — perguntou-lhe e viu-a morder o lábio inferior, provavelmente para se controlar e não lhe dar uma resposta torta.

_Ela acredita-se mesmo que eu estou enfeitiçada, _pensou. _Estúpida... Será que ela não percebe que o Sirius é perfeito e tudo aquilo com que alguma vez sonhei?_

— Hum... Sim, ele às vezes olha para ti —respondeu-lhe Lily um pouco bruscamente. —Mas...

— Lily, a sério. Nós sabemos o que estamos a fazer, não te precisas de preocupar. O amor é lindo, não achas?

E tu és muito ingénua, cara **amiga**. Ele é meu, não tens a mínima hipótese. Nem te atrevas a tentar separar-nos, vais-te arrepender se o fizeres. 

Uma sombra diabólica passou-lhe pelos olhos e Lily engoliu em seco. Estava a começar a recear Julia e as reacções. 4h30 até à meia noite. Já faltava pouco, tinha que conseguir aguentar. Afinal, o pior já tinha passado, certo?

— Não sei, Julia. Nunca estive apaixonada. Mas se tu o dizes, quem sou eu para duvidar de ti?

Julia não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a continuar a comer e trocar olhares de vez em quando com Sirius. Ele estava completamente irresistível, ainda mais do que nos outros dias e mal podia esperar para o provar todo. Deixara de se importar com os outros ou com o que eles pensavam, a única coisa que interessava era amar e ser correspondida. Essa felicidade ninguém lhe podia tirar...

* * *

Sirius estava a passar pelo melhor momento da sua vida. Não conseguia parar de sorrir estupidamente, de lançar um ou dois olhares a Julia de vez em quando para a ver corar um pouco ou sorrir desajeitadamente, ou piscar o olho a um certo Severus Snape, sentado na mesa rival, como que o desafiando a vir proteger a sua querida amiga. Sentia-se irracionalmente feliz e nada parecia capaz de destruir o seu bom humor.

Julia não parara de olhar para ele durante todo o jantar, olhos cor de chocolate brilhantes e um pouco esgazeados seguindo todos os seus movimentos, focando-se inteiramente na sua pessoa. Ele sabia que o feitiço estava no auge, e se durante o resto do dia Welling se tinha mostrado tímida e apaixonada, agora é que as coisas iriam aquecer. A Julia sedutora e atrevida estava prestes a vir ao de cima.

Ao lado dele, James observava a interacção entre os dois com um sorriso. Era tão evidente a atracção entre ambos, as faíscas que ficavam no ar sempre que estavam junto um do outro, que sinceramente não percebia porque não admitiam de uma vez aquilo que sentiam e se deixavam de brincadeiras.

Mas Sirius, sendo o cabeça dura de sempre, recusava-se a admitir que Julia lhe tocava fundo no coração. Quanto a Julia... só Gryffindor sabia o que ia na cabeça daquela rapariga. Quando o efeito do feitiço passasse... nem queria imaginar a sua reacção. A Torre dos Gryffindor iria abaixo, tinha certeza.

Remus, porém, ficara muito irritado com Sirius ao descobrir o encantamento que este tinha usado. Dera-lhe um sermão de todo o tamanho, chamando-lhe todos os nomes possíveis e imaginários e recusava-se agora a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Tamanha irresponsabilidade por causa de uma simples prank!! Era o cumulo. Será que ele nunca iria aprender?

Sirius encolhera os ombros, dizendo que já não havia nada a fazer e que a culpa era dela, que o tirava sempre do sério. Ele não a queria magoar, longe disso, mas não podia deixar que ela levasse a melhor, simplesmente não podia. Não se conseguiria olhar mais ao espelho se isso acontecesse.

Oh céus!! Horrores do mundo!!

Que dilema profundo, Sirius Black sem se ver ao espelho! Só ao pensar nisso, em nunca mais ver o seu maravilhoso reflexo, sentira logo um aperto esquisito no coração e não resistira a tirar do manto o seu espelho de bolso para ver se ainda estava perfeito.

Tinha passado o final da tarde na enfermaria, estancando a hemorragia do nariz e só saíra de lá depois de se assegurar que não havia a menor imperfeição no seu rostinho bonito.

Como se não bastasse, o pouco tempo que lhe restara até ao jantar tinha sido passado na casa-de-banho, onde tomara banho, mudara de roupa, e despejara o resto do frasco de perfume, assegurando-se de que o seu cabelo estava impecavelmente penteado. Sendo toda esta preparação para um simples jantar no Grande Salão, não admirava a ninguém que o espelho fosse um dos seus melhores amigos.

Mas tinha valido a pena. A julgar pelos olhares femininos (e até masculinos!!) que o seguiam para onde quer que fosse, Sirius deu o seu tempo bem empregue e voltou a olhar novamente para a comida, tentando esquecer por momentos Julia e os seus olhos de chocolate.

No entanto, não o conseguiu fazer durante muito tempo.

Quando estava a meio de saborear o seu _Pudim Molotof_, uma sombra apareceu de cima dele e alguém o abraçou por trás, murmurando sedutoramente ao ouvido dele "Adoro esse teu perfume...". Julia encheu-lhe o pescoço todo de beijos suaves, quase só um roçar de lábios junto da sua pele, e ele parou de respirar por momentos, estremecendo involuntariamente...

Na mesa dos professores, as reacções foram diversas. Dumbledore fazia os possíveis para esconder o riso, tossindo deliberadamente contra o guardanapo. Trelawney dizia vezes sem conta para a companheira do lado que tinha visto aquilo na sua bola de cristal, enquanto que a professora Sinistra tentava manter uma cara séria. Flitwick apressou-se a contar o incidente da sua aula e Orpheus olhava Sirius de forma suspeita.

Contudo, foi a reacção de McGonagall que mais chamou a atenção. Sem trocar uma palavra com o resto do professores, levantou-se rapidamente, dirigindo-se para a mesa da sua equipa com olhar severo. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius viu-a aproximar-se, tentando pensar rapidamente numa forma de sair daquela situação.

Metia-se em cada uma. E o pior de tudo era que não se conseguia mexer, mal conseguia respirar sem fazer sons horrorosos de contentamento devido às carícias que Julia agora lhe fazia junto do umbigo. A rapariga tornava-se mais atrevida a cada momento que passava e a culpa era inteiramente sua. Quase que podia sentir o sorrisinho que James lhe lançava, como que dizendo "Eu bem te avisei. O feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro".

Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito no assunto, porque Welling foi desprendida do corpo dele por um puxão e ele voltou-se a tempo de ver Evans arrastar a amiga até ao lugar. Suspirando de alívio, gritou qualquer coisa parecida com: "Raio da miúda!! Sempre agarrada a mim, não me deixa em paz nem um minuto" e em seguida fez o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria naquela situação: fugiu a sete pés, sem olhar para trás, só parando no retracto da Dama Gorda.

* * *

McGonagall parou em frente de Julia, seguindo Sirius com o olhar até ele abandonar o salão. Tinha a certeza de que ele aprontara mais uma das suas terríveis _pranks_, só precisava de saber o que tinha sido desta vez. E apostava a sua carreira como professora em Hogwarts em como Welling era a resposta para as suas perguntas.

— Welling! Importas-te de vir comigo? — perguntou no tom severo que tanto a caracterizava.

Julia estremeceu involuntariamente, não contando com a presença de McGonagall. Aquilo dava-lhe cabo do plano todo. Argh! Mas será que toda a gente tinha de se meter? Para sua surpresa viu Potter a levantar-se rapidamente, seguido de perto por Lupin, parando ambos à beira de Lily que já começara a tentar dar a volta à professora.

— Professora, a Julia hoje não se sente nada bem... Sabe o que foi, na aula de Encantamentos um feitiço não correu como o previsto e ela ficou assim meio... humm...

— Confusa! Pois, ela não sabe bem o que aconteceu, nem nós sabemos, mas os efeitos já estão a diminuir... Já a começamos a reconhecer... — interferiu logo James.

Tanto Julia como McGonagall ficaram de boca aberta, pasmadas com aquela reacção de Potter, a ajudar o seu grupo rival desde sempre. Decididamente, aquela era mais uma _prank_ e, se Potter e Evans diziam a verdade, o feitiço que atingira Welling não tinha corrido mal só a ela.

Ia abrir a boca para dar uma das suas respostas habituais ("Evans, Potter... Algum de vocês se chama Welling?") quando Snape e Welling (a dos Slytherin) se puseram na sua frente, tapando Julia e todos os outros.

— Professora! O culpado disto tudo é... — Severus começou a dizer, quando sentiu alguém puxar-lhe o manto pela gola, cortando-lhe a respiração. — COFFFF!!! COOOFFF!!! COFFFFF!!!

— Sou eu! — exclamou logo Remus com os olhos fixos no chão. — Toda a gente sabe que eu não sou muito bom a Encantamentos.... E na aula de hoje acertei em Julia com um feitiço qualquer que a deixou baralhada... Mas ela já está bem, não estás Julia?

Todos olharam em volta à procura de Julia, que estava mesmo atrás deles. Aliás... Julia não estava atrás deles... Atingindo a realidade aos poucos, todos eles se entreolharam, com um ar de pânico. Viraram a cabeça na direcção de McGonagall, engoliram em seco e, virando costas, saíram a correr do Grande Salão. A única coisa que ouviram foi a Professora bufar de irritação, enquanto praguejava que todos iriam receber trabalhos de casa redobrados.

Quando finalmente chegaram às escadarias, e esperavam que as escadas se deslocassem até eles, Morgan, que pulava de um pé para o outro, explodiu:

— Não acredito que a deixamos fugir! Tanta preocupação para nada! Sabe Goshawk o que poderá ela estar a fazer neste momento!

— Tenho a certeza que o Sirius sabe. Ela está onde ele estiver, e se ele não se souber defender dela, então estamos feitos — resmungou James, impaciente que as escadas chegassem, sabendo que não podia ir pelas passagens secretas.

— Estás a esquecer-te que esse idiota do Black não se quer defender dela... Ele vai-se aproveitar as circunstâncias e quando eu lhe puser as mãos em cima... — rosnou Severus, já a estalar os dedos das mãos.

— Ela foi na direcção da sala comum... — sussurrou Remus, de olhos fechados.

Severus, Lily e Morgan estranharam aquele comentário, mas não reagiram, demasiado preocupados em chegar ao sétimos andar o mais depressa possível, para resolverem aquele problema e se poderem ir deitar e esquecer o dia terrível que tinha passado.

* * *

Enquanto subia as escadas em direcção ao 7º Andar, Julia ria-se baixinho ao imaginar a cara dos outros ao verem que ela desaparecera. Aproveitara a confusão do momento para fugir e ir atrás de Sirius. Afinal de contas, o plano até estava a correr melhor do que o pensado.

Quando chegou ao retracto da Dama Gorda, parou por uns segundos, tentando acalmar aquela comichão na barriga que ainda a deixava mais ansiosa por aquele momento. Tinha chegado a hora H. Respirou fundo e disse a senha à Dama Gorda, que lhe abriu a passagem para a Sala Comum.

Mal entrou, viu Sirius sentado no sofá, ao lado da lareira, a ler o seu livro preferido: _"Melhores Técnicas e Tácticas para um bom Quidditch"_. Ele não deu por ela, ou sei deu, pensou que fosse outra pessoa e simplesmente ignorou.

_È hoje Siri... Vou ser tua e **tu** vais ser meu... _

Julia suspirou e dirigiu-se para Sirius, com passos lentos e um caminhar sensual. Parou na frente dele e o canto dos lábios levantou-se num sorriso perverso. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele e baixou-lhe o livro, fazendo com que ele a fitasse.

— Hey! Não vês que... — Sirius parou, subitamente tomado pelo terror. Estava sozinho com **ela** na Sala Comum. — Welling! Que pensas tu que estás a fazer?

Tentou levantar-se, mas ela impediu-o, atirando-o novamente para o sofá e colocando-se de forma a que ele não se conseguisse levantar mais. Diante de um Sirius boquiaberto e de olhos esbugalhados, Julia levou as mãos aos botões do manto, começando a desapertá-los um a um, em gestos lentos e provocantes. Olhava para ele com um olhar lascivo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver a reacção dele.

— Well-well-ing... — Sirius engoliu em seco, tentando controlar-se o máximo possível para não a puxar para si e fazer com ela tudo o que queria. — Nã- não devíamos fazer isto...

Mentalmente, insultou-se com todos os nomes possíveis e imaginários, sabendo que tinha na sua frente a oportunidade de ter Julia e que estava a deitar fora o melhor momento da sua vida. Observou-a com toda a atenção, apesar de tentar com todas as suas forças desviar o olhar, e viu-a tirar o manto, ficando vestida com a roupa mais provocante que alguma vez vira uma rapariga usar.

— Porquê, não queres? — perguntou ela devassamente, enquanto levantava uma das pernas e pousava o pé na borda do sofá, deixando-o com uma vista incrível e quase a desmaiar por falta de ar.

Desviando o olhar das pernas de Julia e da mini-saia de veludo preta que pouco lhe tapava (o que seria muito agradável se a situação fosse diferente), subiu pelo resto do corpo dela, engolindo em seco e sentindo as mãos tremerem ao ver o decote em bico e profundíssimo da camisola vermelha que ela trazia. Para completar, tinha calçadas umas botas pretas de cano até ao joelho e o cabelo preso no cimo da cabeça, deixando o pescoço e uma parte dos ombros a descoberto.

Estava simplesmente fantástica e ele não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela _visão_ que parecia disposta a fazer tudo para o agradar. Não tinha força suficiente para deixar de olhar para ela daquela maneira, para parar de admirar o seu corpo magnífico, sempre escondido pelo manto, e agora ali a descoberto só para ele.

Apetecia-lhe tocar-lhe, deixar as mãos correrem ao longo das suas costas e depois percorrer as pernas dela só com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo-a sentir coisas que ela nunca imaginara poder sentir.

Foi trazido à realidade pelo objecto das suas fantasias que, num acto de verdadeiro teste ao seu controlo, se atirou para o colo dele, sentando-se de pernas abertas em cima das coxas dele, tão próxima dele que ele podia sentir os seus movimentos respiratórios, e começando a beijar-lhe a cara toda e o pescoço, enquanto tentava desapertar-lhe o manto.

_Alto lá!!! A rapariga está endiabrada!!_

Não podia deixar aquilo continuar, cada vez lhe apetecia menos parar e sentia-se prestes a render-se aos encantos dela. Pegando em todo o auto-controlo que lhe restava, Sirius agarrou em Julia pelos ombros e atirou-a para o sofá mais próximo, levantando-se rapidamente em seguida e correndo para a entrada da Sala Comum.

Mas não conseguiu chegar muito longe. Julia parecia a estar a viver apenas de hormonas, que a controlavam e não deixavam lugar ao raciocínio lógico, e estava com níveis elevadíssimos de adrenalina. Ele devia sabê-lo, afinal tinha sido ele que a enfeitiçara.

Quando estava quase a chegar ao retracto da Dama Gorda só teve tempo de ver um vulto mover-se à velocidade de um relâmpago e sentiu-a atirar-se para cima dele, enrolando as pernas à volta da sua cintura, e teve que se segurar para não cair, cambaleando para trás até dar de costas com uma parede.

Nada disto pareceu importante para Julia, que continuava compenetrada na sua tarefa de tentar despi-lo e tocá-lo em todos os lados ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava prestes a mandar tudo para o inferno e esquecer as consequências. Afinal, ela não estava propriamente a dizer não, não era? Que culpa tinha ele por se tratar tudo de um feitiço? A culpa era toda sua, mas isso também não interessava para o caso.

Julia estava toda despenteada, os cachos de caracóis caídos disformemente ao longo da cara, e por qualquer razão isso tornava-a ainda mais deslumbrante aos olhos de Sirius. Parecia completamente selvagem, fazendo todo o tipo de sons enquanto tentava desapertar-lhe todos os botões do manto.

Ele ficou como que fascinado com ela, não conseguindo resistir mais, sabendo que estava completamente condenado e não se importando com isso. Quem poderia resistir a tal dádiva dos céus?

* * *

O retracto da Dama Gorda aparecia finalmente ao fundo do corredor, como uma luz ao fundo do túnel. Todos correram ainda mais depressa, já esgotados e ofegantes, mas superando tudo isso com o objectivo de chegarem à Sala Comum. Tinham demorado imenso tempo a subir até à torre, porque as escadas pareciam mover-se de forma particularmente lenta.

Lily avançou logo para o retrato, seguida pelos outros, sempre a correr. Nem queria imaginar o que se estaria a passar dentro da Sala Comum. Julia já estava à demasiado tempo sozinha com Black e se aquele idiota, convencido e irresponsável não se controlasse, já podia ser tarde demais. Era melhor ir ela à frente, por precaução.

— Godric's Sword! — gritou para a Dama Gorda, sem esperar que ela abrisse a passagem e arrastando o quadro rapidamente para o lado, entrando disparada pela sala adentro.

Mas não conseguiu avançar mais, ficando pressa ao chão, estática e com a boca aberta num grito silencioso. Não... Não podia ser... Aquilo não era real! Julia, a sua Julinha querida... com a roupa mais diminuta que alguma vez a vira vestir... no colo de Sirius Black, aquele monstro, também já sem manto e com a camisa aberta pelas mãos de Julia.

Como tudo aquilo se passara numa fracção de segundos, Lily não tivera tempo nem para reagir nem para assimilar o que se estava a passar. Ouviu uma voz, quase em cima de si, a gritar num tom de pânico.

— Evans, sai da frente! — James tentou chamá-la à realidade, mas já era tarde demais.

Como peças de um dominó, todos os que vinham atrás de Lily, cheios de lanço, a entrar de rompante pela sala comum, chocaram uns conta os outros e caíram todos no chão, por cima dela.

Uma carrada de insultos e palavrões encheu o ar, enquanto se esforçavam por se levantar, mas a tarefa estava a ser difícil. Ora tropeçavam nos mantos, ora em si próprios e nos outros, e voltavam a cair de pernas para o ar, com gritos selvagens.

Remus e James foram os primeiros a conseguirem pôr-se de pé e o que viram deixou-os pior que escandalizados. O pensamento que lhes passou pela cabeça foi que já tinham chegado tarde demais. Não se podia dizer que faltasse muita roupa a tirar, tanto da parte de Julia como de Sirius. E, de maneira nenhuma, se podia dizer que Sirius estava incomodado! Ai... Quando o Snape visse aquilo...

E por falar no Diabo, Severus ergueu-se finalmente, com um olhar quase a lançar fogo e a cara toda vermelha. Estava todo despenteado, o manto rasgado a nível dos joelhos e os punhos fechados de tanta fúria que sentia.

— Onde estão eles? Onde es-- — mas os seus olhos atingiram Julia e Black (que engoliu em seco, ainda com as mãos no rabo de Julia) e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Agarrou-se ao coração, tentando conter-se, como prometera a Morgan. Mas ao olhar para eles, despidos e naquela posição, com Black a aproveitar-se descaradamente da **sua** Julia... Sentia a fúria borbulhar no seu interior e, cego de raiva, avançou na direcção dos dois, grunhindo sons irreconhecíveis.

Claro que não conseguiu avançar muito; mal dera um passo, Morgan e Lily caíram em cima dele, segurando-o como podiam. Morgan estava quase para tirar a varinha do bolso e utilizar novamente o Encantamento de Atordoamento quando Sirius falou.

— Eujuroquenãotiveculpa! — disparou ele, desembaraçando-se de Julia e correndo para trás do sofá.

— Porra! Vocês interrompem sempre na melhor parte! — gritou uma Julia furiosa, que, olhando para Sirius, amaciou o olhar. — Anda Siri, não lhes ligues, vamos lá para cima...

Sirius abanou a cabeça na direcção do resto do grupo, com cara inocente, receando o que eles poderiam pensar ao ouvir aquilo. Não queria que achassem que ele era o culpado daquilo tudo, porque não era! Podia ter culpa em muita coisa, mas não era justo que o culpassem por não se conseguir controlar. Era humano! E nenhum ser humano conseguia resistir a uma miúda daquelas!

— Siri, não precisas de ter medo, eles não nos vão fazer nada... — sussurrou Julia, com um sorriso terno e voz meiga.

— APANHEM-NA!!! — berrou James, lançando-se, juntamente com Remus, sobre Julia.

— Huh? AHHH!!! NÃOOO!! Siri, ajuda-me!! — gritou ela, correndo para os braços do seu salvador.

Mas o que Sirius menos queria naquele momento era o contacto com Julia e, virando costas, desatou a correr pela Sala Comum, virando sofás, armaduras, tapetes, mesas, tudo de pernas para o ar, de forma a impedir Julia de chegar até ele.

— Siri! Espera que eu passe antes de bloqueares o caminho! — dizia uma Julia desesperada, correndo nos seus saltos altos.

Sirius estava a ver a coisa toda mal parada, sem conseguir afastar Julia suficientemente e receando cada vez mais a ira da serpente venenosa que ansiava por envenená-lo. Só ao pensar nisso, o seu nariz queixou-se logo, tremendo um pouco ao recordar a dor que sentira naquela tarde.

E escolhera uma boa hora para o fazer, porque Snape, completamente fora de si de tanta raiva que sentia, conseguiu soltar-se de Welling e Evans, e avançava já na sua direcção, de mangas arregaçadas, punhos cerrados e um olhar completamente desvairado, andando em sentido contrário ao seu e prestes a apanhá-lo.

Sirius podia ser Gryffindor, mas sabia a diferença entre coragem e estupidez. Como tal, esqueceu todas as noções de cobardia e fugiu a sete pés, para o único local que lhe pareceu seguro, os dormitórios.

Mas Severus não deixaria que isso o parasse. Mudou imediatamente de direcção, com um único objectivo em mente: matar Sirius Black. Estava quase a chegar às escadas quando Julia lhe saltou para cima e ambos rolaram pelo o chão. Antes de ter tempo para se levantar novamente, já ela estava outra vez em cima dele, completamente esbaforida e prestes a pegar fogo.

— Seu estúpido! Olha que eu ainda não me esqueci do que se passou de tarde! Nem te atrevas a tocar-lhe!! — rugiu-lhe ferozmente enquanto apertava os punhos, pronta para lhe mostrar que ninguém se metia com o que era **dela**.

Severus não teve tempo de responder. Viu-se rodeado pelo resto do grupo, que se tinha aproximado rapidamente para tentar apanhar Julia.

— Severus! A Julia é a nossa prioridade! Não a deixes escapar!! — gritou-lhe uma Morgan de respiração ofegante, enquanto preparava a varinha.

Julia, percebendo que estava encurralada, saltou de cima de Severus com tamanha agilidade e rapidez, que os dois _Marauders_ se esbarraram um no outro ao tentarem agarrá-la e só tiveram tempo de a ver deitar-lhes a língua de fora, antes de caírem em cima de Severus, que os olhava com um ar furioso.

Rindo-se que nem uma perdida, seguiu Sirius em direcção aos dormitórios, chamando-o baixinho. Aqueles idiotas não os conseguiriam separar; eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos! E, com este pensamento na cabeça, correu os dormitórios todos, à procura do seu _beater_ encantado.

No andar de baixo reinava a maior desordem. James e Remus apressavam-se a levantar antes que Snape os decidisse culpar pelo sucedido e Lily barafustava contra eles os três, também ela a entrar em paranóia.

— Cambada de incompetentes! Inúteis! Com ela na mão e deixaram-na fugir!!

— Hey, hey! Até parece que fizeste melhor! Limitaste-te a olhar em vez de ajudar! — James gritou para Lily, tentando defender a sua falta de competência.

— Mas porque raio estão todos a discutir? Ela está sozinha com ele!! Atrás dela, mexam-se!!! — explodiu Morgan já a perder a paciência. — Os dois sozinhos nos dormitórios! Isto é uma desgraça!

James e Remus pareceram acordar de repente, abrindo muito os olhos e correndo os dois ao mesmo tempo para as escadas. Severus levantou-se, respirou bem fundo, acalmando-se o mais que podia, e depois sussurrou para Morgan e Lily:

— Ok... Ok... Prioridade é Julia... Depois trato do Black — disse a última palavra quase cuspindo-a para o ar e depois virou-lhes costas, seguindo os outros rapazes.

Ambas as raparigas encolheram os ombros e suspiraram de cansaço. Aquele dia estava a ser impossível, só desejavam que aquilo acabasse de uma vez por todas, mas pelos vistos isso era pedir demais. No andar de cima só se ouviam passos a correr, portas a bater, móveis a arrastar, gritos abafados e Potter a gritar "Remus, tu vais pela direita, Snape, tu vais pela esquerda, eu vou pela frente!". Olhando uma para a outra, desataram-se a rir, com o absurdo da situação.

Por muito que se tentassem controlar, estavam a perder o controlo e, passados uns minutos, já se agarravam à barriga, cheias de dores musculares. Três homens atrás de uma mulher, decididamente... E sem a conseguirem apanhar, que ainda era melhor.

Aos poucos foram parando de rir, mas, quando Sirius apareceu ao fundo das escadas, todo despenteado, já sem a camisa e com um olhar desesperado, elas partiram-se a rir, novamente.

Sirius olhou em volta, procurando um lugar para se esconder, quando as viu. Um brilhozinho cintilou nos seus olhos e ele correu para elas, o mais depressa que pode, tendo em conta a desarrumação da Sala Comum. Escondeu-se atrás delas, tapando-se com os mantos e implorou-lhes que o protegessem.

Morgan e Lily pararam de rir e olharam uma para a outra, com um sorriso diabólico. A vontade de se vingarem de Black era grande demais para perderem uma oportunidade como aquela. Seria a sua pequena vingança para com o idiota. Uma vingança em nada comparável com o que Julia lhe faria num futuro muito próximo... **muito** próximo.

Viraram-se para trás, para um esbugalhado Sirius, e por pouco não desatavam a rir. Cada uma delas pegou num dos braços de Black e seguraram-no com força, enquanto ele se tentava soltar, pontapeando tudo à sua frente.

— Larguem-me! Que pensam vocês que estão a fazer?

Morgan sorriu e, respirando fundo, chamou a presa:

— Oh Juuuuuuuuu-lia!!

Julia apareceu no fundo das escadas, completamente irreconhecível. O cabelo estava todo ensarilhado e caía-lhe agora até ao meio das costas; a roupa estava toda suja, cheia de pó preto do chão e algumas manchas suspeitas. A saía estava rasgada num lado, fazendo uma racha que mostrava a coxa esquerda dela quase completamente e faltava-lhe um tacão numa das botas, fazendo com que cambaleasse em vez de andar.

Black abriu e fechou a boca estupidamente ao ver o aspecto de Julia, semi-nua e tentando caminhar para ele de forma _sexy_, o que se provava quase impossível devido à diferença da altura entre os dois pés e a saia que, sendo justa demais, trava muitos dos seus movimentos.

Morgan e Lily entreolharam-se novamente, formando já um plano de acção para apanhar Julia de uma vez e acabar com aquela palhaçada toda. Tudo parecia já fora do controlo e as 22h aproximavam-se. De acordo com o livro, as duas últimas horas do feitiço fariam Julia perder de vez a cabeça e nada a impediria de ter o objecto desejado, mesmo que para isso tivesse que **matar**.

— Oh Sirius... Nunca pensei! — disse-lhe Lily de uma forma provocante, enquanto olhava para Julia para ver a sua reacção. Depois, passando uma mão pelo braço dele, subindo até aos ombros, continuou: — Por baixo de todas aquelas roupas, até nem és nada mau... Nada mau mesmo. Todo o treino de Quidditch recompensou-te. Morgan, olha-me só para estes músculos!!

— Hey! O que é que pensam que estão a fazer?!!! Suas cabras!! — gritou Julia completamente enraivecida. — Ele é **meu**!!! Eu mato-vos!!

As duas raparigas não sabiam se haviam de ficar contentes pelo seu plano ter resultado em cheio e Julia estar completamente louca de ciúmes ou completamente fora de si porque ela lhes tinha chamado cabras! Nunca pensariam ouvir uma palavra tão reles, tão _muggle_ da boca de alguém tão sofisticado como Julia, principalmente para lhes insultar, as suas melhores amigas! Quando aquilo tudo passasse Julia iria ouvir das boas, que ninguém tivesse dúvidas disso.

Viram Julia correr os poucos metros que lhe faltavam para chegar até Black, afastando-se mesmo a tempo de a ver "voar" para cima dele, atirando-o ao chão e cobrindo-o de beijos, como se tentasse provar a sua teoria. Mas antes que elas pudessem interferir, já os outros rapazes corriam pelas escadas abaixo, também eles todos sujos e com alguns cortes superficiais na cara e braços.

— Ali!! — gritou James para os outros dois, apontando para o parzinho. — Aproveitem agora que ela está distraída! E por amor de Roderick Plumpton, não a deixem escapar outra vez!!

Ao verem o ar determinado dos três rapazes, Lily e Morgan saltaram para o lado, ficando próximas o suficiente para poderem observar bem a cena, mas estando longe do perigo eminente.

Eles pareceram ter todos a mesma ideia, num dos raros momentos em que não houve qualquer tipo de discussão devido ao interesse que todos tinham em realizar um objectivo comum, e, sem pensar duas vezes, atiraram-se todos para cima de Julia e de Sirius, que deitados no chão, não se tinham apercebido do que se estava a passar.

A cena que se seguiu ultrapassou de longe tudo o que se tinha passado durante o dia. O plano dos rapazes não se provou tão eficiente como eles julgavam e acabaram todos num grande monte de massa humana, pés, pernas, braços, cabeças para cada lado, sendo impossível de saber o que pertencia ao corpo de quem.

E no meio daquilo tudo, apenas frases sem nexo se ouviam, levando Morgan e Lily à loucura de tanto rir. Conseguiam perceber pelas vozes quem dizia o quê e isso só servia para aumentar ainda mais a piada do momento. Não conseguiam a imaginar a confusão que para ali ia...

— Julia Welling! Mas onde pensas tu que estás a pôr a mão?! — gritou Sirius, numa voz aflita. — AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Não faças--- — mas engasgou-se a meio enquanto tentava controlar-se para tirar a mão de Julia do sítio onde não deveria estar.

Severus, ao ouvir aquilo, esticou-se todo para tentar chegar a Black e fazê-lo desejar nunca ter nascido, mas pelo caminho apertou algo a alguém e a resposta não se fez tardar.

— HEYYYYY!!! Snape!!! Mas que confiança é esta???? — gritou Remus, dando um salto ao sentir a mão de Snape no seu rabo.

James controlou-se para não se partir a rir, mas isto não durou muito tempo, pois logo a seguir foi ele a vítima. Um grande apertão fê-lo enrijecer o rabo, ao mesmo tempo que se tentava virar para trás para identificar o culpado.

— REMUS!!!! Nunca pensei que fosses -----....!!!! UHHHHHH!!!! — Julia tinha acabado de tocar numa parte sensível do seu corpo e a sua reacção foi imediata.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Severus lançou-se de imediato contra o resto do grupo, tentando prender Julia, mas atacando Sirius com uma joelhada mesmo no centro da sua virilidade.

Um grito estridente encheu a sala comum, enquanto James e Remus lutavam para se virar e ver quem tinha guinchado daquela maneira. Seguiu-se um silêncio apenas pontuado por pequenos gemidos e lamúrias e a voz de Julia a sussurrar baixinho:

— Ohhh, deixa eu dar beijinho que passa...

James saltou logo em defesa do amigo, tentando virar-se para Snape, e arrastando Remus consigo. Este último acabou por cair em cima de Julia, reparando em como Morgan e Lily se riam que nem doidas. Normalmente gostaria de as ouvir rir, se não fosse uma situação séria. E não é que aquela Welling até tinha um riso engraçado?

_Arghhh!!! Remus Lupin! Concentra-te!_

— Podias ter comprometido a capacidade dele de procriar! É a descendência dele que está em causa! — dizia James enquanto se tentava levantar, ou melhor, sair do meio daquela marosca.

De repente, e já a começar farto daquela treta toda, Severus gritou e bem alto um "CHEGA!!!" e todos pareceram cair em si. O olhar dele, de James e de Remus dirigiu-se devagar para Julia e, sem sequer combinarem, agarraram-na ao mesmo tempo, mantendo-o a presa enquanto Severus lhe dava a poção.

Julia esbracejava e pontapeava tudo e todos, numa tentativa vã de se escapar. Chorava, implorando ajuda a Sirius, que se mantinha imóvel no chão, com uma certa ponta de tristeza no olhar. Custava-lhe ter de abandonar Julia assim, à mercê daqueles brutos, mas não podia fazer nada...

Ai... Se ele pudesse terminar o que tinha começado...

Severus verteu a poção sobre os lábios de Julia, com todo o cuidado, ninguém imaginando o que lhe custava ter de fazer aquilo. Com os olhos tentava encontrar a sua Julinha, mas não a via... Aquela era uma estranha no corpo da sua amiga. E uma prova disso foi o insulto que ela lhe dirigiu após a poção ter penetrado nos seus lábios.

— Odeio-te Severus Snape!!! Nunca mais te quero ver na vida!! Não significas mais nada para mim! — e com isto, os seus olhos foram perdendo a vida até se apagarem por completo.

Todos os rapazes se atiraram para o chão, cansados e aliviados por aquilo já ter acabado. Olhavam para o corpo inerte de Julia com uma sensação de constrangimento enorme, como se tivessem acabado de a matar. Mas não, ela estava apenas adormecida. E assim permaneceria até à manhã seguinte.

Morgan e Lily pareceram dar-se conta do silêncio que se tinha instalado e foram diminuindo as gargalhadas aos poucos, incomodadas com os olhares dos rapazes. Respiraram fundo e caminharam em direcção a Julia, carregando-a até ao dormitório das raparigas. Bem, ao menos tinham contribuído para alguma coisa.

Despiram-na daquela roupa horrorosa e utilizaram feitiços de limpeza, de modo a que ela ficasse com o seu aspecto normal. De seguida, vestiram-lhe o pijama e saíram do dormitório, deixando-a a dormir tranquilamente.

Quando desceram, encontraram novamente uma discussão acesa. Desta vez, Severus tentava matar Sirius, que era protegido por James e Remus. Tanto Morgan como Lily se atiraram para os sofás, exaustas e a observar aquele espectáculo todo.

— Black, eu tinha-te avisado uma vez! Agora vais pagá-las! — berrava Severus ao mesmo tempo que se tentava livrar de Potter e Lupin.

A coisa já estava a tornar-se feia quando Morgan se levantou, decidida e, agarrando Severus pelo manto, o arrastou até ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

— Vá, vamos embora. Até amanhã, meninos — disse ela, a bocejar.

— Larga-me! Morgan, deixa-me em paz! Eu quero dar cabo dele! — resmungou Severus, enquanto ia sendo arrastado pelo corredor fora, a sua voz a ficar cada vez mais ténue.

Com um sorrisinho perverso, Lily levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos dormitórios dos rapazes, olhando-os com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

— Bem rapazes... como a culpa desta confusão toda foi vossa... tratem de arrumar isto tudo, sim? — disse Lily olhando para o estado da sala comum, já com os pés nas escadas dos dormitórios das raparigas. — Ah!! E não se esqueçam dos dormitórios todos e de tudo o que destruíram lá em cima. Gryffindor não tem culpa de ter membros como vocês.

E com isto, virou costas aos três rapazes, que a olhavam embasbacados e sem poderem acreditar na sua sorte. Decididamente, Sirius iria ter muito que sofrer no dia seguinte... Ai ia, e não era pouco!


	5. Preparar a Vingança

**Capítulo 5  
Preparar a Vingança**

— SIRIUS BLACK, EU MATO-TE!!!

O grito ecoou no silêncio da manhã, acordando tudo e todos na torre dos Gryffindor. Todos sabiam exactamente de onde o grito vinha. Dormitório das raparigas, 4º Ano. Julia Welling. Hora da desforra.

Julia acordara com o sol de finais de Verão a bater-lhe levemente na face. Abrira os olhos lentamente, sorrindo ao ver o azul do céu, limpinho, sem uma única nuvem. A cor do céu fê-la recordar os olhos de Sirius, e ela sentiu imediatamente o estômago a contorcer-se, alarmada por ter pensado em Black ao admirar tal beleza e com o facto de se ter referido a ele pelo primeiro nome dentro da sua cabeça. Devia ser efeitos de ainda não estar completamente acordada, só podia ser isso.

Voltou a concentrar-se no tempo, naquele clima maravilhoso que já se fazia sentir tão cedo na manhã, pensando que se tivesse tempo iria dar uma volta pelo lago de tarde, arrastando Severus (que começava a parecer-se cada vez mais com os vampiros da ficção _muggle_) e as raparigas consigo. Era um dos seus locais favorito, e seria uma pena se não aproveitasse aquele sol fantástico.

Tinha acordado super bem-disposta, há já algum tempo que não dormia tão bem. Voltou o olhar para a cama de Lily, a ver se esta já estava acordada. Mas, pelo contrário, Lily estava deitada sobre a colcha da cama, ainda de manto vestido, varinha na mão e com duas manchas negras sob os olhos. Parecia mesmo cansada e Julia abanou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

_Ficou a trabalhar até tarde outra vez, aquela rapariga não tem juízo..._

Tentou lembrar-se se tinham trabalhos de casa e se os tinha feito. Normalmente nunca poria isso em causa, mas uma nuvem cobria as memórias do dia anterior e ela não se conseguia lembrar de nada que tivesse acontecido. Apenas se tinha sentido extremamente bem, como se a sua vida se tivesse transformado num paraíso. _Estranho_, pensou ela, _tenho a certeza que ontem acordei com a sensação de que o dia iria ser um inferno._

Ia levantar-se para se começar a arranjar (já eram 7h30 e assim podia tomar banho nas calmas) quando começou a sentir um cheiro estranho, um perfume muito intenso. E, para sua surpresa, vinha de si própria. Parecia emaranhado no seu corpo, na sua pele, na cama e na almofada, sentia-se rodeada por aquele aroma fortíssimo, que parecia querer provar-lhe alguma coisa, mostrar-lhe que algo tinha acontecido e que já era tarde demais para o evitar.

Sentou-se imediatamente na cama, atirando os cobertores para o lado, numa tentativa de afastar aquele cheiro. Ela reconhecia aquele perfume; sabia exactamente de quem era (como podia não saber quando ele tomava banho, literalmente, com ele?), mas... não podia ser... podia?

Mal pôs os pés no chão, a realidade abateu-se sobre ela como uma sombra. A mini-saia preta, rasgada, e a camisola vermelha, estavam aos pés da cama, amarrotadas e sujas. Já não havia dúvidas... O perfume era mesmo dele e as roupas tinham sido usadas por ela no dia anterior. Aos poucos, a lembrança do que acontecera na véspera foi aparecendo e a raiva, misturada com a vergonha, apoderou-se dela.

Saltou da cama, berrando com todas as forças o nome dele, numa fúria crescente. Correu para a porta do dormitório e lançou-se pelas escadas abaixo, não vendo nada à sua frente, apenas o rosto de Black, pálido, cheio de sangue, todo esmurrado, nariz partido, olhos negros, lábios roxos. Sim, ele ia ver o que era bom.

Julia, de andar decidido e com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, caminhava para o dormitório dos rapazes do 4º Ano a passos largos. Na torre, as portas abriam-se de par em par e, por todos os lados, apareciam alunos, ainda meio ensonados mas desejosos de ver a reacção de Welling àquela _prank_ de Black.

Sussurros enchiam o silêncio apenas perturbado pelo ruído dos passos da estrela do momento, e todos davam palpites sobre toda aquela situação e especulavam sobre o que iria acontecer.

"Vês?! Eu disse-te que era uma _prank_. Ela nunca iria agir daquela maneira por outra razão."

"Esta sim é a nossa Julia!"

"Oh!! Espero que ela não o desfigure muito. Tem uma cara tão fofinha!"

"Coitado do Black!! Nem sabe o que lhe espera!"

"Eu acho muito bem feito! Ele brincou com o fogo... Agora vai-se queimar bem!"

Julia ouvia tudo aquilo, mas não tinha tempo a perder com aqueles disparates. Aquilo significava guerra!! Não ia sobrar nem uma migalhinha daquele corpinho que ele tanto amava quando ela estivesse acabada com ele.

Finalmente chegara ao seu destino. A porta abriu-se com um estrondo, e Julia não esteve com meias medidas e entrou pelo dormitório adentro, não se preocupando com os outros ocupantes do quarto, tendo um único objectivo em mente: apanhar Sirius Black e fazer dele o que sempre sonhara fazer com uma _bludger_.

Ao correr o dormitório com os olhos, viu Lupin a esconder-se por baixo dos cobertores, numa tentativa de tapar o corpo. Potter saltara logo da cama, pondo os óculos na cara, para ver quem tinha entrado assim de rompante. Ao ver Julia, a sua boca abriu-se de espanto e tratou logo de tapar o seu peito nu. Não queria aquela confiança com uma rapariga... Muito menos uma Welling!

Pettigrew, esse tinha-se levantado, com uma cara ensonada e perguntava agora o que se estava a passar. A barriga caía-lhe em ligeiros pneus de bicicleta e o umbigo mal se via. Apesar de furiosa, Julia não conseguiu deixar de reparar naquele pormenor e arrepiar-se...

_Ou ele faz uma dieta urgente, ou não vai conquistar muitas fãs... _

Desviou o olhar para a única cama que lhe faltava e constatou que estava... vazia. Desesperada, correu para a casa-de-banho, para ver se o desgraçado lá estava. Mas também ela estava vazia. Lançou um olhar felino aos outros três rapazes, ameaçando-os com um destino nada feliz se não lhe dissessem onde Black se encontrava.

Lupin apontou imediatamente para debaixo da cama, em parte porque não queria apanhar com as culpas quando não tinha nada a ver com aquela situação, mas também porque achava que Sirius merecia um castigo. Ao ver o olhar que James lhe lançou engoliu em seco, mas não queria saber. Ele é que tinha razão, não podiam proteger Sirius. Ele tinha de assumir as consequências dos seus actos.

Julia correu mais depressa que uma puma para debaixo da cama de Black, mas este escapou-se pelo lado contrário. Lily, que chegara nesse preciso momento à porta do dormitório dos rapazes, desatou a rir-se ao ver a figura de Black, vestido apenas com _boxers_ com desenhos de _bludgers_, a fugir da cama, todo despenteado e com um ar mesmo assustado.

Sirius correu para a porta do dormitório, usando Evans como protecção contra Welling para se conseguir escapar do quarto sem esta o apanhar. Correu para a Sala Comum a toda a velocidade, passando por vários dormitórios cujas portas estavam completamente abertas, de onde espreitavam vários alunos curiosos, que se riam às gargalhadas. Nem queria imaginar os malefícios que aquela história iria trazer à sua imagem.

— Que foi? Nunca viram é? Não metam o nariz onde não são chamados!

Nesse preciso momento, Julia apareceu na esquina, furiosa e com olhar capaz de fulminar a primeira pessoa que lhe dirigisse a palavra. Avançou em direcção a Black, ridículo naqueles _boxers _infantis e o cabelo todo desgrenhado, ansiosa por o agarrar e desfazê-lo em pedaços.

Lily, James, Remus e Peter, já recuperado do acidente da véspera, apareceram logo a seguir a Julia, decididos a não perder um único minuto da acção. Por muito rivais que fossem, os momentos "Black/Welling" eram fantásticos e, nessas alturas, ambos os grupos uniam forças para se rirem à grande e à francesa.

Quando finalmente chegou à Sala Comum, Sirius viu-se rodeado de raparigas, que soltavam risadas histéricas, com a mão à frente da boca e o dedo a apontar para ele. Sentiu-se corar, maldizendo Welling e o dia em que a tinha conhecido e rogando-lhe todas as pragas que conhecia e mais algumas inventadas, por o estar a fazer passar pela maior vergonha da sua vida.

Ao vê-la no fundo das escadas, engoliu em seco e decidiu deixar as pragas para depois e salvar-se antes. Correu que nem doido para o retrato, saindo disparado pelo corredor fora, só tendo uma coisa em mente: esconder-se de Julia Welling.

Esta chegou ao retrato esbaforida mas, de certa forma, mais calma. Black tinha escapado, sim, mas não por muito tempo. Ela ia planear a vingança ao mínimo pormenor, de forma a fazê-lo recordar o seu nome com um estremecimento de pavor. Black podia ter ganho um jogo, mas a taça era sua.

E com este pensamento, virou-se e dirigiu-se para o dormitório, ocupando imediatamente a casa-de-banho, sem dar tempo às companheiras para protestarem. Tinha que se livrar daquele cheiro fedorento o mais rapidamente possível, já estava a ficar com náuseas.

Para trás, deixou uma Sala Comum estupefacta e paralisada de surpresa. Black tinha saído impune! Ninguém podia acreditar no que acabará de ver, ainda deviam estar meio a dormir, era única explicação.

Pouco a pouco, a normalidade instalou-se na Torre dos Gryffindor, onde os alunos se preparavam para mais um dia de aulas. Todos menos as alunas do 4º Ano, que tentavam, em vão, tirar Julia do WC.

— Julia! Sai imediatamente da casa-de-banho! Estás aí metida há mais de uma hora! Nós também temos de nos arranjar! — gritava Anna Brown, ao mesmo tempo que batia à porta da casa de banho.

De lá de dentro só se ouviram uns grunhidos, intercalados por frases sem nexo que, numa outra altura, as fariam rir que nem doidas.

— Arghh... Esta porcaria não sai... Nem pensem que meto os pés lá fora enquanto isto não sair... Buuuuahhhh, estou contaminada...

Nenhuma das raparigas percebia o que se estava a passar. Não compreendiam o porquê daquele tempo todo com a água a correr, mas também, não tinham tempo para pensar muito. Tinham de se despachar a arranjar-se antes que fossem horas de ir para as aulas. Revirando os olhos, saíram do dormitório e, subindo as escadas, pediram licença às alunas do 5º ano para tomarem banho na casa-de-banho delas.

Quando Kat, a primeira a tomar banho, voltou ao dormitório do 4º Ano, encontrou Julia a esfregar-se à toalha, com todo o vigor. A pele dela já estava mais que vermelha e, a esfregá-la assim com tanta força por muito mais tempo, de certo que a arrancaria.

Mas ela continuava a tentar livrar-se do que quer que fosse que a estava a incomodar. Kat aproximou-se com cuidado e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro, lançando-lhe um ar preocupado.

— Estás bem, Julia? Que se passa?

Julia olhou para ela, já a ponto de chorar de raiva. Por mais que tentasse, aquele cheiro perseguia-a, não a abandonava, tinha vindo para ficar. Se elas imaginassem como ela se estava a sentir desconfortável com aquela situação toda...

— Podes emprestar-me o teu perfume? Não consigo tirar o cheiro do Black de mim, portanto a única maneira é disfarçá-lo...

Kat tentou não se rir, começando a compreender as atitudes da companheira. Sorrindo, abriu a mala que estava aos pés da sua cama, e entregou um frasco a Julia, afastando-se depois para se vestir e pentear.

— Usa o que quiseres, a minha mãe depois manda-me outro... São vantagens dela trabalhar numa perfumaria — e piscou-lhe o olho.

Lily e Anna chegaram pouco tempo depois, a resmungarem baixinho por já estarem atrasadas. Mal entraram no dormitório, foram invadidas por um perfume ligeiramente adocicado, mas, como havia sido posto em excesso, sem dúvida enjoativo.

Começaram a tossir repetidamente e taparam os olhos que ardiam por causa do vapor do perfume. Avançaram às cegas pelo dormitório, acabando por se atirar para cima de uma cama, à espera que o cheiro se dissipasse.

Julia ajeitava agora o cabelo em frente ao espelho, não ligando ao comportamento das suas colegas de dormitório. Não sabia como era possível, mas ainda continuava a sentir o cheiro de Black em si e isso só a fazia sentir-se ainda com mais sede de vingança.

Sentou-se numa cadeira enquanto esperava por Lily para descerem para o Grande Salão. O perfume já começava a desaparecer aos poucos do dormitório, mas mesmo assim, tudo o que as três raparigas menos queriam naquele momento era pensar em comida.

Despacharam-se a arranjar-se e, ao sair para as escadas, puderam ouvir comentários das outras raparigas da Torre, a queixarem-se do cheiro, para abrirem as janelas.

Claro está que todas coraram, menos Julia, que continuou o seu caminho de nariz empinado, limitando-se a ignorar aqueles comentários idiotas a respeito do seu perfume. Até esterco de dragão cheirava melhor que Black e era uma fraca comparação!

Pelo caminho, lembrou-se da última vez que tinha estado no Grande Salão e do grande escândalo que armara. A professora McGonagall devia estar furiosa!! Tinha que falar com ela antes das aulas começarem, para lhe tentar dar a volta.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, horrorizada por ver que faltavam apenas 20 minutos para a primeira hora do dia que, por acaso, era Transfiguração. _Lá se vai o meu pequeno almoço!! Ai Black, quando eu te puser as mãos em cima!!_, pensou, enquanto decidia mandar o pequeno almoço às urtigas e salvar a pele antes.

— Hum... Lily... — Julia parou no meio do corredor e virou-se para amiga, esperando que as outras companheiras de dormitório continuassem até ao Grande Salão. Eram todas amigas e confiava nelas mas havia coisas que nunca lhes contaria como, por exemplo, o que se passara realmente na véspera. — Tenho que ir falar com a professora McGonagall, por causa de ontem à noite... sabes?

Ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, e da forma como tinham tratado a Chefe de Equipa de Gryffindor, Lily ficou imediatamente com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Ai meu Deus!!! Mas que fomos nós fazer?!!! Viramos as costas a um professor, faltamos-lhe ao respeito. Nem posso pensar.... Nem posso--- — Lily falava cada vez mais baixo e depressa, começando a apertar as mãos uma na outra, esfregando-as depois no manto, em sinal de grande nervosismo.

— Lily, Lily, LILY!! — gritou Julia até recuperar novamente a atenção de Lily. — Não te preocupes, ok? Eu vou falar com ela, explicar a nossa versão da situação e ela vai compreender. Vocês fizeram tudo para me ajudar e estou muito grata por isso. Não vou deixar que sofram qualquer consequência por causa de uma coisa provocada por aquele animal!!

Ao ouvir as palavras da companheira, Lily começou a acalmar-se, chegando mesmo a rir-se um pouco da sua última afirmação. Era muito bom ter Julia de volta, muito bom mesmo. Não haviam palavras para descrever o que sentira quando tinha acordado de manhã e se lembrara que o dia anterior tinha acabado e a Julia que todos adoravam tinha voltado.

— Lily... Outra coisa — Julia engoliu em seco, pondo-lhe a mão levemente sobre o ombro. — Preciso de te pedir desculpa, por causa de ontem.

Ao ver que Lily a ia interromper, Julia levantou a mão, sinalizando para ela se calar.

— Deixa-me acabar, depois falas. Peço-te desculpa, primeiro por estar com um humor terrível de manhã, mesmo antes do feitiço e fazer-te aturar-me sem teres culpa nenhuma. Depois, por tudo aquilo que te disse sob o efeito do Feitiço de Atracção. Pensei muitas coisas que não devia, disse coisas que nunca diria no meu estado de espírito normal. Mas mesmo assim, sinto-me culpada. Desculpas?

— Oh Juls!!! Isso nem se questiona! — Lily abraçou Julia com força, sorrindo-lhe em seguida. — Bem, nem foi tudo tão mau ontem... O Black acabou com o nariz partido, a sua carinha toda amassada.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Julia ficou imediatamente horrorizada. _Severus... Oh, Severus!!_ _De todas as coisas estúpidas e anormais que eu podia dizer..._ Tinha que falar com Severus o mais rapidamente possível, pedir-lhe desculpas, implorar perdão se fosse necessário.

— Merda!!

— JULIA!!!! — gritou-lhe Lily escandalizada. Julia andava a aplicar-se demais a Estudos Muggles e a ler o que não devia.

— Ah Lily, forgive. Mas não me podes culpar... O Sev, Lils!! Tudo o que eu lhe disse, o que eu lhe fiz!! Ele nunca mais me vai querer por os olhos em cima! Não me vai perdoar! — A última frase foi dita quase aos berros, atraindo a atenção de vários alunos curiosos que iam a passar.

— Julia!! Tem calma, está bem? O Sev adora-te, ele praticamente venera o chão que tu pisas, não é por lhe dizeres algumas coisas menos boas sob o efeito de um feitiço que ele vai ficar chateado contigo. Vai falar com a McGonagall, e depois no intervalo ou assim falas com o Sev.

— Ah, sim, já estou super atrasada. McGonagall agora, Sev depois, certo. Vemo-nos na aula então? — E sem dar tempo a Lily de responder, correu na direcção da sala de Transfiguração.

* * *

Enquanto se dirigia para a sala de Transfiguração, Julia ia remexendo a mochila, tentando tomar nota dos estragos da véspera. Cada vez que pensava nisso, em tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, principalmente no corredor e na Sala Comum, era obrigada a morder o lábio inferior até sair sangue, para se tentar controlar. Sentia uma raiva tremenda de Black, algo tão forte que era impossível de explicar e que a fazia tremer de ódio e rancor.

Tudo tinha corrido horrivelmente mal naquela segunda-feira do inferno e agora tinha que tentar consertar um sem número de coisas e planear vingança. Mentalmente, criou uma lista de coisas que tinha que fazer o mais rápido possível.

Primeiro, falar com a professora McGonagall, tentar explicar minimamente o porquê do seu comportamento tão obsceno. Tentar convencer a professora mais rígida da escola da sua inocência não iria ser nada fácil, já a podia imaginar a acusá-la de atentado ao pudor!

Depois, tinha que falar com Severus, implorar-lhe perdão. Em seguida era a Morgan, a quem, para variar, tinha que pedir também desculpas. Para alguém que raramente precisava de pedir desculpas começava muito bem o dia. Hum... podia agradecer a Potter e a Lupin enquanto estava nas suas acções boas do dia. Sim, porque mal aquela onda passasse, a vingança começaria e, sendo um prato que se come frio, iria ser inesquecível.

— Será que é seguro aproximar-me da tigreza de Gryffindor? — perguntou uma voz que ela reconheceria no meio de todas as outras do mundo, uma voz vinda da sua frente e que pertencia a Severus Snape. O seu tom era de brincadeira, mas Julia não conseguiu deixar de fechar os olhos, sendo imediatamente assaltada por memorias que ela desejaria nunca mais lembrar.

_Mas que pensas tu que estás a fazer? Deixa-o em paz! Não tens o direito de te intrometer na minha vida! _

_Odeio-te Severus Snape!!! Nunca mais te quero ver na vida!! Não significas mais nada para mim! _

De repente, foi como se todo o ar à sua volta se tivesse evaporado e Julia não conseguia respirar, apenas ouvia as suas palavras para Severus, ditas no tom de ódio e raiva que sentira contra ele, ouvia-as vezes sem conta durante segundos que pareceram horas. Deixou a mochila cair no chão, levantando a cabeça e olhando-o nos olhos, atirando-se para ele sem pensar duas vezes.

— Oh Sev!! Eu não queria... Nada daquilo era verdade, tens que acreditar em mim... Paenitet Sev... Oh, paenitet! — murmurava Julia enquanto o abraçava com muita força, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele e agarrando-se a ele como se a sua vida dependesse disso. — Magoei-te muito?

— Shhhhh Julinha, estás perdoada. Estou bem, não te preocupes. Eu sei que não estavas em ti, tudo por culpa daquela pulga miserável. E tu, estás bem? — perguntou com voz suave, fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo.

— Ainda estou a recuperar do choque inicial. Senti-me tão mal Sev, tão usada. Suja! As raparigas tiveram que me arrastar da casa-de-banho, mas ainda consigo sentir o cheiro daquele verme em mim, mesmo depois de ter despejado metade do frasco de perfume de uma delas.

— AH! Está explicado então! O cheiro a rato podre vem de ti!!

— Severus!!! — gritou uma Julia indignada enquanto olhava para cima e lhe dava uma pancadinha amigável no peito. — Eu admito que exagerei um pouco mas também não precisas de insultar.

— Nunquam. Sabes que não. Estava apenas a brincar contigo. Olha lá, não devias estar a tomar o pequeno-almoço?

— Oh, nem me digas nada — Julia suspirou fundo, relembrando tudo o que tinha para fazer e sentindo já a barriga a dar horas. — Tenho que ir pedir desculpa à professora McGonagall por causa do vexame de ontem. Só vou poder comer à hora de almoço. Mas o que fazes aqui, anyway? Não devias estar a caminho das estufas?

— Ah, minha querida Julia, um passarinho disse-me que uma grande amiga minha não tinha tomado o pequeno almoço no Grande Salão e que provavelmente não o iria fazer e, como é natural, não podia deixar uma pessoa tão especial sem comer durante tanto tempo — respondeu-lhe Severus, ao mesmo tempo que lhe entregava um saco de papel do qual vinha um cheirinho muito agradável.

— Oh Sev! Até me deixas sem jeito. Que seria de mim sem ti?

— Não sei, dulcis Julia, nem quero descobrir — Severus lançou-lhe um raro sorriso, apertando-a com força e afastando-se um pouco depois. — Vá, tenho que ir andando. Bom apetite, vemo-nos depois.

Julia sorriu, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e fez-lhe uma pequena carícia na face, pegando na mochila caída a seus pés e preparando-se para seguir caminho, enquanto ele virava costas e seguia na direcção de onde tinha vindo.

— Eu vou pensando na vingança!! — gritou para um Severus que já estava quase a virar a esquina. Ele virou-se para trás ergueu as sobrancelhas e abanou a cabeça, como que dizendo que ela ainda mal tinha saído de uma e já se estava a enterrar noutra.

Julia sentia-se muito mais leve, livre da preocupação com a reacção de Severus, e sensivelmente mais descansada. Faltavam poucos corredores para a sala de Transfiguração e apenas dez minutos até tocar. Abrindo o saco que Severus lhe trouxera, tirou um frasco de sumo de laranja (o seu preferido) e um croissant misto, agradecendo a todos os deuses dos _muggles_ e mais alguns por ter um amigo tão dedicado como Severus Snape.

* * *

Julia bateu levemente na porta, receando a reacção da professora. Agora que estava a segundos do confronto, os nervos tinham regressado em força e ela tremia ligeiramente. Como estaria o estado de espírito de McGonagall? No Grande Salão ela parecera completamente furiosa, e não era para menos. De todas as coisas embaraçosas que podia ter feito, tinha escolhido logo uma completamente depravada, mesmo a meio do jantar, ainda por cima. Que vergonha! Como poderia encarar a professora McGonagall depois de tudo o que se passara?

— Entre! — uma voz ordenou do interior da sala e Julia, engolindo em seco, obedeceu.

McGonagall levantou os olhos dos papeis pousados na secretária e focou o olhar em Julia, que tremia como varas verdes.

— Miss Welling... Não a esperava aqui depois do espectáculo da noite passada — disse a professora enquanto olhava Julia de alto a baixo. — Mas sente-se, temos muito que discutir.

Julia aproximou-se da frente da sala, puxando a cadeira da mesa mesmo em frente a McGonagall, sentando-se em seguida. Pousou as mãos no colo, apertando-as com força para se tentar acalmar, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior numa tentativa de controlar o que iria dizer.

Como lhe apetecia contar toda a verdade! Desde a _prank_ de Sirius Black até às humilhações que passara, contar tudo detalhadamente e sem censura, mas não o podia fazer. Era uma espécie de regra não combinada entre os dois grupos, regra que tinham mantido desde o inicio da "Guerra de _Pranks_", e que assegurava que todas as figuras de autoridade (pais, professores, familiares) permaneceriam na ignorância sobre o que se passava entre eles.

Mas, pensando melhor, se McGonagall descobrisse sobre as _pranks_ ela já não se poderia vingar. E por mais agradável que fosse ver Sirius Black em detenções com o Filch ou em outra espécie de humilhações, nada seria melhor do que a sua própria vingança. _Ele vai-se arrepender de ter cruzado o meu caminho!_

— Professora, antes de mais, tenho que lhe pedir desculpa — começou Julia. — O meu comportamento no Grande Salão foi vergonhoso e sinto-me verdadeiramente embaraçada.

McGonagall olhou-a profundamente, perscrutando-a de alto a baixo, numa tentativa de descobrir algum indício que lhe provasse que tudo aquilo não passara de uma _prank_.

Todos os professores sabiam da existência daquela "guerra de _pranks_", mas por muito que desconfiassem, nada podiam fazer se os próprios que sofriam as _pranks_ não acusavam os culpados. E, se não se enganava, Welling jamais acusaria quem quer que fosse, limitando-se a esperar pelo momento mais oportuno para aplicar a sua vingança. Teria que se manter atenta para tentar apanhar os culpados.

— Ainda bem que concordamos nesse ponto, Miss Welling — fez uma pausa estratégica, deixando o tom severo da sua voz penetrar bem fundo na consciência de Julia, que engoliu em seco novamente. — Mas isso não desculpa os seus actos de ontem, e muito menos os dos seus amigos. Exijo uma explicação com pés e cabeça. Oh, e Miss Welling... Nem sequer pense em me enganar...

Julia conteve um risinho irónico, ao ouvir o que a McGonagall acabara de dizer. Quantas vezes já ouvira aquela última frase, aquela suposta ameaça. Das primeiras vezes ficara com medo, temendo aquela professora com um ar rígido e austero. Mas depois habituara-se à parte de inventar desculpas pois, apesar de suspeitar a verdade, McGonagall não podia acusar ninguém sem provas.

— Oh, professora! Eu jamais seria capaz de tal coisa! Limito-me a dizer os factos, a contar a verdade — aguentou firme o olhar céptico da professora, tentando aparentar um ar sincero. — Na verdade, sei que ontem acordei super maldisposta e ninguém me podia aturar. Mas na aula de Encantamentos, a minha disposição alterou-se num estalar de dedos. Claro que devia ficar furiosa com o Lupin, afinal de contas, a incompetência dele é injustificável. Mas quando ele me acertou com o feitiço senti-me tão... feliz! Por isso só lhe posso agradecer. Até porque os efeitos do feitiço nem foram muito graves, embora vergonhosos. Na verdade, não tomei muita consciência dos meus actos depois da aula e, por isso, vim hoje pedir desculpa e tentar justificar-me perante as consequências do que fiz e disse.

Despejou aquilo tudo de uma só vez, sabendo que McGonagall não acreditaria numa só palavra. Um silêncio incómodo instalou-se na sala, apenas pontuado pelo roçar do manto de Julia, que não conseguia parar de abanar as pernas, de tão nervosa que estava. Detestava ter de mentir, não tinha jeito nenhum para a coisa, mas não tinha outra opção.

A campainha tocou nesse momento e McGonagall ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz, não tirando os olhos de Welling. Sabia que ela estava a mentir e não o podia provar. Claro que lhe podia dar _Veritaserum_6, mas era proibido por lei administrar essa poção a menores e ela nunca iria desrespeitar uma lei. Mas eles não sabiam disso... _Hum, terei de acrescentar isso à minha ameaça para a próxima..._

— Levante-se, Miss Welling. Se o que disse é verdade, então não há nada que eu possa fazer. Talvez falar com o professor Flitwick para dar aulas extra a Mister Lupin. Sim, creio que será o mais acertado e Mister Lupin só lhe ficará agradecido — fez um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto ela própria se levantava e ia abrir a porta da sala para os alunos entrarem.

Perante uma Julia boquiaberta, McGonagall parou Lupin por uns momentos na entrada e, com um ar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido, disse para um Remus espantado:

— Mister Lupin, preciso de falar consigo. Se não se importar, no final da aula dispensa um pouco do seu tempo à minha atenção.

Julia mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a cara de Lupin, de olhos esbugalhados e um ar confuso, sentindo-se de certa forma culpada pelo que lhe ia acontecer. Logo ele que não tivera culpa nenhuma naquele caso e até saltara em sua defesa nas horas mais apertadas. E ela, em vez de lhe agradecer, só lhe causara mais problemas.

— Com certeza, professora — balbuciou Remus antes de se arrastar lentamente até ao lugar, interrogando-se sobre o destino que o esperava.

A professora caminhou até à frente da sala, com o manto a arrastar-se pelo chão. Todos os alunos estavam sentados nas suas carteiras, em silêncio e com ar sério. Ninguém se atrevia a desafiar aquela professora e a postura que lhes tinha sido imposta indirectamente na primeira aula do primeiro ano. Aquela aula não era para brincadeiras.

McGonagall pigarreou e encavalitou os óculos no nariz. Olhou em volta, parando o olhar em cada aluno, uma das suas maneiras de impor respeito e manter a seriedade da aula.

— Bom dia, Gryffindors e Hufflepuffs. Hoje vamos deixar de parte a teoria sobre como transformar objectos pequenos em grandes e vamos passar à prática. Queiram prestar atenção à minha exemplificação e reparar em todos os pormenores. O feitiço não é dos mais simples, pois envolve uma total transformação do objecto noutro de material, tamanho e textura diferente — pegou num frasco com botões e tirou um de dentro, pousando-o sobre a mesa. — _Verti Cavea!_

Uma luz azulada propagou-se na carteira da professora e uma gaiola começou a surgir lentamente, começando-se a ver o apoio, as barras de metal e por fim a pega em cima.

Toda a turma assistiu àquilo, com uma expressão de espanto e admiração. Jamais conseguiriam fazer aquele feitiço. A maioria já tinha tentado nas horas de estudo e o máximo que conseguira fora fazer crescer barras de metal no botão. O que já não era nada mau, considerando que McGonagall dissera que o feitiço não era muito fácil.

— Muito bem, como viram, nada de mais fácil. O que é necessário é precisão, pronunciação correcta e muita atenção e concentração. Podem passar à acção — a professora começou a distribuir os botões pelos alunos e depois foi circulando entre eles, ajudando os que tinham mais dificuldades.

Entre botões, gaiolas e "botaiolas", a aula passou-se num piscar de olhos e quando repararam já a campainha estava a tocar para o intervalo. Lily, toda orgulhosa de si própria, arrumava as suas quinze gaiolas num canto da sala, enquanto Julia, também com um sorriso, mas com um ar stressado, metia à pressão as 10 gaiolas num armário.

— Oh não! — resmungou Julia, batendo com a mão na testa. — Esqueci-me das coisas de Herbologia no dormitório... Vou ter de lá ir depressa. Vai indo e diz à professora o que aconteceu. Eu vou já.

Ia a sair da porta, quando viu Lupin a falar com a professora, na frente da sala. Notou o olhar constrangido do rapaz, e mentalmente tomou uma nota para lhe pedir desculpas mais tarde. _Mais um menos um Julia, não te faz diferença nenhuma. Vais conseguir entrar para aqueles prémios muggles que glorificam as pessoas que fazem alguma coisa nunca antes conseguida. Guinese ou algo do género. Não, está qualquer coisa mal. Tenho que estudar mais._

Abanando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos estúpidos, Julia saiu o mais rápido possível (para não dar tempo à avalanche de alunos para tomar conta da porta) e correu o mais depressa que conseguiu para a Torre dos Gryffindor.

* * *

Morgan corria apressadamente pelos corredores dos calabouços, sabendo que tinha mais ou menos cinco minutos para chegar à Sala de Transfiguração. Faltara à primeira aula da manhã e estava furiosa consigo própria por isso. Deixara-se adormecer, depois do dia super cansativo que tivera na véspera, e ninguém tivera a preocupação de a acordar!

Ia a tomar o pequeno-almoço pelo caminho, que também parecia tudo fazer para lhe tornar o dia ainda mais miserável. Sumo de pêra (que ela tanto detestava) e uns bolinhos de amêndoa (que não podiam ser piores). Severus tinha falhado na comida, desta vez. Não que ele tivesse culpa, aliás, coitado, ele já fazia tanto por ela que ela nem tinha coragem para reclamar. Mas mesmo assim! Podia ter pedido a alguém para a ir chamar ou assim.

Ia tão mergulhada nos pensamentos que nem teve cuidado ao virar uma esquina e chocou contra Julia. Por momentos pensou que se tivesse espetado contra um espelho, mas depois o vermelho sobressaiu e ela deu-se conta que era a irmã.

— Mana! Que fazes aqui?? Devias estar em Herbologia! — exclamou Morgan, enquanto limpava umas gotas de sumo de pêra do manto.

— Sis!! Nem de propósito, precisava mesmo de falar contigo! Ewwww, isso é sumo de pêra? Chega para lá mana! Yuck! — Julia fez um olhar enojado e deu um passo para trás, com um ar de repulsa.

— Oh, muito obrigado. Foi muito simpático da tua parte — suspirou e meteu o último pedaço de bolo na boca, num esgar de sacrifício. — De toute façon, o que tinhas para falar avec moi?

Julia não pôde deixar de notar nas pequenas expressões francesas que a irmã sempre usava enquanto falava consigo. Por acaso era engraçado, isso tinha ficado como uma espécie de hábito em Morgan desde que se tinham mudado para França por uns tempos para viver com a irmã do pai de ambas, a tia Sherry Morgan (o nome de Morgan viera dela). Desde então que Morgan não deixava de utilizar algumas palavras em francês sempre que podia.

Tentou ignorar o cheiro intenso a pêra e puxou a irmã para um canto do corredor, olhando em volta, a ver se ninguém os estava a observar. Tendo essa certeza, voltou a olhar para Morgan, que retribuiu o olhar, curiosa e de sobrolho franzido.

— Bem, ermm... Primeiro queria pedir-te desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem. Disse coisas que não devia e... enfim... Sabes que no meu estado normal, nunca diria coisas daquelas.

— Sim, mana... Eu sei, não te preocupes. E ainda me ri bastante com toda aquela situação. Mas, o que é que tinhas de tão importante para falar comigo? Tenho a certeza que não precisas de mim só para me pedir desculpa, n'est-ce pas?

— Well... cof... — gaguejou Julia, embaraçada.

— Apanhei-te! — riu Morgan baixinho.

— Oh, não comeces! Vou mas é directa ao assunto, como se tivesse motivos para estar aqui toda preocupada. Queria pedir-te ajuda para me vingar do Black. Preciso de um feitiço que o faça ter medo das conquistas dele todas.

Morgan riu-se de antemão, ao imaginar a situação de Black a fugir das raparigas todas da escola. Tinha de ir procurar no seu livro e na biblioteca qual o feitiço perfeito para o tipo de efeitos que Julia pretendia.

— E... humm, mana... Vou precisar que sejas a minha cobaia — e acrescentou muito depressa antes que Morgan se atirasse a ela: — Mais ninguém pode saber disto e eu tenho de testar o feitiço em alguém!

— Oh, sim, muito inocente a nossa Julinha! — revirou os olhos. — D'accord, d'accord... Eu trato do assunto. Na verdade, acho que até estou a ver o feitiço perfeito! Allez, ma chérie! Temos de ir para as aulas. Depois eu digo-te alguma coisa. À tout à l'heure! — e com isto correu o mais que pôde até ao 5º andar.

Julia acenou com a cabeça e começou também a correr em direcção ao exterior do castelo, onde a aula de Herbologia estava a decorrer.

* * *

Nunca o tempo passara tão depressa como naquelas duas semanas. Todos andavam atarefados com trabalhos de casa, treinos de Quidditch, aulas extra em grupos, sessões tardias na biblioteca... Já ninguém se lembrava da _prank_ que Sirius pregara a Julia e muito menos pensavam em retaliação. Claro, todos menos a própria Julia e a sua querida cúmplice, Morgan, que planeavam a vingança em segredo.

Depois de horas de pesquisa, logo na primeira semana, Morgan encontrara a referência ao feitiço perfeito. Não era bem o que Julia lhe pedira, mas era ainda melhor! Mas, por azar, o livro onde a descrição pormenorizada se encontrava fazia parte da Secção Restrita da Biblioteca, e só poderiam aceder a ele com a autorização de um professor, o que chamaria muito a atenção para os seus planos.

No entanto, perante o ar desanimado de Julia, Morgan escrevera para os pais, implorando-lhes que lhe comprassem aquele livro urgentemente, pois precisava dele para um trabalho de Encantamentos que teria de apresentar ainda nessa semana. Sabendo do amor que a filha tinha por aquela disciplina, Leandra e Stevan Welling não estranharam o seu comportamento, enviando-lho o mais rápido que puderam.

Não demorou muito até a encomenda chegar, num dia ao pequeno-almoço. Entusiasmada, e já sob o olhar atento e em pulgas de Julia, levantara o livro acima da cabeça para lhe dar a boa notícia. Julia levantara-se imediatamente da mesa dos Gryffindor, fazendo-lhe um pequeno gesto em direcção à porta, com um sorriso enorme e ansioso. Dando uma desculpa esfarrapada a Lily, saíra ao encontro de Morgan, sem pensar em mais nada senão na desforra.

Tanto Lily como Severus tinham ficado de sobrolho franzido, observando a saída das duas irmãs. Estavam a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho, aliás, Morgan e Julia andavam a actuar de forma muito suspeita nos últimos dias. Cochichos no corredor, horas na biblioteca, chegadas à Sala Comum a horas tardias, todos os intervalos se encontravam... Eles nem sonhavam com o que elas estavam a preparar e os dias que se seguiram àquele pequeno-almoço só serviram para lhes aguçar a curiosidade.

A partir do momento da chegada do livro, todos os dias ao fim da tarde, Morgan e Julia reuniam-se numa das muitas salas não utilizadas do castelo e praticavam o feitiço até à exaustão. Morgan teve de se submeter como cobaia, pois claro, não teve outro remédio.

No início treinavam com o perfume de Severus (_Utopia Negra_, criado pelo próprio e que tinham surripiado à socapa do dormitório masculino), de forma a que Morgan pudesse relatar os sintomas que sentia. A Julia, custou-lhe um pouco a atinar com o feitiço, mas quanto mais praticava, melhor se saía e mais Morgan sofria.

No final da segunda semana, já Julia tinha um controlo perfeito do feitiço, e os efeitos em Morgan eram muito melhores do que ela alguma vez pudera imaginar. Quinta-feira, 19 de Setembro, fora o dia do teste final. Como sempre, reuniram-se numa sala do 6º andar, onde Julia se apressou a lançar o feitiço sobre Morgan. Mas, desta vez, não iriam usar o perfume de Severus. Julia queria ver o efeito real do feitiço, e para isso, era necessário um membro do sexo oposto.

Severus, qual estrela de _TeenWiz _(a revista para adolescentes mais popular do mundo mágico), tinha sido o escolhido para a missão que mais tarde seria chamada "O Teste!", nome nada original quando comparado com o que se passara nessa tarde.

Julia acabara de lançar o feitiço a Morgan, que naquele momento tremia por todo o lado e cambaleava para longe do frasco de _Utopia Negra_, cheia de suores frios e a cara mais vermelha que o escarlate de Gryffindor. E sempre que tentava abrir a boca para implorar a Julia que parasse o feitiço, só lhe saíam, em sons agudos e histéricos, sílabas gaguejadas de palavras.

Contudo, Julia apenas sorriu de orelha a orelha, orgulhosa de si própria. Só lhe faltava uma pequena coisa para o feitiço ficar finalmente testado: a entrada triunfal na sala de Severus Snape. E, nem por falar no Diabo, Severus bateu à porta e chamou por Julia. Morgan saltou imediatamente para trás de uma das carteiras, mas, desajeitada e trapalhona, tropeçou no manto e estatelou-se no chão da sala.

Julia bateu palmas e deu pulinhos, não contento a sua excitação. Severus era fantástico, sempre pontual, tinha chegado mesmo à hora combinada! Ansiosa por saber se o feitiço sempre resultava na presença de um membro do sexo oposto, mandou Severus entrar. Este assim o fez, de sobrolho franzido e um ar sério e grave.

Ao ver Morgan caída no chão e a guinchar que nem um porco, correu para ela, preocupado. Tentou levantá-la mas ela desatou aos gritos, estridentes, enchendo-o de perdigotos. Rapidamente a largou e viu-a a recuar, de olhos muito abertos e a brilhar das lágrimas. Morgan, de respiração acelerada, sentia-se fraca e não conseguia controlar a reacção do corpo. Para ela, ver Severus a aproximar-se dela fora quase pior que um dos seus pesadelos.

Severus olhou de Morgan para Julia, que se agarrava à barriga, rindo-se às gargalhadas. _Ai Salazar, ajuda-me, que elas andaram a tramar alguma. _Ficou parado no meio da sala durante alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir a toda aquela situação. No ar, pairava um aroma que lhe era muito familiar, e voltou os olhos pela sala, parando no frasco do seu perfume, aberto e meio entornado, pousado em cima de uma mesa.

_Não posso acreditar nisto! Com o meu perfume, a minha criação! É bom que tenham uma explicação para isto ou então vai haver sangue esta tarde._

Julia, alheia aos pensamentos do melhor amigo, parecia prestes a sufocar. A reacção de Morgan tinha sido ainda melhor do que esperara e, apesar de saber que a irmã muito provavelmente a mataria, não conseguia deixar de se rir perante as figuras que ela fizera quando Severus se aproximara.

De repente, o olhar dela caiu sobre o de Severus, que continuava fixado no frasco de _Utopia Negra_, e engoliu em seco, ainda a rir-se, o que fez com que quase se entalasse. O olhar de Severus focou-se então nela, prometendo-lhe muita dor se ela não justificasse tudo imediatamente. A cena era toda tão caricata, tão hilariante que a gémea de Gryffindor teve que se controlar para não desatar a rir-se novamente.

Tossiu para disfarçar, pedindo ajuda a Vénus e a Diana para se conseguir escapar com vida daqueles dois e puder completar a vingança, e lançou o feitiço de reversão para Morgan voltar ao normal. Antes mesmo de se poder proteger atrás de uma cadeira, já a irmã saltara sobre ela, fazendo-as cair no chão. Ao cair, Morgan soltou um uivo prolongado e agarrou-se ao joelho, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Aiiiiiiiiiii... Mana, escusas de pedir desculpa, porque o que fizeste não tem perdão! Foste má no verdadeiro sentido da palavra!

Julia levantou-se, tentando conter um sorrisinho maléfico, devido ao plano da irmã se ter virado contra ela, e ajudou-a a sentar-se numa cadeira. Esta continuava agarrada ao joelho, com um esgar de dor, e, quando Julia a ajudou, deu-lhe uma grande cotovelada, soltando um "Humpfff!". Ambas se olharam e, perante um Severus que perdera toda a sua irritação devido a todo aquele espectáculo e que agora se limitava a observar aquilo tudo com um ar de parvo, desataram a rir, orgulhosas do êxito do feitiço.

— Bem, quando as madames acabarem de gozar com a minha cara, pode ser que se decidam a explicar esta trapalhada toda — sussurrou Severus numa voz áspera.

Morgan calou-se, então, sentindo-se tanto culpada como vítima naquilo tudo. Continuou a esfregar o joelho, que ainda lhe doía, e ao mesmo tempo contou ao amigo o que tinham estado a planear.

— Primeiro de tudo, lamento imenso que te tenhamos feito passar por tudo isto. Mas só poderíamos saber se o feitiço realmente funcionava se passássemos por uma situação real. E tu foste o escolhido! Já viste, devias estar orgulhoso! — engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar que Severus lhe lançou e continuou, ignorando-o. — De qualquer das maneiras, nestas últimas semanas, estivemos simplesmente a preparar a _prank_ para o Black. A Julia teve uma ideia fantástica, de lhe lançar um feitiço do tipo _Amoureux_, o número 35 "Dread Contrary Gender". Claro que me pediu ajuda, mas eu encontrei um muito melhor! Faz parte do mesmo género, mas é o número 59 "HiperShyness Around Opposite Sex", que é de longe o mais hilariante!

— Morg--- Morgan... MORGAN!!! – gritou Severus, tentando-se fazer ouvir acima da excitação da amiga. Aquela rapariga quando começava, não havia meio de parar. — Explica-me isso por miúdos, se não te importas...

Julia, que até ali tinha escutado com atenção a irmã, a ver se ela explicava tudo direitinho, revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário de Severus. Morgan com tanto trabalho a tentar explicar-lhe tudo da melhor forma e ele vinha com comentários daqueles...

— Ok... Ok... Do início... — Morgan respirou fundo e recomeçou a explicação. — Então foi assim, a Julinha queria lançar um feitiço ao Black que o fizesse ter medo das raparigas. Sabes como é que ele é, sempre rodeado delas por todo o lado. Com este feitiço, ele passaria a fugir a sete pés das raparigas.

« Muito bem, eu fiz a pesquisa por ela só que me deparei com um de certa forma diferente mas, em termos de humilhação, melhor. Ou seja, em vez do Black sentir medo das filles, sentir-se-ia extremamente embaraçado, tímido em frente a elas. Nesta semana temos treinado isso mesmo e hoje foi o dia do teste final, apesar de nem eu ter sabido disso até te ver entrar pela porta.

— Eu a pensar que estava a salvar uma dama em apuros... Nós, os cavalheiros, não tardaremos a ser obrigados a pedir a reforma antecipada. Ou então entramos em extinção... — interrompeu Severus ironicamente, lançando um olhar penetrante a Morgan.

— Ora, o problema é que já não se fazem cavalheiros como antigamente. Qualquer um ficaria orgulhoso de ter sido escolhido para participar numa experiência com duas belas raparigas... — disse Julia num tom airoso, dando uma voltinha pela sala a segurar o manto, qual princesa a desfilar para os seus súbditos.

— Se não tivesse a certeza que ainda não bebi hoje, juraria que estou a ver a dobrar — comentou Severus, não se deixando atingir pelo comentário de Julia.

Morgan bateu com o pé no chão sistematicamente, de braços cruzados. Olhava para os amigos com um ar sério e de sobrolho franzido, esperando que eles terminassem a brincadeira para que ela pudesse continuar a explicação. Não é que quisesse estragar o momento ou fazê-los sentirem-se mal, mas o facto é que havia alturas para a risota e outras para falar a sério.

E naquele preciso momento em que acabara de sofrer na pele o pior feitiço da sua vida, e só lhe apetecia ir apanhar ar para refrescar a cabeça, tinha de estar ali à espera que suas excelências acabassem as piadas para poder terminar o seu esclarecimento sobre o feitiço.

— Bem, se não querem ouvir-me, basta dizer. Agora escusam de me deixar pendurada.

Tanto Julia como Severus engoliram em seco, apercebendo-se do súbito mau humor de Morgan. Por muito brincalhona que ela fosse, por vezes achava alguns comentários exagero e, de certa forma, com toda a razão. Quando Julia e Severus estavam juntos, esqueciam-se um pouco do que os rodeava e normalmente quem sofria era Morgan e Lily.

Apercebendo-se do silêncio que se tinha instalado, Morgan abanou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que soltava um suspiro. Não valia a pena chatear-se por coisas tão triviais.

— Bem, continuando... Se tudo correr bem, o Black vai ficar absolutamente confuso, porque o feitiço ataca o corpo e não a mente. Ou seja, ele não vai poder controlar as reacções do seu corpo face à presença de raparigas, principalmente se uma delas for a Julia, porque quem lança o feitiço tem um poder ainda maior sobre a vitima.

« Os sintomas são vários, desde suores, calafrios, aperto no estômago, vontade de vomitar, tonturas, até visão desfocada, gaguejos, incontinência, perda de equilíbrio e desmaios, este feitiço poder mesmo causar a morte, se o desgraçado estiver rodeado de um numero exagerado de elementos do sexo oposto, sobretudo se estiverem muito perto dele.

Àquela afirmação, Severus franziu o sobrolho, apercebendo-se da gravidade do feitiço e das consequências que poderia acarretar. Por seu lado, Julia agarrou-se à barriga, já de lágrimas nos olhos e os músculos do rosto contraídos, devido ao esforço de rir e falar ao mesmo tempo.

— Ahahahah!... O Black... Ahahahahah!

Os dois Slytherin olharam um para o outro, encolhendo os ombros, certos que Julia tinha pirado de vez. Avançando na direcção dela, ajudaram-na a levantar-se e começaram a caminhar para a porta.

— Ai... Ai... meu rico Gryffindor... Incontinência... Ahahahahah! — e escangalhava-se toda outra vez, perdida de riso.

Severus revirou os olhos e tomou nota mentalmente de nunca se meter com as amigas. Elas sabiam mesmo como embaraçar uma pessoa...

Morgan deixou Julia e Severus à beira da porta e voltou atrás, para dar uma arrumadela à sala, para não ficarem provas incriminadoras da prática ilegal do feitiço. No seu rosto desenhava-se já um sorriso, contagiado pelas gargalhadas da irmã e, quando voltou para o lado de Severus, já ela própria se ria tanto ou mais que Julia. Saltitou entusiasmada à volta dos dois e puxou-os para o corredor, ansiosa.

— Andem lá! Temos de contar à Lily! Não pode ficar sem saber deste espectáculo! E Julie, temos de combinar com ela aquilo dos horários para aparecer ao Black! Vamos, vamos!

Arrastou-os ao longo do corredor até à Biblioteca, onde Lily certamente se encontraria. Pelo caminho, e por entre as lágrimas de riso (até Severus já se deixara contagiar pela alegria das duas amigas), cruzaram-se com a Professora McGonagall, que parou estática no meio do corredor, com as sobrancelhas quase juntas do esforço que fazia para ouvir o que eles sussurravam entre si, cumplicemente.

Já há duas semanas que andava a reparar que algo de estranho se estava a passar. Muitos cochichos entre as duas irmãs logo após o sermão de McGonagall a Julia, a chegada de um livro e a saída abrupta do Grande Salão, as varias horas desaparecidas dos olhos de toda a gente...

Sempre que as apanhava num corredor, tentava perceber o que elas estavam a preparar, bastar-lhe-ia ouvir a palavra _prank_, que ao menos já teria uma prova. Mas, tendo em conta que eram só suspeitas, não podia fazer nada em relação a isso, e essa sensação de impotência só a deixava ainda mais curiosa. Sabia que a vingança estava a ser preparada e quando algo acontecesse, ela seria a primeira a saber. Ainda de sobrolho franzido, viu os amigos afastarem-se dela e ela própria continuou o seu caminho, ainda a matutar naquele assunto.

Os três amigos encontraram, de facto, Lily num canto da biblioteca, embrenhada numa pesquisa para a composição de Herbologia. Só reparou neles quando foi arrastada para a beira da parede, pelos amigos excitados, e ficou a fazer parte do segredo do grupo.

Ao saber tudo o que tinham estado a preparar, às escondidas dela, ficara magoada com as amigas, mas após saber que Severus também tinha acabado de descobrir, sentira-se furiosa com aquela mania das _pranks_. Ao verem a reacção dela aos efeitos do feitiço ("Meu Deus! Vómitos! Desmaios! Incontinência! Isso é um exagero!"), decidiram omitir-lhe, compreensivamente, a parte do poder causar a morte, o extremo dos efeitos...

Ao inicio recusou-se a participar numa brincadeira ilegal, mas aos poucos lá se deixou convencer pelas súplicas de Morgan e Julia, que estavam quase de joelhos, e ficaram o resto da tarde a combinar tudo para o dia seguinte, denominado de Dia B, porque iria ser muito negro para o Black.

**

* * *

**

**Latim, traduções literais:**

_'Paenit'_ (desculpa-me)  
_'Nunquam'_ (nunca)  
_'Dulcis'_ (doce)  
_Verti Cavea'_ (transformar em gaiola)

**

* * *

**

**Traduções de Francês: (só as mais complicadas)**

_'De toute façon'_ (de qualquer maneira)  
_'N'est-ce pas'_ (não é)  
_'D'accord'_ (está bem)  
_'Allez, ma chérie'_ (vamos, querida)  
_'À tout à l'heure'_ (até logo)  
_'Allez, on y va'_ (vamos lá)


	6. A Retaliação de Julia

**Capítulo 6  
A Retaliação de Julia**

Entretanto, nas fortalezas Maraudianas, Sirius estava a dar em doido. Podia jurar que para qualquer lado que se virasse estava Welling, de olhos castanhos cintilantes e uma expressão de quem está a planear alguma no rosto. Até já começara a ouvir vozes que se pareciam muito com a dela a provocá-lo, instigá-lo e a prometer-lhe vingança.

Nos dias que se antecederam à vingança da Julia, Sirius começou mesmo a entrar em paranóia. Não conseguia dormir, mal se podia concentrar nos estudos, andava sempre a espreitar por trás das costas, e tudo o que Julia Welling fazia era para ele sinónimo de algum plano obscuro que ela estava a planear. Tudo isto estava a levar os companheiros à loucura, que já não o conseguiam aturar.

Sempre que mencionava as suas suspeitas sobre Welling a James ou Remus, ambos olhavam para ele como se ele precisasse de ser internado em São Mungos ou desatavam-se a rir às gargalhadas. ("Siri, tem juízo, não achas que estás a exagerar?"). Isso irritava-o profundamente, o facto de que os seus próprios amigos o consideravam doido e se divertiam às suas custas. A coisa estava rapidamente a perder o controlo e só parecia com tendência a piorar. Facto que aconteceu no dia 21 de Setembro, um sábado.

A manhã tinha passado como de costume, com os _Marauders_ a dormirem até tarde e aproveitarem o final da manhã para estudarem os livros sobre Animagi (como habitual) onde fizeram verdadeiros progressos, graças a um livro que James tinha surripiado da Biblioteca, intitulado _"Get in Touch With Your Inner Animal"_, e a almoçarem fora de horas na cozinha, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre tudo o que lhes vinha à cabeça.

Até aqui, nada de novo, e Sirius tinha começado já a relaxar quando o seu olhar cruzou o de Welling pela primeira vez naquele dia, e escassos segundos bastaram para ele saber, instantaneamente, que aquilo que tinha temido durante duas semanas estava prestes a tornar-se realidade. Julia Welling estava preparada para a vingança.

Naquele princípio de tarde, estava sentado na Sala Comum, depois do almoço quase banquete na cozinha. Tinha-se deixado convencer por Remus a começar os trabalhos de casa e esperava agora pelos outros _Marauders, _que tinham ido buscar o material ao dormitório, enquanto abria os livros e tirava os pergaminhos, a tinta e a pena da mochila, pondo-os em cima da mesa.

Um barulho atraiu-lhe a atenção para o buraco da entrada, da frente da qual deslizou o retrato da Dama Gorda, e pela abertura apareceram Evans e Welling, a primeira de sobrolho franzido e com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto e a última de olhos brilhantes e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, capaz de iluminar o mundo.

Mas Sirius não teve tempo de ficar a matutar naquilo, pois Welling dirigia-se a passos largos na sua direcção, de varinha na mão e olhar gelado, como uma leoa pronta a defender as suas crias. Foi naquele momento que se apercebeu, num misto de surpresa e terror, que Julia não tinha esquecido a _Prank_ de Atracção, muito pelo contrário, e estava prestes a retaliar.

— _Amoureux Shy Power!_ — Nunca tinha ouvido falar naquele feitiço, não sabia sequer o significado daquelas palavras, mas Welling pronunciara-o com grande à vontade, como se o usasse diariamente, e ele apercebeu-se que ela o devia ter praticado durante algum tempo, para o saber usar perfeitamente.

Durante os primeiros segundos, Sirius não sentiu nada. Limitou-se a olhá-la com receio, sem saber se aquela inactividade de reacções era uma coisa boa ou má. Mas depois... depois sentiu um arrepio gelado pela espinha acima, completamente involuntário, e começou a tremer ligeiramente, facto que sobressaía principalmente nas suas mãos.

Não conseguia explicar as reacções do seu corpo, não conseguia perceber o que se estava a passar nem a razão pela qual os sintomas duplicaram automaticamente quando sentiu Welling mover-se para trás das suas costas, roçando um pouco do seu manto no corpo dele.

— A vingança é um prato que se serve frio... Sabias? — murmurou Julia junto do seu ouvido, algo que outrora o faria tremer instintivamente e suster a respiração por outros motivos, e agora lhe causava calafrios intermináveis e uma sensação enorme de mal estar. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o feitiço de Welling, mas não sabia o que era, nada fazia sentido...

Infelizmente, Welling não se ficou por ali. Sirius sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem suavemente pelos seus ombros, entrando por dentro da camisola que usava e ficando em contacto directo com a sua pele, e se ele tinha ficado surpreendido com as reacções anteriores, desta vez não sabia mesmo o que pensar.

Era como se tivesse havido uma divisão entre o seu corpo e a sua mente, e ao contrário do primeiro, a segunda desejava que Julia não parasse nunca, apreciava o mínimo contacto com a perfeição que era Julia Welling. Mas o corpo dele em vez de reagir como qualquer corpo masculino reagiria numa situação daquelas, parecia queimar nos locais que as mãos de Welling haviam percorrido e ele sentiu uma vontade de vomitar tão súbita e inacreditável que se levantou num salto, acabando por tropeçar no tapete e cair desamparado no chão.

_Merlin!! Será que ela me tornou gay?_

Aquele pensamento só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a sua náusea, e ele tentou pôr-se de pé a todo custo, lutando contra as sensações físicas que se queriam apoderar dele e tentando obedecer àquela vozinha que no interior da sua cabeça gritava para que ele se afastasse de todos os membros do sexo feminino, especialmente a que estava mesmo à sua frente.

— Afasta-te demónio!! Não te aproximes!! — gritou um Sirius que tremia dos pés à cabeça como varas verdes e tentava procurar a sua varinha com os olhos, na tentativa de se defender. No entanto, o seu o seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Evans, que olhava toda a cena com uma expressão divertida e que lhe piscou o olho, formando a palavra "vingança" com os lábios, sem produzir o mínimo ruído.

Todos os pensamentos coerentes desapareceram sem deixar rasto, e ele pareceu funcionar em piloto automático, obedecendo a um instinto de sobrevivência que não sabia que possuía. Sem pensar duas vezes, voou para as escadas que levavam até aos dormitórios, correndo o mais rápido que conseguia, correndo tanto que qualquer pessoa julgaria que ele estava a ser perseguido por um Cauda-de-Chifre da Hungria17, um dos dragões mais ferozes do mundo.

— JAMES!!! REMUS! JAMES! REMUS!!! — Sirius entrou a correr pelo dormitório adentro, não se preocupando com a porta, que fez um estrondo enorme ao bater, e concentrou-se nos melhores amigos, que tinham acabado de pegar em todo o material para o levar para baixo.

Os três _Marauders_ olharam para ele com expressões idênticas de preocupação, não conseguindo imaginar o que se poderia ter passado para causar toda aquela comoção. Mas ao olharem para Sirius, cujo corpo todo tremia e que estava muito amarelo e suava como se tivesse acabado de correr a maratona, aperceberam-se imediatamente que algo de muito grave se passava com ele.

— Mas que bicho é que te mordeu, Sirius? — James foi o primeiro a reagir, correndo para Sirius numa tentativa de o suportar antes que ele perdesse todas as forças, mas já chegando tarde de mais, pois este caiu para cima da cama, completamente desamparado e a arfar.

— A Welling--

— A Julia mordeu-te? — perguntou-lhe Remus, incrédulo.

— Oh não! Antes tivesse... Qualquer coisa seria melhor que isto... — murmurou Sirius contra o travesseiro, enquanto tentava enterrar a cara o mais possível na fronha. Ainda estava a sentir os efeitos daquela abominável maldição e só queria acordar daquele pesadelo infernal e não pensar mais no assunto.

Numa tentativa de consolar o amigo, James sentou-se na beira da cama, pondo-lhe a mão num dos ombros e tentando fazer com que ele parasse de tremer. Sirius preparou-se para a dor, que nunca veio. Muito pelo contrário, o contacto com James serviu para aliviar toda a tensão do seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir-se melhor do que nunca, e ele gritou, bem alto e durante muito tempo, ao aperceber-se que as suas suspeitas estavam certas e que Welling o tinha, de facto, tornado _gay_.

Aquele grito, completamente inesperado e manifesto de uma dor tão profunda que só podia vir da alma, apanhou todos os outros ocupantes do quarto de surpresa, fazendo com que James retirasse imediatamente a mão das costas do amigo, como se tivesse sido queimado, e tentasse levantar-se, acabando por desequilibrar-se e cair contra Remus, que, felizmente, o segurou.

— Mas o que é que se passa? O que é que ele tem? — Peter olhava para todos eles com olhos muito abertos, querendo ajudar mas sem saber o que fazer, com medo de piorar ainda mais a situação. — Sirius? — chamou Remus gentilmente, enquanto se agachava perto da cabeceira da cama dele. — Conta-nos o que se passou. Sem saber, Remus acabara de dizer as palavras mágicas, que fizeram com que Sirius deixasse de se lamentar em murmúrios e se levantasse rapidamente, olhando para eles com uma enorme expressão de fúria. — Welling! Eu disse-vos que ela andava a planear alguma, eu disse-vos e vocês não se acreditaram em mim... Eu sabia que ela não iria deixar aquela _prank_ barata, eu tinha um mau pressentimento e vocês achavam que estava a ficar doido, mas eu sabia que não, eu sabia qu---

— SIRIUS!! Pára com isso de uma vez!! O apito já soou e agora é tarde demais para apanharmos a _snitch_!! Já não podes fazer nada para o evitar, só resta tentarmos resolver o problema — interrompeu-o James, já irritado com toda aquela situação. — Desculpa se não acreditámos em ti, mas tens que admitir que não andavas a agir de forma coerente. Como é que nós iríamos saber?

— Sim, eu também lamento, Siri... Mas não fujam ao assunto. Conta-nos tudo tintim por tintim. Só assim é que te podemos ajudar.

Sirius olhou Remus durante segundos, acabando por se sentar novamente na cama, gesticulando aos outros para fazerem o mesmo. Em poucas palavras, explicou-lhes tudo o que se tinha passado na Sala Comum, deixando de fora apenas a sua teoria _gay_. Era embaraçoso demais. Ele, mais _lady's man_ que o _Don Juan_, tinha dado uma volta de 180º graus por causa de um feitiço de uma admiradora com dor de cotovelo. E o pior de tudo, nem sequer se sentia _gay_!

— Vamos por partes.... — começou James, devagar, e começou a levantar um dedo de cada vez, à medida em que mencionava uma coisa. — Primeiro, tudo o que te está a acontecer é por causa de um feitiço lançado pela Welling. Segundo, quando ela se aproximou de ti e te tocou ficaste com vontade de vomitar e calafrios e o toque dela parecia queimar-te... Mais alguma coisa?

Sirius abanou com a cabeça, não tendo coragem para confessar o resto. O mal estava feito, já não podia fazer mais nada, restava-lhe salvar o pouco que lhe sobrava da sua dignidade. Os outros três entreolharam-se, como se conseguissem pressentir que ele lhes escondia alguma coisa. Não podiam propriamente obrigá-lo a contar, mas experiências passadas mostravam-lhes que ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria por confessar tudo, bastaria apenas pressioná-lo disfarçadamente.

— Lembras-te do encantamento, Sirius?

— Amreux Shower ... ou qualquer coisa do género... — respondeu, com ar de quem não tinha bem a certeza do que estava a dizer.

— Huh? Nunca ouvi tal coisa na vida — murmurou James, um pouco desapontado.

— Nem eu. Tens a certeza que era assim? Sinceramente, não me parece... Acho que isso nem existe. Mas eu não sou a melhor pessoa para falar de Encantamentos... — Remus franziu o sobrolho, parecendo mergulhar de repente nos seus pensamentos. — A outra Welling, a Morgan, ela é que percebe imenso do assunto, anda sempre com um livro enorme sobre---

— Oh Remy! Desde quando é que andas a reparar na Welling de Slytherin? — interrompeu-o Sirius, que aproveitava qualquer altura e pretexto para meter o bedelho na vida amorosa dos amigos. — Ui... A Morgan huh?

James e Peter voltaram também eles o olhar para Remus, que corava profundamente, ficando quase mais escarlate que as cortinas e a colcha da cama. Mas ele não se deixou atrapalhar pelas palavras do amigo, apressando-se a defender-se e continuar a sua teoria.

— Sirius! Não comeces, isso não tem nada a ver. Além disso, estamos a tratar de um problema sério aqui, devias saber disso, principalmente porque és o mais interessado. De qualquer modo, a Morgan deve ser a melhor da escola em Encantamentos, não te esqueças que foi ela que descobriu o feitiço que usaste na tua _prank_. Era natural a irmã pedir-lhe ajuda...

— Vocês lembram-se do livro que ela recebeu num dia ao pequeno almoço? E depois saíram as duas muito sorridentes e a cochichar... — Peter comentou, tentando ajudar Sirius, a quem considerava o seu herói.

— Ah!!! Peter, és um génio!! Agora só temos que arranjar o livro ou raptar a Morgan... — e dizendo isto, o mais interessado dos quatro rapazes saltou da cama, quase correndo em direcção à porta, mas parando estático mesmo na entrada.

Sirius voltou-se então para os amigos, como se acabasse de descobrir outra coisa e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos em quase agonia interior. Os outros não conseguiam perceber aquela mudança de humor súbita e ele suspirou, apressando-se a explicar.

— Não me posso aproximar de nenhuma delas... Nunca conseguirei--

— Oh, claro!! — exclamou James, batendo com a mão na testa. — Que estúpidos que fomos. O melhor é mesmo ficares por aqui. Nós tratamos de tudo, não te preocupes. Não é rapazes?

Remus e Peter acenaram que sim com a cabeça, tentando sorrir de forma tranquilizadora, para que ele ficasse descansado. E sem disserem mais uma palavra, os três rapazes saíram do dormitório quase a correr, sem darem tempo a Sirius para ripostar por o deixarem sozinho naquele momento tão difícil da sua vida.

— Vão, vão! Deixem aqui o _gay_ sozinho que ele não se importa!!! — gritou Sirius quando eles já iam no corredor, atirando-se para cima da cama de birrinha e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando parar de fazer beicinho.

* * *

James parou, estático, no corredor, olhando para os companheiros com cara de quem tinha acabado de ver o próprio Merlin. O grito de Sirius ecoara pelas paredes do dormitório, propagando-se para o exterior e bombardeando os três _Marauders_ com mais informação do que eles estariam interessados em saber.

— _Gay_? _Gay_?!!! — James perguntou e exclamou ao mesmo tempo, tentando provar a si próprio que tinha ouvido mal e esperando que os amigos lhe confirmassem o mesmo. — Eu sabia que eles nos estava a esconder alguma coisa, mas nunca pensei que fosse...

— Então achas que ele pensa que o objectivo do feitiço era torná-lo homossexual? Pobrezinho, deve estar a sentir-se completamente humilhado... — murmurou Remus, enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas e parecia tomar uma decisão. — Mas vamos. Ficarmos aqui no corredor a olhar uns para os outros não vai adiantar nada e, além disso, a Morgan conhece a resposta para as nossas perguntas...

Encontrarem a Welling de Slytherin não se provou, no entanto, tarefa fácil. Remus tentara usar o seu olfacto apuradíssimo de lobisomem, apoiando-se no facto de que conhecia o perfume de Morgan tão bem como o do próprio Sirius, mas devido à enormidade do castelo e das suas centenas de divisões, era praticamente impossível distinguir os vários aromas.

Percorreram quase metade do castelo em tempo recorde, entrando em quase todas as salas e divisões mais comuns, mas sem encontrarem o mínimo rasto da slytherin. Peter passara a maior parte do tempo a queixar-se, arfando sempre que paravam alguns segundos nas escadas, não sendo pessoa para fazer exercício físico.

Foram encontrar Morgan a sair da Sala Comum dos Slytherin, com um grande sorriso nos lábios e livro de Encantamentos debaixo do braço, e não lhe deram tempo sequer para pensar, porque James gritou um "APANHEM-NA!!" para os outros dois, que imediatamente se despacharam a cumprir a ordem, saltando-lhe logo para cima.

Morgan esperneou-se, furiosa, atirando murros e pontapés para onde conseguia, e sentindo um pequeno orgulho interior cada vez que acertava em algum deles e eles respondiam com grunhidos, gritos ou saltos. Mas, como eram três contra um, nem todos os livros de Encantamentos no mundo conseguiriam salvar Morgan do "sequestro", e ela acabou por ser arrastada para uma sala dos calabouços, que estava abandonada à vários anos.

Mal a porta se fechou atrás deles, James largou Morgan imediatamente, trancando a porta com todos os feitiços que conhecia e usando também um Encantamento Silenciador à volta da sala. Não seria nada bom se os gritos de Morgan fossem ouvidos, principalmente em território de Slytherins e com Snape mesmo ao virar da esquina, pronto para vir ao socorro de uma das suas raparigas.

— Mas vocês estão parvos? O que é que pensam que estão a fazer? — gritou Morgan furiosa, ainda a lutar para se conseguir soltar.

Peter tirou a varinha de Morgan do manto desta, entregando-a a James, e levantou-se, acenando a Remus para fazer o mesmo. A rapariga não se deixou intimidar, saltando logo para uma posição vertical e preparando-se imediatamente para a luta. Não era por qualquer razão que tinha sido escolhida para Slytherin, e iria fazer jus à sua equipa, custasse o que custasse.

* * *

Entretanto, na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, Julia e Lily já estavam fartas de esperar que Black descesse novamente, principalmente a primeira. Quando viram os restantes _Marauders_ passar, sussurrando baixinho e tentando reunir toda a informação que sabiam sobre o feitiço, a rapariga de caracóis não conseguiu conter um sorriso, apesar de ficar um bocado confusa com a menção da palavra _gay_ várias vezes em cada frase.

Quando o retrato da Dama Gorda voltou ao seu lugar na frente da entrada e as duas ficaram novamente sozinhas, ambas trocaram olhares maquiavélicos, mesmo Lily, que era considerada a santinha do grupo, e correram escadas acima, ao encontro do dormitório masculino do 4º Ano.

Sirius ainda estava deitado em cima da cama, de barriga para cima e uma expressão de aborrecimento no rosto, e quando ouviu a porta a ranger olhou, esperançado, confiante que os amigos tinham voltado. No entanto, e ele mal conseguiu conter o choque, quem entrara tinham sido as duas raparigas que ele menos queria ver.

Contudo, Sirius não era pessoa de se deixar intimidar facilmente e muito menos na frente de inimigos. Apesar de já se ter começado a sentir um bocado tonto e enjoado novamente, ignorou a dor física que se tentava apoderar dele, levantando-se mais ou menos rapidamente e olhando-as de forma furiosa. Era certo que tinha sido ele que começara aquela brincadeira, mas elas tinham passado das marcas. Aquilo era um atentado contra a sua integridade humana e pessoal, não podia ficar impune!

— Mas o que é isto? Vocês têm uma lata! — gritou com a sua voz mais feroz que, infelizmente, não teve qualquer efeito sobre as duas raparigas.

Julia e Lily aproximavam-se dele lentamente, trocando olhares de cumplicidade e separando-se um pouco uma da outra, para evitarem que ele escapasse. Julia parecia estar a adorar o poder que exercia sobre ele, sorrindo maliciosamente e passando a língua sobre os lábios, num gesto provocante.

— Então, então, _Siri_... não estás feliz por nos ver?

— Nos teus sonhos, Welling! Principalmente depois do que me fizeste! Vingança é uma coisa, outra completamente diferente é esta humilhação, é aquilo em que me tornaste!

Ao ouvir as acusações de Black, o sorriso de Julia desapareceu repentinamente, e a sua expressão mostrou a preocupação que sentia. Não conseguia perceber a que é que ele se referia, porque ela dissera o feitiço com toda a precisão e, pelo que tinha observado, ele parecia estar a funcionar às mil maravilhas. Mas Sirius tinha um ar mesmo assustado, como se pensasse que os efeitos eram permanentes e que estaria condenado a conviver apenas com o sexo masculino.

— Hey, também não precisas de dramatizar! Não me digas que não consegues sobreviver sem a presença de cromossomas XX durante oito horas?

— Oito horas? Então quer dizer que não vou ficar _gay_ para sempre? — O brilhozinho da esperança encheu os olhos azuis de Sirius ele olhou para Julia como se ela fosse a sua salvadora.

— _Gay_? — perguntou Lily quase a desmanchar-se a rir. Tinha ouvido os _Marauders_ falarem incessantemente nisso, mas nunca poderia imaginar que eles pensassem que Julia fosse mesquinha o suficiente para fazer uma coisa dessas. — Pensavas que a finalidade do feitiço era tornar-te _gay_?

— Não era? — perguntou Sirius, confuso, enquanto olhava para Julia de forma suspeita. — Não me estás a enganar, pois não?

— Oh Black... Nem sei se me devo sentir orgulhosa ou furiosa. Achas que eu ia brincar com uma coisa tão séria como a tua sexualidade? Sinceramente, pensei que me conhecesses melhor que isso. Nunca me iria divertir às custas de algo tão importante.

— Então não tem nada a ver com homossexualidade? — Sirius ainda estava desconfiado, não querendo acreditar numa ilusão só para depois verificar que era tudo mais um complô, mais uma brincadeira.

Julia suspirou, revirando os olhos para Lily, como se dissesse que era pior falar com ele do que com crianças pequenas. Não percebia porque queria assegurar a Black que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas qualquer coisa dentro dela a pressionava para o fazer, com o intuito de não o deixar naquela inquietação.

— O feitiço não tem nada a ver com a tua sexualidade... Apenas causa umas sensações físicas menos boas, por assim dizer, quando estas na presença de elementos do sexo oposto. Mas podes ficar descansado que daqui a oito horas o efeito desaparecera — Ao dizer isto, tinha permanecido mais ou menos serena, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Mas depois, o seu sorriso brincalhão começou a aparecer-lhe no canto dos lábios e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar a Lily. — Contudo, até lá... vou-me divertir à grande!

Sirius ficara tão aliviado com as palavras de Welling, que lhe asseguravam que dentro de pouco de tempo tudo voltaria ao normal, que não se apercebeu que ela terminara de falar e que agora as duas raparigas se aproximavam dele como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne pronto a ser devorado. Recuou o mais que pôde, mas após dois ou três passos deu de costas com a parede, que lhe impossibilitava qualquer oportunidade de fuga.

À medida que ambas iam ficando mais próximas, começava a sentir os efeitos do feitiço a manifestarem-se dentro de si, primeiro com umas leves tonturas e um ligeiro tremer de mãos, que depressa cresceram para um forte enjoo e uma tremenda vontade de vomitar. Sentia que lhe espetavam agulhas em todas as partes do corpo, sentia-se tão mal, muito pior do que quando estivera na Sala Comum, e já via tudo a andar à roda, só queria fugir dali, a qualquer custo.

Encurralado pelas duas, perdeu completamente o controlo das suas faculdades mentais, não aguentando mais aquele sofrimento físico que a presença delas causava. Precisava de escapar, qualquer coisa seria melhor que aquele fogo que ameaçava consumi-lo por inteiro e, numa última tentativa de salvar a pele, pegou na varinha e gritou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça, apontando para o tapete peludo que estava no chão mesmo à frente deles.

— _Incendio_!

Uma labareda de fogo começou, imediatamente, a consumir a tapeçaria, enchendo o dormitório de fumo e de um cheiro a queimado muito intenso, e Sirius aproveitou toda aquela distracção para se por a milhas, não se preocupando nem um pouco com as consequências de as deixar presas no meio de um incêndio.

Enquanto Sirius escapava, o fogo começava a alastrar-se para um monte de roupas que estava caído no chão, consumindo tudo numa questão de segundos e aproximando-se das duas raparigas. Julia respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma enquanto procurava recordar-se de qualquer coisa que poria fim às chamas. Lily, no entanto, estava a ser assaltada por um ataque de pânico, saltando ora num pé ora no outro, sem conseguir pensar racionalmente.

— Apaga, Julia, apaga!! — gritou, completamente desesperada, olhando as chamas com olhos muito abertos.

Parecia quase a desmaiar, começando a sentir falta de ar, e perdeu completamente o sentido da realidade, ficando dominada pelo medo da sua pior recordação. A voz da irmã invadiu-a, gritando por socorro e implorando ajuda, e ela estendeu-lhe as mãos, tentando ajudá-la mas não o conseguindo, vendo-a rodeada pelo fogo, laranja e vermelho, quente e todo poderoso, e ela não se conseguia mexer, limitava-se a olhar para o seu maior pesadelo, impotente para o parar...

Julia lá acabou por conseguir apagar o fogo, lembrando-se à ultima da hora de um feitiço que "fazia chover" da extremidade da varinha. Gritando "_Pluvius_!" para as chamas, em poucos segundos acabou por impedir um grande desastre e o dormitório ficou mais ou menos intacto.

— Lily, estás bem? Mas o que é que aconteceu? Nunca te vi assim... — perguntou quando o perigo tinha passado e já estava tudo mais calmo.

Quando viu que o fogo já tinha sido apagado, Lily respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e repetindo vezes sem conta "Aquilo foi à muito tempo, agora está tudo bem..." mentalmente. Tentou controlar o coração que batia quase a mil à hora e só depois é que se concentrou na pergunta de Julia.

— Esquece Julia, não penses mais nisso. Está tudo bem, a sério... — respondeu, enquanto olhava pelo canto do olho para a cara da amiga, na qual uma expressão de grande preocupação era bem visível.

Mas se Lily pensava que o desassossego da amiga iria diminuir com aquela mentira muito pouco convincente ficou deveras desapontada. Isso só serviu para inquietar Julia ainda mais, que olhava para o estado em que a amiga se encontrava sem saber como a ajudar.

— Não, é óbvio que não está. Eu sei que é normal as pessoas entrarem em pânico em situações mais criticas, especialmente quando envolvem coisas com as quais não estão habituadas a lidar e que podem por em causa a sua vida, mas ninguém reage de uma maneira tão...

— Tens razão... — engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e tentando fazer com que o coração parasse de bater tão depressa, mas sem qualquer sorte. — Eu tive uma espécie de flash, por assim dizer. Lembrei-me de uma coisa que aconteceu quando eu era pequena e entrei em pânico... Mas já passou, não te preocupes.

As palavras dela quase fizeram Julia gritar de frustração, mas ela conseguiu conter-se a tempo. A companheira conseguia ser tão difícil às vezes... Mas em termos de teimosia, Lily ficava seriamente a perder. A Welling dos Gryffindor nunca desistia, por mais impossível que fosse a sua missão.

— Oh, no you won't, nem tentes. Se pensas que vou deixar passar isto assim, com um quarto de explicação e um "já passou", estás muitíssimo enganada. Conheces-me muito melhor que isso, Lils. Eu só te quero ajudar, sabes disso, mas é necessário que me deixes fazê-lo e que confies em mim.

Lily pareceu indecisa, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que quase saía sangue. Procurava, em vão, uma desculpa, qualquer saída que lhe permitisse escapar àquela confissão, que não queria ver desenterrada. Não era que ela não confiasse em Julia, que não soubesse que ela guardaria os segredos dela tão bem como os seus, mas não queria relembrar tudo o que sofrera com as suas acções inconsequentes de criança.

— Mas e o Black? Ele---

— Eu quero lá saber do Black agora, Lillian! És muito mais importante que qualquer _prank_ e é obvio que o que quer que seja que se passou quando eras pequena te afectou bastante! — Julia lançou-lhe um daqueles olhares que lhe eram característicos e Lily percebeu que a amiga não a deixaria em paz até ela lhe contar tudo o que se passara. — E até aposto que não contaste nada a ninguém...

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas só ao recordar aquele que tinha sido o momento mais marcante da sua infância. Sentou-se numa das camas do dormitório, a de Potter, notou com ironia, e convidou Julia a fazer o mesmo, preparando-se para uma grande explicação.

— Como sabes, eu só descobri que era feiticeira quando recebi a carta a dizer que tinha sido aceite em Hogwarts. Durante os primeiros onze anos da minha vida não fazia a mínima ideia que existia outro mundo para além daquele que eu conhecia, e muito menos que pudesse estar relacionado com uma coisa que era considerada tema de contos de fadas.

Dissera aquilo tudo de uma enfiada, mal tendo tempo para respirar, não querendo perder a pouca coragem que lhe restava. Parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, tentando pôr as ideias em ordem e arranjar uma forma de explicar tudo o que se passara e sentira a Julia, para que ela pudesse entender a razão porque ela ficara tão afectada com tudo aquilo.

— Sempre aconteceram coisas estranhas à minha volta, coisas que estavam indubitavelmente ligadas a mim e que eu não podia controlar. Desde que me lembro que sempre estive envolvida em acontecimentos inexplicáveis e inacreditáveis, mas os meus pais sempre me apoiaram ao máximo, mesmo não percebendo porque é que tinham uma filha diferente de todas as outras raparigas que eles conheciam, e eu ser-lhes-ei eternamente grata por isso.

Lily engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos ao terminar a introdução, preparando-se para começar com a verdadeira explicação. Julia pareceu entender, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro, numa carícia silenciosa que oferecia todo o apoio e conforto que ela precisava.

— A primeira vez que pratiquei magia acidental tinha quatro anos. Era de noite, e a minha mãe tinha-nos acabado de deitar, a mim e à minha irmã, que tinha sete anos na altura. Estava tudo desligado, como era costume, mas naquele dia a minha mãe tinha acendido pequenas velas de cheiro pela casa, para sair os cheiros do assado que ela fizera.

« Havia uma vela no nosso quarto. Era azul, com umas estrelas de um cor-de-rosa lindo, e eu só queria tocá-la, Juls, só a queria ver de mais perto... — os olhos de Lily encheram-se de lágrimas e o corpo dela não conseguia parar de tremer, enquanto ela gemia vezes sem conta que "não queria".

— Eu sei, Lily, eu sei... — murmurou-lhe Julia, enquanto lhe fazia festas no cabelo.

— Eu não percebia o que estava a fazer, apenas desejei conseguir tocar na vela, e no momento seguinte já ela flutuava pelo meio do quarto na minha direcção, mas eu não a conseguia controlar e ela acabou por cair em cima da cama da Petúnia, incendiando imediatamente os cobertores.

« Ainda consigo ouvir os gritos... os pedidos de socorro... o pânico. O quarto ficou imediatamente em chamas, como se estivesse coberto de gasolina, e eu tentei ajudá-la, mas não consegui... não consegui. Era como se o fogo não tivesse qualquer efeito no meu corpo, e eu conseguisse passar pelo meio das chamas sem me queimar, mas a Petúnia ficou presa no meio dos cobertores e não conseguia sair, eu não conseguia ajudá-la e ela gritava tanto...

— E os teus pais? — a amiga perguntou-lhe, percorrendo as costas dela em círculos, com uma das mãos. Á medida que ia desenvolvendo a história, Lily envolvera-se nos braços dela, procurando todo o conforto que só um abraço carinhoso lhe podia trazer.

— Eles estavam na sala. Mal ouviram os gritos vieram logo a correr, mas passou-se tudo tão rápido que quase não deu tempo para agir. O fogo foi apagado, e a Petúnia foi levada para o hospital, com as pernas cheias de queimaduras de primeiro e segundo grau.

« Eles nunca conseguiram perceber como é que tudo aconteceu, porque eu fiquei em estado de choque e nunca lhes contei. Acho que ficaram a pensar que a culpa tinha sido deles por se terem descuidado, mas ela também nunca disse nada, nunca me acusou na frente deles, apesar de me odiar.

— Não tiveste culpa, Lils... Eras uma criança, tinhas apenas quatro anos. Nunca poderias imaginar...

— Intelectualmente eu sei disso... Mas na prática as coisas não são assim tão simples. Sinto-me culpada por tudo o que aconteceu, por tudo o que poderia ter acontecido. A minha irmã podia ter morrido naquela noite e ela tem todas as razões do mundo para me odiar. Vai ficar marcada para o resto da vida, desfigurada... A partir daquele momento tudo mudou. Ela deixou de me considerar irmã dela, praticamente deixei de existir.

— És irmã dela... Ela não pode odiar-te para sempre...

— A minha irmã em nada se parece com a Morgan, Julia — respondeu-lhe com voz amarga. — Quando eu recebi a carta para Hogwarts, ela fez questão de me dizer que nunca se iria se esquecer daquilo que eu fiz, que nunca me iria perdoar. Mas se nem eu me perdoei, como poderá ela?

— E eu sem saber de nada. Nunca pensei que a razão pela qual ela detesta magia fosse---

— A minha irmã tem pavor a magia por minha causa. Julga toda uma espécie por um erro que eu cometi quando tinha quatro anos. Mas éramos as duas tão novas, e aquilo foi tão assustador... a minha pior memória... Se algum dia tiver a infelicidade de me cruzar com um _Dementor_ já sei...

Flashes de luz, um calor muito intenso, os gritos desesperados da irmã, o pânico que sentiu naquela altura, tudo lhe veio à memória ao mesmo tempo e era cada vez mais difícil para ela respirar. Agarrou-se a Julia com todas as suas forças, como se a sua vida dependesse daquela tábua de salvação, e ela deu-se finalmente ao luxo de chorar pela infância que ficara arruinada por um pequeno acidente, que poderia ter destruído completamente a sua vida.

* * *

— Com que então, três contra um, hein? — sibilou Morgan, na voz mais gélida e indiferente que conseguiu arranjar, mantendo o olhar furioso na direcção dos três rapazes. — Nunca vos imaginei cobardes ao ponto de atacarem uma única rapariga, que ainda por cima não tem maneira de se defender.

— Welling, não venhas com essas coisas para cima de nós! — resmungou James. — Sabes bem que não o faríamos se não fosse mesmo necessário. E também fica já assente que faremos tudo o que for preciso para conseguirmos o que queremos.

— E o que é que uma Slytherin como eu pode ter que vos interesse, Potter? — sussurrou Morgan, cruzando os braços mas continuando numa posição defensiva.

— Informação, Welling... Muita informação — disse Peter, juntando-se a James, na tentativa de retirar de Welling o maior numero de detalhes possível. — Queremos saber qual a cura para o feitiço que a tua irmã lançou ao Sirius! Ele não está nada bem!

Morgan soltou uma gargalhada bem sonora, rindo-se de Black mesmo na cara do resto dos _Marauders_. Como adorava aqueles pequenos momentos de regozijo, em que se sentia em vantagem sobre aqueles idiotas.

— Ai não deve estar bem, não! E, embora na prática possas acusar a Julia de o ter posto nesse estado, na teoria eu sou a responsável. Ela até tinha escolhido uma vingança mais... humm... suave, mas fui eu que dei a sugestão deste feitiço, que pelos vistos está a resultar às mil maravilhas! — troçou Morgan, continuando a rir-se, ao mesmo tempo que sentia que apenas os provocava ainda mais.

Remus engoliu em seco, perante aquela rapariga que troçava assim de Sirius na frente dos seus melhores amigos, mesmo correndo o risco de sofrer danos permanentes na sua saúde. Admirava a coragem dela, o ar de desafio, a prontidão com que se levantava na defesa dos amigos. Já começava a achar a ideia de a forçar a revelar o contra-feitiço para Sirius bastante má, para além de ter a certeza que nunca se safariam com aquela. Mal o restante grupo soubesse o que tinha acontecido a Morgan, fariam com que cada um dos _Marauders_ desejasse nunca ter nascido.

— Pessoal... — gaguejou a medo. — Ela não nos vai dizer nada... É melhor irmos embora antes que dêem pela falta dela e pela nossa e somem dois mais dois.

Tanto Morgan como James e Peter estacaram, a olhar na direcção de Remus, que corou embaraçado. Estava a defender uma das suas "inimigas" quando o que estava em causa era ajudar o melhor amigo! Merlin... Se não fosse morto por uns, seria por outros, muito provavelmente.

— Mas... Remus... Foste tu que deste a ideia de virmos ter com ela! — retorquiu um James boquiaberto com a reacção do amigo. Quando Sirius soubesse teria um ataque.

Morgan abriu muito os olhos ao ouvir Potter, passando rapidamente da surpresa agradável de ver Lupin a defendê-la para o sentimento de revolta e angústia que tão bem caracterizavam a desilusão. Claro que Lupin nunca a defenderia apenas por defender, apenas tentava transmitir uma imagem de "cavalheiro" que não correspondia à realidade.

Nem teve tempo para mandar um dos seus comentários irónicos, que utilizava frequentemente para se defender de ataques verbais, porque se ouviu um estrondo do outro lado da porta, seguido da voz de Severus:

— Morgan! Eu sei que estás aí dentro com eles! O Barão Sangrento viu-os a levarem-te para aí! Ele já foi chamar o Professor Orpheus! Aguenta-te mais um bocado! Não deixes que esses vermes te toquem!

Os três _Marauders_ olharam uns para os outros em pânico, enquanto Morgan suspirava de alívio. Não que tivesse medo deles, não era isso. Simplesmente, sem varinha não podia fazer grande coisa. E por outro lado, também não queria mais confusão.

— Rápido! Para a passagem secreta! — gritou James, dirigindo-se para um armário com um aspecto velho e quase a desfazer-se.

Foi seguido por Peter, que nunca andara tão depressa na vida, e por Remus, que só teve tempo de dar dois passos antes de ser agarrado por Morgan.

— A varinha, Lupin... — sussurrou-lhe a voz grave da rapariga ao ouvido, provocando-lhe um arrepio que o percorreu de cima a baixo.

Passou-lhe a varinha atabalhoadamente, e fugiu atrás dos amigos, ainda com a voz de Morgan na cabeça.

A rapariga ficou para trás, na sala, a olhar para o armário que entretanto voltara ao seu sítio original, tapando o buraco da passagem secreta. Lupin parecia ter estado ele próprio sob o efeito do feitiço do Black, por momentos.

Encolheu os ombros e, com uma facilidade impressionante, abriu a porta e saiu ao encontro de Severus, que a esperava com um ar aflito. Mal a viu, o rapaz abraçou-a com tanta força que Morgan chegou a ouvir os seus ossos a estalarem um a um.

— Estás bem? Eles não te fizeram mal? Mas qual foi a ideia deles? Onde é que eles estão, afinal de contas?

— Sim, Sev, estou bem. E eles saíram por uma passagem secreta, quanto te ouviram dizer que o Orpheus já vinha a caminho. E achas que eu ia deixar que eles me fizessem mal? Tsk tsk, Sev... Pensei que me conhecesses melhor... E também, podiam fazer-me o que bem entendessem que eu nunca lhes iria dizer qual o contra-feitiço para o "pequeno" problema do Black! — respondeu Morgan, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso perverso que lhe apareceu nos lábios.

Severus voltou a abraçá-la, enquanto praguejava contra os _Marauders_, insultando-os com todos os palavrões feios que conhecia e que, Morgan reconheceu, não eram poucos. E ela deixou-se ficar ali, nos braços do amigo, sentindo-se segura e protegida, pensando ainda nas palavras de Remus a tentar ajudá-la.

* * *

Sirius desceu as escadas para a Sala Comum aos tropeções, respirando ofegantemente e tremendo por tudo quanto era lado. Sentia-se como se tivesse acabado de dar centenas de voltas num dos carrinhos de Gringotts (o banco dos feiticeiros) à velocidade máxima, e qualquer coisa lhe dizia que as coisas estavam prestes a tornarem-se muito piores.

O que, de facto, era completamente verdade. A sorte não estava mesmo do lado dele naquele dia e a prova disso foi a grande _surpresa _queencontrou na Sala Comum. Mal podia acreditar no que viu quando pousou o pé no último degrau da escada e deu de caras com um mar infinito de elementos do sexo feminino, de todas as idades e de várias equipas, conversando animadamente umas com as outras e ocupando quase por completo todo o espaço. Pareciam estar à espera de alguma coisa, ou alguém, e ele apostaria o seu maravilhoso cabelinho em como era ele a vitima de mais uma armação de Welling. A rapariga pensara em todos os detalhes, e isso deixava-o completamente fora de si.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração, e preparou-se para agir o mais silenciosamente possível. A sala estava a abarrotar e ele nunca conseguiria passar por lá sem ser visto. Mas, se fosse outra vez para a zona dos dormitórios, seria apanhado pelas outras duas, que provavelmente eram muito mais perigosas que todas as raparigas à sua frente juntas. _Decisões... decisões..._

Sirius recuou alguns passos, subindo um ou dois degraus e preparando-se para virar costas à Sala Comum e voltar a subir até aos dormitórios. Se não fizesse barulho talvez conseguisse esconder-se nalguma camarata desocupada e se o pânico apertasse sempre poderia pegar numa vassoura e fugir pela janela.

Contudo, ainda estava a sofrer os efeitos do malvado feitiço e não se conseguia equilibrar muito bem, o que fez com que tropeçasse numa ranhura das escadas e caísse de cu no terceiro degrau, virado de frente para o retrato da Dama Gorda. O estrondo foi tal que atraiu a atenção de toda a multidão feminina que se reunira à espera dele.

O Silêncio que se instalou a seguir foi geral. Centenas de cabeças voltaram-se na sua direcção, olhando-o de alto a baixo e admirando-o em todos os pormenores. Quando o viram, foi como se uma luz tivesse iluminado toda a escuridão, como se ele fosse o salvador do mundo e a única esperança para a sobrevivência. Correram todas para ele, com os olhos brilhantes e sorrisos perfeitos, de orelha a orelha, e todo o seu corpo gelou, não sabendo se devia obedecer ao cérebro e à mente ou ao coração. Julia encontrara a vingança perfeita.

A sua decisão não era, no entanto, necessária. Elas não lhe deram tempo para reagir, para sequer pensar em fugir ou defender-se ou fazer o que quer que fosse. Apareceram de todos os lados, falando todas ao mesmo tempo e tentando tocar-lhe onde quer que conseguissem e ele não se conseguia mexer, sentia as veias congelarem, mas ao mesmo tempo serem percorridas por um fogo muito intenso, como se todo o seu sangue estivesse a ferver. Não conseguia pensar racionalmente ou agir, tinha simplesmente que sair dali para fora, mas ainda se encontrava no chão e era tão difícil!

Juliana Amara, uma Ravenclaw do 6º Ano, rapidamente lhe agarrou as mãos, puxando-o para o meio da sala e fazendo sinal para as outras avançarem. A sua melhor amiga, Ada, também Ravenclaw e outra vitima do charme do _D. Juan_ de Gryffindor, não perdeu tempo a juntar-se à amiga, aproveitando o pouco tempo que tinha com Black à sua mercê.

Nenhuma delas sabia verdadeiramente o que Julia Welling lhe fizera, apenas tinham recebido um convite um pouco original a convidá-las para passarem pela Sala Comum dos Gryffindor (apesar de ser proibido para elementos de outras equipas entrarem em Salas Comuns que não fossem as deles) se se quisessem divertir às custas do Black. Como é lógico, quase todas apareceram. Ninguém conseguiria recusar uma oferta daquelas, principalmente porque ele parecia achar-se senhor do mundo e digno de usar qualquer uma delas para depois deitar fora.

Tinha chegado a hora da vingança, de lhe darem a provar um pouco do seu próprio veneno. E as reacções dele eram muito melhores do que elas estavam à espera. De certa forma, até estavam um pouco preocupadas, porque aquele era um Sirius muito diferente do que estavam habituadas a ver. Parecia sofrer com a proximidade delas e gritava de agonia cada vez que lhe tocavam. Sim, divertir-se-iam muito com ele, disso não tinham as menores dúvidas.

* * *

— Estás melhor? — perguntou Julia suavemente.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco. De facto, sentia-se muito mais leve do que imaginara. Como se lhe tivessem tirado um grande peso das costas, um fardo que ela carregara sozinha durante tantos anos. Desabafar com Julia tinha sido a melhor coisa que ela podia ter feito e sentia-se livre, pronta para qualquer tipo de luta.

— Tens a certeza? — Ao ver a expressão de alívio no rosto de Lily, os lábios de Julia abriram-se num sorriso provocador, como se a desafiasse a negar o que era obviamente verdade.

— Sim, sim, sim, Julia!! Estás contente?

— Claro, porque é que não havia de estar? Estou-me a divertir à grande com a vingança ao Black, ajudei a minha melhor amiga a ultrapassar um problema critico e estou a proporcionar alguns momentos de diversão a companheiras necessitadas de apoio. Que mais posso querer?

— Bem, sempre podíamos ir ver como é que o Black se está a sair numa Sala Comum cheia de raparigas — sugeriu Lily com os olhos a brilhar. Era verdade que não gostava nada de se meter em confusões, mas tinha que admitir que a Guerra de _Pranks_ entre Black e Julia era a maior fonte de entretenimento da escola. E ela tinha logo direito a assistir na primeira fila! — Mas foste muito mazinha... Trazer todas as raparigas para a Sala Comum é um bocado exagero, não achas?

Julia encolheu os ombros, ainda um bocado perdida no seu mundo imaginário onde a vingança contra Black terminava de uma forma muito inesperada. Quando voltou a si, levantou-se e puxou Lily consigo, trazendo-a até à porta.

— Oh, não te preocupes com ele. Ele safa-se sempre! Se não for o caso, contudo, levantarei o feitiço... Também não quero que ele morra...

— Seria um grande desperdício, não é verdade?

— Lily!! — gritou-lhe a amiga, ultrajada. — Mas pronto... Confesso que num futuro próximo não me importaria...

— Ahh!! Eu sabia!!

— Oh, não sejas assim! Não é que eu vá confessar o meu amor eterno por ele ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas admito que ele é divertido, tem uma personalidade parecida com a minha e até é jeitoso — Lily olhava-a com aquela expressão de quem está satisfeito consigo próprio e Julia apressou-se a continuar, antes que ela decidisse começar a torcer o significado das suas palavras. — Não tem nada a ver, Lily! Tira o cavalinho da chuva! É apenas aquilo que acabei de dizer, nada mudou. A Guerra de _Pranks_ continua!

— Pronto, pronto... Tu e as _pranks..._ — Lily abanou a cabeça ternamente, não conseguindo compreender aquela paixão incompreensível da amiga. Mas não podia fazer outra coisa senão aceitá-la e aproveitar para se divertir também, uma vez que nada nem ninguém conseguiriam impedir Julia de fazer fosse o que fosse. — Mas vamos lá, então, ver como é que o Black se está a sair sozinho no meio de tanta mulher. Promete ser divertido.

— E será, não tenhas dúvidas.

Trocando olhares de cumplicidade, as duas raparigas saíram do dormitório de mãos dadas, sorrindo um pouco em antecipação ao que iriam ver, e deixaram para trás um cenário de quase destruição, em que o preto tinha praticamente substituído o escarlate, e que cheirava profundamente a queimado. As únicas coisas que permaneciam intactas eram as quatro camas, as malas dos rapazes e um pouco da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Mas, reflectiram, a culpa não era delas e por isso não tinham que se preocupar com nada daquilo. Os _Marauders_ que resolvessem o assunto quando chegassem.

A porta fechou-se sem o mínimo ruído atrás das duas raparigas, e elas correram pelas escadas abaixo, em pulgas para verem o que se estava a passar, mas nada preparadas para o que iriam encontrar.

* * *

A passagem secreta atrás do armário ia dar a uma sala no 1º Andar, dois corredores depois do Grande Salão. James foi o primeiro a aparecer, com uma enorme expressão de frustração no rosto, seguido pelos outros dois rapazes, ainda vermelhos e com o sangue a borbulhar, devido ao excesso de adrenalina produzido nos últimos segundos.

Depois de ver se a costa estava livre e proteger a sala com todos os Encantamentos Silenciadores que conhecia, o "chefe" do grupo voltou-se para os outros dois, que tinham acabado de pôr tudo em ordem e aguardavam agora, parados na saída (ou entrada, dependendo do ponto de vista) da passagem, a explosão do amigo.

— Sinceramente!! Nem sei se hei-de bater com a cabeça contra a parede ou esconder-me de baixo da cama devido à grande vergonha por que acabamos de passar!

— Oh James, t-também não é b-bem as-assim! — gaguejou Peter, que ficava sempre muito nervoso quando os amigos se exaltavam. — A cu-culpa foi do Snivellus, que correu a chamar o pro-professor...

— Peter, éramos três contra um! Nem sequer temos a mínima justificação! Ai que o Sirius vai ter um ataque... Nós prometemos-lhe que tratávamos de tudo!!

Remus olhou para o chão, embaraçado e triste pelo amigo, sentindo-se culpado por se ter acobardado em frente de Morgan. Sabia-se lá o que elas tinham aprontado com ele, talvez nem tivesse cura. Se ele tivesse ficado do lado dos amigos o mais certo era terem conseguido arrancar qualquer coisa de Morgan, com um bocadinho de esforço.

Sentia-se profundamente arrependido e não sabia como o podia ajudar. Na altura defender Morgan tinha parecido a melhor solução, mas agora, confrontado com a cara desapontada de Peter e o olhar furioso de James, já não tinha tanta certeza. O melhor seria mesmo assumir a culpa de uma vez e esperar pela sentença.

— A culpa foi minha... — admitiu alguns segundos depois, de cabeça baixa e ombros descaídos. — Eu... Eu...

— Agora também não adianta nada, Remus. E eu se calhar também não fiz tudo o que podia ter feito... Mas vamos esquecer isto e ir ter com o Sirius. Ele está lá sozinho no dormitório e a Welling e a Evans pareciam estar--- Merda! Não acredito que o deixamos lá, à mercê delas!!

— James? O que foi?

— Elas são bem capazes de se terem ido meter com ele ao nosso dormitório, só para o fazer sofrer ainda mais! Quidditch, como é que eu não pensei nisto antes??!!! Vamos!! — Ainda não tinha acabado de dizer aquelas palavras e já corria porta fora, a toda a velocidade que conseguia e gritando aos outros para o seguirem.

* * *

— Então Sirius, confortável? — perguntou Desiree Rancunière (uma Gryffindor do 7º Ano que desde sempre tivera uma _crush_ nele mas que fora sempre ignorada) num tom irónico. Entretanto, ia abrindo ainda mais a camisa de Black, expondo o peito nu dele para os olhos das outras e passando as unhas por ele todo em movimentos verticais, até sair sangue.

Sirius soltou um latido de dor, tentando afastá-la com todas as suas forças. Mas os braços já não lhe obedeciam e ele não conseguia ver nada à sua frente, tinha os olhos todos vermelhos e quase em sangue, começavam-lhe a aparecer manchas e marcas estranhas nos locais em que a sua pele entrara em contacto com alguma rapariga e o estômago há muito que ameaçava sair-lhe pela boca. Em suma, nunca se sentira tão mal em toda a sua vida, e começava já a temer a sua sobrevivência.

Sentiu uma pressão estranha na barriga e o suco gástrico veio-lhe à boca, fazendo com que ele só tivesse tempo de se virar um bocado para o lado, para não abafar ao vomitar. Em segundos, tudo o que estava à sua volta encheu-se de vomitado, contaminando todo o ar da Sala Comum com um cheiro fedorento e impossível de suportar, que se juntara ao odor amargo a urina que ainda permanecia na sala, que ele não conseguira conter minutos antes.

O caos estava criado. As reacções foram várias e em simultâneo. As opiniões começavam a dividir-se e enquanto algumas raparigas tentavam controlar os impulsos que as urgiam a ajudá-lo, enchendo-se de compaixão, outras tiravam grande prazer do seu sofrimento, de ver o quão baixo ele tinha descido, punição quase suficiente para tudo o que ele tinha feito.

Mas não houve tempo para muito mais, porque soaram passos apressados vindos do andar de cima e Welling voou pelas escadas abaixo, seguida de muito perto por Evans, e parou mesmo à frente do grupinho à volta de Sirius, com uma expressão completamente furiosa.

— Hey, tenham lá calma!! — gritou para as que estavam mais próximas de Black. Cuidadinho que senão o divertimento acaba mesmo antes de ter realmente começado. Afastem-se um bocado dele, para ele conseguir respirar. E não lhe toquem!!

— Oh Welling, agora que o temos à nossa mercê, achas mesmo que não o vamos aproveitar? — disse-lhe Melanie, uma Hufflepuff do 5º Ano, enquanto estalava os dedos das mãos.

— Fui eu que planeei isto tudo e, por isso, sou eu que dito as regras! — respondeu-lhe Julia entredentes, mal conseguindo conter a sua fúria. — Isto é uma coisa muito séria e ou vocês respeitam aquilo que eu digo ou a festa acaba aqui!

Lentamente, as raparigas foram acenando com a cabeça uma a uma, recuando vários passos para deixarem o ar correr à volta dele. Julia aproveitou o momento para percorrer toda a Sala Comum com os olhos, surpreendida pelo êxito do seu convite. Tinha esperado umas 30/40 pessoas no máximo, nunca na vida imaginaria que tanta gente fosse aparecer. Bem, parecia que o Black não era assim tão bem-amado como pensava e ela mal conseguiu conter um sorrisinho sinistro ao pensar nisso.

— Oh Deus! — exclamou Lily ao ver o estado em que Black se encontrava. Só de olhar para ele sentia logo o estômago a andar às voltas e teve que se controlar bastante para não vomitar também. — Que nojo! Yuck!

Julia sorriu para a amiga, abanando a cabeça de forma carinhosa. As outras riram-se, super divertidas com toda aquela situação, e só Sirius parecia não estar a achar a mínima piada àquilo em que se tinha metido. Deixara-se ficar estendido no chão, sem quaisquer forças para se levantar, respirando agora sem tantas dificuldades, e tentava arranjar um plano para se conseguir escapar.

— O que é que lhe fizeste, Julia? — perguntou Kat, curiosa.

— Oh, nada de mais... — foi a resposta misteriosa da amiga. — Nada que ele não merecesse, de qualquer maneira.

— Ah, Welling, já te disse que adoro a forma como pensas? Mas o que é-- — o ruído que o quadro da Dama Gorda fez ao deslizar da frente do buraco interrompeu Patrícia, que se voltou para a entrada, curiosa para saber quem se juntava à festa.

A entrada dos _Marauders_ na sala, a respirarem de forma ofegante, todos suados e com as roupas todas amarfanhadas, surpreendeu toda a gente, e fez com que parassem todos durante segundos a olharem uns para os outros com cara de parvos, sem saberem o que fazer. Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, os _Marauders_ tentavam analisar toda a situação, não conseguindo mesmo esconder a surpresa que sentiam ao verem tanta gente na Sala Comum.

Pensavam que iam encontrar Welling e Evans a torturar o amigo no dormitório, numa coisa parecida com um jogo S&M mas sem prazer à mistura, e, no entanto, aquela invasão de mulheres na Torre era algo que jamais imaginariam. Nunca conseguiriam fazer frente a tanta gente. Estavam condenados ao fracasso.

— Mas o que é isto?!! — James tentava a todo o custo manter a calma, mas não estava a ter grandes resultados. Sentia-se ultrajado com aquilo que estavam a fazer ao seu melhor amigo, que não podia fazer nada para se defender. — Vocês estão parvas? Não sabem que elementos de outras equipas não podem entrar na nossa Sala Comum?

Julia encolheu os ombros, lançando-lhes um olhar provocador. Aquele tinha sido mesmo um plano de génio, admitia mentalmente toda orgulhosa, e agora é que as coisas estavam mesmo para aquecer. Lily, que engolira em seco à menção de mais uma regra quebrada, olhava agora para eles com uma expressão culpa e implorava-lhes com os olhos para não as denunciarem aos professores.

Sirius, que ganhara algumas forças quando as raparigas se tinham afastado um pouco dele, aproveitou toda aquela distracção para tentar escapar. Mantendo-se deitado no chão, tentou apoiar os cotovelos no solo, de forma a conseguir rastejar o mais rapidamente possível até à entrada.

— Welling!!! Afasta-te dele, imediatamente! — gritou Remus entretanto, tentando compensar a sua falta de coragem face à irmã desta. — Não achas que ele já sofreu que chegue?

— Isso sou eu que decido!! Vocês não podem fazer nada para me impedir... — Julia parou de repente, desviando o olhar de Lupin e focando-o no chão, uns metros à frente deste, para onde Black se tinha movido.

Em poucos segundos, Sirius tinha feito grandes progressos, ajudado por uma força de vontade tão grande que era quase surreal. Estava a poucos passos do retracto da Dama Gorda, agora só precisaria de se levantar, esperar que o mesmo se abrisse, e estaria livre!! Escassos segundos faltavam para a vitória, não poderia desistir, por mais que lhe custasse, não deixaria Welling levar a melhor, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

— Não o deixem escapar!!! — o grito de Desiree ecoou por toda a sala, fazendo com que todas as raparigas e os outros _Marauders_ se voltassem na direcção dele.

Reunindo todas as forças que tinha, e até mesmo as que não tinha, Sirius lutou para se aguentar em pé, cambaleando um pouco no inicio mas ficando mais estável à medida em que se afastava dos elementos do sexo feminino. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela cara a baixo três a três, devido ao grande esforço físico que estava a fazer, mas ele era um lutador, não desistiria nunca, por maior sofrimento que fosse.

Viu, com uma grande expressão de alívio, a guardiã de Gryffindor desviar-se, destapando o buraco da entrada, e, sem meias medidas, não parando sequer para olhar para trás, deixou a Torre o mais depressa que conseguiu (o que não era muito fácil porque parecia ter os cordões atados um ao outro), rezando e pedindo ajuda a todos os deuses que conhecia para o ajudarem só mais uma vez.

* * *

A saída abrupta e espalhafatosa de Sirius criou a maior comoção que a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor alguma vez tinha visto. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, trocando insultos e alguns empurrões e atirando as culpas uns para os outros. Quando os ânimos acalmaram um pouco, alguns segundos depois, estavam todos a arfar e a respirar com dificuldades, chegando mesmo a tirar algumas peças de roupa, devido ao calor que se fizera sentir com a discussão.

Os _Marauders_ estavam possessos, tentando a toda a força conseguir chegar até ao retrato para irem atrás de Sirius, mas sem grande sorte. Rodeados por todos os lados, mal tinham espaço para respirar ou mover-se, porque as raparigas pareciam ter-se mentalizado que haviam perdido Sirius mas que podiam sempre arranjar um substituto. Ou, neste caso, vários, fazendo de James, Remus e Peter o seu prémio de consolação.

Julia e Lily olharam uma para a outra, levantando o canto dos lábios num sorrisinho perverso. Verem Black a sair da Sala Comum naquele estado lastimoso, tropeçando nos próprios pés e com a cara cheia de lágrimas e as calças molhadas, era algo que nunca haviam sequer imaginado, de tão absurdo que parecia. Tentando não perder tempo, correram atrás dele, avisando as outras raparigas para se manterem dentro da Torre e não deixarem o resto dos _Marauders_ sair. Só esperavam que Morgan estivesse no sítio combinado, porque esta seria a melhor parte!

Infelizmente, Severus não poderia estar presente, pois tinha um treino de Quidditch até à hora do jantar e por muito que tivesse pedido a Lestrange para o dispensar, não tinha conseguido quaisquer resultados, tendo sido mesmo obrigado a ficar mais duas horas a treinar do que o habitual, por "não dar a devida importância à sua equipa".

Os passos de Sirius ecoavam pelos corredores e o barulho dos seus vómitos e choro compulsivo levaram muitos quadros a queixarem-se e dizerem que o iam denunciar ao Filch. Mas ele não estava minimamente importado com isso, tinha problemas muito mais graves para resolver. Nunca se sentira tão mal na vida e sabia que a Welling e a Evans vinham atrás dele, ouvia os passos delas, sentia o cheiro delas e a sua força vital, mesmo a metros de distância.

Ao virar de um corredor, porém, chocou contra Welling, que não estava atrás de si, mas sim na sua frente. Ou melhor, aquela era Morgan. Tinha de fugir, tinha de sair dali rápido! Mas acabou por cair no chão, sem forças para correr mais, quase com as entranhas a saírem-lhe boca fora. Sentia o seu corpo todo a tremer, as veias a pulsar-lhe no braço e no pescoço, o suor espalhado por toda a roupa, misturando-se com o cheiro a urina e a suco gástrico. Não podia estar pior.

E viu-as aparecer no seu campo de visão, as três cabeças daquelas raparigas odiosas por cima de si, as responsáveis por ele se encontrar naquele estado. Sentiu um ódio tão grande por elas que só lhe apetecia levantar-se e esmurrá-las todas uma a uma. Infelizmente, não se encontrava em condições para o fazer.

Reparou no olhar de Evans, que apesar de divertida, não parava de olhar em todas as direcções, certamente preocupada com o facto de poderem ser apanhados. Ou talvez estivesse mesmo a olhar, a ver se aparecia mais alguma rapariga para o torturar. _Evans, tu também??! Nunca imaginaria isso de ti..._

Desviou rapidamente o olhar, sentindo-se cada vez pior, cheio de tonturas e náuseas. Focou-se num ponto um pouco acima do ombro de Julia, notando no entanto alguma preocupação também nos olhos dela, como se se estivesse a arrepender da vingança. Mas... Julia?? A preocupar-se com Sirius? Era bem mais provável que ela preferisse ingerir um _Explojento_,ela odiava-o. E ele gostava tanto dela... _Não, não Black! Tem lá calma! Não gostas dela coisa nenhuma! Já andas a delirar!_

Um vómito percorreu-lhe a garganta e ele virou-se para o seu lado direito, para vomitar. Ao levantar o olhar, cada vez mais fraco e já vidrado de tanta lágrima, deu de caras com a outra Welling... Aquela cabra idiota... E ali a rir-se às gargalhadas, às suas custas, com um ar de desprezo e tanto ódio no olhar que até metia medo. Julgou ouvir um tom de mágoa nas gargalhadas dela, como se até certo ponto lhe custasse gozar com ele. _Decididamente, Sirius, estás mesmo mal... Desde quando consegues ver isso tudo só ao olhar para os olhos delas??_

De repente, e perfeitamente aterrorizado, viu a Slytherin baixar-se à beira dele e percorrer com o dedo indicador o peito nu dele até ao umbigo, fazendo um ar de marota. O toque dela parecia queimá-lo e tinha a certeza que quando o feitiço passasse ainda teria a marca do dedo dela pelo peito abaixo. Sentia-se tão mal, mas tão mal, que até a visão o estava a tramar, tornando-se desfocada e cada vez mais escura.

Morgan levantou uma sobrancelha, completamente alucinada com aquilo tudo, e levou a camisa de Black aos lábios dele.

— Oh, coitadinho, está-se a babar... — e limpou-lhe a boca na camisa, enchendo-a de vomitado, lágrimas e saliva.

As gargalhadas de Lily ecoaram pelos corredores, soando aos ouvidos de Sirius como facadas em todo o seu corpo e provocando-lhe uma onda febril de náuseas. Nem controlo tinha dos instintos corporais e, como reacção a isso, começou a tremer muito no chão, quase como um drogado que luta contra a falta de droga no seu sangue. Sem se conter mais uma vez, vomitou no chão, ficando, no entanto, assustado ao ver sangue misturado com o suco gástrico, que lhe deixava um sabor ácido e amargo na boca.

_Sim, estou a morrer... Que Gryffindor me ajude, que elas vão matar-me!_

Julia, contudo, sentia já a sua consciência martelar-lhe na cabeça, chamando-lhe a atenção para o perigo que se avizinhava. Ouvia Morgan e Lily a rirem-se dos tremores de Black, mas ela já não estava a achar piada nenhuma. Aquilo era sangue! Era quase como se estivessem a usar a Maldição Cruciatus, uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis, e se não parassem imediatamente acabariam por matar uma pessoa!

Pôs uma mão no ombro de Morgan, que olhou para ela, com aquele ar de preocupação que a perscrutava de alto a baixo. Nem foi preciso dizer-lhe nada, esta simplesmente levantou-se e afastou-se de Black, levando Lily consigo. Voltara àquele ar indiferente e frio, deixando para trás o riso gozão e sarcástico.

Julia observou atentamente o rapaz estendido no chão à sua frente, que estremecia como doido, o cabelo encharcado em suor que escorria desenfreadamente pela face até manchar ainda mais a camisa. Black olhava para ela, pedindo silenciosamente misericórdia, com aqueles olhos azuis lindos embaciados pelas lágrimas e a boca aberta em gemidos constantes. Engoliu em seco e, tirando a varinha do bolso do manto, apontou-a a Black, gritando o contra-feitiço o mais rápido possível, antes que se arrependesse.

Logo de imediato, Sirius sentiu-se muito melhor, quase como novo, e o mal-estar abandonou-o tão rapidamente como se fosse apenas uma nuvem passageira. Sentou-se no chão, olhando em volta como que observando tudo pela primeira vez, ouvindo os comentários de Lily muito ao longe, como se ela estivesse a uma grande distância dele.

— Bolas, agora que isto começava a ficar divertido...

Sentiu-se, de novo, vitima de um feitiço e pensou, com profundo horror, que todo aquele desespero voltaria em grande, para o assombrar. Mas, para sua surpresa, apenas uma sensação de limpeza tomou conta dele e, ao olhar para o lado direito, viu Julia ainda com a varinha apontada na sua direcção, a limpar-lhe as roupas, o cabelo e o corpo. Viu-a baixar-se à sua beira e a arranjar-lhe o cabelo de forma carinhosa e, inconscientemente, desejou passar por tudo aquilo outra vez, apenas para receber aquela recompensa.

— Estás bem, Black?

Sirius pareceu voltar à realidade e, com um salto, pôs-se de pé e puxou Julia para cima, de súbito entusiasmado.

— Tens que me contar tudo! Caramba, rapariga, tu és fogo, sabes mesmo atingir as pessoas nos seus pontos fracos!

As três raparigas ficaram com cara de parvas, boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados, surpreendidas pela reacção de Black, muito mais positiva do que elas contavam. Estavam à espera de tudo e mais alguma coisa: feitiços de retaliação, gritos de revolta, guerra com as próprias mãos... Tudo menos aquilo!

Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros de Julia, enquanto se encaminhava de novo para a Sala Comum, palrando intensamente acerca da _prank_, querendo saber todos os pequenos pormenores. Foram seguidos por Lily e Morgan, que se apoiavam mutuamente para não caírem no chão, tal era o espanto. Julia e Sirius estavam a tratar-se normalmente! Pareciam os melhores amigos do mundo!

Ao chegarem ao quadro da Dama Gorda, o resto dos _Marauders_ saiu pelo buraco, tropeçando uns nos outros, com roupas e cabelo em desalinho, depois de meia hora a debaterem-se com um exército de mulheres.

— Ah! Siri! Já estás-- Errmm... — exclamou James, parando ao vê-lo abraçado a Julia, ambos a rirem-se como doidos.

Olhou na direcção de Morgan e Lily, procurando explicações, mas elas limitaram-se a encolher os ombros, tão estupefactas quanto ele. Morgan preparou-se para se despedir de Lily, enquanto via Black e Julia entrarem na Torre, quando a cabeça de Black voltou a aparecer.

— Hey! Welling! Fica connosco! Não vais ficar sozinha lá naqueles calabouços imundos, ainda por cima os Slytherin hoje têm direito a um treino intensivo!

Um sorriso maroto espalhou-se pelo rosto de Morgan, que olhou para Lupin e piscou-lhe o olho, sentindo-o quase a desmaiar. Virou-lhe as costas e entrou na sala, seguida por Lily, pensando que aqueles momentos em que "seduzia" Lupin até tinham a sua piada.

Aproveitando o momento, James e Peter encarregaram-se de mandar o batalhão de raparigas embora, preparando tudo para a pequena surpresa que tinham combinado naquela manhã, após terem recebido a encomenda. Subiram rapidamente as escadas até ao dormitório, após despacharem a última rapariga que esperneava porque queria ficar mais tempo à beira de Sirius, para pegarem no "material".

Julia e Sirius tinham-se sentado frente a frente num dos sofás e discutiam agora mais _pranks_, combinando outras para pregarem a certas pessoas, sem ligarem minimamente ao resto do mundo. Riam-se, sorriam, falavam entusiasmados sob o olhar do resto do "grupo", numa cumplicidade que sempre existira entre os dois e que, apesar deles a combaterem, vinha ao de cima de vez em quando.

Lily, Morgan e Remus foram sentar-se ao pé da lareira, sem saberem muito bem o que fazer e começando a discutir Encantamentos, com Remus a queixar-se da sua falta de competência e Lily a incentivar Morgan a dar-lhe explicações. Tanto Remus como Morgan coraram perante esta perspectiva e mudaram rapidamente de assunto antes que as coisas piorassem.

Nas escadas, um barulho enorme fez-se ouvir, indicando que James e Peter vinham a caminho. Mal apareceram na porta, mandaram o pessoal todo para os sofás, onde se sentaram, rodeados dos amigos todos. Tiraram um embrulho do bolso das calças e, para surpresa de todos, estavam lá milhares de fotografias.

— Mandei-as revelar na quinta e já chegaram. — anunciou James, já com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Preparados para umas boas gargalhadas?

— Vocês tiram fotos às _pranks_?? — perguntou Julia, muito surpreendida.

— Oh sim!! Temos fotos guardadas de todas... desde a primeira, quando andávamos no 1º Ano — respondeu Sirius, com olhos brilhantes.

De seguida, vários momentos entre os dois grupos foram passando, mostrando todas as pranks feitas desde o início do ano. James tinha montado tudo na primeira semana de aulas, espalhando câmaras por todo o castelo, em modo automático, para que apanhassem os melhores momentos.

Logo a primeira foto que viram fez com que se escangalhassem todos a rir, ao relembrarem o momento e as reacções de todos. Sirius a ser encostado por uma Julia com os calores e semi-nua, que tinha colocado as pernas à volta da cintura dele e tentava agora desapertar-lhe a camisa a todo custo. Mas ele não estava inocente naquela história toda, muito pelo contrário. Tinha as mãos por dentro da saia preta dela, que estava um pouco levantada, mostrando as cuecas brancas aos corações vermelhos, e segurava-a pelo rabo, com uma expressão de grande prazer.

— Usas cuecas brancas com corações vermelhos? — perguntou Sirius com um ar estupefacto, indeciso entre desmanchar-se a rir ou imaginar mais acerca da roupa interior de Julia.

— Errrrm... — Julia corou até à raiz do cabelo, olhando para os pés devido ao grande embaraço que sentia. Que vergonha!! E a culpa era toda de... — Hey!! A culpa disto é toda tua seu ani---

— Welli--- Wellin--- Julia!! — tentava pronunciar James entre gargalhadas, procurando fazer com que ela não voltasse a pensar naquela _prank_ como motivo de vergonha. Afinal tinham-se todos divertido à grande, e até tinham provas disso! — Tem calma! Estamos todos a passar um bom bocado, não concordas? Já passou rapariga... Relaxa.

Os olhos de Morgan riam-se da expressão no rosto da irmã, e ela fazia os possíveis para se controlar, não querendo ficar no lado errado de Julia. A irmã conseguia ser muito vingativa quando queria. Trocando olhares de cumplicidade com Lily, pegou na próxima fotografia, mas desta vez não conseguiu mesmo conter uma gargalhada bem sonora.

Como reacção à cena vista na foto anterior estava a entrada mais espalhafatosa alguma vez vista na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. O monte humano caído na entrada era constituído por James, Remus, Morgan, Lily e Severus, todos com rostos tão caricatos que era mesmo impossível ficar indiferente. E quando olhavam para cima e viam que estavam a ser observados, alguns coravam, outros sorriam e acenavam para a "câmara" ou então, como o caso de Severus, punham expressões tão severas na cara que metiam medo ao susto.

As fotos foram passando todas de mão em mão, provas concretas de momentos passados em grande alegria. Os rapazes todos atrás de Julia na Sala Comum, sem conseguirem apanhá-la; Morgan e Lily quase a rebolarem-se no chão de tanto se rirem; O monte humano todo em cima de Julia, com todos os elementos a espernearem-se e tocarem em partes indiscretas uns dos outros; a entrada de Julia no dormitório masculino no dia seguinte à _prank,_ surpreendendo o grupo de rapazes semi-nus; Sirius tentar esconder-se debaixo da cama para não ser apanhado por ela...

— Olhem para isto!!! — gritou Julia, não conseguindo conter um sorriso bem sinistro. Tinha na mão uma das fotos que ainda não tinha sido vista por mais ninguém, e não podia perder tempo para mostrar uma preciosidade daquelas.

A fotografia tinha sido tirada com a câmara que apontava mesmo para a entrada da Torre dos Gryffindor, focando todo o retrato e um pouco das paredes à volta. Mas o ponto fundamental de toda a imagem era a figura que estava na frente do quadro da Dama Gorda, um Sirius quase todo nu, vestido apenas com o seu par de _boxers_ com _bludgers_, que tentava, em vão, tapar-se o mais possível do olhar esgazeado de Filch, que parecia prestes a devorá-lo vivo.

— Eu não acredito no que estou a ver!!! — exclamou Lily, escandalizada. — Isso é--

Mas foi interrompida pelas gargalhadas sonoras dos outros rapazes, que quando se acalmavam um pouco, olhavam para Sirius, apontavam para a foto e partiam-se a rir novamente.

— Riam-se, riam-se... Se fosse com vocês eu queria ver! Ele estava sempre a olhar para mim com aquela expressão doentia no rosto, estava mesmo a ver que não ia escapar com a minha virtude intacta!!

— Como se ainda houvesse alguma ponta de virtude no teu ser, Black... — comentou Julia com voz austera, mas os olhos brilhantes dela diziam-lhes que estava apenas a brincar com ele. — E além disso, tu é que pensavas que eras _gay_...

— Não falemos mais disso, sim? Tremo só de pensar! — e pondo a sua foto no fundo da pilha, pegou nas próximas, que eram um conjunto que mostrava a manhã agitada que se vivera na Torre dos Gryffindor, no dia seguinte à partida pregada em Julia.

— Ah, deixa-me ver essas! — gritou Morgan, com um sorriso. — Infelizmente não pude estar presente para este espectáculo. As reacções devem ter sido excelentes!

Sirius passou-lhe as fotos com um piscar de olho, e Morgan estendeu-as em cima da mesa que se encontrava na frente dos sofás, para que todos as pudessem ver. Eram imensas, todas tiradas instantaneamente, e cada uma mais hilariante que a anterior. Portas de dormitórios a abrirem-se, os alunos todos a saírem dos quartos de pijama e com aspecto de quem acabara de acordar (olheiras, cabelos em desalinho, remelas, alguns um bocado babados no canto da boca...), as expressões de surpresa e divertimento de alguns e o ar irritado de outros, enfim, havia de tudo, e até se podia ver Julia em algumas, a passar a grande velocidade pelos corredores, não ligando a nada nem a ninguém.

— Sabes como é Morgan... A nossa Julinha causa uma revolução por onde quer que passa...

Julia deu um murro brincalhão na coxa de Sirius, revirando os olhos ao comentário dele e pegando nas fotografias seguintes. Era forçada a admitir interiormente que se estava a divertir bastante, o que nunca imaginara ser possível na companhia dos _Marauders._

— Olha esta!! Ainda nem acredito que a deixamos plantada no Grande Salão. Que vergonha! Acho que nunca corri tanto na vida — Lily exclamou, enquanto apontava para uma foto que mostrava exactamente isso mesmo. O rosto de McGonagall contorcia-se de fúria, e podia-se ver James, Remus, Morgan, Lily e Severus a correrem a velocidade supersónica para fora do salão.

— Eu não soube de nada disso... — resmungou Sirius entredentes, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— É bem-feito! Foste o primeiro a fugir, é natural que não tenhas presenciado a cena toda. E eu é que tive que apanhar com as culpas todas... — Remus corou um pouco, envergonhado pelo que ia dizer a seguir. — E depois tive que gramar sabe-se lá quantas horas de aulas extra com o Flitwick, só para salvar a pele ao menino!

— Pronto, pronto... Peço desculpa...

— Também me deves um pedido de desculpas!! — saltou logo Julia do lugar. Mas ao ver os olhares de todos sobre ela, percebeu que talvez mais ninguém partilhasse a sua opinião, devido à grande vingança que acabara de por em prática. — Ou talvez não... Acho que devemos estar quites.

— Se eu bem vos conheço, isso não será por muito tempo... Aposto que já devem estar a planear--

Um ruidozinho engasgado de Peter fez com que James parasse o que estava a dizer e olhasse para o amigo com cara de preocupado. Mas o pior que poderia acontecer a Peter naquele momento seria morrer de tanto se rir, visto que este já nem conseguia conter as lágrimas, tendo caído dos sofás para o chão, onde permanecia agarrado à barriga, quase a sufocar de tantas gargalhadas.

— Já--Ahahhah--viram--Ahhahh--estas? — Tentou dizer depois de se acalmar um pouco, entre risadas.

O monte das fotos que tinha na mão eram quase exclusivos das reacções dos espectadores das _pranks_, mostrando as mais variadas expressões e que se adaptavam perfeitamente a cada situação. Pelos olhares dos alunos, quase que se podia imaginar em que altura é que a foto tinha sido tirada, porque os rostos estupefactos de alguns e as expressões furiosas de outros não deixavam muito à imaginação. Havia fotos tiradas no Grande Salão, nos corredores, na Sala Comum e até tinha algumas no exterior.

— Já viram o que seria desta escola sem nós? Estariam todos perdidos de certeza... — murmurou Sirius num tom de quem está muito satisfeito consigo próprio, enquanto piscava o olho a duas alunas do 1º Ano que tinham acabado de entrar na Sala Comum e se preparavam para subir para os dormitórios.

— Oh não!! O Don Juan está de volta, fujam todos os elementos do sexo feminino! — Julia forçou um gemido, escondendo a cara nas mãos para se proteger da almofada que Black atirou na sua direcção.

— E pronto... Lá começam eles outra vez!

— Sabes como é o ditado, Morgan. Quanto mais me bates... — Lily não precisou de continuar, porque as duas pessoas em causa se voltaram para ela ao mesmo tempo, com uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto. Talvez fosse melhor mudar de assunto. — Bem... mas acho que devíamos organizar as fotos por secções, não acham? Para as preservar e ser mais fácil de encontrar o que procuramos...

James abanou a cabeça àquela sugestão, mas começou a separar as fotos que estavam mais perto dele, não querendo provocar a ira de Evans. Toda a gente sabia da sua fixação pela perfeição, e seria melhor nem reclamar, senão ainda sobraria para ele.

Olhando para toda aquela confusão, milhares de fotos todas empilhadas umas em cima das outras, começou a maldizer a sua ideia brilhante de por as maquinas a tirar fotos automáticas. Nunca mais sairiam dali, teriam fotos para organizar até ao final do milénio seguinte. Mas, se todos colaborassem, talvez não demorasse assim tanto tempo e se tornasse numa tarefa divertida.

Os outros seguiram o seu exemplo, começando também eles a dividir as fotos, parando nesta ou naquela que ainda não tinha sido vista anteriormente, para se rirem mais um bocado.

Havia imensas do confronto do corredor, umas com a Julia e o Sirius parados no meio de toda a confusão, quase a beijarem-se, outras que focavam os alunos que iam a passar por eles nesse momento e até algumas com a confusão que se seguiu a seguir. O murro de Severus a Sirius, com o sangue deste a escorrer a jactos pelo nariz; Julia a tentar defender o seu "apaixonado"; Morgan a chegar e não os conseguir separar; o aparecimento de James, Lily e Remus... Todos os momentos fundamentais pareciam ter sido imortalizados para sempre em papel e nunca seriam esquecidos.

Mas nem todas as partes relevantes tinham tanta cobertura. Algumas fotos eram únicas, captando um segundo da realidade que jamais poderia ser reconstruído se se perdesse a foto ou o negativo. Este era o caso de uma das fotos mais hilariantes de toda a pilha, que mostrava uma Julia completamente passada a dançar e "cantar" no corredor, esfregando-se por tudo quanto era lado, especialmente nas paredes e armaduras. Sirius, num gesto de cavalheirismo supremo, ofereceu-lhe o exemplar único para recordação, como pedido de desculpas e promessa de algo mais no futuro.

— E nós?? — perguntou Morgan, já de olhos postos numa fotografia que mostrava o encontro entre os dois grupos na sala, com Julia, Sirius e Severus petrificados, e os outros todos a terem uma discussão calorosa.

Todas as raparigas acabaram então por receber outras fotos, como forma de selar ainda mais aquela amizade que estava apenas a florescer. Após muitos pedidos, Julia lá acabou por conseguir uma foto para Severus, aquela em que ele esmurrava Sirius e se via todo o sangue a sair. Ele ficaria muito satisfeito com o presente, ela tinha a certeza disso.

Enfim, o final da tarde tinha sido magnifico, e após largos minutos de gargalhadas, o ambiente acalmou-se um bocado e todos suspiraram de nostalgia. Era tão bom rever aqueles tempos passados em conjunto e sorrir com eles, relembrando montanhas de coisas boas. Tinham passado por muito juntos e assim continuaria a ser até ao fim das suas vidas.

— Então, mas ó Welling, diz-me lá... Como é que conseguiste fazer o feitiço actuar logo tão rapidamente e tão intensamente? — perguntou Sirius, curioso, quando já tinham separado todas as fotos e estava tudo arrumado nos devidos caixotes.

— Tu não fazes ideia!! Foi lindo, lindo, só visto! — e com isto, partiu-se a rir novamente, incapaz de conter as lágrimas só de pensar nas figuras da irmã.

Agora que sabia a ideia excelente dos _Marauders_ de tirarem fotos a todas as _pranks_, ficara um bocado desiludida por não ter pensado nisso antes, porque não tinha como guardar todas as peripécias vividas na preparação para o feitiço a ser utilizado em Sirius. Era uma pena... Teria que falar com Potter para ver saber onde se encontravam exactamente as câmaras, para poder planear melhor os locais das novas _pranks_.

— Julia Leanna Welling!!! Tu nem penses que lhes vais contar isso!!!! Eu juro que te desfaço!!!! — Morgan saltou logo no sofá, abrindo muito os olhos em direcção a Julia, ameaçando-a com o olhar.

Julia levantou-se logo, deixando os planos para depois, e correu na direcção da parte de trás do sofá, enquanto tentava conter as gargalhadas. Sim... Aquele dia ainda não acabara e ainda ia a tempo de ser se divertir mais um bocado, mesmo que fosse às custas da irmã. Não podia exactamente perder uma oportunidade daquelas.

— Bem... Digamos que a Morgan foi a minha cobaia... — sorriu para Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva, mas vendo, pelo canto do olho, a irmã aproximar-se, fugiu na direcção dos dormitórios, antes que a ela a apanhasse.

— JUUUULLLLIIIIIAAAAAA!!!!! OLHA QUE EU CONTO O QUE ACONTECEU NO ÚLTIMO VERÃO!!!

Morgan saltou atrás dela, correndo as duas pelas escadas acima, ficando a ouvir-se as gargalhadas da sala comum juntamente com as de Julia, que adorava aqueles momentos em que picava a irmã.


	7. Profeta Diário e Halloween

**Capítulo 7  
Profeta Diário e Halloween  
**  
Nos dias que se seguiram as coisas voltaram relativamente ao normal, se é que se pode considerar alguma coisa normal em Hogwarts. As aulas estavam a começar a tornar-se mais interessantes à medida em que passavam para coisas mais avançadas, mas isso também exigia maior esforço, concentração e trabalho por parte dos alunos.

Em Encantamentos, tinham passado para o Encantamento de Convocação, muito útil para quem não tem tempo para ir buscar alguma coisa que se esqueceu, podendo assim convocá-la com um simples "_Accio!_". Era relativamente difícil de dominar (fora preciso várias horas de estudo para conseguirem algum resultado) e tinha um pequeno senão: era necessário saber o local onde se encontrava o objecto pretendido para o encantamento resultar, mas não era isso que o tornava menos vantajoso.

Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, apesar de parecer de longe a disciplina mais divertida, continuava muito aborrecida (quase pior que História da Magia), porque não havia maneira do Professor Damek começar com as aulas práticas que não envolvessem defesa, mas que passassem para o ataque. Os alunos eram assim obrigados a sofrer uma hora da mais pura teoria, dada através do calhamaço intitulado: "Teoria de Fundo da Defesa Ideal" e depois praticavam escudos atrás de escudos, provando que Agustin Damek se esquecera que a melhor Defesa é sempre o Ataque.

No entanto, em Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas tiveram entretenimento que chegasse para todas as aulas. A professora Grubbly-Plank tinha decidido que eles já tinham idade suficiente para começarem a lidar com criaturas mais perigosas do que Unicórnios e _Explojentos_ e começara a ensinar-lhes a relacionarem-se com Hipogrifos.

As probabilidades de cada um deles encontrar um não eram muitas, mas mais vale sempre prevenir do que remediar, e todos acabaram por passar umas horas agradáveis, principalmente James e Sirius, que adoravam voar no que quer que fosse e passavam agora os tempos livres a cuidar de _Bronzewings_ só para depois terem direito a dar umas voltinhas.

Em Poções, Daniel Orpheus parecia ter um bocadinho mais confiança nas duas equipas, acreditando mais nas suas capacidades e resolvendo experimentar, numa aula, uma poção um pouco mais complicada. O resultado fora catastrófico. _Sweet Memoire_ faria com que a pessoa que a bebesse relembrasse o momento mais feliz da sua vida, aquele momento de felicidade total, em que tudo tinha sido perfeito.

Mas o grau de dificuldade da poção era relativamente elevado, e alunos com pouca informação de base e falta de experiência nunca iriam conseguir seguir as instruções correctamente. Apenas Severus realizara uma poção perfeita, fazendo também os possíveis para ajudar imperceptivelmente Morgan, Lily e Julia, que se livraram do falhanço total.

Os outros alunos, contudo, não tiveram tanta sorte. Explosões espectaculares tinham iluminado toda a sala, estrondos estridentes haviam ecoado nos corredores dos calabouços, fazendo todos os alunos tapar as orelhas, e o Professor Orpheus pareceu ter aprendido a lição. A sua admiração por Severus pareceu multiplicar-se a olhos vistos e ele não conseguia esconder o orgulho que sentia do seu aluno promissor. Mas as aulas voltaram ao que eram antigamente, talvez com poções menos avançadas até, para nunca mais se repetirem acidentes daqueles.

As outras aulas tinham pecado um pouco pela falta de novidade, mas isso era um bocado compreensivo. Havia disciplinas que permaneceriam para sempre iguais a si próprias, como História (sempre a mesma rotina de ouvir o monólogo constante do Binns e aturar a luta entre os duendes), Transfiguração e Astronomia, onde se faziam cartas planetárias e se estudavam os astros.

Mas outras mudanças estavam a acontecer, lentamente, em Hogwarts. Outubro entrara em grande, com as folhas das arvores a começarem a cair gradualmente e a temperatura a descer consideravelmente, prova de que o Outono viera para ficar. Como a temporada de Quidditch batia à porta, as equipas estavam concentradas em treinar os jogadores com menos experiência e organizar as manobras de ataque e de defesa.

Porém, não era só de Quidditch que se vivia no castelo, e os menos interessados no desporto dos feiticeiros também tinham com que se divertir. O seu tempo era passado nas Salas Comuns, jogando cartas e xadrez, estudando ou lendo na biblioteca ou até nos clubes recreativos que pareciam ter virado moda poucos anos antes.

Clubes como o de Fotografia, de Lições sobre Muggles, sobre os Costumes dos Feiticeiros, de Preparação para os NPFs para os alunos do 5º Ano e de Preparação para os EFBE e de Materialização para os sétimos anos, e muitos, muitos outros. Havia praticamente um para cada coisa imaginável, mas não eram muito conhecidos pela escola, porque cada aluno preferia criar o seu "clube" com os amigos.

No entanto, nem todas as mudanças que Outubro trouxe se tinham mostrado positivas. Muito pelo contrário, todo aquele clima de paz e de segurança tremeu no dia 8 de Outubro, com a chegada do Profeta Diário durante o pequeno almoço.

O Grande Salão estava cheio, o que costumava ser raro ao fim-de-semana, e todos comiam e conversavam alegremente, sobre esta e aquela novidade. Os _Marauders_ tinham, pela primeira vez desde o inicio do ano, acordado ao mesmo tempo que o resto da escola, para ajudarem a professora de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, e iam comendo tudo o que lhes aparecia à frente, numa tentativa de se manterem acordados.

Estavam sentados a meio da mesa dos Gryffindor, rodeados, como de costume, por uma montanha de raparigas, mas nem Sirius lhes prestava atenção. Fazia os possíveis por manter os olhos abertos, tendo já devorado duas torradas, três fatias de bacon, uma salsicha e meia e algumas miniaturas de pastelarias e bebido três copos dos vários sumos espalhados pela mesa, como o de abóbora, laranja, maçã (Yuck!! Como o detestava!) e até de mandrágora! Parecia quase um aspirador e, pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Hogwarts, apresentava-se aos olhos de todos com um aparência mais descuidada e menos perfeita do que o habitual.

James estava um pouco melhor que o melhor amigo, não dando tanto nas vistas e comendo moderadamente. Peter era, de longe, o que estava mais acordado do grupo. Tinha-se deitado muito cedo na véspera, por ser inicio de fim-de-semana e não ter trabalhos para entregar no dia seguinte. Conversava animadamente com um aluno do primeiro ano, enquanto comia como um abade.

Entre todos, Remus era aquele cuja aparência mais metia dó. Parecia ter passado a noite toda a lutar contra vários Hipogrifos, e mal se aguentava em pé. A lua cheia tinha sido dois dias antes e ainda estava a recuperar das dolorosas transformações, tendo passado o dia anterior todo na enfermaria para que Madam Pomfrey tratasse de todos os cortes e feridas que tinha infligido a si próprio. Estava muito pálido e tinha um aspecto frágil e doente, sendo alvo de vários olhares curiosos e inquiridores.

— Jamsy, passas-me os ovos mexidos, por favor? — pediu um Sirius que tentava a apoiar a cabeça com uma mão e comer com a outra.

— Mas Siri... tu não gostas de ovos!

— Pode ser que isso faço com que eu acor— O resto da resposta de Sirius foi abafada pela chegada de mais de uma centena de corujas, que entravam pela janela do Salão à hora do pequeno-almoço a grande velocidade e só paravam na frente dos seus seu donos, deixando-lhes cair no colo cartas e embrulhos.

Duas corujas, uma macho e outra fêmea, voaram na direcção dos _Marauders_ de cabelo negro, e os dois estenderam os braços, aguardando que elas pousassem. Eram ambas corujas-reais, muito parecidas em aspecto físico e cores, e tinham sido compradas no mesmo dia, uma semana antes de James e Sirius iniciarem o seu 1º Ano em Hogwarts.

Blanche era a coruja de James e, como o próprio nome indicava, tinha uma penugem completamente branca, tirando a parte da cabeça, cujas penas eram da cor da noite. A coruja de Sirius era exactamente ao contrário, tendo o tronco completamente negro, o que lhe valera o nome de Noir, e a cabeça branca. Quando não andavam em entregas podiam ser vistas sempre juntas, formando o casalinho mais falado da Torre das Corujas.

Noir deixou cair o Profeta Diário em cima do prato de Sirius, mordiscando-lhe afectuosamente a orelha durante segundos e dando umas bicadas nos ovos frios do prato dele. Voou em seguida até Blanche e esperou que ela acabasse de entregar ao dono a Revista "Bastidores de Quidditch" e o cumprimentasse, seguindo ambos depois caminho para a sua Torre.

Agora mais acordado, Sirius abanou a cabeça na direcção da sua coruja, que voava lado a lado com Blanche, as duas com um ar empinado, como se pertencessem à mais alta aristocracia. Pegou no jornal de cima do prato, reparando que pairava um grande silêncio no Grande Salão. Olhando em volta, viu que todos liam atentamente o jornal e que os que tinham acabado pareciam um pouco chocados com o que quer que fosse que tivessem acabado de ler.

Mal abriu o Profeta Diário, descobriu porquê.

_**Nem Sempre Após a Tempestade vem a Bonança  
**__Por Helena Black_

_O mundo dos feiticeiros dorme, despreocupado, alheio aos perigos que se aproximam. A vida segue o seu curso, a rotina nunca muda. Três anos passaram desde aquele fatídico ataque a Diagon Alley e as pessoas parecem ter esquecido tudo o que aconteceu, toda a dor e angustia, as mortes, os feridos... tudo parece ter sido apagado das suas memórias e todos tentam levar a vida para a frente, seguir caminho sem olhar para trás._

_Ninguém se questiona sobre o que aconteceu, porque parou ou qual a razão do sucedido. O Ministério Britânico da Magia age de forma contraditória. Se por um lado minimizou toda a situação, desesperado por manter a calma e evitar o pânico, por outro trabalha arduamente, buscando respostas e soluções, tentando a todo o custo evitar o inevitável._

_Estes são tempos de guerra. Parece ridículo, absurdo afirmá-lo assim, publicamente e aos olhos de todos, especialmente durante este período de bonança que estamos a viver, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o mundo aperceber-se-á que existe uma grande diferença entre as coisas que queremos que aconteçam e o que acontece na realidade._

_O pânico inicial passou, a vida continua e não vale a pena chorar por uma coisa que já aconteceu e que não pode ser mudada. Esta parece ser a opinião geral da população mágica, que concentra agora todas as suas forças em continuar a sua vidinha pacata, dando tudo por tudo para apagar todas as lembranças daquele dia tão marcante. Mas o medo nada na superfície, à espera, procurando o momento certo para atacar uma multidão ignorante e indefesa._

_Antes fosse tudo um sonho irreal que se desfizesse assim que abríssemos os olhos. Mas não é! O futuro da Comunidade Mágica pode muito bem estar condenado, e temo que o inimigo tenha feito apenas uma retirada estratégica para se preparar para o grande ataque e o golpe final. Factos cruciais permanecem escondidos, passando quase despercebidos aos olhos do cidadão comum._

_Homens e mulheres lutam, diariamente, na clandestinidade para manter a segurança da população (tanto mágica como muggle), dando muitas vezes a vida por um objectivo comum. No entanto, nada disto é suficiente. È necessário agir! Parar de depender dos outros e passar a confiar em nós próprios e nas nossas capacidades. Não podemos continuar encolhidos a um canto cheios de medo ou a tentar esquecer, porque isso não é viver._

Remus, que estava sentado ao lado dele, chegara-se a ele e ambos tinham lido a notícia ao mesmo tempo, ficando completamente embasbacados. Sem fazer comentários, Sirius passou o jornal a James e Peter, que o leram em silêncio.

Gradualmente, o Grande Salão foi-se enchendo de sussurros, à medida em que os alunos das várias casas acabavam de ler o artigo da primeira página. A "guerra" que se estava a passar no exterior era um tema que não penetrava as paredes do castelo, algo tabu e quase nunca falado em voz alta, apenas sussurrado no silêncio da noite.

Aquela crónica vinha derrubar todas as barreiras, destruir toda a censura até aí existente e abrir os olhos de todos os alunos que pensavam que tudo estaria acabado numa questão de segundos, como se se tratasse apenas de um pesadelo. Mais, mostrava a realidade que se vivia no exterior, denunciando e congratulando o ministério, tanto pelas suas falhas e erros como pelas coisas boas que tinha feito. 

— Uau Siri! A tua mãe não tem mesmo papas na língua! — exclamou James um pouco alto demais, fazendo Sirius corar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

Tinha um orgulho enorme nos pais e nas profissões que os dois exerciam, ambas muito perigosas e extenuantes. A mãe era jornalista do Profeta Diário, não se inquietando até conseguir fazer decentemente o seu trabalho, denunciando tudo o que achava injusto e cruel. O pai era sub-chefe do Departamento dos Aurors do Ministério, trabalhando lado a lado com Henry Potter, o seu melhor amigo e pai de James.

— É... Ela não tem medo de escrever sobre o que se passa... manter a população informada... — respondeu Sirius, atraindo a atenção de todos no Grande Salão.

A partir dali gerou-se uma confusão tremenda, toda a gente a falar ao mesmo, fazendo-lhe perguntas ou comentando este ou aquele detalhe, cumprimentando-o e elogiando os dotes para a escrita da mãe dele, e nunca Sirius Black tinha sido o centro de tantas atenções, de tantas conversas. Estava até a ficar embaraçado.

Vendo isto, os outros Marauders arrastaram-no para fora do salão, puxando-o até uma sala secreta, ainda com o Profeta na mão e Sirius a acabar de comer uma maçã. Tinham muito que discutir, longe dos olhos curiosos dos outros alunos, que nada pareciam entender sobre o que se passava fora de Hogwarts, vivendo afastados dos problemas do mundo dos adultos pelos pais e professores. Eles, no entanto, não conseguiam suportar a ignorância, a ideia de não saberem nada sobre o exterior e faziam as suas próprias pesquisas, tiravam as suas conclusões.

— Vocês sabiam alguma coisa sobre o que se estava a passar? — perguntou Remus a James e Sirius, enquanto se sentava num dos sofás, gesticulando aos outros para seguirem o seu exemplo.

— Nem por sombras... — murmurou um James um pouco irritado, talvez por não se ter apercebido de nada, apesar de andar sempre atento a tudo o que o rodeava durante o Verão. — Vocês sabem que o meu pai nunca fala de nada relacionado com o trabalho à minha frente. Deve pensar que a informação é pesada demais para os meus ouvidos sensíveis...

Sirius tentou conter uma gargalhada, acabando por se entalar num pedaço de maçã e ficando a tossir durante alguns segundos. No momento em que começou, não conseguia parar, tossindo e tossindo e tossindo, até lhe virem as lágrimas aos olhos e mal conseguir respirar. Remus e James ficaram a olhar para ele sem saber o que fazer, não sabendo como ajudar o amigo. Surpreendentemente, fora Peter quem salvara a situação, dando-lhe várias pancadinhas nas costas, exactamente no local onde começava a espinal-medula, e fazendo-o cuspir o bocado de fruta.

Permaneceu quieto durante alguns segundos, ligeiramente inclinado para a frente, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, erguendo-se em seguida e reclinando-se todo para tás no sofá. Os outros observaram-no com expressões idênticas de divertimento no rosto, mais descansados agora que sabiam que estava tudo bem. Depois, James sorriu diabolicamente, batendo uma palma e olhando de lado para o amigo.

— Ah! Isso ensina-te a não gozares da minha pessoa!

— Hey! Eu não estava a gozar, bro... Estava apensas a imaginar a situação — retorquiu Sirius, que ainda respirava com grande dificuldade.

— Rapazes... Não divaguem, vá. James, continua.

James lançou um olhar a Sirius como se perguntasse "Será que já posso falar sem interrupções?" e Sirius respondeu-lhe com "Tas à vontade pá, mas despacha-te!" que lhe dava uma expressão facial tão engraçada que os outros só a muito custo conseguiram conter o riso.

— De qualquer maneira... — continuou James — eu já andava a suspeitar que algo mais sério se passava, porque o meu pai chegou a passar noites a fio no ministério, e havia semanas que nem vinha a casa. Não sei se com o teu pai se passou o mesmo, Siri, mas eu não queria dizer nada porque podia ser outra coisa. Depois de ler o artigo, no entanto... acho que não há quaisquer dúvidas.

— Sim, o meu pai também passou muito tempo fora de casa. Cheguei a pensar que houvesse qualquer problema entre eles, mas asseguraram-me que não, que era apenas excesso de trabalho. E para Aurors excesso de trabalho significa problemas com Feiticeiros Negros, ou outra coisa que ameace a paz.

— Vocês acham que estamos mesmo em guerra? — perguntou a vozinha assustada de Peter. — Acham que é algo tão grave que vai durar vários anos? Será que vamos ter que lutar?!

— Peter, acalma-te... — murmurou Remus, com um brilho estranho nos olhos cor de mel. — Uma das razões para eles esconderem o que se está a passar é evitarem o pânico. Ainda é muito cedo para se prever estas coisas, muita coisa pode acontecer. Mas qualquer coisa me diz que esta guerra vai mudar para sempre as nossas vidas...

Durante alguns momentos, que podiam ter durado horas, dias ou anos mas que para eles não passaram de segundos, permaneceram todos em silêncio, cada um perdido no seu mundo, afastados da realidade cruel que se aproximava a passos largos.

— Pode até terminar mal, — recomeçou James, olhando os três amigos de forma decidida. — mas eu não vou desistir. Que fique como voto, na frente de todos vocês, posso até morrer, mas lutarei com todas as minhas forças, como o meu pai, pela paz e segurança de todos, feiticeiros ou não. Não digo que não tenho medo, porque tenho muito, tremo só de pensar, mas não vou deixar que isso me impeça de lutar por aquilo em que acredito.

As palavras de James pareceram trazer um ambiente pesado à sala, como se, pela primeira vez, se dessem conta da realidade que estavam a passar. Eram corajosos, Gryffindors, mas numa guerra as mortes são inevitáveis e o sofrimento uma constante. Só as mentes mais fortes conseguiriam suportar a tortura e aguentar a pressão, só os mais resistentes sobreviveriam. O mundo vivia uma ilusão, numa espécie de Utopia onde tudo ficaria perfeito se eles o desejassem com muita força. A realidade, no entanto, era muito mais cruel que qualquer pesadelo, e mais dolorosa também.

— Eu sei, James — A voz de Sirius continha uma seriedade que nenhum dos outros ouvira antes. — E prometo-te já que estarei ao teu lado em toda a tua jornada e que lutaremos costas contra costas, pelo mundo e por nós.

Remus riu-se um pouco daquele Sirius todo pra frentex, sério e decidido. Depois, colocou cada uma das suas mãos sobre uma dos outros, formando uma espécie de corrente humana de três pessoas.

— Obviamente, nem preciso de oferecer a minha colaboração e lealdade. Vocês sabem que podem contar sempre comigo, para tudo. Não vou para Auror, não é a minha vocação, mas isso não impede--

— Oh Moony, deixa-te de pieguices! — repreendeu-o Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Nós sabemos. Nada nos vai separar, hem? Estás condenado a aturar-nos para sempre!

— Moony? — perguntou Remus, surpreendido.

— Sim, claro. Gostei muito Sirius, deveras original. Só mesmo tu para arranjares uma coisa dessas assim de repente. Moon é lua. Moony é... — James procurou a palavra certa durante alguns segundos sem encontrar nada.

— Sonhador? — ofereceu Peter. — E contém duplo significado, podendo ser alguma coisa que se relacione com as fases da lua...

— Então está decidido! — foi a vez de Sirius meter a sua colherada e exclamar. — Moony passa a ser a alcunha do Remus.

— E eu não tenho voto na matéria?

— É claro que não, Moony. Não podes escolher a tua própria alcunha. Cabe aos teus amigos decidir isso! Ou seja... nós! — James lançou a Remus aquele olhar decidido que lhe era muito característico e este percebeu que a discussão estava acabada, e nada os faria mudar de ideias. _Bem, podia ser pior, _pensou. _Podiam ter escolhido Wolf ou Wolfie..._ _Moony chega a ser carinhoso_...

Remus sentiu o coração constringir-se e as lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos. Desde que chegara a Hogwarts que tinha sido recebido de braços abertos e tratado como um irmão pelos restantes _Marauders_. Era uma coisa que ele nunca imaginara ser possível, pertencer a um grupo, contar-lhes o seu maior segredo e não ser julgado, mas antes apoiado e protegido. Ao olhar para os três amigos, fez o voto de tudo fazer para os ajudar, para preservar aquela amizade infinita.

— Sabem... Algo me diz que vai tudo correr bem, que se estivermos juntos conseguiremos vencer tudo e todos, ultrapassar todas a barreiras — Sirius olhou-os de forma carinhosa, mostrando-lhes o quanto eles eram importantes para ele. — Nós somos família, eu considero-vos a todos os irmãos que nunca tive, e nada nos pode separar. Afinal, somos ou não _Marauders_?

Os outros riram-se, abanando a cabeça das maluquices do amigo. Apesar de tudo o que se passava no exterior, reinava um clima de grande felicidade à volta deles, aquela alegria que vem com a amizade e a confiança e é praticamente impossível de destruir.

Quando estavam todos silenciosos outra vez, Peter levantou-se e olhou cada um deles durante momentos. Todos sabiam que ele era o menos corajoso de todos os elementos do grupo e que aquela guerra seria especialmente dura para ele. Mas ali, rodeado dos seus grandes amigos, companheiros das horas mais difíceis, nada lhe pareceu impossível e ele prometeu a si próprio que não iria recuar quando estivesse frente a frente com o medo, que os iria proteger como eles o protegeriam a ele, e que juntos partilhariam dores e tristezas e a felicidade de estarem vivos.

— Vocês sabem que... — Peter não sabia o que dizer, como explicar aquilo que estava a sentir. Era tanta coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo não era nada em concreto e ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. — Podem contar comigo!

Os outros sorriram, levantando-se também. Os quatro Marauders formaram um circulo, estendendo cada um a sua varinha, num gesto à três mosqueteiros que lhes era habitual, selando assim o pacto que haviam feito. Sabiam que as coisas não iriam ser fáceis, que teriam que sacrificar muito, talvez até a sua própria vida, mas enquanto tivessem forças lutariam até ao fim, por aquela amizade que os unia e pelos valores em que acreditavam.

* * *

— VAMOS EMBORA!!! Já estamos atrasados!! — gritou Lily para os amigos, que não pareciam nada preocupados com as horas. — Isto não me está a acontecer... é sempre a mesma coisa... nunca chegamos a horas a lado nenhum. Isto vai ter que mudar!

Julia e Severus estavam a tratar dos últimos detalhes das _pranks_ que a primeira engendrara e Morgan encontrava-se confortavelmente sentada numa poltrona, a ler o seu livro de Encantamentos. Aquilo deixará de ser uma paixão, tinha-se tornado mesmo numa obsessão. 

Mas o que chateava Lily não era o que eles estavam a fazer, mas sim a altura que tinham escolhido para o fazer, porque o Banquete de _Halloween_ estava prestes a começar e eles nunca iriam ter tempo de chegar ao Grande Salão antes disso.

Severus levantou ligeiramente a cabeça em direcção a Lily, tentando aparentar um ar calmo. Aquela rapariga estava sempre toda stressada por causa de tudo, não sabia relaxar um bocado.

— Oh Lily, tem calma... Ainda vamos a tempo — mas começou a arrumar os pergaminhos, cheios de pranks descritas, e as penas no saco.

Suspirando e marcando o livro com uma fotografia dos amigos todos juntos e sorridentes, Morgan fechou-o e levantou-se, alisando as calças e a camisola. Ainda estava ligeiramente mergulhada no mundo encantado, a pensar em todos os feitiços que tinha de praticar e ensinar aos amigos, pois podiam ser bastantes úteis.

— Pronto, vamos lá então! Também já estou a ficar com fome... — Julia ajudou Severus a arrumar tudo nos sacos, pousou-os num canto e olhou para uma armadura para ver se estava minimamente apresentável.

Não que o banquete tivesse alguma coisa de importante, era só mais um jantar como tantos outros. Mas estava lá o Black e, apesar de ela não o admitir nem que a pusessem a vomitar lesmas até ao fim da vida, sentia que se devia arranjar um pouco na presença dele. 

Aquela última semana tinha sido exaustiva, sempre a inventarem novas _pranks_ para pregarem aos alunos de toda a escola e a aprenderem feitiços para as porem em prática. Estavam todos cansados, mas tinha valido a pena, porque os resultados seriam lembrados durante muitos anos. O Halloween de 74 tinha sido, de longe, o mais fantástico desde que eles tinham começado a estudar em Hogwarts e o dia ainda não tinha acabado. Sentiam-se orgulhosos por serem os responsáveis por tantas partidas e divertimentos.

Logo de manhã, sufocaram de tanto se rirem, ao verem a professora McGonagall a correr pelos corredores, fugindo a sete pés de uma das gárgulas a "quem" eles tinham dado uma "vida" temporária e que a assediava constantemente, andando sempre atrás dela a assobiar e a mandar-lhe piropos.

Nas aulas de Herbologia as plantas tinham todas trocado de sítio e mudavam facilmente de forma e cor, levando a Professora Sprout à loucura. Pareciam ter vida própria, abrindo e fechando conforme a sua disposição, esguichando uns sucos viscosos e malcheirosos para a cara de quem quer que se aproxima-se. A aula acabara por ser cancelada, para alegria geral da população estudantil, e a professora ameaçara-os com dedução de pontos e castigos se não estivesse tudo de volta ao normal no dia seguinte.

Mas o divertimento mal tinha começado. Nos corredores do castelo, nos intervalos das aulas, só se viam alunos de cabelos com cores variadas, mantos manchados de tinta, vozes estridentes, bigodes, dentes enormes...

Aquele dia estava-se a tornar uma loucura e a aula de poções tinha sido uma festa, havendo mesmo um concurso em que Slytherins e Gryffindors tentavam ver quem despejava o caldeirão do colega mais próximo primeiro.

O professor Orpheus tentava, em vão, manter o controle da sua aula, gritando e tirando pontos a torto e a direito, mesmo de Slytherins, maldizendo o dia das bruxas e a maluqueira que se apoderava dos alunos naquele dia do ano, mas toda a gente o viu a apontar a varinha disfarçadamente ao caldeirão de Lily, que protegia com a vida a sua poção intacta, fazendo com este se virasse por completo em cima desta e de Julia.

Morgan riu-se que nem uma perdida, mas logo se viu atingida por um feitiço vindo de Remus, que lhe implorou perdão, pois tinha apontado ao caldeirão de Jorkins. Quando saíram da sala, Morgan ainda continuava a deitar a poção do seu caldeirão em repuxos pela boca, mas era tudo na brincadeira e o "culpado" tinha sido imediatamente perdoado. 

Claro que Julia e Sirius, esses pareciam doidos. A sala encheu-se rapidamente de uma quantidade enorme de feitiços entre os dois, que não se importavam em quem acertavam nem onde acertavam. As poções de ambos voavam em todas as direcções, mas eles continuavam naquela luta feroz pela vitória. Severus tentara ajudar Julia como podia, mas fora atingido por um feitiço de Peter e só conseguia coaxar. Tentou rogar-lhe mil e uma pragas mas até Julia já se começara a rir dele e mandava piadas por causa disso.

No final da aula, todos saíram bem dispostos e a rirem-se que nem perdidos, ansiosos pelo almoço que se seguia. Todos tinham preparado _pranks_ para pôr nas comidas e nas velas que sobrevoavam o tecto do Grande Salão, e nem os bancos haviam escapado àquele surto de brincadeiras Halloweenescas que assolara o castelo! Quando alguém se ia sentar em algum, estes moviam-se para direita ou para esquerda e a pobre vitima estatelava-se no chão. E quando tentavam avisar os outros para o problema, era tarde demais e já mais uns vinte alunos tinham tido a mesma sorte.

Para além disso, sempre que iam a meter algo à boca, por exemplo uma perna de frango ou algo parecido, essa comida transformava-se em aranhas, baratas, morcegos, fazendo com que várias pessoas já tivessem saído do salão a correr, enojadas e a vomitar por terem trincado aqueles bichos horrorosos.

Os copos enchiam-se de teias de aranha, as abóboras que decoravam o salão soltavam gritos assustadores pregando sustos aos que passavam por elas e fazendo os alunos mais medrosos tiritar de medo. Enfim... Para uns o almoço foi maravilhoso, porque riram até se fartarem, mas para outros foi o pior almoço da sua vida.

Nos corredores, cheios de _pranks_ preparadas pelos dois grupos, era uma galhofa. Escondiam-se atrás de passadeiras, de estátuas e de postes, a ver os miúdos do primeiro ano a caírem em situações embaraçosas, desde ficarem com os mantos a esvoaçar, mostrando tudo e mais alguma coisa, a caírem em "pântanos" das mais variadas cores, provocados no momento em que pisavam uma pedra do chão, e virem-se perseguidos por Filch por todo o castelo, devido a terem "sujado o chão que dava tanto trabalho a limpar!".

Remus chegou mesmo a tentar salvar Morgan de cair numa _prank_ criada pelos _Marauders_, que faria com que a sua roupa interior ficasse à vista de toda a escola, apesar de ela não notar o que se estava a passar. Mas, ao salvá-la, caiu ele próprio na _prank_, o que levou Morgan às lágrimas de tanto se rir e o fez corar de embaraço e fugir a sete pés até ao refúgio da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.

Peeves, esse, para além de atormentar todos os alunos e professores do castelo, corria também atrás dos fantasmas e dos vários ocupantes dos quadros do castelo, presenteando todos com um sorriso radiante e milhares de partidas mirabolantes. Afinal, o dia de Halloween era dedicado a "pessoas" como ele, que partilhavam o seu amor pelas _pranks_ e o prazer de embaraçar os outros. Despejava baldes de tinta por cima de quem se atrevesse a passar pelo seu caminho, estrume de dragão, pulgas e carraças, ovos e penas de galinhas...

À chegada ao Banquete de _Halloween_, já estavam todos exaustos, mas ainda receptivos a mais umas quantas _pranks_. Principalmente os _Marauders_ que tinham chegado antes de todos os outros, de forma a preparem atempadamente o que ainda lhes faltava fazer na comida e nas bebidas. Tinham passado grande parte da tarde na cozinha, a "ajudar" os elfos domésticos a fazerem o jantar, deitando poções, disfarçadamente, para dentro de algumas travessas e jarras e enfeitiçando outras.

Claro que as poções tinham sido feitas por Severus e metade dos feitiços que tinham lançado fora-lhes ensinado pela Morgan. Este era um dos períodos de tréguas entre os dois grupos, que se reuniam para preparar _pranks_ juntos. Esta tarefa cabia principalmente a Julia e Sirius, que se maravilhavam nestas épocas e eram os cabeças dos dois grupos, reunindo-se até altas horas para planear e discutir tudo até ao mínimo detalhe. Cada um dava o que tinha, fornecia as informações que sabia, tudo era usado para o bem da missão, que neste caso eram as partidas do dia das bruxas.

As quatro mesas encontravam-se repletas de comidas apetitosas e ninguém conseguia evitar o gesto involuntário de lamber os lábios e engolir a saliva que se ia formando rapidamente na boca. Vários pratos de massa italiana, arroz de todo o tipo, carne estufada, almôndegas, bifes, cabrito assado, batatas fritas, assadas e cozidas, douradinhos, pescada cozida, frita e grelhada, peitos de frango, salmão grelhado e fumado, solha assada, saladas de alface, tomate, pepino, cenoura e cebola... Aquilo parecia um festim para um batalhão de combatentes, mas os "cozinheiros" já sabiam que pouca coisa sobraria no final.

O grupo liderado por Welling entrou finalmente no Grande Salão, todos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, felizes por ser dia de festa e se estarem a divertir. Separaram-se com um "Até já!" e foram para as mesas respectivas, sendo acolhidos pelas gargalhadas estridentes e os gritos de humilhação por parte dos colegas.

Os _Marauders_ já estavam sentados nos seus locais habituais, todos sorridentes e com ar de quem estão a planear mais alguma. Julia não conseguiu conter uma piscadela de olho a Sirius, que ergueu as duas sobrancelhas numa pergunta silenciosa e retribuiu o gesto. Mas rapidamente voltaram os olhares novamente para os amigos, como se não tivesse passado nada.

Quase no fundo da mesa, Lily e Julia tentavam consolar o fantasma de Gryffindor, que mais uma vez não conseguira entrar no grupo dos Sem-Cabeça, enquanto que James, Sirius e Peter, nos lugares habituais, se continuavam a divertir à grande e à francesa, às custas da desgraça do outro elemento do grupo.

Sirius batia com o punho na mesa com tanta força que os copos ao lado estremeciam assustadoramente, correndo sério risco de se virarem e espalharem o conteúdo por todo o lado. Era escusado conter as gargalhadas, nem mesmo James conseguia evitar as lágrimas do riso. Remus, com um ar mais abatido que nunca por ser noite de lua cheia, tinha sido apanhado com um Feitiço Voz Aguda e sempre que falava algum vidro partia-se nas redondezas. Peter, esse, engolia a custo o seu pão, ao mesmo tempo que dava palmadinhas nas costas de Remus, na sua doce ignorância de ver se com isso lhe passava o feitiço. 

— Ai... Não me ria tanto desde os teus anos, Jaimy... Quando o Peter ficou insuflado como um balão depois de ter comido um Chupa Embalofa e tivemos de passar a noite toda com uma escada atrás dele pelo tecto e depois andar com ele preso por um fio para ele não se perder!!! — soluçou Sirius entre gargalhadas.

— Eu não achei piada nenhuma, vocês bem me podiam ter avisado que aquilo não era um simples Chupa Colorido com sabor a caramelo. Tinham era aquilo tudo preparado para se divertirem um bocado! — resmungou Peter.

— Ora, Pete, foi engraçado e até tu te acabaste por divertir quando começamos a mandar os feijões da Bertie Boot, a tentar fazer cesto na tua boca! — e com isto escangalhou-se todo novamente.

— Vocês foram maravilhosos, obrigado por todas as prendas, pela festa, por tudo. Não podia ter corrido melhor — James sorriu para os amigos. — Por falar nisso, o teu livro, Peter, deu-me imensas ideias novas para tácticas para o próximo jogo. Tenho de falar com a equipa para combinarmos e treinarmos.

— James, já te disse que és muito chato? Sempre a agradecer, fogo, como se tivéssemos feito alguma coisa de mais... És nosso amigo, não fizemos mais que o nosso dever! E escusas de me olhar com esses olhos! — disse Sirius, soprando uma franja do cabelo para trás.

Ao ouvir falar em prendas, Remus ficara com um ar embaraçado de repente. Detestava quando se tocava naquele assunto, porque a família tinha pouco dinheiro e ele não podia gastar tanto como os amigos, que eram filhos de famílias puras e antigas, cheias de grandes heranças. Por isso, roía-se todo sempre que se aproximava um aniversário sem saber como poderia arranjar uma prenda.

Mas James avisara-o logo que não o queria a gastar dinheiro consigo, que se ele lhe quisesse oferecer uma prenda, mais valia usar a imaginação. Remus seguiu então a sugestão do aniversariante, fazendo a prenda para oferecer ao amigo com as suas próprias mãos.

Arranjara uma fotografia dos quatro _Marauders_ no exterior, tirada durante o Verão, sob a grande faia da casa de férias dos Potter, onde costumavam passar uma semana no final de Agosto. Todos sorriam, num clima de grande amizade e alegria. Depois, decidira criar a sua própria moldura, pedindo vários conselhos a Morgan e trabalhando horas a fio para conseguir o efeito desejado.

James adorara. Ficara parado a olhar para ela durante vários segundos, sorrindo em seguida e abraçando Remus com muita força, agradecendo-lhe montanhas de vezes pelo presente, que era, de facto, muito lindo.

A moldura parecia feita de água em estado liquido, de um azul muito claro e que se movia a toda à volta, percorrendo toda a forma rectangular. Mesmo em cima da foto sob a faia, percorrendo-a a toda a volta e também sob o efeito do liquido, estava uma colecção de pequenas fotos, estáticas, das melhores _pranks_ envolvendo _Marauders_ desde que eles tinham chegado a Hogwarts. Em suma, era uma representação perfeita da amizade enorme que Remus sentia para com James e os outros.

Mas o dia 10 de Outubro mal começara. Depois das aulas (Sirius tentara, em vão, convencer McGonagall a dispensá-los) tinham convivido todos na Sala Comum, com o resto da Equipa de Quidditch e os colegas Gryffindors, festejando até bem depois da hora do jantar. James era amado por todos na equipa, considerado mesmo um grande herói por alguns quando subia para uma vassoura, e até Julia e Lily lhe tinham dado os parabéns, para grande espanto geral.

A festa tinha sido um grande sucesso, cheia de todo o tipo de comidas e bebidas, que tinham ido buscar à cozinha, o bolo mandado pela mãe de James, em forma de um campo de Quidditch, com as quatro bolas e onde os catorze jogadores disputavam um jogo quase real, sob o olhar austero do arbitro. Outra coisa que não faltara era álcool, que alguém conseguira surripiar para dentro da Torre e que agora era misturado em quase todas as bebidas.

No final da festa, depois de McGonagall ter aparecido no seu manto de dormir e lhes ter dado um sermão de todo tamanho por estarem a perturbar o sono do resto do castelo, James fora abandonado na Sala Comum, com pilhas e pilhas de presentes para abrir, quase todos relacionados com Quidditch, mas alguns bem originais.

Entre eles contavam-se um equipamento completo de Quidditch do seu jogador favorito, carradas de livros sobre técnicas e tácticas famosas e úteis no Quidditch, cromos e as respectivas cadernetas de jogadores e equipas famosas de Quidditch, uma máquina fotográfica nova, uma snitch em miniatura que rodopiava em redor dele como uma verdadeira e Sirius chegara mesmo a dar-lhe uma loção para o cabelo dizendo "É para ver se dás um jeito a essa coisa horrorosa a que chamas cabelo!".

Depois, e essa constituiu a verdadeira surpresa e prenda de anos, os Marauders reuniram-se todos na Cabana dos Gritos, o sítio ideal para fazerem todo o barulho que quisessem, pois era ali que Remus passava as noites de Lua Cheia e toda a vila de Hogsmeade acreditava que a casa se encontrava assombrada.

Tinham passado pela vila primeiro, para irem buscar Cervejas de Manteiga às Três Vassouras, montanhas de doces dos Doces dos Duques e partidas e brinquedos hilariantes da Loja do Zonko. Quem os visse a passar na rua pensaria que já estavam bêbados (e se calhar estavam mesmo), de tanto que se riam e tropeçavam nas coisas que traziam nos braços.

O resto da noite passaram-na a contar anedotas, a atirar bolas de estrume uns aos outros, a obrigarem os outros a responder a perguntas embaraçosas, a cantar e a enfeitiçar os bonecos que tinham guardado do bolo de aniversário de forma a poderem fazer uma partida 2 contra 2.

Fizeram uma pausa entre os vários entretenimentos e aproveitaram para matar a fome que lhes vinha a atormentar o estômago havia um bom pedaço. Tinha sido nessa altura que Peter se deixara enganar por Sirius e comera acidentalmente um Chupa Embalofa que o tornara motivo de chacota por largos minutos.

Mas nem isso estragou a noite e, quando chegaram de manhãzinha à escola, vinham mais alegres e contentes do que nunca, tendo já tido a sua conta de Cervejas de Manteiga. Sirius e Peter deitaram-se imediatamente nas suas camas, com os olhos vermelhos e os músculos da cara todos doridos de tanto bocejarem. Só tinham aulas às 11h, portanto podiam dormir ainda um bom bocado.

Remus e James no entanto, lá tiveram de se preparar para as aulas da manhã, Runas e Estudo dos Muggles, com uma tonelada de sono em cima dos olhos e dos ombros. Durante todo o dia, nenhum dos Marauders conseguiu abrir bem os olhos ou deixar de dormitar nas aulas, e mal acabou o dia escolar, dirigiram-se rapidamente para as camas e dormiram até à manhã seguinte.

— ARGH! Não acredito que caí nisto outra vez!!! — gritou Julia, atirando para o lado o que começara por ser uma fêvera de porco mas que se transformara numa centopeia e atraindo a atenção de Remus de volta para o presente.

Lançou um olhar em volta da sala, para os restantes alunos que, ou se riam a bandeiras despregadas, ou tentavam anular os efeitos dos feitiços-_pranks_ em que caíam, furiosos. Do outro lado do Salão, viu Morgan sussurrar para Severus algo e depois levantar a varinha na direcção da sua mesa, disfarçadamente. Sabia que a estava a apontar para Sirius e, se por um lado achou piada, por outro não podia deixar que atacassem o amigo pelas costas.

— Siri--- — mas rapidamente tapou a boca, ao aperceber-se do som estridente que lhe saía da garganta. Tinha-se esquecido que ainda estava sob o feitiço da voz aguda e logo que falara, o seu 3º copo tinha-se partido mesmo à sua frente.

Sirius começou logo a rir-se, porque Remus com uma voz aguda era hilariante. Este, por seu lado, viu Morgan sibilar, da mesa dos Slytherin, um feitiço e o cabelo de Sirius a mudar automaticamente para verde e prateado, as cores da equipa que ele mais detestava.

E por muito que tratasse de defender o amigo em quase todas as ocasiões, nesta manteve o silêncio, sabendo que ele merecia aquele castigo. Avisou James que, com um ar escandalizado, se preparava para chamar a atenção de Sirius para o que lhe tinha acontecido. James percebeu imediatamente a intenção de Remus e, soltando uma gargalhada abafada, passou a mensagem para o resto da mesa. Rapidamente, todos ficaram a saber que ninguém devia comentar o cabelo de Sirius em voz alta, apenas deixá-lo sofrer um bocado.

E o jantar já ia a mais de metade quando Sirius, subitamente e num acto heróico e cavalheiresco, salvou Julia de uma _prank_ que lhe faria nascer montes de verrugas no nariz, piores que as da Velha Bruxa que vivia numa das torres do castelo.

Em jeito de agradecimento, mas ao mesmo tempo porque já ninguém conseguia aguentar o riso, Julia descaiu-se na forma como agradeceu, soltando um sonoro "Ssssssssssssssssssssiriussssssssssssssssssssss".

Com cara de parvo e sem perceber o motivo do súbito arrastar de bancos e desaparecimento de várias pessoas debaixo da mesa, levantou o olhar para uma das janelas que se encontrava na sua frente e gritou horrorizado ao ver o seu rico e lindo cabelinho ao mais baixo nível!

Olhou em volta, para ver quem era o culpado de uma _prank_ tão idiota, quando viu a mão de Morgan, da mesa dos Slytherin, a acenar em direcção a ele, com um sorriso tão grande como a sua fúria naquele momento.

E se James e Peter não o tivessem segurado, ele teria arriscado uma expulsão por agredir uma colega mesmo debaixo do nariz de todos os professores. Tentou pôr o cabelo da cor normal, mas o verde teimava em não querer sair e de cada vez que lhe lançava um feitiço, um terrível som muito parecido com "Sssssssslytherin!" soava da sua própria cabeça. Furioso pelas gargalhadas de que estava a ser vítima, tudo por causa daquela Welling idiota, abandonou o Grande Salão, seguido por Remus que também estava ansioso que aquele feitiço de Voz Aguda passasse depressa.

Juntos, começaram a dirigir-se rapidamente para fora do castelo, em direcção ao Salgueiro Zurzidor, onde Remus passaria aquela noite dolorosa e interminável sozinho e afastado de todos, de maneira a não causar perigo.

James e Peter lá encolheram os ombros, encheram os bolsos com alguma da comida que ainda se encontrava espalhada, bolinhos de côco, delícias de abóbora, pastéis de framboesa, e outras do género, e correram atrás dos amigos, para acompanhar Remus antes que anoitecesse.

McGonagall assistiu àquilo tudo de sobrolho franzido, sabendo que não podia fazer nada, visto que não tinha presenciado o lançamento do feitiço. No entanto, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso quando a cabeça de Black desatou a aplaudir os Slytherin. E mesmo o professor Flitwick estava extasiado e orgulhoso, por um dos seus alunos ser capaz de formular tal feitiço.

Não demorou muito até o jantar acabar finalmente e todos os alunos saírem em grupos do Salão, de barriga cheia e os olhos pesados do sono. Morgan e Severus, que tinham sido aplaudidos entusiasticamente por Julia e Lily assim como por outros alunos de Gryffindor, despediram-se mesmo à saída e foram, juntamente com os outros Slytherins e Hufflepuffs para os calabouços.

Enquanto caminhavam em direcção à Torre dos Gryffindor, Lily esforçava-se por não se aproximar de nenhuma escada, certa de que isso lhe provocaria anos e anos de azar. Como todos os _muggleborns_, a superstição com que tinha sido educada ainda se mantinha, fazendo-a recear mesmo os gatos pretos que apareciam durante a noite no castelo. Julia apenas se ria desta tolice da amiga, alegando que nunca lhe tinha acontecido nada, apesar de ter passado a infância a passar por baixo de escadas e a partir espelhos.

Nem por acaso, Peeves ia a passar ali perto e, ao ouvir parte da conversa das duas raparigas, pegou num espelho e voou rapidamente atrás de Lily, que correu assustada para dentro do quadro da Dama Gorda, gritando a palavra-passe, aflita.

Julia correu atrás dela, a rir-se às gargalhadas, e antes de entrar ainda piscou o olho a Peeves, disfarçadamente. Entrou a correr na Sala Comum, com o objectivo de apanhar o Black ainda acordado para se poder divertir mais um bocado, ficando um pouco desapontada ao encontrar a Sala Comum vazia. Encolhendo os ombros, caminhou para as escadas, ouvindo o retrato da Dama Gorda a selar a entrada.


	8. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

****

Capítulo 8  
Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

O mês de Novembro chegou, trazendo com ele muita chuva e um frio de rachar. As montanhas que rodeavam a escola principiavam a esbranquiçar, a neve do topo ficando cada vez mas visível, e o lago começara a congelar. O chão estava sempre coberto de geada, que ia desaparecendo à medida que as horas iam passando e o tempo aquecia, e as lareiras de todas as salas passaram a estar constantemente acessas.

Hagrid, guarda das chaves e dos campos em Hogwarts, fazia os possíveis e impossíveis para manter tudo em ordem, descongelando vassouras no campo de Quidditch e certificando-se das condições da pista e dos balneários. A época de Quidditch começara. Não se falava de outra coisa nos corredores e Salas Comuns, em qualquer lado que se estivesse ouvia-se sempre os mesmos comentários, a mesma excitação por causa do desporto rei dos feiticeiros.

O jogo mais aguardado do ano estava marcado para o segundo sábado de Novembro. Slytherin contra Gryffindor, James Potter e Sirius Black contra Severus Snape. Apesar das tréguas temporárias que se seguiram à prank ao Sirius, ambos os grupos continuavam a encarar-se como rivais, e era certo e sabido que os jogos de Quidditch eram sagrados.

Como tal, as tréguas temporárias pareciam já esquecidas, e os ataques entre as duas equipas passaram, novamente, a ser uma constante nos corredores (como acontecia sempre que o grande jogo se aproximava), onde insultos e feitiços eram trocados com a maior das naturalidades e nem os professores conseguiam por um ponto final naquilo tudo.

A semana que precedeu o jogo foi passada, tanto pelos elementos da equipa dos Slytherin como pelos da dos Gryffindor, entre treinos de última hora, aulas e pilhas de trabalhos de casa, que se amontoavam nas mesas das Salas Comuns ou da biblioteca.

James e Sirius falavam sobre Quidditch vinte e quatro horas por dia, parecendo mesmo comer e respirar Quidditch também. Levavam _O Quidditch Através dos Tempos_ para onde quer que fossem, discutindo mil e uma estratégias e anotando tácticas nas margens, sempre alheios a tudo resto que se passava à sua volta. Aquilo estava rapidamente a ultrapassar todos os limites.

Severus, no entanto, era mais reservado. Gostava de jogar, claro, e faria o que fosse preciso para ver a sua equipa vencer, mas não era completamente fanático, e sabia separar Quidditch do resto das suas actividades. Continuou a dar explicações de poções ás raparigas e não descuidou os estudos, mas começou a treinar mais e durante mais tempo, o que fazia com que estivesse sempre completamente de rastos no final do dia.

Julia, Morgan e Lily ajudavam-no o máximo que podiam, apoiando-o a 100% e encorajando-o através de actos e palavras. Levavam-lhe as refeições à Sala Comum ou para a sala onde eles se reuniam, faziam cartazes de apoio aos Slytherin em geral e a Severus em particular e ajudavam-no com os trabalhos de casa, especialmente de Transfiguração, a única disciplina em que ele era um verdadeiro desastre.

O dia do jogo amanheceu brilhante e mais quente do que o habitual, assemelhando-se mais a um dia de Primavera do que de Outono. No Grande Salão, pairava no ar o cheiro delicioso das salsichas e bacon frito que, acompanhado com o ovo mexido e um copo de sumo de abóbora, constituía o pequeno almoço da maioria dos alunos.

Em todas as mesas se discutia o tão falado jogo de Quidditch, enquanto as estrelas tentavam acalmar o friozinho que sentiam na barriga e comer alguma coisa. A partida estava marcada para as onze horas e, como o pequeno almoço era às dez da manhã aos fins-de-semana, saíram todos rapidamente em direcção aos balneários, onde vestiram os mantos do jogo e cada equipa ouviu o discurso do seu capitão. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para o começo do jogo, pegaram nas vassouras e caminharam a passo decidido para o campo de batalha.

A equipa dos Gryffindor foi a primeira a entrar em campo. Vestidos de vermelho e dourado, todos os elementos apresentavam expressões confiantes, certos de que a vitória seria sua. Desde a entrada de James Potter na equipa, três anos antes, que nunca tinham perdido um único jogo e ninguém acreditava que aquela iria ser a primeira vez.

Sensivelmente metade da assistência usava lenços escarlates, agitando bandeiras da mesma cor com o leão de Gryffindor estampado no meio, e gritando com todas as suas forças: "FORÇA GRYFFINDOR!!!". Outros pegavam em cartazes com mensagens para os seus jogadores preferidos, abanando-os no ar enquanto cantavam músicas dedicadas aos heróis.

Lupin e Pettigrew, os dois _Marauders_ que não estavam na equipa, pareciam ter sido encarregados do apoio aos Gryffindor, lançando foguetes (previamente preparados por Sirius e James) que explodiam no céu, por cima de vários pontos da bancada dos Gryffindor, enchendo-o de faíscas vermelhas e douradas e confétis das mesmas cores.

Distribuíam também crachás vermelhos a todos os alunos que apoiavam a sua equipa, que diziam em letras grandes e douradas: "JAMES POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK! DUO MARAVILHA!", mensagem que permanecia durante alguns segundos, dando lugar depois a "LE'ES DE GRYFFINDOR!", que voltava em seguida à mensagem original.

Atrás das balizas dos Slytherin, contudo, e propagando-se para os lugares de dezenas de Ravenclaws, a única cor visível era o verde. A serpente de Slytherin brilhava em toda a sua glória nas bandeiras e até o professor Orpheus, pouco dado a favoritismos, podia ser visto vestido de verde e prateado, de binóculos na mão e olhar esperançado.

As Welling e a Evans estavam sentadas nesse lado, esquecendo completamente a lealdade à própria equipa no caso de Julia e Lily, e apoiavam completamente o melhor amigo. Tinham-se vestido todas de verde e levantavam um cartaz luminoso onde sob um fundo verde se podia ler: "FORÇA SEV!! ACABA COM ELES, N"S ESTAMOS CONTIGO!!" Estava realmente uma grande obra de arte, Sirius foi obrigado a admitir, quando viu as letras mexerem-se e formarem uma gigantesca serpente prateada, que percorria todo o cartaz antes de se transformar novamente na mensagem.

— E aqui estão os Gryffindor! — gritou Rita Skeeter, uma Gryffindor do 5o Ano, que se tinha voluntariado para comentadora. Diziam as más línguas que queria ser jornalista e andava a tentar arranjar experiência nas mais variadas coisas. —Johnson, Wood, Black S., Potter, Bell, Longbottom e Jordan, o capitão desta equipa magnifica, que dispensa apresentações e é já reconhecida por todos como o melhor grupo que Hogwarts tem desde há muitos anos...

Uma rajada de uuuuuuuuuuus fizeram-se ouvir da bancada dos Slytherin, que só parou quando os sete jogadores da sua equipa saíram do túnel e se dirigiram para junto de Madam Hooch, e foi a vez destes serem aclamados como verdadeiros deuses. Quidditch não era apenas um jogo, era uma forma de viver que simplesmente não podia ser ignorada.

— Entra agora em campo a equipa dos Slytherin, liderada pelo capitão e _seeker _Rodolphus Lestrange, e que conta com os seguintes elementos: Snape como _keeper_, Flint e Bagman são _beaters_ e os três _chasers_, Nott, Black B. e McNair.

Mais aplausos da assistência Slytherin, que tentava apoiar ao máximo a sua equipa. O arbitro do jogo, Madam Hooch, abriu a caixa das bolas, que estava a seus pés, e libertou as _bludgers_ e a _snitch_, agarrando na _quaffle_ com as duas mãos e aproximando-se dos treinadores de cada equipa.

— Treinadores, apertem as mãos!

Jordan e Lestrange trocaram olhares de profundo rancor enquanto se aproximavam um do outro, dando um aperto de mão que mais parecia uma tentativa frustrada de partirem os dedos um do outro.

— Montem nas vassouras! — gritou Hooch, fingindo não reparar na animosidade entre os dois capitães de equipa e concentrando-se em evitar ao máximo as desavenças. Aquele jogo era o pior de toda a época e ela sabia que tudo serviria de pretexto para armarem confusão. — Três, dois, um...

O som do apito foi abafado pelos gritos de euforia da multidão, que se fez sentir logo que as catorze vassouras se elevaram no ar. Madam Hooch lançou a _quaffle_ bem alto para o céu, de um azul lindíssimo e completamente limpo, e a partida começou. Tinha chegado a hora da verdade, apenas um sairia vencedor.

James sentiu o cabelo flutuar ao sabor do vento e o corpo relaxar completamente, como se estivesse finalmente no seu ambiente, no lugar onde pertencia. Voou imediatamente na direcção da _quaffle_, agarrando-a com a mão esquerda e segurando-a bem junto ao peito enquanto se dirigia a toda a velocidade para as balizas da equipa adversária.

— Gryffindor lidera. James Potter, com a _quaffle_, seguido de perto por Bell e Longbottom — afasta-se de uma _bludger_ mandada por Bagman — passa para Longbottom para afastar Black B. — continuam na direcção dos postes de marcação — Bell com a _quaffle_ — Black S. afasta as _bludgers _da sua equipa — estão muito próximos! — Snape em posição, preparando-se para defender — Bell passa a _quaffle_ para Potter — Snape não tem a mínima hipótese agora — _bludger_ na direcção de Potter — Potter em pleno voo, aproxima-se de Snape! — finta e — GRYFFINDOR MARCA!!! — DEZ-ZERO PARA OS GRYFFINDOR e ainda só vamos na primeira jogada!!

Os aplausos aos Gryffindor fizeram-se ouvir por entre os lamentos e uivos dos Slytherin que já se começavam a preparar para um desfecho menos bom. Custava-lhes muito admitir, e nunca o fariam nem sob influência de _Veritaserum_,mas Potter era um jogador nato e nada nem ninguém parecia ser capaz de o parar.

— Slytherin ataca. Nott com a _quaffle_ — passa para Black B., que é imediatamente atingida por um _bludger_ mandada por Black S. — vejam o amor familiar, tão emocionante!! — Black B. deixa cair a _quaffle_ que é imediatamente apanhada por Lucia Bell, uma aluna do 5º Ano que no ano passado era apenas suplente — Ahhh!! Mas que é aquilo??!! — Bell choca contra McNair, que se colocou no caminho de propósito, perdendo momentaneamente o controlo da vassoura — _quaffle _na posse de Slytherin — Black B. aproxima-se dos postes de Gryffindor — passa para McNair, que é atingido com o bastão de _beater_ de Black S. — McNair a sangrar do nariz ---

— Já chega!! — gritou Madam Hooch completamente furiosa, enquanto subia a grande velocidade e se colocava no meio deles. — Isto não é um campo de batalha!! _Penalty_ para os Gryffindor por um ataque ilícito ao _chaser._ _Penalty_ para Slytherin por ataque deliberado ao _chaser_.

— Oh!! Por favor — gritou Sirius Black para Madam Hooch, que se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar fulminador e soprou o apito.

Bell, que iria marcar o _penalty_ por ter sido a jogadora derrubada, voou na direcção das balizas de Slytherin, ficando frente a frente com Severus Snape, e atirou a _quaffle_ para o poste mais longínquo, mas sem grande sorte. Severus era o melhor _keeper_ que já alguma vez tinha pisado a escola, levando a melhor sobre todos os jogadores menos James Potter. Potter era o único que o conseguia bater, e isso irritava o _keeper_ Slytheriano profundamente, aumentando ainda mais a rivalidade entre ambos.

O _keeper_ de Gryffindor, Brian Wood, no entanto, não se comparava minimamente com Severus Snape e, apesar de ser um bom jogador em termos gerais, não podia ser considerado vedeta. Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius Black e a única rapariga da equipa dos Slytherin, pegou na _quaffle_ para marcar o _penalty_ (McNair estava a ser tratado) e, voando na direcção de Wood, fez o empate.

— DEZ A DEZ entre SLYTHERIN E GRYFFINDOR!! Só um sairá vitorioso! — Longbottom com a _quaffle_ — mergulha para evitar uma _bludger_ — perseguido pelos _chasers_ de Slytherin — passa para Potter que voa na direcção de... um momento — será aquilo a _snitch_?

A multidão levantou-se toda ao ouvir aquele comentário, olhando na direcção de James Potter, que aproveitava toda aquela distracção para marcar novamente. Como se costuma dizer, tudo é justo no amor e na guerra e ele não podia desperdiçar nenhuma oportunidade, especialmente porque Katherine Johnson, a _seeker_ dos Gryffindor, era ainda muito inexperiente e não chegava aos calcanhares de Rodolphus Lestrange.

— VINTE-DEZ PARA GRYFFINDOR — Johnson e Lestrange voam lado a lado, _Silver Arrow 74_ contra _Shooting Star 500_, para junto da _snitch_ — Johnson começa a ficar para trás — Lestrange aumenta a velocidade, estende a mão e — é atingido por uma _bludger_ mandada por Jordan!! — A _snitch _desapareceu e o jogo continua — QUARENTA-VINTE para Gryffindor — Potter está imparável hoje! Vejam só como ele voa, que naturalidade, que estilo...

— Skeeter!!! Quero um comentário imparcial! — gritou-lhe a Professora McGonagall irritada.

— Professora, imparcialidade é o meu forte! — Gryffindor ataca de novo — estão cheios de genica hoje — Longbottom passa para Bell — Bell dirige-se a toda a velocidade para as balizas de Snape — Black B. e McNair surgem um de cada lado — Ai que desgraça!! — os dois jogadores de Slytherin espalmaram a jogadora de Gryffindor — Bell largou a vassoura e cai agora em direcção ao chão — Black S., Potter e Jordan voam na sua direcção — Bell a salvo na vassoura de Jordan —

O apito soou por todo o estádio, atraindo a atenção de todos. Bell pegou na sua vassoura das mãos de Johnson, que a tinha apanhado antes desta se danificar, e montou-a novamente, voando na direcção da sua equipa. Estavam todos à volta de Madam Hooch, que parecia prestes a explodir.

— ISTO ESTÀ A ULTRAPASSAR TODOS OS LIMITES!!! — rugiu a professora de Quidditch, que podia ser muito aterrorizadora quando queria. — O próximo a cometer qualquer tipo de falta é expulso da sua equipa e proibido de pegar numa vassoura até ao final do ano. POTTER!!! Dois _penalties_ a favor dos Gryffindor.

Os olhos de James abriram-se de espanto e uma alegria imensa invadiu-lhe o peito. Mal podia acreditar que tinha sido ele o escolhido para cobrar a falta, principalmente porque Hooch sabia que ele era um excelente jogador e isso era quase atribuir 20 pontos aos Gryffindor.

Pegou na _quaffle_ e levou-a até ao ponto de marcação, sorrindo maleficamente para Snape enquanto se preparava. Nas bancadas, todos os adeptos suspenderam a respiração durante os poucos segundos da cobrança da falta, olhando ora para a estrela de Gryffindor ora para a salvação de Slytherin, tentando não perder nada daquele espectáculo. Potter contra Snape. Um contra um. Não haveria interferências exteriores, era tudo entre eles os dois.

— Potter com a _quaffle_ prepara-se para marcar o _penalty _— Snape concentrado, mergulha, os dedos tocam de raspão na _quaffle _— falha — POTTER MARCA!!! — CINQUENTA-VINTE PARA OS GRYFFINDOR E AINDA FALTA MARCAR UMA PENALIDADE!!

Severus abanou a cabeça para afastar os maus pensamentos, respirando fundo e tentando-se concentrar no momento presente. Os jogos contra Gryffindor eram sempre um inferno para ele, por mais que tentasse nunca iria conseguir bater Potter. Todos os anos treinava mais que no ano anterior, dava tudo por tudo para conseguir defender os postes de Slytherin da _quaffle_ de James Potter apenas uma vez, mas nunca conseguia. Estava condenado a falhar, iria permanecer para sempre um fraco e nunca conseguiria ultrapassar o talento natural do seu grande inimigo. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse; faria tudo o que fosse preciso para o impedir de marcar, uma única vez que fosse.

— Potter ataca novamente — segundo _penalty_ convertido em ataque — Snape com os olhos fixos no _chaser_ de Gryffindor — a _quaffle_ voa na direcção do poste esquerdo — Snape tira as mãos da vassoura e põe-se de pé — DEUSES LÁ EM CIMA!! Mas que raio está ele a fazer?? — Snape mergulha na direcção da _quaffle_, largou completamente a vassoura — Nunca na minha vida--- SNAPE DEFENDEU!!! — Pela primeira vez num jogo de Quidditch, James Potter nã--- SNAPE CAI A TODA A VELOCIDADE EM DIRECÇÃO AO CHÃO!!! — Snape a cinquenta metros do solo — Todos os jogadores voam na direcção do _keeper_ de Slytherin...

Severus via o chão a aproximar-se a grande velocidade, certo que iria morrer mas não se importando minimamente. Pela primeira em toda a sua vida como jogador de Quidditch tinha conseguido vencer James Potter, feito que nunca ninguém conseguira antes dele, e sentia-se nas nuvens. Claro que isso podia dever-se ao facto de ir a cair no vazio, mas enfim... compreende-se que ele não estivesse a pensar claramente.

— Cinco metros — SNAPE VAI ESTATELAR-SE NO CHÃO! — o jogo parou completamente, nem os _seekers_ procuram a _snitch_ — o professor Flitwick corre para o campo — Madam Hooch próxima do _keeper _de Slytherin — Flitwick tira a varinha e tenta um Feitiço de Levitação no corpo de Severus Snape — Está a resultar!!!

Severus, ainda em queda livre, sentiu o corpo parar a escassos metros do chão, sendo levitado, lentamente, até ao solo. Mal o seu corpo tocou o pavimento, a multidão das bancadas levantou-se, eufórica, assobiando e aplaudindo tanto Severus Snape como o professor Flitwick.

Assim que sentiu o chão, foi como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, recordando tudo o que se passara nos segundos anteriores. A defesa do _penalty_ de James Potter, a queda, o sentimento que a morte estava muito próxima mas não se preocupando com isso... exausto, e sem conseguir lidar com tantas memórias em simultâneo, Severus fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair no vazio.

* * *

— Deixem passar! — gritou Madam Pomfrey para os outros jogadores, tentando afastá-los para chegar ao seu paciente. — Vá, voltem para cima. Espero que isto vos tenha servido de lição!

Um pouco relutantes (mesmo os Gryffindor, que nunca tinham visto tal acto de coragem – ou mesmo estupidez, dependendo da opinião), todos os restantes jogadores montaram nas vassouras, prontos para recomeçar o jogo.

— Slytherin é obrigado a mudar de _keeper_! — Gilderoy Lockart, suplente, vai jogar hoje pela primeira vez em jogos oficiais! — O jogo recomeça — Ainda CINQUENTA-VINTE para Gryffindor e James Potter tem a _quaffle_!

No solo, Madam Pomfrey preparava-se para transportar Severus para a enfermaria quando Morgan, Lily e Julia entraram no campo a correr, só parando junto do corpo do amigo, completamente esbaforidas.

— O que é que ele tem?

— É grave?

— Magoou-se muito?

Perguntaram as três raparigas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Pomfrey ignorou-as durante alguns segundos, analisando novamente os sinais vitais do jogador de Quidditch.

— O vosso amigo teve muita sorte. Não tem quaisquer sinais de lesões internas ou externas o que, tendo em conta a altura de que caiu, é um verdadeiro milagre. Se não fosse o professor Flitwick não sei se ele teria sobrevivido.

Os olhares de todos ao redor de Snape voltaram-se para o pequenino professor que, pouco habituado a ser o centro das atenções, corou um pouco.

— Oh professor!!! — gritou Morgan, com um uma voz cheia de admiração pelo seu professor preferido. — Muito obrigada!! O que seria de nós sem si!!

Aliviada por saber que Severus estava bem e fora de qualquer tipo de perigo, Julia sorriu do entusiasmo da irmã, que não conseguia parar de agradecer ao professor de Encantamentos.

Lily, no entanto, estava furiosa.

— Estúpido!! Atirar-se assim daquela maneira, mas o que é que ele estava a pensar? E tudo por causa de um desporto idiota!! Que grande masoquista que ele me saiu!

Os olhares voltavam-se agora para Lily, que continuava a "insultar" Severus, o desporto dos feiticeiros e tudo o que lhe viesse à cabeça.

— Então Miss Evans, acalme-se por favor — disse a professora McGonagall, que entrara nesse momento dentro do campo, fazendo Lily corar de embaraço, por ter sido apanhada a dizer coisas menos próprias na frente de uma professora. — Agora já não há nada a fazer. Para a próxima avise o seu amigo que não vale a pena morrer por um jogo.

— Vá, afastem-se todos! Ele precisa de ser levado para a enfermaria, pelo sim pelo não. O espectáculo acabou, voltem a olhar para o jogo. E não quero ver mais ninguém magoado! Que vos sirva de exemplo. Nem feiticeiros conseguem voar sem vassouras.

Imobilizado, e já a flutuar a alguns metros do chão, Severus começou a ser conduzido para a enfermaria pela varinha de Pomfrey. Julia, Morgan e Lily não perderam tempo, seguindo imediatamente atrás dela e perguntando, em simultâneo: "Podemos ir com ele?".

Madam Pomfrey parou, voltando-se para trás e perscrutando-as de alto a baixo. As três raparigas permaneceram estáticas e mudas, quase contendo a respiração, enquanto aguardavam a decisão da enfermeira.

— Não creio que isso seja necessário — respondeu por fim, com voz autoritária mas suave.

— Porquê?!! Ele é nosso amigo é natural que nos preocupemos com ele! — ripostou Julia de imediato, completamente indignada. Nem sequer imaginara que a resposta da _mediwitch_ pudesse ser não.

— Mister Snape está apenas desmaiado. Precisa de descansar, não ser perturbado e fazer mais uns exames. Agora as meninas vão continuar ver o jogo, para depois lhe contarem, e podem aparecer na enfermaria ao fim da tarde, altura em que ele terá alta se tudo correr bem.

— Mas...

— Fui clara, Miss Evans?

Lily acenou com a cabeça, olhando para o chão em seguida. Julia e Morgan respiraram fundo, ouvindo a enfermeira partir com Severus. Desoladas, as três raparigas voltaram para as bancadas, tentando prestar novamente atenção ao jogo, que deixara de ter importância agora que Severus já não estava em campo.

O resto do jogo passou-se rapidamente, com os jogadores de Slytherin a tentar conter James Potter a todo o custo e Lestrange procurando desesperadamente a _snitch_ que parecia a única salvação para a equipa das serpentes. Gilderoy Lockart era uma verdadeira anedota em cima de uma vassoura, sempre preocupado com a sua imagem e o seu visual, ultrapassando em vaidade até Sirius Black, que era considerado o _Narciso_ da escola.

Gryffindor, esses sabiam muito bem usar o seu trunfo, trabalhando todos não pela equipa, mas pela sua estrela, passando-lhe sempre a _quaffle_ e não dando tempo a Lockart de respirar. Em poucos minutos estavam a ganhar por um numero exageradamente elevado de pontos, 75% dos quais tinham sido marcados por Potter.

— Festa dourada e escarlate nas bancadas! — GRYFFINDOR LIDERA, CENTO E QUARENTA–TRINTA! — _Quaffle_ novamente para Potter — Os _chasers_ de Slytherin tentam bloqueá-lo — _beaters_ lançam as _bludgers_ o mais rápido que podem — ataque de Gryffindor em posição — Lockart está novamente com aquele sorrisinho idiota —

— SKEETER!!!

— Desculpe professora, não consegui resistir... — Potter em posição — Lockart concentra-se na _quaffle _— Black B. voa a toda a velocidade para Potter — Potter atira... — MARCA!! — MAIS DEZ PONTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! — Toma lá vaidoso de meia tigela!! Já vos comemos todos!!

— PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, SKEETER!

— Sim, claro professora, got it! — _Quaffle_ na posse dos Slytherin — Black B. passa para McNair — Interceptado por Longbottom — Potter outra vez na posse da _quaffle _— Bagman lança uma _bludger_ na direcção do _chaser_ escarlate — Potter desvia-se e passa a _quaffle_ a Bell...

A partir desse momento, os lances repetiram-se sucessivamente, sem dar mínima hipótese aos Slytherin para ripostar. Aquele jogo estava mesmo a ser uma vergonha e a única coisa que os safou foi o salto precipitado de Lestrange sobre a _snitch_, que não deu sequer oportunidade a Johnson de lhe pôr os olhos em cima.

Conclusão, o resultado do jogo nem fora assim tão mau, considerando todos os pontos que tinham sofrido ao longo do tempo: 190 para os Gryffindor, 180 para os Slytherin. Apesar de tudo, Lestrange estava de parabéns naquele momento por ter salvo a equipa de uma derrota estrondosa.

O apito final soou, trazendo todos os jogadores de volta à realidade. O jogo mais importante do ano estava terminado e só no ano seguinte se voltaria a disputar outro. Os catorze jogadores desceram até ao solo, Slytherins de cabeça baixa e um pouco desolados e Gryffindors sorrindo, radiantes, para a sua claque, que batia palmas e gritava, ainda em estado de euforia, preparando-se para invadir o campo para festejar com as estrelas.

Madam Hooch arrumou as bolas na caixa, apressando-se a sair da Pista de Quidditch antes da enchente ter tempo de se aproximar. Os jogadores da equipa dos Slytherin dirigiram-se rapidamente para o balneário, procurando fugir aos festejos dourados e escarlates, enquanto que os Gryffindor iam abraçando os companheiros e amigos, sem qualquer pressa para deixarem o local da glória.

James e Sirius, mais sorridentes que nunca, andavam no meio da multidão, oferecendo partes do equipamento a fãs histéricas, que os perseguiam para onde quer que fossem. Remus e Peter rapidamente se juntaram aos amigos, trocando cumprimentos e parabéns e tentando convencê-los a irem almoçar, sem grande sorte.

O jogo tinha durado sensivelmente duas horas, contando com todas as paragens para a cobrança dos _penalties_ e para o tratamento dos jogadores feridos. Quando finalmente os conseguiram arrastar para fora da pista já eram 13h30, mais que horas para almoçar, principalmente para eles que não tinham comido quase nada ao pequeno-almoço.

— Mas viste aquele lance Sirius? Estava tão longe que nunca pensei conseguir marcar, foi mesmo inacreditável!! — exclamou James para Sirius, enquanto pousavam as vassouras no armário.

Remus revirou os olhos para Peter, abanando a cabeça em sinal de puro desespero. Havia semanas que aqueles dois não falavam noutra coisa, as conversas que eles tinham andavam sempre à volta do mesmo tópico e ele, inocentemente, pensara que quando o jogo terminasse tudo voltaria ao normal. Normal, que para os dois _Marauders_ significava falar de Quidditch durante 50% do seu tempo livre, mas mesmo assim seria um grande progresso.

Estava completamente farto daquele assunto, já vomitava mesmo Quidditch e a única razão que o fazia aturá-los era a grande amizade que sentia por eles. Mas até a sua paciência, que muitos diziam ser de santo, se estava a esgotar e ele sentia-se prestes a perder o controlo. Se eles pensavam que iam continuar com aquela obsessão estavam muito enganados!

— Eu sei! — foi a vez do Sirius se virar para James com os olhos a brilhar. — O jogo foi lindo e até nos livramos do _Snivellus_ e tudo! E o Lockart!! Que grande anedota! Se é aquilo o melhor que eles conseguem fazer estão condenados ao fracasso. Tentei pôr o Lestrange fora mas não consegui. O idiota deve ter a cabeça mais dura que uma pedra, é impossível.

Peter riu-se, estupidamente, dos vários comentários insultuosos de Sirius, como fazia sempre. Remus, preparava-se para intervir, pôr um ponto final naquela situação toda, quando apareceram os restantes jogadores de Gryffindor, ainda equipados e carregando vários cestos cheios de todo o tipo de comidas. Kat aproximou-se de James, sorrindo timidamente e corando um pouco.

— A professora McGonagall deu-nos autorização para fazermos um _picnic_ perto do lago, para aproveitarmos este dia magnífico e festejarmos a vitória. Queres vir connosco? — perguntou um pouco sem jeito. Vendo que o resto do grupo a olhava de forma curiosa, apressou-se a continuar: — E o Sirius claro. E os outros...

James sorriu ao ver o embaraço da _seeker_ de Gryffindor, e trocando um olhar com os outros, disse em tom brincalhão:

— Minha cara donzela, tenho o maior prazer em acompanhá-la. Segui-la-ei para o inferno se isso significar mais tempo na sua presença — e fez uma grande vénia, beijando-lhe a mão em seguida.

Kat sorriu novamente, perdendo completamente a timidez, e entrelaçou o braço no que ele lhe estendeu, como nos contos de fadas e de príncipes encantados, puxando-o para perto do lago, onde estava uma toalha estendida na relva. Os outros jogadores seguiram-nos, encolhendo os ombros e rindo-se ás gargalhadas, ainda embriagados com a vitória.

Sirius entalou-se, um pouco ofendido por não ter sido ele o escolhido, mas um empurrão leve nas costas por parte de Remus fez com que ele rapidamente esquece-se o sentimento que se apoderara dele e seguisse caminho, seguindo o parzinho e arrastando os outros dois consigo.

* * *

No Grande Salão, a conversa girava toda à volta do tópico do dia, o jogo que acabara com a vitória de Gryffindor. A excitação ainda pairava no ar e não se falava de outra coisa. Todos pareciam comentar esta ou aquela defesa, um ou outro ataque e os lances de maior perigo. Os Gryffindor sorriam abertamente, quase brilhando de tanta felicidade, lançando olhares de provocação para a mesa oposta, onde os Slytherin tentavam afogar-se no prato da comida.

Até os professores se viram envolvidos no entusiasmo do jogo, fazendo elogios aos melhores jogadores para os companheiros do lado, discutindo entre si quem teria futuro como jogador profissional. McGonagall e Orpheus, Chefes de Equipa de Gryffindor e Slytherin respectivamente, estavam envolvidos numa calorosa discussão sobre o assunto e pareciam até ter esquecido que deviam dar o exemplo. Dumbledore olhava tudo isto com o seu brilhozinho habitual, satisfeito por ver que apesar de todos os problemas exteriores, Hogwarts permanecia intocável e inalterável.

Mas nem todos festejavam na mesa dos Gryffindor. Sentadas no fundo, afastadas de todos os outros que irradiavam felicidade, estavam duas raparigas, que comiam o mais rápido possível com uma expressão completamente miserável. Julia Welling e Lily Evans, eternas apoiantes de tudo o que era Slytherin e contra a sua equipa, só para provocar uns certos _Marauders_ e apoiar Severus Snape, o seu melhor amigo.

Julia voltou-se para Lily, falando pela primeira depois do final do jogo. Estava-se a sentir perfeitamente humilhada, principalmente porque a única razão da vitória dourada e escarlate era o facto de Severus ter ido para enfermaria e Lockart (até Morgan defenderia melhor que ele e ela era um verdadeiro desastre em cima de uma vassoura, talvez por ter medo das alturas, e nunca tinha jogado Quidditch na vida) o ter substituído.

— Isto não pode ficar assim, Lily, não pode! Temos que nos vingar! Não foi nada justo! — gritou de repente para a amiga, que estava sentada na sua frente.

Os Gryffindors mais próximos olharam-na de sobrancelhas franzidas, sabendo que ela estava provavelmente a falar de vingança contra as estrelas do momento, mas não se querendo meter na confusão, com medo de atiçar mais a fera. Ninguém se metia com Welling e saía intacto, era certo e sabido. Mas também não a podiam deixar planear alguma coisa contra co-elementos da equipa, especialmente alguns tão importantes.

— Julia! Não dês tanto nas vistas! — tentou avisá-la Lily, um pouco tarde demais, falando em sussurros. — Mas não achas que estás a exagerar? Eles não fizeram exactamente batota, sabes disso. E o Sev tava a pedi-las quando decidiu lançar-se sem pára-quedas.

Julia lançou um ou dois olhares para o resto da mesa, chegando-se para a frente, com o intuito de poder falar com Lily à vontade sem ser ouvida. Precisava de se vingar da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, só conseguiria descansar depois de o fazer.

— Still, Lils. Ninguém os vai conseguir aturar durante meses, vão andar todos emproados como se fossem os maiores. Não vou conseguir aguentar. Não estou a dizer para fazermos alguma coisa em grande, ou que necessite de muitos planos. É só mesmo para me sentir melhor.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso, conhecendo-a bem demais para saber a seriedade com que a amiga via uma simples _prank_.

— Sério miga! Não vai ser nada estrondoso nem público, só um pequenino gosto do meu veneno... — Os olhos de Julia brilharam, e um plano começou a formar-se na sua mente.

— Julia, sabes que odeio conflitos. Não me vou sentir bem ---

— Lily, não tens que fazer nada, don't worry. Acabei de ter uma ideia genial!! — Julia esfregou as mãos uma na outra, com o ar de que está a planear alguma, e bebeu dois goles do Batido de Banana, antes de continuar. — Bem, já acabaste? Podíamos ir tentar ver o Sev à enfermaria. Eles devem estar provavelmente a almoçar e só depois é que devem ir para o balneário trocar de roupa... Sim, tenho que ver isso...

E continuou a falar para si própria, quase esquecendo Lily e a realidade, enquanto se levantava da mesa, mesmo sem acabar o resto da sobremesa e deixando o prato da comida quase intocável, e caminhava para junto da mesa da irmã, sendo acompanhada por Lily, que não teve outro remédio senão seguir a companheira de equipa.

— Mana, já acabaste? — perguntou uma Julia super excitada, quase não conseguindo conter o seu entusiasmo. Tinha uma _prank_ genial planeada, infalível mesmo, que iria embaraçar todos os membros masculinos da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, e não queria perder tempo algum.

— Hum.. bem.. — respondeu Morgan entre duas garfadas. Panados com Arroz à Camponês era uma das suas comidas preferidas e estava mesmo a ver que não iria ter muito mais tempo para a saborear. — Na verdade...

Morgan continuou a comer, tentando arranjar a desculpa de estar com a boca cheia para não ter que responder à irmã. Não queria desapontar Julia, que estava radiante, nem fazê-las esperar, mas também não queria que elas fossem sem ela, porque assim ficaria sozinha.

— Oh... Nós vamos à enfermaria ver se podemos visitar o Sev. Mas se não quiseres ir, não tem mal... — disse Julia em voz baixa, quase a fazer beicinho.

Morgan olhou para o prato da comida e depois para Julia, parecendo estar a tomar uma decisão muito difícil. Respirou fundo, suspirando em seguida, dizendo:

— D'accord... Allez, on y va.

No entanto, não parecia muito decidida, continuando a comer o mais rápido que podia. Julia lançou-lhe um grande sorriso, agarrando-a pela mão e puxando-a para fora da mesa. Morgan lá se pôs de pé, a muito custo, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando uma última vez para mesa. O olhar dela encontrou o prato com a sobremesa, Torta Gelada de Morangos, fazendo-a salivar e tentar, inconscientemente, libertar-se de Julia para chegar àquele doce de comer e chorar por mais.

Mas Julia conhecia muito bem a irmã, estando preparada para a sua tentativa de fuga. Os outros alunos começavam agora a olhar para eles, com expressões divertidas no rosto, abanando a cabeça para o vizinho do lado e comentando toda a situação. Tudo servia de pretexto para a fofoca, não havia nada a fazer. As três raparigas saíram do salão o mais rapidamente possível, dirigindo-se para o 1º Andar, onde se encontrava a enfermaria.

Infelizmente, a sorte não parecia mesmo estar do lado delas naquele dia. Madam Pomfrey não ficara nada satisfeita ao vê-las rondar a enfermaria, dizendo que estavam a perturbar os seus pacientes, incluindo Severus, e praticamente expulsando-as de lá, proibindo-as de voltar antes das seis da tarde.

Um pouco indignada, Julia arrastou as duas amigas para o exterior, decidida a começar mais cedo a primeira fase do seu plano. Observar atentamente o inimigo, tendo atenção aos mínimos detalhes. Morgan e Lily trocaram olhares entre si, desconhecendo completamente o que Julia andava a tramar.

Eram três da tarde. O sol brilhava alto no céu e a temperatura estava muito agradável. Encontraram os jogadores todos de Gryffindor estendidos na relva perto do lago, ainda com os uniformes vestidos, rindo e conversando animadamente.

Potter estava muito mais próximo de Kat do que o habitual, deitado quase colado a ela, brincando com uma madeixa do seu cabelo enquanto falava com ela baixinho, fazendo-a corar e irritando profundamente Lily, que detestava ver a amiga cair nas garras de mais um _Marauder_.

O resto da equipa estava dividida em grupos de dois ou três elementos jogando _Exploding Snap_ em grupo ou com as cartas dos Sapos de Chocolate, contando anedotas e fofocas, tudo na maior alegria. Lupin, que estava sentado na relva e tinha as costas encostadas a uma árvore, lia um livro de Defesa e tentava ajudar Pettigrew com os trabalhos de casa. Black, no entanto, dedicava-se à arte do engate, o que sabia fazer melhor.

Vestido apenas com as calças do equipamento, tronco nu e bronzeado, o seu sorrisinho idiota chapado na cara, estava deitado de lado, com o braço esquerdo a apoiar a cabeça, e ia contando esta ou aquela façanha a Lucia Bell, que o ouvia com um olhar esgazeado e uma expressão meio apalermada no rosto.

Ao ver a cena, Julia levantou-se de trás dos arbustos onde estava escondida, virando-se para Lily e Morgan, que estavam agachadas atrás dela. Ao ver o olhar determinado da amiga, as duas raparigas trocaram olhares similares de pânico, tentando comunicar em silêncio uma com a outra.

— Mas que idiota! Quem é que ele pensa que é?

Sem lhes dar tempo para reagir ou sequer pensar no que tinha dito, Julia caminhou a passos largos para junto do local onde Black estava deitado, aproximando-se rapidamente da toalha e deitando-se entre este e Lucia sem que ele pudesse ripostar antes. Ele limitou-se a piscar os olhos várias vezes, pensando ter bebido demais e estar apenas a ver uma miragem.

— Sirius! — Julia quase se engasgava a dizer o nome, mas conseguiu tremer apenas duas vezes na palavra. — Mesmo a pessoa que eu estava à procura...

Sirius fez um barulhinho esquisito no fundo da garganta, olhando ora para Julia, que começara a fazer festas no cabelo dele, ora para Lucia, que, vermelha de raiva, parecia prestes a explodir. Mas o que é que se estava a passar? Um complô contra ele?

— Estive a pensar naquilo que disseste... — continuou Julia como se nada fosse, prendendo-lhe uma madeixa atrás da orelha e sorrindo ternamente. — E sim, Sir- ri.. aceito sair contigo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma sequência de reacções tão ridículas e inesperadas que pareciam saídas de um filme. Era natural que as palavras de Julia causassem o espanto geral e a desacreditação total, mas não deviam já eles saber que Julia Welling faria qualquer coisa para embaraçar e humilhar Sirius Black?

Lucia levantou-se de um salto, correndo até ao castelo o mais rapidamente possível, com olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. Julia estremeceu, tentando convencer-se que só a tinha poupado de dores futuras, e Sirius ficou a olhar para o vulto dela até este desaparecer, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Depois olhou para Julia, franziu as sobrancelhas e abanou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

Morgan e Lily apareceram entretanto, no exacto momento em que as outras pessoas presentes reagiam. Kat levantara-se de repente, olhando para a entrada do castelo e vendo Lucia a entrar, de cabeça baixa. Irritada, não se conseguiu conter, despejando algumas verdades que há muito desejava dizer.

— Julia, não sejas tão mesquinha. Se queres magoar o Sirius não precisas de atingir as outras pessoas!

Os olhares voltaram-se todos na sua direcção, espantados por verem a calma jogadora de Quidditch tão fora de si. Morgan, no entanto, correu logo em defesa da irmã, esquecendo por momentos que estava em território inimigo. Pondo o olhar duro, comentou, com a voz mais fria que conseguiu:

— E que tens tu a ver com isso? Afinal de contas, não fomos nós que começamos isto...

Aquilo pareceu a gota de água no copo de Johnson, que se aproximou de Morgan a passos largos e com olhar enfurecido, já quase fumegando de tanta raiva que sentia. Como se atrevia uma _Slytherin_, tratá-la daquele modo, humilhá-la na frente de toda a gente?

— Cala-te!! Não te metas onde não és chamada, cobra!

Os outros Gryffindor, principalmente Julia e Lily, ficaram a olhar para ela de boca aberta, não conseguindo acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Os olhos de Morgan brilharam e ela franziu a testa, tentando-se controlar. Mas antes de ter tempo de dizer o que quer que fosse já a irmã se metera entre as duas e tentava acalmar os ânimos.

— Vá, deixem-se disso. A culpa de tudo isto foi minha afinal, não há razões para vocês discutirem — começou, olhando ora para uma ora para outra. Depois, voltando-se para Black, continuou: — Era apenas uma brincadeira, não queria, de maneira nenhuma, magoá-la. Alright?

O ar pareceu ficar de repente mais leve, e todos respiraram de alívio ao ver as duas raparigas acalmarem. Sirius suspirou, sentando-se e procurando a parte de cima do equipamento. Os outros regressaram novamente ao que tinham estado a fazer, e as três raparigas procuraram um lugar para se sentar, encontrando-o junto dos dois _Marauders_ menos perigosos.

— Os outros podem ter acreditado no teu ar de rapariguinha inocente mas eu conheço-te muito melhor que isso — sussurrou Sirius ao ouvido de Julia, tendo-se aproximado desta sem esta se aperceber. — Ou muito me engano ou já tens outra _prank_ planeada, pronta a ser posta em prática. Não é verdade?

— Oh, não comeces! — respondeu-lhe Julia enquanto virava o rosto para ele. Morgan e Lily tentavam discretamente ouvir a conversa, sabendo que tratando-se daqueles dois, iria ser bem divertida. — Também não podes falar muito, é mais que natural que me conheças tão bem como a ti próprio, afinal és exactamente como eu...

— Eu?? Não sou nada! Sou muito melhor que tu! — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e Julia desejou conseguir arrancar-lhe o sorrisinho convencido que ele tinha na cara.

— Oh, por amor de... Não dá para ter conversas civilizadas contigo! Porque é que não vais ter com o espelho de uma vez por todas e nos livras da tua presença indesejada?

— Pronto, pronto... Não teve piada, já percebi, não precisas de afiar as unhas — ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, parecendo perdido num mundo à parte. Depois, os olhos dele brilharam e um sorriso estranho apareceu-lhe no rosto. — Então aceitas sair comigo, hem? Eu sabia que não conseguirias resistir por muito mais tempo.

Julia levantou-se num salto, mudando totalmente de humor numa questão de milissegundos. Detestava aquele tipo de insinuações, talvez por tocarem bem mais fundo do que ela desejava que fosse verdade. As atenções ficaram novamente fixas no parzinho mais badalado de toda a escola, curiosos para saber o que se passara.

— Ah Ah, Black, que piada. No dia em que aceitar sair contigo podem-me internar em S. Mungos porque estarei completamente pirada da tola. Preferia mil vezes beijar um _Dementor_!!

— Ouch! — gritou Sirius de forma teatral, levando a mão ao peito e pondo uma expressão de grande sofrimento no rosto. — Não precisas ser tão bruta. Vou ficar traumatizado para o resto da vida, e a culpa é toda tua.

— Oh, coitadinho! Custa ouvir as verdades, não é? — imaginando já a reacção de Black, Julia não ficou parada à espera dele, correndo para se tentar esconder atrás de uma árvore.

— Hey! Coitadinho não, que é corno! Retira já o que disseste! — gritava Sirius a altos berros, enquanto corria atrás de Welling, que tentava conter o riso e não ser apanhada.

Os outros riam-se já ás gargalhadas, muito habituados a este tipo de situações mas não conseguindo deixar de a achar cómica. Aqueles dois pareciam mesmo um casal de namorados em brigas constantes, mas se alguém menciona-se esse facto a algum deles arriscava-se a perder algum membro do corpo, em dia de sorte. Se por acaso estivessem de mau humor só os poderes superiores saberiam o que lhes aconteceria.

Quando já tinham acalmado, Lily virou-se para Remus, que se encontrava alguns metros à sua frente, perguntando:

— Hum... Estás a precisar de todos os teus livros? A Julia arrastou-me até aqui e nem tive tempo de ir buscar os meus...

Remus sorriu, um pouco embaraçado por não estar habituado a que lhe dirigissem a palavra de forma tão gentil, e apontou com a mão para o monte de livros pousado na sua frente.

— Conheço muito bem o tipo. Podes pegar à vontade, e se a Morgan quiser... — corou de repente, talvez por se aperceber que a tinha tratado pelo primeiro nome, e voltou a enterrar a cabeça no livro, tentando fazer com que o coração deixasse de bater tão depressa.

— Ah, obrigada Remus — disseram as duas raparigas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto pegavam em "Transfiguração: Segredos que não se Aprendem nas Aulas" para Lily e "Encantamentos: O que Pode Correr Mal" para Morgan, ambos da mesma colecção e muito úteis como livros de base.

Kat entretanto acalmara, estando novamente a conversar em privado com James, e tudo regressara à normalidade anterior, agora que o furacão chamado Julia Welling já tinha desaparecido de vista. Claro que todos admitiam que as coisas ficavam sempre sossegadas demais sem a presença daqueles dois, mas uns momentos de silêncio eram sempre bem-vindos.

Como acontece sempre que nos estamos a divertir, o tempo passou rapidamente e quando deram por ela já eram quase cinco horas. Começara a passar um vento frio e um pouco desagradável e decidiram finalmente recolher aos balneários para tomarem banho e se aprontarem para o jantar. Era habitual ficarem debaixo do chuveiro durante horas, e estava-se a fazer tarde.

Morgan e Lily devolveram os livros a Remus, que se levantou e seguiu com Peter para a Sala Comum, sabendo que não valia a pena esperarem pelos outros dois porque estes demorariam uma eternidade, como sempre. As duas raparigas, por sua vez, decidiram ir procurar Julia e tentar tirar-lhe a _prank_ da cabeça, sabendo que seria praticamente impossível mas não custaria nada tentar.

Foram-na encontrar numa posição um pouco suspeita, deitada na relva a rir-se às gargalhadas, com Black por cima dela, parecendo fazer-lhe cócegas. Ficaram imediatamente preocupadas, lembrando-se imediatamente da _prank_ maldita que iniciara todo o desejo de Julia de vingança, ambas preparadas para lutarem pela amiga se fosse preciso.

Aproximaram-se desta, um pouco relutantes, ouvindo-a gritar, por entre risos, para este a largar, que estava muito arrependida. Ah! Morgan e Lily respiraram de alívio, agora certas que Julia continuava ela própria. Conheciam-na bem demais, tinham ouvido o sarcasmo na voz da amiga.

— Bem, parece que vou ter que te continuar a torturar...

— Nã—Não! — respondeu-lhe Julia entre soluços. Respirava ofegantemente, estando completamente vermelha e cheia de calor. Mas tinha que admitir que até se estava a divertir, demais até, tendo em conta a pessoa com quem estava.

— Retira o que disseste ou então--

— What? Vais bater-me Siri? Tsk tsk — abanou a cabeça em sinal de troça, contendo o riso ao ver a expressão que ele fizera. — Não sabes que a uma mulher não se bate nem com uma flor?

— Pois não, é logo com o---

Mas Sirius não teve tempo de continuar a responder, porque nesse preciso momento viu a sombra das duas raparigas a aproximarem-se deles, e olhou para cima, mesmo a tempo de ouvir o comentário de Lily:

— Dizem que o ódio acaba sempre em amor... e pelo que estou a ver...

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Julia levantou-se num salto, esquecendo-se que Sirius estava praticamente sentado em cima dela e fazendo com que ele caísse de cu no chão, completamente desamparado. Embaraçada por ter sido apanhada numa posição tão comprometedora, especialmente porque se sentia tão bem perto de Black e cada vez era mais difícil escondê-lo, tentou fazer um ar indignado e denegrir ao máximo toda aquela situação.

— Ora Lily nem digas isso a brincar! Estava a ser assediada!

— Mais bien sûr que tu étais! Longe de nós afirmar outra coisa... — foi a vez de Morgan comentar.

Sirius, entretanto, pôs-se de pé, mesmo a tempo de ouvir James chamá-lo para ir trocar de roupa aos balneários. Correu para lá, gritando um "Depois a gente conversa!" para Julia, que sorriu maliciosamente e encolheu os ombros, como que dizendo que estava à espera desse momento. Lily e Morgan trocaram olhares, focando os olhos em seguida na amiga, que olhava o local de onde Black desaparecera com uma expressão pensativa. Depois, reparando no olhar das duas, apressou-se a por um ponto final em toda aquela história.

— Nem sequer pensem em comentar! — Viu as duas raparigas cochicharem baixinho, trocando risinhos em seguida. — Oh, vá lá. Não sejam assim. Estávamos apenas a divertir-nos, mais nada.

— Pronto, Juls, não te chateies que não é preciso. Mas tens que admitir que é um pouco estranho ver-vos a darem-se tão bem, assim de repente, quase caído do céu — respondeu-lhe Lily enquanto se dirigiam as três para a zona dos balneários de Quidditch.

— Sim mana, lá isso é verdade. Desde a tua vingança, antes do Halloween que vocês parecem estar em cessar fogo, com a excepção do nervosismo pré-jogo que culmina sempre em insultos e _pranks_, e ainda não conseguimos descobrir porquê.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Morgan, Julia parou no meio do caminho, voltando o olhar para a irmã e a melhor amiga. Sim, de facto as coisas tinham mudado entre ela e Black, mas ela não sabia muito bem a razão dessa mudança. Não que ela fosse deixar de pregar partidas a Black, muito pelo contrário, mas aquela troca constante de insultos e humilhações tinha começado a desaparecer lentamente, e agora ambos já eram capazes de estar no mesmo local e até ter conversas civilizadas sem recorrer à violência.

— Oh, não sei. Sinceramente, acho que foi uma coisa que aconteceu gradualmente. Também não podemos passar o resto da vida a insultar-nos mutuamente, não acham?

Lily olhou-a cepticamente, não conseguindo acreditar que as rivalidades entre os dois pudessem ter acabado tão repentinamente. Se lhe perguntassem a sua opinião diria que Julia estava finalmente a render-se aos encantos do galã de Gryffindor, mas nunca teria coragem de o fazer na frente dela, pois valorizava demais a sua vida e ainda estava na flor da idade. Seria uma grande perda para o mundo se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

— Então acabaram-se as _pranks_?

— O quê?? Claro que NÃO!! Estás doida? — Julia olhou para Lily como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que o sol era azul, recomeçando a andar em seguida. — Foi exactamente o nosso amor pelas _pranks_ que nos aproximou. Às vezes duas mentes pensam melhor que uma e tenho que admitir que no que diz respeito a _pranks_ ele sabe o que faz. Mas isso não me impede de me divertir, e de me vingar... O que me lembra que temos trabalho para fazer.

— Oh! Não me digas que ainda não desististe disso? — perguntou-lhe Morgan exasperada. Pensara que Julia se tinha esquecido daquela ideia absurda de vingança sobre a vitória dos Gryffindor mas, conhecendo a irmã como conhecia, devia ter adivinhado que ela nunca se iria esquecer de uma coisa daquelas.

— Achas mesmo? Até parece que não me conhecem... — Julia olhou-as espantada, quando reparou que nenhuma delas tinha comentado no local para onde iam. — Não me digam que ainda não se tinham apercebido que vamos na direcção dos balneários dos Gryffindor...

— O QUÊ?? — gritaram ambas ao mesmo tempo, trocaram olhares que podiam ser traduzidos por: "Socorro!! Tirem-nos daqui!".

Tinham chegado à entrada dos balneários, e lá dentro podia-se ouvir um conjunto de vozes masculinas em várias conversas paralelas, algumas mesmo a cantar, a água dos chuveiros a correr, roupas a serem removidas e ruídos de passos que se movimentavam no interior. O vapor de água quente saía pela janela aberta, dando a impressão que o interior se encontrava em chamas, ou que tinham chegado a uma discoteca.

— Não sejam medricas meninas! É só uma coisinha indefesa mas muito divertida. Vocês nem precisam de fazer nada, apenas vigiar se vem alguém. Eu trato de tudo. — retorquiu-lhes Julia, que toda despachada, colocava já o ouvido contra a porta para tentar ouvir o que se passava lá dentro.

Quando estava certa que todos os rapazes se encontravam no chuveiro, voltou-se para trás, piscando o olho a Morgan e Lily, e pousou a varinha sobre a fechadura, sussurrando "_Alohomora_". A porta abriu-se lentamente, sem o mínimo de ruído, e as duas raparigas observaram Julia entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os segundos seguintes pareceram intermináveis. Não tinham a mínima ideia sobre o que ela andara a planear, e por isso não podiam imaginar quanto tempo esta demoraria. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu novamente, respiraram de alívio ao vê-la sair, mas beliscaram-se de espanto quando repararam que ela estava completamente carregada de roupas e sapato masculinos, que se apressou a esconder com feitiço que tornava objectos invisíveis, tendo uma certa dificuldade em andar.

— Julia, tu estás doida??!!! — gritou-lhe Lily em pânico, pensando em todas as regras que já tinha quebrado por causa da melhor amiga e já imaginando a reacção de McGonagall ao descobrir o sucedido.

— Hey, relaxa... Tenho tudo sob controlo, Lils. Vamos mas é embora antes que eles se apercebam.

Julia não esperou que elas se decidissem, seguindo logo caminho em direcção ao castelo. Morgan olhou para a porta, e em seguida para Julia, encolhendo os ombros e puxando Lily com ela, sabendo que não havia maneira de a impedir de fazer o que quer que fosse, principalmente _pranks_, e seguiu atrás da irmã, que caminhava com um ar radiante.

* * *

James fechou a água do chuveiro, pegando em duas toalhas do cabide e começando a enxaguar-se. Quando já estava relativamente seco, enrolou uma na cinta e com a outra começou a tratar do cabelo, enquanto continuava a discussão com os companheiros de equipa.

— Mas digo-vos, o Snape ganhou alguns pontos na minha consideração. Fiquei completamente embasbacado.

— Oh James, sinceramente pensei que fosses ficar chateado por terem conseguido defender um dos teus lances... — admitiu Frank Longbottom, que terminava o seu duche.

— Sim, a principio um bocado — James admitiu, mas os olhos dele diziam o contrário. — Mas tendo em conta que ele quase morreu por causa disso, acho uma grande injustiça pensar só em mim. Ele não é assim tão mau...

— Tas a gozar? — perguntou-lhe logo Sirius, que não aguentava três minutos sem insultar o seu Slytherin favorito. — Agora ninguém o vai conseguir aturar, _Snivellus_ idiota.

— Sirius... Se a Welling te ouve...

— Hey! Eu quero lá saber se ela ouve. O que é que me interessa o que ela pensa?

James abanou a cabeça, olhando de lado para o melhor amigo, que penteava o cabelo na frente do espelho com grande cuidado. Sempre que passava algum tempo agradável com Julia, Sirius achava que o tinha que compensar com alguns insultos e comentários mesquinhos, na tentativa de esconder que Welling, rebelde e insubmissa, indiferente a todo o seu charme, lhe dava completamente a volta à cabeça.

Após pousar a toalha do cabelo no cesto da roupa suja, saiu da zona dos chuveiros, entrando na divisão principal, para se vestir e arranjar. No entanto, uma surpresa desagradável esperava-o, e James parou, estático, no meio do balneário, de olhos esbugalhados e com uma enorme expressão de choque no rosto.

— Sirius!!! Sirius!!! — James parecera ter perdido toda a capacidade de formar frases coerentes, gritando o nome do amigo como se fosse a sua tábua de salvação no meio de todo aquele drama.

Os outros rapazes foram imediatamente atraídos pela voz de James, correndo para ver o que se passara. Expressões similares de espanto apoderaram-se das suas faces, e o pânico instaurou-se num ápice. A razão era muito simples. Todas as suas roupas tinham desaparecido e, na parede contrária à porta estava uma grande mensagem escrita a verde, onde se liam as palavras "Nada como um balde de água fria para refrescar os ânimos após uma vitória. With Love, Whitie!".

Durante segundos, ninguém falou. Depois, começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas a voz de Sirius prevaleceu sobre todas as outras, ecoando por todo o balneário:

— WELLING!! EU DESFAÇO-TE!!!


	9. O Pesadelo de Morgan

**Capítulo 9  
****O Pesadelo de Morgan**

_Mas onde é que eles estarão?_

Já tinham percorrido o castelo todo umas vinte vezes, já tinham ido a todas as salas, a todas as passagens secretas, a todas as torres, à cozinha... e nada! Nem um vestígio de Sirius e James. Desde que tinham ido para os balneários que ninguém mais os vira, não tinham sequer aparecido para jantar, o que devia ser um milagre quando tinha o Sirius envolvido, e já começava a ficar tarde. A noite já caíra há bastante tempo e quanto mais escuro ficava, mais Remus e Peter se preocupavam.

Decidiram voltar à Sala Comum, com um aperto no estômago por ignorarem os motivos daquele desaparecimento dos amigos. Teriam ido até Hogsmeade para comemorarem a vitória?

_Mas eles nunca iram sem nós, certo?_

Bem, no fundo eles não tinham obrigação nenhuma para com Remus e Peter, afinal de contas estes não pertenciam à equipa de Quidditch. Mas bolas, sempre podiam ter-se lembrado, nem que fosse apenas para os avisar, de modo a evitar que eles andassem ali feitos baratas tontas à procura dos amigos.

No entanto, mal entraram na Sala Comum, perceberam que alguma coisa não batia certo. Passaram pelo retracto da Dama Gorda e deram de caras com uma vasta multidão de Gryffindors, uns boquiabertos, outros a falar muito rapidamente para os colegas e outros ainda a sussurrar para si próprios, como se não acreditassem no que viam.

Avançaram mais um pouco, pedindo licença para passar, e o que viram deu-lhes logo a certeza do que se passara com os amigos. Julia Welling estava por trás do que se passara, mais uma vez. Isso até nem os surpreendia, tantas eram as vezes em que se viam envolvidos em todo o tipo de _pranks_ que já as aceitavam como um facto normal do dia-a-dia.

Por toda a Sala Comum, pendurados nos quadros, nas armaduras, nas janelas, espalhados ao longo dos sofás, das mesas, das cadeiras, encontravam-se _boxers_ de todos os feitios e cores, cuecas, tangas e fios dentais, meias com bonecos, buracos e remendos, calças largas, justas e à boca de sino, camisolas de algodão, lã, e flanela, cachecóis vermelhos e dourados, casacos compridos, curtos, de penas, de esponja, de pele de dragão, de troll, etc.

Era um verdadeiro arco-íris de cor, que parecia mais uma montra de uma loja de roupa com as peças todas em exibição, e estava a criar uma grande comoção na Sala Comum, onde se pareciam ter reunido todos os elementos da equipa, para "fofocarem" sobre a última novidade. Mas Julia, nem vê-la. Provavelmente estaria escondida em algum canto, a divertir-se com tudo aquilo.

Recuperados da surpresa, os dois amigos afastaram toda a gente do caminho, gritando uns "Xô! Xô! Toca a dispersar!" e começaram a recolher a roupa toda, para a levarem de volta aos seus donos, nos balneários. Quando passaram pelo retracto, não passavam de um amontoado de roupa, quase nem se distinguindo os corpos de quem transportava aquela roupa ambulante.

Não tinham encontrado os sapatos, portanto os rapazes teriam de passar sem eles. No entanto, bem ao contrário do que esperavam, mal viraram para o corredor que os levaria à escadaria principal, viram um sapato, abandonado ao "acaso" no meio do corredor. Não havia qualquer vestígio sobre o paradeiro dos outros.

Já com uma sensação esquisita na barriga, com a certeza de que algo desagradável se aproximava, avançaram mais um pouco, guardando o sapato. Foi então que se depararam com um espectáculo impressionante, mas horrendo. Ficaram em estado de choque durante alguns segundos, não conseguindo acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

Todas as escadas, desde a entrada até ao 7º Andar, tinham sapatos espalhados pelos degraus. Mas isso não era o pior. O grande pesadelo era que a escadaria principal era constituída por mais de trinta lances de escadas, todos a moverem-se em direcções diferentes.

Levariam horas para apanhar todos os sapatos, pois havia dois sapatos por cada andar, e em escadas opostas. Como se não bastasse, os rapazes rapidamente se aperceberam que aquilo não iria ser pêra doce. Conforme desciam um andar, a escada com o próximo sapato movia-se para o lado contrário, obrigando-os a andar a subir e a descer a escadaria pelo menos durante meia hora, isto se tudo corresse bem e eles não parassem nem um segundo para descansar.

— Porra, pá! — resmungou Peter, ofegante, após terem finalmente apanhado os sapatos todos. — Aposto que elas enfeitiçaram as escadas!

— Não digas parvoíces! É impossível... — Remus parou um pouco, dando uma nova olhadela às várias escadas, que pareciam ter finalmente voltado ao normal, movimentando-se agora como sempre tinham feito. — Quer dizer... não me admirava nada que aquela Morgan conseguisse arranjar um feitiço para isso...

— Tudo para nos fazer perder ainda mais tempo! E os rapazes, coitados, nus há tanto tempo nos balneários! Ainda por cima com este frio! — Os dois rapazes começaram a fazer o percurso todo de volta, parando várias vezes para apanhar os sapatos que iam caindo à medida que eles avançavam.

— Mas de que é que estamos à espera, então? Mexe-te! — gritou Remus, já sem paciência nenhuma para aturar aquela situação. Era conhecido pela sua enorme tolerância e perseverança, mas havia limites! Quando pusesse as mãos em cima da Welling... — Eles já devem estar a desesperar!

— Não precisas de falar assim comigo, Remus, a culpa não é minha. Não consigo andar mais depressa! — E nisto caíram mais dois sapatos, um par de _boxers_ e três peúgas de cima do monte de roupas que ele carregava, e o lobisomem soltou um grito de frustração, já quase a trepar pelas paredes.

— Porque é que eu não sou bom a Encantamentos??!! Porquê?? — perguntou para si próprio, um dos primeiros sinais de demência. — Seria tudo tão fácil... Devo ter cometido muitos pecados na minha outra vida, é impossível!

Aquele cenário continuou durante quase todo o percurso, até que finalmente chegaram à entrada principal do castelo, que se abriu silenciosamente à frente deles, ajudando-os naquela missão quase impossível.

Ainda era relativamente cedo, e por isso não conseguiram deixar de ficar espantados ao verem que já tinha anoitecido, o que dava um ar um pouco assustador aos campos de Hogwarts. A única fonte de iluminação era a lua em quarto minguante, que brilhava no céu negro, acompanhada de várias constelações de estrelas. Os ramos das árvores abanavam de forma violenta ao sabor do vento, que uivava a intervalos regulares, criando um clima sombrio.

Ao longe, ouviu-se o piar de um mocho e Peter estremeceu, dando um salto para a frente e deixando escapar um grito de terror, quase fazendo com que as roupas caíssem todas ao chão.

— Peter, acalma-te. Poucas seriam as criaturas que ousariam atacar-nos... — Ao ver o ar apavorado do amigo, Remus tentou sossegá-lo, esquecendo por momentos o seu mau-humor.

— Eu sei, mas... — Peter engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e concentrando-se no caminho. Estava a exagerar, afinal aquilo eram tudo efeitos de elementos da natureza. Não havia lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts, estava certo disso.

Quando finalmente avistaram o pequeno edifício de pedra a que davam o nome de balneários dos Gryffindor, ambos suspiraram de alívio, ignorando todo o cansaço que sentiam e correndo na sua direcção, não fazendo a mínima ideia de como iriam encontrar os amigos.

* * *

Entretanto, no interior dos balneários dos Gryffindor, Sirius já tinha esgotado todos os insultos que conhecia e até os que inventara no calor do momento, e agora estava tudo silencioso, aguardando a alma caridosa que os salvaria. Como se diz sempre, a esperança é a última coisa a morrer, e eles não podiam fazer outra coisa senão esperar.

Estavam todos espalhados pelos vários bancos, meio sentados ou deitados, tentando cobrir o máximo possível da sua nudez com as diminutas toalhas que tinham conseguido agarrar antes de toda a roupa suja ter desaparecido devido à magia dos elfos domésticos. A única luz presente era a lunar, que entrava pelas janelas dos balneários, tornando todo o ambiente surreal e quase retirado de um filme.

Ninguém dizia nada, já tinham esgotado qualquer tema de conversa. Esperavam apenas a chegada de alguém, de algum salvador que abrisse caminho no meio da escuridão de focos brancos e lhes trouxesse calor e comida, pois necessitavam de ambos. A temperatura tinha descido para baixo dos oito graus, naquela noite de Outono. Tinham a barriga a dar horas e o estômago há muito que se queixara.

O silêncio era apenas quebrado pelo tiritar de vários pares de dentes, cujos donos se tentavam enroscar o máximo possível em si próprios, na tentativa de não perderem tanto calor corporal. Qualquer pessoa pensaria que eles se ajudariam mutuamente, mantendo-se muito próximos uns dos outros, mas eles eram rapazes e machos e nunca admitiriam tais mariquices. Preferiam sofrer e manter a sua dignidade intacta do que serem acusados de actos depravados e mancharem a sua reputação.

No entanto, o mesmo não acontece em alturas de perigo iminente. Foi assim que os cinco rapazes se viram forçados a mudar de táctica, quando ouviram, ao longe, o ruído de passos a aproximarem-se a grande velocidade.

— Vem aí alguém!! — sussurrou Sirius, sem saber muito bem porque estava a falar em surdina.

— A sério? Grande novidade que nos deste ó Black! — retorquiu Jordan de uma forma mais dura, não perdendo qualquer oportunidade para espicaçar Sirius.

A única altura em que os dois rapazes se davam bem era durante os minutos de jogo, em que esqueciam as diferenças e trabalhavam em harmonia para o bem da equipa. Os outros jogadores, como era lógico, já estavam mais que fartos daquela situação, que começara por causa de uma rapariga e que agora arranjava pretexto em qualquer coisa.

— Olha que eu desfaç--- — ia a gritar um Sirius já em pleno movimento, quando foi interrompido pela voz furiosa do capitão dos Gryffindor.

— Calados!! — exclamou Frank Longbottom de modo autoritário, fazendo com que ambos engolissem as suas próximas palavras. — Não é altura para andarem a discutir. Resolvam as vossas diferenças lá fora, não há lugar para rivalidades internas na minha equipa! Entendido?

Sirius e Kevin trocaram olhares de profundo rancor, cada um tentando expressar ao outro tudo aquilo que não podia dizer por palavras. Após alguns momentos de grande tensão, lá acabaram por desviar os olhos para Frank, que ainda aguardava a resposta dos dois.

— Sim, capitão!! — exclamaram, então, em coro, para grande risota de James e Jordan, que ainda riram mais ao verem Sirius fazer a continência na direcção do "treinador" da equipa.

Frank revirou os olhos àquele gesto, já mais que habituado à estupidez de Sirius Black, e ergueu-se para uma posição mais defensiva, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

— Quem é que vocês acham que é? — perguntou Wood enquanto se levantava e se dirigia para a beira da janela, na tentativa de conseguir ver o que se passava no exterior dos balneários. — Merda, não dá para ver grande coisa... Se forem os Slytherin estamos fritos, sem varinhas para nos defendermos.

— Achas mesmo que as serpentes iam sair do ninho a estas horas? Ninguém perfeitamente são abandonaria o quentinho do castelo com este frio.. — foi a vez de James intervir, com um arrepio.

Um silêncio um pouco incómodo seguiu-se às palavras de James, que era apenas interrompido pelos sons de quem se aproximava. Finalmente, todos os ruídos cessaram, e dois vultos pararam mesmo em frente à pequena janela, húmida pelo orvalho nocturno.

— Preparem-se... — murmurou Longbottom com a mesma força de quem lidera um jogo de Quidditch, e ninguém contestou a sua autoridade, mais que habituados a seguir as suas ordens.

Levantaram-se todos sem o mínimo ruído, chegando-se mais perto uns dos outros, na tentativa de se defenderem melhor contra qualquer eventualidade. A maçaneta da porta rodou, e esta deslizou suavemente para a frente, rangendo ligeiramente. A luz da lua iluminava agora toda a entrada, mas as faces dos desconhecidos continuavam ocultas pelas sombras.

Os cinco rapazes trocaram olhares entre si, indecisos sobre como haviam de prosseguir. Uma rajada de vento fez-se ouvir no exterior, atirando os ramos das árvores uns contra os outros e uivando como um lobisomem numa noite de lua cheia.

Durante alguns segundos, ninguém se mexeu, nem mesmo para respirar. Depois, um dos indivíduos deu dois ou três passos para a frente, deixando cair um grande saco ao chão e tirando a varinha do bolso do manto em seguida, erguendo-a na sua frente.

James engoliu em seco, tentando lembrar-se de alguma das lições de defesa que o pai lhe dera quando era criança, mas não conseguia recordar-se de nenhuma. Tinha a mente completamente vazia. A sombra da morte pairava por cima das suas cabeças e eles estavam completamente desarmados, sem qualquer possibilidade de se defenderem.

— _Lumos... _— sussurrou uma voz que lhes parecia vagamente familiar, e em poucos instantes um pequeno foco de luz saiu da varinha do desconhecido, iluminando-lhe perfeitamente a cara, rosada do esforço físico e coberta de suor.

— Remus, és tu!! — gritaram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, correndo para abraçar o amigo, enquanto os outros três se voltavam para Peter, que tinha ficado parado na porta a recuperar o fôlego, ainda branco como a cal.

— É claro que sou eu! Mas vocês estavam à espera de quem? — perguntou o lobisomem, perplexo com a recepção dos amigos.

Os dois Marauders trocaram olhares entre si, voltaram os olhos para os restantes jogadores da equipa de Quidditch e em seguida para os dois companheiros de dormitório e desataram-se a rir às gargalhadas, perante o olhar atónito dos outros presentes.

— Xiiii... Nós aqui a pensar que vocês iam fazer uma grande festa... Bando de ingratos é o que vocês são! Se soubessem o que tivemos que passar por vocês... disse Peter com voz rouca.

— Oh Pete, não é nada disso! — exclamou James, ultrajado.

— Nós... hum... — começou Sirius, subitamente embaraçado. — Quer dizer... pensávamos que vocês eram... hum... o inimigo?

Remus soltou uma gargalhada.

— Vocês estavam com medo?

— Oh Moony, não sejas parvo! — foi a resposta de James, que corou um pouco.

Entretanto, os outros elementos da equipa de Quidditch tinham acabado de descobrir que o "saco" afinal não era saco nenhum, mas sim parte das roupas e sapatos que tinham desaparecido. O restante ainda estava nos braços de Peter, que se via e desejava para as segurar a todas.

— Será que já nos podemos vestir? — perguntou Jordan secamente, que tinha perdido a toalha naquela confusão toda e tentava tapar as suas partes íntimas com uma das mãos.

— Podias ao menos agradecer, não achas? — voltou Sirius à carga, não podendo deixar passar aquela oportunidade. — Anormal...

— E pronto... Lá começam eles outra vez! — comentou Wood enquanto remexia na pilha de roupas, procurando as suas.

— Vá, deixem-se disso! Vamos a despachar, estou esfomeado — James estava já praticamente vestido e calçava agora as botas de Inverno, enquanto tentava desviar a atenção de Sirius, falando-lhe em comida.

Remus e Peter esperaram, em silêncio, que os outros rapazes acabassem de se vestir, e quando já estavam todos arranjados, abriram a porta da rua, pela qual saíram todos para o exterior.

— Mas onde é que estavam as nossas roupas? — perguntou James de repente. — Vocês viram a Welling? Tiveram que lutar pelas roupas?

Remus e Peter trocaram olhares de divertimento, rindo um pouco.

— Não foi nada assim tão dramático, asseguro-te... — respondeu Remus, ainda indeciso sobre o que contar.

Mas a decisão acabou por lhe ser tirada das mãos, porque Peter lançou-se numa enorme explicação, contando todos os detalhes, desde que se tinham separado até à viagem até aos balneários, passando pelas aventuras da procura dos rapazes e de apanhar os sapatos nas escadas. Os outros ouviram tudo em silêncio, enquanto se dirigiam para o castelo.

— Quando eu puser as mãos na Welling, eu juro-vos... — Os olhos de Sirius brilharam perigosamente.

Tinham chegado, finalmente, à porta principal de entrada para o castelo, onde se separariam.

— Então Sirius! Acalma-te lá! Quem ri por último ri melhor, não é?

Sirius torceu o nariz, mas acabou por assentir com a cabeça. Sim, Frank tinha razão. A Welling não se ficaria a rir, não ficaria mesmo. _Lá por ela ter um sorriso lindo e um cabelo super sedoso, não quer dizer que possa fazer de mim gato sapato! Espera-me, Julinha, espera só!_

James, ao ver que o amigo se encontrava perdido nos pensamentos de vingança, tomou o controle da situação.

— Sigam para a Sala Comum. Nós vamos às cozinhas buscar comida e já vamos ter convosco, está bem?

— Mas não demorem muito, ok? Já nem sinto o estômago.

— Não se preocupem. Aposto que ainda chegamos primeiro que vocês... — foi a resposta misteriosa de Sirius, que parecia ter voltado a si, apressando-se a liderar os outros até às cozinhas.

* * *

— Tu fizeste o quê?!! Digam-me que ela está a gozar... — Severus olhou de Julia para Lily e depois para Morgan, tentando não mostrar a sua surpresa e satisfação, mas falhando redondamente. Os seus olhos, que estavam ligeiramente mais abertos do que o habitual, e os lábios, que tentavam, em vão, resistir ao sorriso que ameaçava iluminar-lhe o rosto, eram provas mais do que suficientes para esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas.

Estavam as três em volta da cama dele na enfermaria, Julia sentada em cima da cama ao seu lado esquerdo, e Morgan e Lily assentadas em cadeiras, uma de cada lado da cama. Ele também estava sentado, recostado nas almofadas, e ia comendo do tabuleiro preparado por Madam Pomfrey enquanto falava com as amigas.

Elas tinham passado pela enfermaria antes do jantar, ansiosas por saberem noticias sobre o seu estado de saúde, mas Madam Pomfrey informara-as que Severus estava a dormir e que precisava muito de descansar, pois tinha esgotado algumas reservas de magia do seu corpo e tinha que as recuperar. Por causa disso, só teria alta na manhã seguinte, mas elas tinham sido autorizadas a voltar depois do jantar, para lhe fazerem um pouco de companhia.

E ali estavam elas, fazendo os possíveis e impossíveis para o animarem após mais uma derrota dos Slytherin num jogo contra os Gryffindor, mas Severus nem estava tão chateado quanto elas estavam à espera. Já tinha sorrido várias vezes, fizera alguns comentários ao jogo e em particular ao seu voo espectacular, e até tinha aguentado os 20 minutos de sermão que Lily lhe dera por ter sido tão imprudente sem pestanejar.

— Infelizmente é verdade — resmungou Lily enquanto lançava um olhar reprovador a Julia, mas todos puderam ver que ela tentava esconder um sorriso. — Esta rapariga não tem o mínimo juízo, e qualquer dia acaba por se arrepender.

— Oh, vá lá! Também não é preciso dramatizar. Correu tudo bem, não correu? Adorava ser uma mosquinha para poder ver as caras deles quando descobrirem... Porque é que não instalei uma câmara nos balneários?

— Porque isso seria uma tremenda falta de respeito para com a privacidade deles?

Julia encolheu os ombros, começando já a fazer beicinho. Severus abanou a cabeça carinhosamente na sua direcção, fazendo-lhe uma festa terna na bochecha e levantando-lhe a cabeça para cima pelo queixo, para que ela o olhasse directamente nos olhos.

— Perdoa-lhes, Julia, que elas não sabem o que dizem... — murmurou-lhe suavemente com um sorriso. Sabia que ela estava a brincar, como sempre fazia, mas não conseguiu resistir a comentar daquela forma, sabendo que isso tiraria Lily do sério novamente.

— Blasfémia! Severus, já te disse várias vezes...

— Pronto, pronto, eu retiro o que disse... Fogo, já não se pode brincar agora. Julia, love, só tu é que me compreendes — Fez uma pausa dramática, durante a qual Morgan aproveitou para lhe atirar com uma almofada, que caiu mesmo em cima da tigela da sopa, por sorte vazia, e depois prosseguiu. — Falando a sério--

Contudo, foi interrompido pelo ruído abertura da porta que dava para o exterior, pela qual entrou o Professor Orpheus, carregado com frascos e mais frascos de poções de todos os tipos e cores, que se dirigiu para um dos armários, começando a arrumá-los.

Sem meias medidas, Lily levantou-se logo num salto, quase correndo na direcção do professor de Poções, sob o olhar curioso e divertido dos amigos. Daniel levantou a cabeça ao sentir movimento, ficando muito surpreendido com a presença dela, e quase deixava cair os dois frascos de "Dreamless Sleep Potion" que tinha nas mãos, mas conseguindo segurá-los a tempo, felizmente.

— Precisa de ajuda, professor?

Ele pareceu surpreso por momentos, mas recuperou logo de seguida. Apontando para a caixa repleta de frascos, tentou conter o orgulho e admiração que sentia por Lily Evans que, apesar de não ser uma aluna com um talento natural e inigualável a poções como Severus, se esforçava ao máximo por ser uma aluna exemplar.

— Já que oferece tão prontamente, miss Evans, seria uma enorme falta de respeito não aceitar... — respondeu-lhe o professor num tom de voz mais gentil que o habitual.

Lily sorriu timidamente, começando imediatamente a arrumar as poções no armário por categoria e ordem alfabética. Poucos minutos depois, já todos os trinta e oito frascos estavam perfeitamente acomodados nas prateleiras, e Daniel Orpheus agradeceu a colaboração de Lily, caminhando em seguida para junto da cama de Severus.

— Então, Severus, pronto para outra? — perguntou com um sorriso que muito poucos viam.

Severus era o único aluno a quem ele tratava pelo primeiro nome. Era nítida a cumplicidade entre ambos, nascida de uma paixão em comum, que praticavam quase todos os fins de semana num dos laboratórios privados de Hogwarts. Era certo e sabido que o jovem Slytherin continuaria a estudar Poções depois de acabar o seu 7º Ano sob a tutelagem de Orpheus, um dos maiores mestres do seu tempo na arte.

— Perfeitamente, professor. Agora que experimentei não quero outra coisa — Severus sorriu para Lily, que entretanto recuperara o seu lugar junto da cama dele, sabendo muito bem que estava a brincar com o fogo mas não se conseguindo controlar. A Gryffindor em causa lançou-lhe um olhar digno de McGonagall, atirando-lhe com uma das almofadas da cama ao lado.

— Pregaste-nos um valente susto, foi o que foi — foi a resposta do professor, agora no tom que reservava para os verdadeiros desastrados a Poções. Mas vendo Severus baixar os olhos, acabou por prosseguir, elogiando o que merecia ser louvado. — Mas que foi uma grande defesa, isso ninguém pode negar...

— Ah, aqui o Sev é o orgulho da equipa de Slytherin... em muitos sentidos — meteu-se logo Julia pelo meio, nada embaraçada por estar a falar com um professor quase de igual para igual.

— Ao contrário de outros... — e o olhar do professor deslizou de Severus e Julia para Morgan, que tinha estado a tentar desaparecer para dentro da cadeira desde a entrada do seu chefe de equipa.

Um silêncio de cortar à faca apoderou-se da sala após estas palavras. Severus, Julia e Lily queriam muito defender a amiga, mas não tinham coragem de ir contra as palavras de um professor, muito menos o professor de Poções, que era conhecido pelo seu temperamento difícil.

Um olhar de Severus para Morgan revelou-a de olhos muito abertos e com uma expressão assustada. Mordia o lábio inferior e fincava as mãos com toda a força nos braços da cadeira, como se a sua salvação dependesse apenas daquele objecto. Ele nunca conseguira compreender o medo absurdo que a rapariga sentia de Orpheus, especialmente porque ele adorava a pessoa em causa, mas a companheira de equipa ficava branca como a cal, tremendo ligeiramente e a gaguejar, sempre que se mencionava sequer o nome de Daniel Orpheus.

_A culpa é daqueles idiotas dos Marauders!_, pensou com desprezo. _Espero que a prank da Julia lhes sirva de lição, mas duvido. Não há maneira deles aprenderem..._

E foi nessa altura que tomou uma decisão. Não podia deixar de defender a amiga, que parecia uma criança com medo dos monstros debaixo da cama, mesmo que para isso tivesse que ir contra o seu professor favorito e mentor.

Contudo, não teve tempo sequer de abrir a boca, porque Morgan, movida por uma força interior que nunca antes sentira, se levantara rapidamente, fazendo com que a cadeira caísse para trás, e fugia já porta fora, gaguejando qualquer coisa parecida com "Te-tenho qu'ir, tra-trabalhos p-pa faze-er", apesar de ser um sábado e não haver aulas no dia seguinte.

Ficaram todos feitos parvos a olhar para a porta durante alguns segundos, que ainda abanava. Morgan saíra da ala hospitalar num piscar de olhos, mal tinham tido tempo de notar o que se passara.

O professor Orpheus foi o primeiro a recuperar, não resistindo ao sorrisinho perverso que teimava em aparecer-lhe no canto da boca. Já não dava para evitar, era quase uma reacção instantânea falar com a Welling dos Slytherin daquela forma, porque a rapariga era um autêntico desastre na sua aula e a coisa que ele mais detestava era falhanços.

Quando os três amigos recuperaram daquela saída supersónica, trocaram olhares entre si ao verem o ar de satisfação que emanava do mestre de poções. Ele parecia tirar grande prazer do tormento de Morgan, como se o medo que ela sentia quando estava perto dele alimentasse qualquer coisa no seu interior. Mas aquela situação só se passava com Morgan, e isso irritava-os profundamente, porque todos sabiam que a culpa não tinha sido dela, mas ela ficara marcada para sempre aos olhos do professor, e agora já não havia nada a fazer.

— Professor... — começou Severus, decidido a terminar de vez com tudo aquilo.

Mas Orpheus ergueu a mão, indicando que ele devia permanecer em silêncio, e ele não teve outro remédio senão obedecer, tão habituado que estava a seguir as ordens do professor ao mínimo detalhe. Seria impossível trabalharem juntos de outro modo, e aquelas aulas ao domingo à tarde eram a maior fonte de prazer na sua vida, e ele não estava disposto a abdicar delas.

— Para a próxima Severus... — foi a resposta curta que recebeu, mas Daniel não ficou por ali, vendo o olhar que as duas raparigas presentes lhe lançavam. — Não era minha intenção...

Deixou a resposta no ar durante alguns segundos, caminhando em seguida até à porta. Despediu-se com um pequeno "Boa noite" e no instante seguinte já tinha desaparecido, deixando Severus, Julia e Lily ainda a ferver de fúria e com ânsia de revolta.

— Temos que fazer alguma coisa... — murmurou Julia no seu tom mais fatal. — Isto já está a ultrapassar todos os limites, a Morgan tem cada vez mais pavor ao homem! Temos que arranjar maneira de provar ao prof que a única coisa que a impede fazer as poções em condições é o medo que ela sente por ele. Ela fica completamente paralisada e ele devia saber disso...

— Alguma sugestão? — perguntou Severus, e sorriu ao ver o brilho repentino nos olhos de Lily. Percebeu que a amiga tinha um plano, e os planos dela eram sempre geniais.

— Por acaso até tenho — respondeu Lily com uma expressão de alguém que está muito satisfeito consigo próprio. — Mas temos que a planear muito bem e deve demorar um pouco a ser executada... Tem que ser tudo perfeito!

— Então de que é que estás à espera? Conta, conta! — gritou Julia, já em pulgas, quase saltando da cama de tanta excitação.

Eram raras as vezes em que Lily engendrava alguma coisa, mas quando isso acontecia era mesmo inesquecível. Ela tinha uma grande imaginação e pensava sempre em tudo. O plano correria às mil maravilhas, pela certa.

— Já lá vou, já lá vou... Tenho que aproveitar bem os momentos em que tenho a atenção completa de suas majestades — brincou um pouco enquanto se chegava para mais perto de Severus e acenava a Julia para se aproximar para que pudessem falar em segredo. — É simples, caros amigos... Só precisamos de fazer com que o professor Orpheus veja que a Morgan tem tanta capacidade para poções como nós as duas...

— Lily, sabes muito bem que ela fica em estado de choque sempre que vê o stôr, e nas aulas parece esquecer-se de tudo o que aprende com o Sev. Não sei como provaríamos que é tudo por casa de todo aquele medo irracional que se apodera dela sempre que o Orpheus se aproxima a um raio de cinco metros.

— Bem... Poderíamos usar as "aulas" do Sev para isso. Bastava convencermos o professor a assistir a uma sob o efeito de uma poção que o tornaria invisível e assim poderia observar a Morgan sem ser visto. Ela não saberia de nada, claro, e não ficaria nervosa nem assustada, agindo como faz normalmente nas explicações. Era perfeito!

— Modéstia à parte, Lily, claro... — Severus passou a mão pelo cabelo, um gesto que lhe era natural sempre que estava emergido em pensamentos profundos. — Mas até nem era mal pensando... Pena que agora tenhamos que esperar semanas até que ela se acalme a ponto de se conseguir concentrar em poções sem se lembrar do sucedido.

— Também não é assim tanto...

— Sabes bem que é, Juls. Ela fica sempre num estado de nervos tal que vou passar semanas a tentar acalmá-la o suficiente de forma a aumentar-lhe a autoconfiança.

— Bem, mas então estamos combinados? Daqui por algumas semanas, quando todo este incidente estiver esquecido, atacamos!! — exclamou Lily com um sorriso.

A possível resposta dos amigos acabou por ser interrompida pela chegada de Madame Pomfrey, que com dois ou três olhares duros e umas quantas palavras ríspidas as tinha "expulsado" da enfermaria, alegando que o seu paciente precisava de muito repouso para poder recuperar do choque que tinha sofrido.

Após abraçarem e beijarem Severus, prometendo que voltariam no dia seguinte bem cedo para o acompanharem até ao Grande Salão a tempo do pequeno-almoço, as duas raparigas lá acabaram por se dirigir para a torre dos Gryffindor, ainda a pensar no problema de Morgan.

* * *

Nunca uma aula de História da Magia fora tão aborrecida, pelo menos para Morgan. O professor Binns dissertava já há mais de meia hora sem parar, no mesmo tipo de discurso monótono e grave de sempre, como se estivesse a recitar um texto decorado na noite anterior.

Claro que, certamente, aquela não seria a melhor maneira de dar a aula, como se podia comprovar pela falta de atenção geral. Uns jogavam cartas, outros liam revistas, outros faziam os trabalhos de casa da aula seguinte, outros, tal como Morgan, roíam o topo da pena, com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, enquanto desenhavam nas bordas de um pergaminho, com um ar distraído.

Quando estudava a matéria por si, na Sala Comum, Morgan até a achava interessante, mas aquelas aulas eram um suplício. Até já havia gente a dormir! E o professor continuava naquela apatia, sem parar uma única vez para descansar! Nem sequer se parecia dar conta da presença dos alunos e, pelos vistos, nem a sua morte alterara a sua atitude. A aula do professor Binns continuava a ser a mais chata e aborrecida de todas.

— ...e, vinte e cinco mais tarde, Isabella voltou a lutar pelos direitos dos cepa-torta, afirmando que, apesar de não possuírem qualquer poder mágico, deviam ser tratados como o resto dos feiticeiros, alegando o Decreto nº 135, da Declaração dos Direitos do Mundo Mágico Britânico... — continuava Binns, no seu tom monocórdico.

_Nós é que nos devíamos juntar e lutar pelos nossos direitos! Credo, nenhum aluno deveria ser obrigado a passar por este martírio!_

Soltou um suspiro bastante audível que, no entanto, e para não variar, passou despercebido ao professor. Olhou para a carteira ao lado, onde Severus se entretia a ler um livro de Poções, muito provavelmente a pensar numa nova receita para uma poção prática e útil.

Já tinha saído da enfermaria há três dias, e fora recebido com uma enorme salva de palmas no Grande Salão, que o levaram a encher o peito de orgulho. Até James o tinha aplaudido, com uma grande admiração, não ligando nenhuma aos comentários chateados de Sirius, que ainda não esquecera a humilhação que passara nos balneários.

Nem depois de ter confrontado Julia na Sala Comum e ter descarregado nela todas as suas frustrações (tinham passado meia hora a insultar-se fortemente perante os olhares desesperados dos outros alunos, segundo Lily), se sentira minimamente recuperado daquele trauma a que tinha sido sujeito.

O discurso de Binns continuava, cada vez mais monótono, acerca de decretos, declarações e cepa-tortas, e Morgan começava a ouvi-lo cada vez mais ao longe, bastante distante e muito baixinho. Sentia a cabeça pesada e decidiu pousá-la por uns momentos, aproveitando para fechar também os olhos, que lhe queimavam de cansaço.

Quase sem se dar conta, deixou-se adormecer, entrando num sonho em que ela e Julia estavam em frente a uma estante cheia de livros de Encantamentos, na Flourish & Blotts.

— _Morgan, não vamos ficar aqui o dia todo, pois não? — perguntava uma Julia aborrecida, que torceu o nariz ao olhar para a quantidade de livros repletos de feitiços expostos à sua frente._

— _Oh Julia, tem calma! Sabes que tenho que aproveitar. Não é todos os dias que o pai nos dá tanto dinheiro para comprarmos o que quisermos. É preciso ponderar muito bem... Ah! Tenho de levar este! E um exemplar daqueles! E aquele ali!_

_Morgan saltitava de um lado para o outro, toda entusiasmada, qual criança em frente a caixas de rebuçados, enquanto pegava nos livros mencionados e os colocava num monte em cima dos braços de Julia, que estava encostada a um dos armários, com cara de frete._

_Uma vaga de calor tinha assombrado toda a Inglaterra naquele mês de Julho, com a temperatura a atingir os 40ºC em muitas cidades pouco habituadas a tanto sol. No entanto, parecia que todos estavam imunes àquele calor, dando longos passeios por Diagon Alley a comer gelados ou parando para beber um refresco._

_A Flourish & Blotts estava lotada de pessoas, que procuravam livros ou apenas uma sombra onde se refugiar. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro a gritar, ainda com bigodes dos gelados, enquanto as mães discutiam as últimas novidades dos feiticeiros famosos junto aos livros de cozinha._

_As duas gémeas tinham aproveitado aquele dia mais fresco (se é que se podia considerar assim, tendo em conta a temperatura ambiente) para irem até à Diagon Alley gastar o dinheiro que tinham recebido na semana anterior, como prenda de aniversário. Os pais de ambas tinham decidido dar-lhes uma quantia em dinheiro que desse para elas comprarem o que quisessem, não correndo assim o risco de lhes dar algo que elas não gostassem._

_Morgan tentava apressar-se na escolha dos livros, uma tarefa quase impossível devido à grande variedade existente. De cada vez que olhava para uma prateleira encontrava milhentos manuais interessantes, que não podia deixar para trás. Se calhar ainda teria de acrescentar do seu próprio dinheiro ao que recebera, mas se assim acontecesse seria por uma boa causa._

— _Mana, despacha-te! Ainda queria passar pela Gambol & Japes antes de irmos embora... — Julia estava mesmo a desesperar, querendo refugiar-se na loja de truques e brincadeiras._

— _Calma, calma! Estou mesmo quase, prometo — foi a resposta vaga da irmã, que só tinha olhos para toda aquela fonte de conhecimento._

_A sineta da porta voltou a tocar, anunciando a entrada de mais pessoas, que procuravam proteger-se do sol enquanto aproveitavam para fazer as suas compras. Tinha sido assim toda a manhã, o que indicava não só a grande popularidade da loja, mas a sua importância na vida comercial de Diagon Alley. _

_Morgan reconheceu vários colegas da escola, que vinham acompanhados pelos pais e irmãos. Cumprimentou-os a todos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sentindo toda aquela alegria contagiante espalhar-se pelo corpo, arrastando-a até às nuvens. Olhou novamente para Julia, que parecia distraída a falar com Katherine Johnson acerca das férias e das prendas que tinha recebido nos anos, agora que tinha pousado todos os futuros livros da irmã na mesa em frente ao armário._

_Voltou-se outra vez para a estante, fazendo a sua última selecção após verificar todos os livros outra vez, incluindo os que a irmã tinha abandonado em cima da mesa. Tinha que pensar em todos os aspectos, pois só teria outra oportunidade no ano seguinte e aquilo que comprasse teria que ser suficiente para o ano lectivo que se aproximava._

— _Pronto, mana. Acho que já tenho tudo o que quero — disse para Julia, voltando-se na sua direcção quando se tinha finalmente decidido. _

— _Vamos aproveitar então que não está ninguém na caixa — foi a resposta da irmã, que pegou em alguns dos livros que ela carregava quase sem poder._

_Despediram-se de Kat, dirigindo-se para o balcão de pagamento. Porém, não tinham dado mais do que meia dúzia de passos quando foram surpreendidas por uma forte explosão, que abalou a loja e arredores e cobriu a luz intensa que entrava pelas janelas com uma nuvem gigantesca de pó, partindo vidros, destruindo portas e causando o pânico e um verdadeiro caos._

_Dentro da loja, imersa numa repentina escuridão devido à mistura de poeira, vidros e armários destruídos, reinava a confusão total, agravada pelo barulho vindo do exterior. Gritos angustiantes, passos de pessoas a correr, a colisão de corpos com matérias sólidas e o súbito som de um trovão, que fez estremecer o chão da loja e a encheu, por momentos, de uma luz verde sobrenatural. _

_Morgan, que tinha deixado cair os livros ao chão e se aninhara atrás de uma estante com Julia, manteve-se muito quieta no seu sítio, agarrando-se com todas as suas forças à varinha, o único objecto capaz de a ajudar a conter o pânico que a invadia. De todos os lados, ouviam-se vozes preocupadas e passos de pessoas, que procuravam assegurar-se se todos estavam bem._

_Julia também continuava agachada, muito encolhida e de olhos fixos na irmã, com uma expressão assustada. Todos se interrogavam sobre o que teria acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham medo de enfrentar a realidade daquela explosão e dos gritos que se ouviam de fora da loja, a implorar pela vida ou a desesperar por ajuda._

_De repente, tudo parou. Do exterior, só se ouviam os constantes trovões de luz verde esmeralda e a chuva intensa, que batia na calçada com toda a força. A súbita mudança do tempo apenas criava um ambiente mais tenso e assustador, intensificando o clima de pavor sentido por aquelas pessoas, que olhavam para todos os lados, em busca de uma saída._

_Em alturas de perigo, o único instinto do Homem é a sobrevivência._

_Foi então que, como que movidos por uma força invisível, todos se levantaram e correram para a porta principal, numa tentativa de escaparem daquele pesadelo. No entanto, ninguém naquele ataque estava destinado a ser poupado e, mal se aproximaram da entrada, o chão começou a tremer, derrubando livros, estantes e prateleiras, aprisionando algumas pessoas e ferindo outras._

_As que escaparam ilesas, entre elas Morgan e Julia, investiram novamente em direcção à porta, movendo-se quase em piloto automático. Contudo, algo extraordinariamente poderoso, a força invisível de um feitiço contra o qual não podiam lutar, empurrou-as contra o fundo da loja, contra as prateleiras e as estantes, deixando algumas pessoas inconscientes e outras gravemente feridas._

_Se a confusão antes já era monumental, agora o caos reinava. O chão do fundo da loja transformara-se num grande mar de corpos, uns por cima dos outros, tornando praticamente impossível qualquer movimento. As crianças choravam e gritavam de medo ou dor, os adultos faziam tudo para acalmar o pânico que tomava conta da atmosfera. Por toda a parte, o dilema que se enfrentava era apenas um. A dúvida entre salvar-se a si próprio ou arriscar a vida a salvar outros._

_Perdidas no meio da confusão, as duas gémeas tentavam a todo o custo levantar-se, sabendo que não havia tempo a perder. Morgan tentou afastar os pensamentos do grande corte que tinha na coxa, que se juntara às milhares de nódoas negras que lhe cobriam o corpo, concentrando-se apenas num único objectivo. Agarrar em Julia e correr dali para fora, não importava para onde._

_Fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para se levantar, a gémea de Slytherin não reparou no armário, completamente danificado, à sua esquerda, agora com apenas três pernas, nem no homem que cambaleou lentamente até ele, procurando alguma coisa para se equilibrar. Morgan pôs-se de pé o mais rápido que conseguiu, respirando fundo para controlar a dor na perna. _Calma Welling, _pensou._ A dor não é real, é apenas fruto da tua imaginação.

_De olhos fechados, a rapariga não viu o armário desfazer-se completamente, nem os livros voarem na sua direcção. No meio da confusão, os gritos de Julia soaram abafados, não a alertando para o perigo que caía sobre ela. Como instinto, Morgan levantou as mãos para se proteger, esquecendo-se totalmente da varinha, que caiu para o chão._

_Pareceu-lhe ouvir um grito que soou na sua voz, seguido das pancadas que sabia que chegariam. Sentiu as pernas falharem-lhe, a cabeça a andar à roda. Do outro lado da sala, ouviu-se mais uma explosão. Tentou erguer-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos, e abriu os olhos, não sabendo quando os tinha fechado. A imagem de Julia surgiu-lhe lá ao longe, como se fosse uma miragem. Os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, a cara suja, coberta de cortes e sangue. _

_Morgan tacteou o chão, procurando o pedaço de madeira que lhe poderia salvar a vida. Sentiu uma ponta, depois a outra. _Não pode ser!! Oh, por favor..._ Olhou para baixo, mal conseguindo abafar um grito. A sua querida varinha, a sua salvação. A melhor amiga de todos os feiticeiros encontrava-se partida ao meio, não passando agora de um pedaço de madeira inútil._

_A partir daquele momento, soube que não havia saída possível, que acabaria por morrer ou, pior, ser torturada durante tempos infinitos. Sentiu as lágrimas queimarem-lhe os olhos, deslizando pela face até ao queixo e perdendo-se no pescoço. A cabeça latejava de dor, no local onde poucos segundos antes tinha caído um exemplar pesadíssimo. Levou a mão à ferida para avaliar os danos, apercebendo-se que devia ter uns cinco centímetros de comprimento. Quando olhou para os dedos, viu que estes estavam ensopados em sangue, escuro e viscoso, o que só podia ser mau sinal._

_Conteve um vómito, tentando ignorar as dores que se espalhavam por todo o corpo, e procurou levantar-se novamente, sentindo o tempo a escassear. Qualquer coisa lhe dizia que eles estavam muito próximos, apesar de não saber muito bem quem eram. Quando estava finalmente em posição vertical, encostou a cabeça ao móvel mais próximo, um dos poucos que ainda se mantinha firme._

_Focou o olhar na irmã, posicionada a poucos metros de distância, que tentava esconder a sua expressão de pavor, procurando manter-se calma. Percorreu-lhe todo o corpo com os olhos, examinando a sua condição física. Nada de grave lhe saltou à vista e Morgan soltou um suspiro de alívio, tentando chegar-se para o pé dela. Queria tanto assegurá-la que estava bem, que conseguiriam escapar dali ilesas, dizer qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse mentira, só para a conseguir acalmar. Mas nenhum som saía da sua garganta, parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar._

_Julia tentou ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio, segurando-a com tanta força no braço que ela não conseguiu conter um uivo de dor. Mas a irmã não a largou, muito pelo contrário, apertou-a ainda mais, deixando de conter as lágrimas, que lhe escorriam pela face em dois rios infinitos. Olhar para os olhos dela era como se se estivesse a ver ao espelho. Toda a angustia e desespero que sentia estavam reflectidos naquelas duas íris cor de chocolate._

_Durante momentos, Diagon Alley esteve submergida num silêncio quase total. Apenas se ouvia a chuva, que diminuíra de intensidade, caindo suavemente do céu. A calma antes da tempestade, o aviso final._

_Na livraria, agora praticamente em ruínas, todos pareciam estar à espera de um milagre, pedindo apenas misericórdia. Mas ninguém ouviria as suas preces, nem mesmo o Deus dos _muggleborns_. O fim estava próximo e não havia nada a fazer para além de aguardar uma morte digna e rápida._

_E foi então que uma sombra negra se abateu sobre a entrada destruída da loja. Eram eles. A hora tinha chegado. Um a um, com uma calma e frieza temíveis, foram entrando e posicionando-se numa espécie de ordem esquemática. As pessoas não conseguiam tirar os olhos daquela visão hipnótica da morte, inconscientemente conscientes da força invencível que se apoderara do ambiente._

_Nunca tinham visto uma imagem tão pavorosa, aquela combinação perigosa entre o bem e o mal, as trevas e a luz. Longos mantos escuros como a noite contrastavam com máscaras brancas, que ocultavam rostos cruéis, com sede de sangue e lágrimas. Talvez por isso, as pessoas permaneciam estáticas, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, para onde ir, ou o que esperar deles._

_Bebés choravam e eram embalados pelas mães, que tentavam, em vão, acalmá-los. Crianças pequenas, que mal andavam, agarravam-se às pernas e à cinta dos pais, ou de outras pessoas que lhes pudessem proporcionar protecção, gritando e tremendo como varas verdes. Outros continuavam à procura de familiares perdidos nas ruínas e a salvar as pessoas que conseguiam de debaixo das pedras e armários._

_Morgan reconheceu-os. Eram os Devoradores da Morte, os servos do Senhor das Trevas. Sabia do que eram capazes, do terror que provocavam. E, apesar de tudo, manteve-se atenta a qualquer movimento, alerta, mas ao mesmo tempo como que hipnotizada por eles, num encanto macabro e incompreensível. Sentia-se como que puxada para eles, como se a chamassem e ela não se importasse de os seguir._

_Mas este transe acabou quando os feiticeiros negros atacaram sem piedade. De repente, toda a loja tornou-se palco de uma luta tremenda, uma batalha colossal entre a vida e a morte. De um lado estavam os sobreviventes, indefesos e em pânico, e do outro os Devoradores da Morte, que destruíam tudo à sua passagem e lançavam as três maldições imperdoáveis em todas as direcções, atingindo crianças e adultos, sem a mínima compaixão._

_Gritos de toda a parte, de dor, angústia, desespero, misturados com as vozes frias e cruéis dos atacantes, que se divertiam com o horror e sofrimento que causavam, fizeram Morgan acordar para a realidade e levantar-se imediatamente, agarrando na mão de Julia e puxando-a, por entre os destroços, até às traseiras da loja, onde poderiam pedir ajuda._

_Pelo caminho, imagens angustiantes e deploráveis ficaram gravadas para sempre na mente das duas raparigas. Mulheres que sob o efeito da _Maldição Imperius_ torturavam os filhos e maridos e, depois de os deixarem à beira da morte, eram libertadas do feitiço e obrigadas a enfrentar a realidade. Pessoas a contorcer-se de dor, como se lhes estivessem a tirar todo o interior para fora, e a rasgá-lo aos pedaços, sem dó nem piedade. Outras já mortas no chão, de olhos brancos, vidrados, sem vida, o corpo numa posição pouco natural, sangue por todo o lado..._

_Morgan não queria olhar, só queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, salvar-se a si e à irmã, poupá-la daqueles horrores, daquelas memórias dolorosas. Não queria que uma das _Maldições Cruciatus_ caísse sobre Julia, daria a vida para a poupar daquele sofrimento._

_Sabia que sem a varinha a única hipótese que tinham de sobreviver era fugir, o mais rápido possível. Manter-se fora do alcance dos feitiços e da visão dos monstros encapuçados._

_Conforme os ataques iam ganhando intensidade, o chão cada vez tremia mais, o tecto da loja ameaçava ruir, e as paredes não aguentariam muito mais tempo._

_Estavam quase a chegar à porta das traseiras, já não faltava muito, mais uns passos e estariam a salvo... Sem tirar os olhos da porta e sem largar a mão da irmã, Morgan correu o mais depressa que pôde para alcançar a salvação, mas a sorte não estava do lado delas. Sentiu um estrondo enorme atrás de si, seguido de um puxão e de um grito de dor alarmante._

_A mão de Julia fugiu-lhe e ela própria se desequilibrou com o constante tremor do chão. Caiu no solo, juntamente com os armários, livros e pedras, sentindo todas as dores do seu corpo voltarem com toda a força. Estava exausta, não queria ficar ali, queria apenas morrer depressa, acabar com tudo de vez._

_Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, devido à grande preocupação que sentia pela irmã, levantou a cabeça e procurou-a com o olhar. Estava poucos metros à sua frente, imóvel, debaixo de uma estante repleta de livros. Tinha a cabeça ferida, sangue a jorrar-lhe pelo nariz e estava de olhos fechados._

_Desesperada, Morgan arrastou-se até à irmã, que estava semi-consciente, por baixo de um armário enorme e rodeada do entulho provocado pela caída do tecto. Ao chegar lá, ouviu Julia a gemer baixinho, sinal de que ainda estava viva. Deixando-se cair à beira do corpo dela, Morgan suspirou, aliviada, contendo as lágrimas. Apesar de tudo, a irmã estava viva, e isso era muito mais importante do que tudo o resto._

— _Julia...? — sussurrou baixinho, com medo de lhe tocar, sabendo que ela estava ferida e não a querendo magoar mais._

— _Mana... — foi a única coisa que Julia conseguiu dizer, antes de desatar a tossir, e gritar com as dores._

— _Oh não... Não... Calma, fica calma Julia, eu vou tirar-te daí... Não fales, não te mexas, não faças nada que piore as dores... — Morgan sabia que o estado da irmã era preocupante. Tinha a certeza que se não a tirasse dali depressa, Julia acabaria por... _

Não! Nem sequer penses nisso! Ela vai sobreviver! Vais tirá-la daqui e levá-la a alguém que possa tratar dela!

_Levantou-se, contorcendo o rosto com o esforço, e tentou levantar o armário que estava por cima de Julia. Sem a varinha era muito pouco provável que conseguisse levantá-lo. O peso do armário era pelo menos o quádruplo do de Morgan e ela só o conseguia abanar, fazendo com que Julia gritasse com as dores._

— _Morgan, pára! Tenho costelas partidas e assim ainda me está a piorar... Estou a ficar cada vez mais com falta de ar... Por favor, pára..._

_Morgan ficou imóvel por uns momentos, a olhar para a irmã, como que a pedir-lhe ajuda, a pedir-lhe para lhe dizer o que fazer. Estava a perder o sangue-frio, tinha de arranjar maneira de salvar a irmã, não podia ir embora sem ela e correr o risco de a perder._

_Como que seguindo os seus pensamentos, ouviu uma voz gélida na sua direcção e virou imediatamente a cabeça, assustada. Não... Aquilo não lhe podia estar a acontecer... Tinha-se passado há tanto tempo..._

— _Não! Por favor, não me faça mal! Largue-me! — a voz de uma mulher gritava, entre soluços, completamente desesperada._

— _E perder o divertimento todo de te ver a chorar, gritar por ajuda? Nem pensar... _— _sons de roupa a ser rasgada eram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que a voz divertida de um Devorador da Morte sussurrava aquelas palavras de tortura._

— _Por favor... Deixe-me ir... Ou pelo menos deixe ir o meu marido, não o obrigue a assistir a isto..._

_Uma gargalhada soou nos ouvidos de Morgan, ao mesmo tempo que os gritos da mulher se tornavam mais agudos e a voz de um outro homem implorava misericórdia._

— _Vais gostar, minha cabra... E ainda vais pedir mais..._

_O grito infinito da mulher trouxe Morgan de novo para a realidade, que reparou que era ela própria que gritava. Aquilo era apenas uma lembrança, não fazia parte do presente. Tinha estado a relembrar o passado, o dia Verão em que tinha perdido para sempre a sua inocência e deixara de conseguir sorrir despreocupadamente..._

_O grito tinha chamado a atenção de um Devorador da Morte, que reparava agora nas duas raparigas, escondidas pelo armário. Com um sorriso sinistro, começou a avançar na direcção delas, empunhando a varinha, como quem já marcava território._

_Tanto Morgan como Julia sabiam que tinham sido vistas e que pouco tempo lhes restava de vida. Os relâmpagos no exterior enchiam toda a loja de uma luz verde ofuscante, que se confundia com as _Maldições Avada Kedavra_, que caiam sobre os corpos quase desfeitos dos condenados, sendo encaradas quase como uma bênção._

— _Mana... — Morgan olhou para a irmã, com lágrimas nos olhos e deu-lhe a mão. Estava tudo acabado. — Oh mana..._

— _Morgan vai-te embora, não sejas estúpida! — Julia mal conseguia falar, tentando respirar o mais lentamente possível, pois sentira um pulmão a ser rasgado por uma costela, devido a um dos puxões da irmã._

— _És minha irmã, não te posso abandonar aqui! — O desespero de Morgan estava bem patente no seu tom de voz, apesar das suas tentativas em manter a calma._

— _Morgan, vai! Não faz sentido ficarmos aqui as duas quando te podes salvar... — Julia sentiu-se sufocar, voltando a cabeça para o lado e tossindo, com a mão na frente da boca._

_Salpicos de um líquido vermelho pastoso caíram para o chão e Morgan, horrorizada, reparou que a irmã estava a cuspir sangue._

— _Julia!! Julia..._

— _Morgan, olha para mim... — Morgan ergueu a cabeça, movendo os olhos da mão ensanguentada de Julia para os olhos desta._

_O que viu no meio de todo aquele castanho (medo, angústia, dor, sofrimento, amor e até mesmo uma réstia de esperança por ela) atingiu-a como um balde de água gelada. A realidade de tudo o que estava a acontecer estava espelhada naqueles olhos, que podiam ser os seus, e não havia maneira de a alterar._

Estou prestes a perder a minha irmã... Oh, por favor... Por favor, ajudem-nos!! Não a Julia... Troquem-me de lugar com ela...

— _Não te atrevas a ficar... — a voz doce da irmã trouxe-a de volta à realidade. — Foge!! Vive por mim, mana._

Não!! Não me peças isto... qualquer coisa menos isto...

_Morgan fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Voltou os olhos para a saída, que se encontrava deserta, e depois novamente para a face da irmã, que se contorcia de dores e não parava de lhe suplicar com o olhar para sair dali._

— _Vai!!!_

_Morgan foi. Quando estava muito próximo da porta ouviu a gargalhada do Devorador da Morte, que tinha finalmente chegado ao pé de Julia. Os olhos da irmã estavam cheios de uma resignação que nunca a tinha consumido antes. Resignava-se com o destino que lhe fora imposto e as dores eram tantas que só desejava que aquilo acabasse o mais depressa possível._

_Só tinha pena de deixar a irmã sozinha... Gostava tanto dela... E agora Morgan ia ficar sozinha e enfrentar os horrores da vida sem ninguém com quem contar..._

— Avada Kedavra!!

— _Adoro-te, mana... — os lábios de Julia formaram silenciosamente estas palavras, e Morgan sentiu um vómito subir-lhe à boca e uma sensação de sufoco apoderar-se dela._

_Quando a luz verde atingiu Julia em cheio no peito, um raio gigantesco iluminou todo o céu negro, como que manifestando uma mensagem divina. A Morgan, pareceu que também ela tinha sido atingida por aquela maldição tão poderosa e cruel, e o coração desfez-se-lhe em mil pedaços, traduzindo toda a agonia que sentia com a perda da única pessoa que a completava._

Ouviu alguém a gritar desesperadamente, a sua voz ecoar durante segundos infinitos. Morgan acordou com um salto, sentindo as costas baterem com toda a força contra o chão frio e húmido. A sensação de humidade espalhou-se rapidamente por todo o seu corpo, provocando-lhe arrepios de grande intensidade que, juntamente com o bater acelerado do coração, faziam tudo menos acalmá-la.

Começou também a sentir um par de braços a segurá-la, e uma voz a chamá-la, lá muito ao longe. Tentou focar o olhar e viu a face de Severus, que gritava por ela, com uma expressão preocupada, mas não lhe conseguiu responder. Lentamente, foi voltando à realidade, ao espaço e ao tempo em que se encontrava.

Encontrava-se no chão da sala de aula, com Severus a segurá-la, e o resto dos colegas à volta dela, uns a comentar, outros simplesmente calados, a olhar para ela. A cara do professor Binns distinguia-se no centro da multidão, olhando de Severus para Morgan, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Ao mesmo tempo que Morgan começava a acalmar-se e a perceber que tinha dado espectáculo na aula de História da Magia, começou a captar os cochichos das colegas de dormitório, que se encontravam um pouco à parte, a falar com o resto dos rapazes do mesmo ano.

— É mesmo para chamar a atenção... Até me admira que não tenha feito isto mais cedo — sussurrava Parkinson, com a sua voz aguda e maliciosa.

— Realmente, lembras-te no primeiro ano? Do terror que era passar a noite com ela no dormitório? Sempre aos gritos e chamar pela irmãzinha... Ainda bem que aprendeu a usar feitiços silenciadores. — reclamou Bulstrode, sempre pronta a meter a sua colherada quando era para dizer mal da Welling.

Morgan abriu imediatamente os olhos, sentindo lágrimas de embaraço encherem-lhe os olhos e tentou levantar-se, apoiando-se em Severus. Este olhou para ela, desesperado por uma explicação para tudo aquilo. Sim, ele também tinha ouvido os comentários de Parkinson e Bulstrode, mas nada fazia sentido. Morgan, a gritar? A chamar pela irmã? A ter pesadelos daquela intensidade? Há já quatro anos? Não era possível, ela não podia ter escondido aquilo dos amigos por tanto tempo...

— Morgan, que se passa? – perguntou-lhe, ao vê-la levantar-se rapidamente, com uma expressão de pânico.

_Oh não..._, pensou Morgan. _Ele sabe agora. Vai ficar a pensar naquilo... Como é que isto aconteceu? Eu tenho sido tão cuidadosa..._

Não suportando mais olhar para a cara de Severus e ouvir aqueles comentários maldosos dos companheiros de equipa, pegou nas suas coisas e correu em direcção à porta, furiosa consigo própria por ter demonstrado aquela fraqueza à frente de toda a gente. Com certeza que seria gozada eternamente, a história passaria de boca em boca e toda a Sala Comum dos Slytherin saberia do sucedido.

_Que vergonha... Tenho de pensar numa explicação para dar ao Sev... Ele não pode saber a verdade... Seria demasiado humilhante..._

E com isto, saiu da sala, deixando para trás um Severus curioso e preocupado, que tentava ouvir mais alguns comentários das raparigas. No entanto, elas já tinham voltado para o lugar, sentadas nas carteiras a mando do professor Binns, que tentava pôr alguma ordem na aula. Aquilo tinha sido um desvio radical na sua rotina, deixara Welling sair sem lhe exigir uma explicação, nem sabia para onde ela tinha fugido. Decididamente, aquele era um dia para esquecer.

Mas não para Severus, que iria tirar a limpo toda aquela história.

* * *

— E pronto, meus caros alunos, o primeiro capítulo termina por aqui. Não se esqueçam de ir treinando de vez em quando, para manterem sempre estes feitiços úteis na vossa cabecinha. Nos tempos que correm, qualquer feitiço vos pode salvar a vida. E se tiverem alguma dúvida, podem sempre vir ter comigo, que estou à vossa disposição. Claro que para vocês isto é conversa da treta, a vossa única preocupação é o Quidditch, não imaginam sequer o que vos espera lá fora. De qualquer maneira, tudo o que aprenderem é bom! Portanto, toca a estudar, e a aprender o máximo possível, para me deixarem muito orgulhoso de vocês!

O som do toque da campainha assinalou o final da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras dos Gryffindor do 4º Ano, e terminou os extensos meses de aprendizagem de escudos protectores. Finalmente passariam a coisas mais úteis e interessantes e que lhes poderiam salvar a vida no futuro.

— Estava a ver que a aula não terminava nunca — sussurrou Sirius para James, o seu companheiro de carteira de sempre. — Agora passamos ao ataque! Ninguém nos pára agora, Jamy-boy, ninguém nos pára!

— Por falar nisso, treino hoje depois das aulas, no sitio do costume. Andamos a desleixar-nos... — foi a resposta murmurada de James, que se voltou para trás e comunicou o mesmo aos outros dois elementos do grupo.

Julia abanou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco e trocando olhares com Lily. Aqueles Marauders, mesmo falando em surdina conseguiam fazer-se ouvir quase no fundo da sala.

— Como trabalho de casa, — a voz do professor soou novamente, ligeiramente mais alta do que o habitual para voltar a cativar as atenções, e Potter e Black voltaram-se imediatamente para a frente. Tinham aprendido bem a lição, não queriam voltar a repetir os mesmos erros do passado. — quero 35cm de pergaminho sobre as grandes diferenças entre os vários feitiços de protecção e as alturas em que cada um deve ser usado. Na próxima aula, iremos começar alguns feitiços de ataque mais simples. Podem sair...

Com aquelas palavras, foi como se um relâmpago tivesse passado pela sala, seguido por um furacão, que levou tudo à sua passagem. Em poucos segundos, já todos os alunos tinham atirado tudo para dentro das mochilas atabalhoadamente, correndo porta fora a falar do almoço que se aproximava.

Lily, que se despachara a terminar os apontamentos e a anotar o trabalho de casa, também se apressou a arrumar as suas coisas, coisa que era pouco habitual. Julia, que ainda conferia uma lista de _pranks_ e verificava o stock de foguetes explosivos que tinha na mochila, lançou-lhe um olhar inquiridor, fazendo contas de cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

— Prometi à Madam Pince que a ia ajudar a seleccionar e arrumar uns livros na biblioteca — respondeu-lhe a amiga, que pegava na mochila e caminhava para a porta. — Acho que vai chegar uma encomenda para a escola e tem que estar tudo catalogado e dividido por secções para depois ser só pôr os livros novos no sítio.

— Espera lá... Onde é que vais?!! Ofereceste-te para ir ajudar? — Julia olhou para Lily de forma incrédula, não acreditando no que estava a ouvir. — Estás doida? E o almoço?

— Oh eu depois como qualquer coisa, não te preocupes.

— Mas Lily--

— Vá, tenho mesmo que ir. Vemo-nos nas aulas!

— Espera!! Lily!! — mas a amiga já corria porta fora, deixando-a sozinha na sala deserta de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. — Great... Ajudar a bibliotecária, onde é que já se viu? Só mesmo a Lily...

Julia continuou a murmurar para si própria enquanto acabava de arrumar as coisas na mochila, suspirando e abanando a cabeça de vez em quando. Quando se preparava para sair da sala foi surpreendida por alguém a entrar disparado, que quase a deitava ao chão.

— Severus! — exclamou, quando viu que a pessoa em questão era, afinal, o melhor amigo.

— Ah, ainda bem que te consegui apanhar. Estava preocupado, a pensar que já não ter iria encontrar aqui — foi a resposta esbaforida de Severus, que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

— Mas o que é que se passa, Sev? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — preocupada, Julia puxou-o para uma das mesas, empurrando-o gentilmente para uma cadeira.

— É a tua irmã...

— A Morgan? Ela está bem? Mas vocês não tiveram aulas?

— Tivemos História... — começou o Slytherin, sendo logo interrompido novamente por Julia, que fez um ruidinho em sinal de enjoo, mas depressa se apercebeu da seriedade do assunto e lhe fez sinal para continuar. — A Morgan adormeceu durante a aula.

— Eu passo as aulas todas a dormir. Sabes disso. Não me digas que o Binns resolveu começar a preocupar-se com quem está ou não atento nas suas aulas? Devia ser a primeira vez...

— Jules, não interrompas! — Severus já começava a ficar irritado com a rapariga.

— Desculpa, desculpa. Pronto, não falo mais, prometo. Continua lá.

— Como eu estava a dizer, a tua irmã adormeceu durante História da Magia. Isso por si só não tem nada de mal, só Slytherin sabe como conseguimos aturar as aulas do fantasma, mas a pior parte vem agora — Severus engoliu em seco. — Ela, aparentemente, teve um pesadelo e acordou aos gritos, acabando por cair no chão, em pleno discurso do Binns. Nem imaginas a situação. Parecia que a estavam a torturar e, quem sabe, matar da forma mais dolorosa possível.

— Mas toda a gente tem pesadelos de vez em quando...

— Julia, tu não estavas lá. Acredita em mim. Se estivesses não dirias isso, porque aquilo foi tudo menos normal. E depois, ouvi uns comentários das companheiras dela de dormitório... aquilo não me cheirou nada bem.

Ao ouvir mencionar as ditas cujas, a expressão no rosto de Julia endureceu.

— Severus, elas odeiam a Morgan! Não perdem nenhuma oportunidade para a humilhar. É natural que usem todos os pretextos e mais alguns para dizer mal dela e fazê-la sentir-se mal.

— Mas não foi isso... Não eram apenas fofocas mal intencionadas, elas estavam apenas a comentar entre elas. Estavam a ser maliciosas, como sempre, mas já faz parte delas lançarem sempre muito veneno.

— E então? O que é que elas disseram?

— Que a Morgan já tinha deste tipo de pesadelos no inicio do 1º Ano e que a tiveram que ouvir durante muito tempo, até ela aprender a usar feitiços silenciadores.

Julia levantou-se de um salto, mal conseguindo acreditar nas palavras de Severus. Não podia ser... Morgan a ter pesadelos daquela intensidade durante mais de quatro anos? Mas porquê? Não havia qualquer motivo...

— Mas tens a certeza que isso é verdade?

Severus acenou com a cabeça, o rosto contraído de preocupação.

— Também pensei que estava a ouvir mal ou que elas estavam apenas a arranjar motivos para estarem no centro das atenções. Mas quando olhei para a Morgan e vi a expressão no rosto dela, de puro terror ao ter sido descoberta, percebi que é verdade e que ela nos tem andado a esconder uma coisa muito grave. Temos que fazer qualquer coisa. Foi por isso que vim falar contigo, para ver se sabias de alguma coisa.

— Como vês, não sabia de nada.

Severus levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente de Julia, coisa que fazia sempre que estava preocupado ou nervoso.

— O que é que vamos fazer? — perguntou de repente, olhando-a com olhos penetrantes. — Temos que arranjar maneira de a encostar à parede, fazer com que ela nos diga o que se anda a passar...

— Oh Sev, até parece que nem a conheces... É obvio que ela não nos vai contar nada, vai passar todo o tempo que conseguir a esconder-se de nós e o resto a inventar desculpas sem nexo, só para ver se a deixamos em paz. Temos que lhe dar espaço, mostrar-lhe que estamos aqui e que a apoiamos mas sem a pressionar.

— Estás a sugerir... — Severus não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

— Que não lhe perguntemos nada — respondeu Julia calmamente.

— Mas tens a certeza? E se ela depois não disser nada e ficar a guardar aquilo lá dentro, sem conseguir ultrapassar?

— Severus relaxa. É uma situação critica, mas não acho que se a pressionarmos a estamos a ajudar. Ela precisa de apoio. E nós vamos apoiá-la. Temos é que a respeitar. Nem toda a gente consegue partilhar tudo, ou se sente à vontade para falar sobre os seus problemas. Por exemplo, há muitas coisas que nunca contei à Morgan...

— Como o facto de teres implorado ao Chapéu Seleccionador para te pôr em Slytherin? — perguntou Severus com satisfação, esquecendo por momentos o tema fundamental da conversa.

— Sim... — Julia corou. — Entre outras coisas. O facto é que há coisas que só te contei a ti, enquanto que outras me sinto mais à vontade para desabafar com ela e com a Lily. Outras ainda, guardo-as só para mim. Acho que não há ninguém no mundo que não guarde segredos, seus ou de outros.

— Mas então não fazemos nada? — Severus não gostava nada da ideia de esperar até que as coisas viessem ter com ele.

— Quando ela estiver preparada para contar o que se passou vai faze-lo, disso não tenhas dúvidas. Sei que é preocupante... Quatro anos com pesadelos é muita coisa. Mas sei que ela antes de Hogwarts não tinha pesadelos, porque dormíamos no mesmo quarto e nunca vi qualquer sinal disso. Quando viemos para Hogwarts começamos a ter quartos separados...

— Mas achas que vocês não a ouviriam? Se ela gritar tanto como gritou hoje na aula...

— A nossa casa é enorme, Sev. E as paredes são muito sólidas. Além disso... Se ela pedisse a um dos nossos elfos domésticos para lhe pôr um feitiço silenciador no quarto eles provavelmente faziam-no, sem contar nem aos meus pais nem a mim se ela pedisse segredo. Especialmente a Twinky. Ela sempre teve um carinho especial pela minha mana.

— Bem, se tens a certeza então... Ela é a tua irmã, deves conhecê-la melhor do que ninguém.

Julia sorriu e, agarrando-lhe numa das mãos, puxou-o para a porta.

— Absoluta. Este fim-de-semana vamos divertir-nos imenso em Hogsmeade, ajuda-la a abstrair-se de tudo o que se passou. Quando ela estiver preparada vai contar-nos, Sev. És um querido por te preocupares, mas vais ver que vai correr tudo bem. Mas agora vamos mas é comer, que estou esfomeada.

Severus sorriu finalmente, deixando-se levar por Julia, que rapidamente o distraiu com outros assuntos. Quando chegaram ao Grande Salão, a amiga surpreendeu-o mais uma vez, sentando-se na mesa dos Slytherin com ele, para não ficarem os dois sozinhos nas mesas respectivas. Julia era um espanto, seria impossível imaginar Hogwarts sem ela.


End file.
